It Started Over Coffee
by Rasengan22
Summary: Naruto's polite gesture wins him a new friend. A very witty, charming one at that. NaruSasu/SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was sitting at a corner table in Starbuck's. The day's weather was lousy. It had been raining on and off, which had ruined his hopes of taking the boat out on the lake. It also explained why the coffee shop was so ridiculously crowded. Every table and every one of those comfortable chairs that shared an ottoman was taken. He wasn't doing much but killing time. He'd scrolled through his contact list on his phone already, texting anyone in a 15-mile radius to see if they wanted to hang out, but no one was available. Naruto had already checked his e-mail, his Facebook, Twitter, and Tumblr. He'd looked at apartments he couldn't afford even though there was nothing wrong with the one he lived in now. He went to Kayak, Travelocity, and Orbitz just to see how much tickets were to Germany only because he'd never been there. Curse Starbuck's and it's decision to offer free wi-fi.

The table he sat at was alongside the wall, close to the station where people could pick up their sugar, straw, napkins, whatever; and, it was only by chance (and nosiness) that he glanced up when the door opened and a new customer walked in, his dark hair matted to the sides of his face from the rain. He had a laptop bag hanging off of his shoulder, and he was already digging for his wallet. That's as much as Naruto noticed before he decided to search around on YouTube. He'd brought his earphones, so he dug around in his bag and plugged them in. A few minutes later, after the first video he watched was over, he looked up again and found the man from before standing near his table, coffee in hand and searching around for an open table. Naruto's gaze swept across the store again, but all the seats were still occupied. There was enough room for two at his table, and he was near an outlet, so he tugged out the earbuds, and decided to go ahead with his good deed for the day.

"Hey," he said, loud enough to attract the other's attention. "You're welcome to share with me." He hoiked a thumb behind him. "There's an outlet if you need one."

The man looked at him for a moment, his dark eyes narrowed, apparently trying to decide whether it was safe to accept Naruto's offer. Although what he thought could happen in a crowded, public coffee shop, Naruto had no idea. He was dressed in normal clothes, dammit, and was obviously just being friendly. The stranger gave another hopeful glance around the room, but seeing he had no other choice, he nodded and took a seat.

"Thanks," he said and almost sounded as if he were begrudging Naruto's politeness.

"Sure."

He went back to listening to his music, although just a minute later, he noticed the guy attaching his power cord.

"Want me to plug it in?" asked Naruto, holding out his hand.

He received a wary look.

"You're very suspicious of strangers, aren't you?" Naruto chuckled.

"Aren't you?" The man handed over the cord, and Naruto plugged it in for him.

"Hm. Not particularly. I've got some common sense, but does my hoodie look particularly suspicious to you?"

"Yes," the man answered. "You could be a thug."

Naruto scoffed, but he was smiling. "A thug on his laptop in Starbuck's?"

The man had the faintest smirk on his face. "It is the middle of a school day, isn't it?"

"I will take that as a compliment. You're sayin' I look young for my age. I'm Naruto, by the way."

"Hi, Naruto," he said and pushed on the power button on his laptop and scooted his chair closer to the table.

Naruto cocked his head. "You don't have a name?"

"I do, but I don't give it out to suspicious, school-skipping thugs."

"Good. Just so you know, Naruto isn't my real name. It's my fake name I give out to strangers when they ask - "

"I didn't ask." He was interrupted.

"Yeah, but you wanted to, and like you, I gotta watch out for myself, too. It's sort of like when girls give out fake numbers?"

"So you're comparing yourself to a girl now?" The man took the lid from off his coffee and sipped. "So now you're a transsexual, school-skipping thug?"

"What if I was, would that be a problem for you?" Naruto asked and had, long since, muted the volume on his computer.

"Only the school-skipping thug part."

Naruto propped his chin in his hand. "How very tolerant of you," he said sarcastically. "Are you from... around here?"

"I live in town, yes," the man answered crisply.

"Oh, am I annoying you now with my questions?"

"Annoying me isn't how I'd put it just yet."

"It's fine." Naruto put his earbuds in and changed the volume.

"Do you want something else to drink?"

"Huh?" He yanked on one of the wires. "Did you say somethin'?"

"I asked if you want another drink." He pointed at Naruto's empty coffee cup.

Naruto blinked at him several times. "Why?"

"Because you let me sit here. If you want another one, I'll buy it for you."

Naruto started to smile. "Uh, you don't have to do that. You just looked so stu-, uh, er, silly. Standing around like that."

"Did I?"

"Yeah, like the kid everyone hates in school, and they go to the cafeteria and he just stands there because there's no table where he can sit?"

"Are you speaking from experience?"

Naruto barked a laugh. "You're pretty funny."

"I wasn't really trying to be funny. Do you want a drink or not?"

"Since you're offering, sure. Um, salted caramel mocha? Tall's fine."

The man excused himself and got up from the chair. Naruto watched him order. Not that he needed to put more caffeine in his system, but who would turn down free coffee? Naruto watched him the entire time, not in a creepy way, but he was merely curious. He had to get a name out of him soon or he was gonna go crazy. He was soft-spoken and reminded Naruto of the jerks he'd come across in the city, but he'd sat down at the table without _that_much hesitation. He was buying Naruto a drink, and he'd, more or less, humored him by making small talk. He couldn't be that bad, right?

His tablemate re-took his seat, handing Naruto the coffee (in a larger size than he'd requested).

"I'm a bit worried about offering you more caffeine."

Naruto drank through the slit in the lid, tasting the grains of salt as he licked them from his lips. "Why, because I talk too much? Yeah, if you wanted me to shut up, that was probably a big mistake, but maybe I'll start bouncing off the walls soon and you can have the table to yourself."

"Ah, you figured out my plan."

Naruto chuckled. "Really, tell me your name."

"Can it be fake like yours?"

"Of course."

"Then Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Naruto drank his coffee. "Yeah, that probably is fake, but it'll do."

"Glad you approve, Naruto."

"You remembered! You must be one of those business types, like that goes and shakes a guy's hand and after he tells you his name, you're all 'Nice to meet you, Naruto' and then you stare at them all intimidating-like. Is that in a handbook?"

Sasuke stared at him.

"What?"

"You're strange, but yes... I am in _business_, but me saying your name may be more my upbringing."

"Oh yeah? Your parents nice folks?"

"They were," he seemed to stiffen, "But they've both passed away."

Naruto's expression fell, and he was sorry for asking. His thumb brazed the side of the cup in shaky circles. "Sorry."

Sasuke shrugged.

"If I'm keeping you from doing work, I can shut up anytime."

"Somehow I doubt that. I came to do work, but only because the power went out in my apartment."

"You work from home then?"

"Two days a week I work from home usually."

"You commute to the city the other days?"

"Yes."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "I could tell."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Tell what?"

"That you're from the city. What with the wearing mostly black thing and the suspicion of strangers even though this is a pretty small town, and the whole aloofness, and - "

"I think I get the point."

"Do you like working in the city? How come you don't just live there? Then you wouldn't have to commute an hour there and back."

Sasuke raked his hand through his hair and let out a breath. "I just started. I wasn't sure if I wanted to live in the city, plus I'd just paid off a significant portion of a debt my brother owed. So, to be honest, I can't afford to live there right now."

Naruto realized he was stepping on all kinds of familial landmines. He wanted to blame the caffeine rather than to just think he was incredibly dense or insensitive. "Do you live with your brother?"

Sasuke gave him a strange look. "No. I live alone. Or well, I have a cat."

Naruto nearly spit out his coffee. "You have a cat? For real?"

"Is that a strange thing these days?"

"No, I guess not." He tilted his head and scratched his chin. "I just wouldn't have pegged you as a cat person, but I guess it makes sense. You, living all alone in your apartment. You probably don't have a lot of friends if you just moved here and just started a job, so you got a cat to keep you from being lonely." Naruto wiped at his eye, feigning tears as he smirked at Sasuke.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"Eh, my mind wanders. You should see the dreams I have. They go on forever, really vivid, too."

"I don't think I want to know." Sasuke's fingers clicked across his keyboard.

"Ooh, are you writing an e-mail?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes."

"To your girlfriend?"

"That's hardly any of your business."

Naruto leaned back in the chair, tilting it on to two legs. "That must be a yes. Unless you've trained your cat to sign on to her e-mail. Assuming it's a female cat."

"Male, actually." Sasuke seemed distracted. Naruto gave him a few minutes to finish whatever he was doing.

"So what is it you do, Naruto? Besides hang out at Starbuck's in the middle of the day."

"Oh, like job-wise? I work for my dad. He sells boats."

"Boats?" Sasuke glanced up from the screen.

"Yeah, boats. You put them on water, they float."

"Thanks for that. I don't know if I've ever met someone who sells boats."

"Now you have. Actually, I was gonna go out on the lake today, but then it rained even though the forecaster had promised sun today, but that's how it goes, I guess."

"Indeed."

"You're not drinking your coffee. Don't you like it?"

"I don't really like coffee."

"Huh? Then why did you order it?"

Sasuke ran his finger over the top of the laptop's frame. "It seems rude to come in here for the Internet but not buy a drink."

"Yeah, but they have other stuff than coffee. Or you could've bought a brownie! It seems such a waste."

"I'll sip at it. And, I don't like brownies."

"Who doesn't like brownies?"

"Me. Diabetics. People allergic to chocolate."

Naruto waved his hand flippantly. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. You're an odd duck, y'know that?"

"That may be an insult coming from you."

"Why's that?"

"Really?"

Naruto leaned the chair forward, pushing down the screen of his laptop so he could move his chair closer to the table. "I'm not that strange. I'm just hyped up on caffeine. Which you bought me, by the way. And I like to make conversation with strangers. I'm a people person, and you're sort of interesting."

"Sort of?"

"Yeah well, I didn't want it to go to your head or whatever. So what's your cat's name?"

"Uh, it doesn't have one."

"Your cat doesn't have a name? Is this like a Breakfast at Tiffany's thing? Do you just call him Cat?"

"I don't call him anything. He belonged to my mom, and when she died a few years back, I took him."

"So you've had him for _years _but never named him? Let's think of a name now. You've got to name him, Sasuke!"

Sasuke put his elbow on the table. "I've got to?"

"You must, I mean, what if your parents never named you?"

"Then what would be put on the birth certificates?"

"Shut up! I'm being serious here. I feel bad for the guy. What kind of personality does he have? What color is he? Is he a nice cat?"

"I don't know." Sasuke checked his phone after it buzzed. He was reading something on it. He snapped it shut and looked at Naruto. "It's a cat. What is there to say?"

"Okay, so when you walk into the apartment, does he come running to you or do you have to search him out to find him?"

"He's usually right at the door when I walk inside."

"See, so he's a nice guy, so you don't name him something like..." Naruto leaned back with the chair again and crossed his arms. "Satan or whatever. I dunno. You give him a nice name."

"Satan?"

"Shut up, I had a brain fart. Okay, so a nice cat name. I've never had a cat, but I guess, like... Lucky or... Mittens?"

"Those are terrible names," said Sasuke.

"Well fuck, why don't you Google popular cat names."

"Okay, I will." Sasuke started typing.

"Fine, I will, too."

"Why are you? You'd just pick out something stupid."

"Excuse me for not being a cat person!" Naruto made it into a competition. He typed furiously into Google: poul ... backspace ... popular caa... Backspace…cat names. "Damn shaky fingers!" He clicked on the top link and scanned the list. "These names suck. Oh wait, I like that one. Porthos? Humphrey is a popular cat name? Weird. Did you see anything yet?"

Sasuke's mouth was set in a grim line. "Not really."

"Aw. Ollie is a cute name? What about that? And look at number 18, ha! Mittens! I told you."

"That just means you're unoriginal."

"Oh c'mon, Sasuke. It's better than calling him Cat or not giving him a name at all."

"Maybe his lack of name is my tribute to modern art or something," he grumbled.

"Ha! You mean like... how none of us truly have a name?"

Sasuke snorted. "You're an idiot. Ollie's not bad though."

"See!" Naruto laughed. "Or, I dunno. Don't you have a favorite movie or actor or band or something... you could name it after something more special than what we found in a 2-minute search?"

"It's not as if you'll know whether or not I stick to it. Ollie is fine."

"You _better _stick to it. Ollie is a great name. It could be short for Oliver or something. Or no, that's depressing. Oliver is that orphan?" For some reason, he immediately cringed after saying the word 'orphan.'

"It's fine."

Naruto covered his mouth. "I don't always think before I speak."

"It's really okay. I wasn't offended."

The next few minutes of silence felt awkward, at least for Naruto, but Sasuke didn't seem terribly bothered. He was reading something on the screen.

"You're fidgeting," he said.

"Heh. Sorry." Naruto sat still. "How could you even tell?"

"Your knee just knocked mine."

"I-it did? Sorry! I didn't even notice."

"Stop apologizing."

"Uh," he had to bite his lip to keep from apologizing a third time. "Okay. So when you go home, you're gonna start calling the cat Ollie? What color is he? He's not black, I hope?"

"That's a bit racist of you," Sasuke replied, smirking.

"Shut up. That's not what I meant."

"He's not black. He's orange."

"Really? And that isn't too... _bright _for you?"

"It's not as if I had any choice in the matter, but no, he's a good cat."

"Who is?" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke glared.

"Who?" he chirped and rattled his fingers over top the table.

"Ollie," mumbled Sasuke.

"Don't you just feel better? Now the poor guy has an identity. He greets you at the door and everything, at least have the courtesy to give him a name. Or were you afraid of getting too close to him?"

"Huh?"

"If you gave him a name, I mean. Did that freak you out? Are you bad with commitment?"

"What are you, a therapist?"

"No. I sell boats, remember." Naruto smiled broadly and scratched the back of his head. He was having fun.

"You think you're funny, don't you?"

"I do when I'm drunk, yeah, definitely. I'll be the first to tell you so."

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Sasuke asked.

"Why do you keep sayin' stuff like that! Of course, I am. I'm 23!"

"Sure." Sasuke didn't sound like he believed him.

"Do you want to see my ID?"

"Not really."

"Good, because then you'd see my real name, which most definitely isn't Naruto."

"Uh huh." Sasuke sipped at his coffee.

"Ah, good. You drank some of your coffee! So, say, don't take this the wrong way, but, like, if you just moved here, I mean... if you want... maybe we could hang out sometime?"

Sasuke, slowly, set down his cup.

"What? Is there somethin' on my face?" Naruto wiped at his mouth in case he had a milk mustache.

"You sound like you're coming on to me. Just to be clear, you're not asking me out on a date, are you? Is that why you asked me to sit down?"

"What?" Naruto shook his head adamantly in the negative and put his hands out in front of him. "No! I just thought I'd offer to show you around, or you could meet some of my other friends. I just thought it'd be nice - "

"I'm fine, Naruto. I'm a big boy. I can manage on my own."

"Well, yeah. I wasn't implying otherwise. I just wanted to hang out again 'cause I enjoy talkin' with you."

"Okay. What's your number?"

"Huh?"

"Your phone number. Give it to me." Sasuke slid his phone open.

"Really? Alright." Naruto rattled off his number. Then his phone buzzed. "Oh, cool." He put in Sasuke's name. "Good then. Yeah. Maybe I can meet Ollie sometime in the future."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Yeah, I wouldn't wanna move too fast. Maybe we should get dinner first." Playfully, he waggled his eyebrows.

"I thought you said this wasn't going to be gay."

Naruto chuckled. "They call it a bromance these days, Sasuke. It's perfectly legit."

"Although I suppose that's hypocritical of me to say."

Naruto was still grinning. "Why's that?"

"Because," Sasuke sucked in a breath and let it out. "I'm gay."

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to repeat that."

"Wait. You're what now?"

"I date men."

"Oh... well that's cool."

"Is it? I just thought we'd get that out of the way before anything awkward occurred."

"Yeah, totally. This isn't awkward right now or anything. Yeah. Yep."

"Is it? I didn't mean for it to be."

Naruto waved his arms in front of himself. "No, don't get the wrong idea. I'm cool with it. I was just surprised you'd... tell me, y'know? I'm... oddly happy though. In a way."

"Happy that I like men?" Sasuke tilted his head a little to the side.

"Happy that you could tell me you like men. 'Cause, I just... appreciate your honesty. And stuff."

"How eloquent. You're going to delete my number after you leave, aren't you?"

"Of course not!" Naruto shouted, and then having drawn attention to himself, lowered his voice. "No. I think you're cool. I don't care if you're gay. It's not as if I was askin' you out on a date or somethin' here. I mean, not that you aren't... you know, a good looking guy? And you're sarcastic, which is hilarious, and I'm gonna shut up now because it sounds like I'm hittin' on you, which I'm not."

"Naruto. It's fine. I see now I shouldn't have bought you that second coffee."

"Do you..."

"Hm?" Sasuke's voice was low and soft.

"Do you wanna grab some dinner? I haven't had lunch, and we can go to the pasta place that's around the corner."

Sasuke sat back in his chair, thinking. "Italian doesn't sound bad. It's a bit of an early dinner though."

"So we'll get some drinks first, and we can look forward to more awkward moments as we get to know one another."

"I suppose I can do work later on tonight."

"Is it weird that I'm askin' you out for dinner?" asked Naruto. "I've never had a gay guy friend, so I'm not sure if there are boundaries or whatever."

"What, in case I try to throw you down on the table and rape you?"

"Well, no. Obviously not. Shut up. It's new for me, so I just wanted you to feel comfortable."

"I thank you for your concern, but I'm perfectly comfortable with who I am."

"Me, too." Naruto grinned. "Honest. It'll be great. Maybe you can take me shoppin'. My dad says I don't dress up enough at work."

"Right, of course. The stereotypical gay man who likes to shop for clothes."

"Don't you? You seem pretty stylish as it is."

"...Thank you."

"Shall we then? I'm sure someone else wouldn't mind havin' a table. Do you want me to drive or you wanna take separate cars?"

"I'll drive," said Sasuke. He shut down his computer and started putting it away into his bag while Naruto did the same.

As they left, Naruto held the door open for Sasuke, who was close behind. "After you."

"Such a gentleman," Sasuke replied dryly.

It was still lightly raining out.

"Which is your car?" Naruto asked.

"That one." Sasuke pushed a button on his key fob and the lights of a nearby Prius went off.

"Ooh an electric car," Naruto mooned. "I've only been in one once before."

"Just try not to touch anything." He got into the car. Naruto gave it another appreciative look before getting in.

"Are you talkin' about the car or does that go for everything else?" He laughed as he put on his seatbelt.

"Oh wow. I'm really starting to regret I told you my sexual preference."

"Aww, c'mon, Sasuke. You know this is the start of a _beautiful_ relationship."


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly 9 o'clock before they found themselves stumbling up the stairs to Sasuke's apartment. How it was possible to fill about four hours talking about the most useless stuff, Naruto had no idea, but he had to say that the beer and wine had probably helped a whole hell of a lot. They were laughing as they walked along the outside corridor. It was a little slick from the rain. Naruto leaned by the door as Sasuke tried to get his key into the lock. He had so much trouble, Naruto had to ask him whether or not this was really his apartment.

"Of _course_, it's my apartment, idiot! I have the keys right here!" He took them out of the doorknob and jingled them in front of Naruto's face.

Naruto had his own keys in his pocket and pulled them out to show. "Wanna use mine?" he asked, grinning.

Sasuke glared. "I'm not _that _drunk. It just gets stuck sometimes when it's cold out."

"That's what she said."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave it another go. This time the door opened. Sasuke went in, and Naruto followed, closing the door behind. Immediately, there was a mewl of greeting as an orange ball of fluff came flouncing toward them. If flouncing was even what cats did. The cat made an attempt at rubbing its side against Sasuke's leg, but he was busy rushing off into another part of the apartment. The cat mewled again as if questioning where his master was going, but then it turned its yellowish eyes upon Naruto.

"Hey," he said, crouching down. Tentatively the cat came toward him, sniffing at his outstretched fingers. "You have a name now, what do you think of that? Do you like the name Ollie?" He'd put on one of those funny voices that people automatically use for babies. Was that an instinct? The cat seemed to like it though, he burrowed his head against Naruto's hand, urging him to pet him some more. Naruto obliged, combing the hair along Ollie's spine and tail.

Finally, Sasuke came back into the living room. He looked at Naruto and Ollie, then slowly smirked.

Naruto was smiling. "He likes his name." He scratched Ollie under the chin, and the cat purred affectionately.

"Simple minds," Sasuke said.

"You changed." Sasuke had been dressed business casual before, but now he was in a pair of snug jeans and a t-shirt for some music festival he'd never heard of.

"How observant."

Naruto got to his feet and was about to walk onto the carpet.

"_Shoes_," said Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He slipped out of them and placed them by the doormat.

Sasuke stretched and folded his arms above his head, shirt riding up enough to absently catch Naruto's notice.

"Want anything to drink?"

"Beer's cool if you have some," he answered as he started snooping around the room, but there wasn't much to look at. The walls were painted white. There weren't any photographs or anything. There was, however, a couple of colorful festival posters on the wall behind the entertainment center. Naruto took a closer look at them. Reading and Glastonbury festivals? Well at least he'd heard of the latter.

Three minutes later, Sasuke came back with a couple of beer bottles in hand. He offered one to Naruto. "I hope Stella's, okay? It's all I had."

Naruto looked at the label as he took a seat on the couch, beside Sasuke. Ollie had propped himself on the sofa back, behind Sasuke's head, curled tail twitching occasionally. "I'm not picky about my beer. Say, Sasuke? I like those posters over there. Have you actually been to them?"

Sasuke glanced over to where Naruto had pointed. "Yeah. That's the _business _I do. I coordinate events. My company deals a lot in international music festivals. I was in Edinburgh about three months ago for the Fringe Festival."

"Fucking shit!" Naruto nearly spit out his beer. "Do you do Lollapalooza by chance then?"

"Not this year, I didn't, but the year before, yes. I've only been with the company for about four years."

"Get me tickets, man."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why can't you get your own?"

"No, no, I mean, like, backstage passes. Ah shit, and they had Muse this year. Ah, and Coldplay and Crystal Castles and that one hot British chick whose songs sound all techno-y."

"Ellie Goulding, yeah," Sasuke replied with a brief nod of his head. He gave Naruto a look. " 'Techno-y'? Really?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and reached around Sasuke to pet Ollie's head. "That's why I'm not in the music business."

"Clearly."

There was a sort of lull in the conversation after that. Ollie purred as Naruto scratched behind his ear.

Sasuke shifted. "Should I leave you two alone? You seem to like one another an awful lot."

"Aw, don't be jealous. It's obvious he's starved for affection."

"Another thing you two have in common."

Naruto scoffed and dropped his hand back into his lap. "On what do you base that in the five hours we've known one another?"

"Please," said Sasuke. "I can practically smell the desperation coming off of you. You would've struck up a conversation with anyone had they sat at your table."

"True." Naruto sighed, sipping his Stella. "But you're the one who ended up sitting there. It's fate, you see."

"Fate?" Sasuke turned around, brought his feet up onto the couch, and leaned against the arm. He stroked Ollie's spine. "What exactly are we fated for then?"

Naruto shrugged. "Dunno. That's not for me to decide."

"Fair is foul and foul is fair, eh?"

Naruto stared at him blankly. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nevermind."

Naruto found himself staring at Sasuke's dark blue socks. "So do you travel a lot then?"

"A fair amount, yes."

"Like, all over the world?"

"Hm." Sasuke picked at a bit of lint on the big toe of his right foot. Why this was fascinating to Naruto as an observation, he had no idea. "Europe mostly. But I've been to Australia, Japan. South Africa, once. Canada."

"Ah. Yeah. Canada. They have...stuff there."

Sasuke gave a low chuckle. "Yes. They do have _stuff _there."

"Like Wayne Gretzky."

"Maple syrup," Sasuke supplied helpfully.

"Celine Dion."

"Yeah," deadpanned Sasuke, "I have _all_ her records. She's simply _fabulous_."

Naruto laughed and turned around on the cushion so that he was facing Sasuke. The sole of Sasuke's foot brushed his knee. "No, I've been once. To Vancouver. I loved it there. It was really clean, and the mountains were everywhere. That was back before you needed a passport to get in."

"You don't have a passport?"

"Oh, no. I do. I just wanted to savor the injustice for a moment."

Sasuke tilted his head, a crooked smile on his lips as he pet the cat, scratching him behind the ear. "It's good you know how to pick your battles."

"For someone who says he's not terribly fond of his pet, you seem to be givin' him lots of lovin' and attention tonight."

"If that's a euphemism for something, you're barking up the wrong tree." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto blinked for a moment and then started roaring with laughter, forcing Sasuke to grin a little. "You're... you're really clever, you know that? I'm sure you do 'cause you have the tendency to be such a smug bastard, but you are. I hope you always use these powers for good and not evil."

"I'll be careful not to let anyone turn me."

"Like a vampire?"

Sasuke scrunched his nose. "No, the dark side."

"Oh. Yeah. I've never seen _Star Wars_if you can believe it."

"What."

"Haha, no I'm kidding. I've seen it. My Dad has about every box set ever made for it. He's a geek."

"At least I know where you get it from then."

They both watched as Ollie jumped down between them, gazed ambiguously at Sasuke, then Naruto, and then jumped onto the floor with his tail up in the air.

"What do you think that's about?" asked Naruto.

"Beats me. He's moody like that."

"At least I know where he gets it from then."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Want another beer?"

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke took the empty one from him and started to get up from the couch.

"When do I get the full tour of the place?"

"Well, follow me, and we can start with the kitchen," said Sasuke as he hopped on one foot when he stood. "Shit, foot fell asleep."

Naruto laughed at him and gave him a shove from behind. "It must've been that thrilling conversation we were having there."

"Probably."

He followed Sasuke into the kitchen, which was just down the hallway and to the right. It was clean and modern, much less plain than the living room. The cabinetry was dark, nearly black, with silver finishes. There was an island with a granite countertop and two stools tucked underneath the overhanging part of the slab. Two simply designed pendant lights hung above it. The backsplash behind the sink and gas range was a very light tan subway tile. The appliances were all stainless steel. Everything was where it should be. The complete opposite of Naruto's apartment. He whistled appreciatively.

"Did you decorate this yourself?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke was searching through the fridge. "Hardly. Most of the apartments are furnished like this. It's not really my style though."

"No? Why's that? I think it's pretty great."

"You just think that because it's _clean_."

"How'd you guess?" He grinned as Sasuke handed him the bottle and an opener. Naruto made quick work of it. "I love this. I need to buy it. Is it imported or something?"

"No. It's Belgian, but you can find it wherever here. Well, mostly wherever."

"Ah, mmkay."

Sasuke grabbed one for himself, but Naruto took it from him to remove the bottlecap. He handed it back. Sasuke nodded his thanks, eyeing Naruto as he brought it to his lips and drank.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Can I ask how you got those scars?"

Self-consciously, Naruto's hand went to his cheek. "Oh these...? Er. Just an accident from when I was a kid. It's a stupid story."

Sasuke put his elbow on the island and leaned his head on his hand. His cheeks were fairly flushed and his eyes appeared a bit glazed.

"You're drunk," Naruto said.

"I'm buzzed."

"Uh huh. You're such a lightweight."

"Excuse me? I think I had two bottles of wine by myself since you had to order a red when you don't even like it."

"I thought I did. I didn't know. So I prefer white. I drank it all. You said you liked red better anyway!"

"I do. But I liked that pinot grigio, as well."

"You would."

"Oh, is that an attack on my sexuality?"

"If it was, it was certainly a lame one."

Sasuke straightened up, took a step closer and gently slapped Naruto's cheek. "That it was." He removed his hand. "Shall I give you the rest of the tour?" But without waiting for Naruto's answer, he headed out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

Naruto stared a moment, and then saw Ollie padding quickly by the doorway and after Sasuke. He followed suit, finding Sasuke waiting by the bathroom.

"Here," he said, with a gesture of his hand. "Is the half bath. Suitable for guests, and," he clicked on the light, "For the cat to do his business."

"Lovely."

Sasuke turned off the light and moved on, stopping at the next door, which was obviously a bedroom. "This is where guests sleep. Not that I've had any since I've been here, but, that's where I'd put them."

"You're so good at this," Naruto said, grinning. "You should be a tour guide."

"I will take that under consideration," Sasuke said dryly and carried on. "And here," he entered another bedroom, flopping down on the foot of the bed with a bounce, patting his hand on top of the thick, neutral-colored duvet. "Is where the magic happens." He smirked at Naruto.

"Yeah right. You already said you haven't had any guests yet."

"Touché. You saw right through my plan again, didn't you?"

"I did." Naruto stepped into the room. Again, modern furnishings. The dresser on the side of the wall was made of a darker wood. There was a large oval antique mirror that hung above it. At least the walls had been painted. They were a soft grey in color that matched some of the bedding and pillows. He took a seat on the bed, as well, glancing around. "Very nice."

"It meets your approval?"

"It most certainly does. I've never lived somewhere this nice in my life. It must be expensive."

Sasuke, modestly, shrugged his shoulders. He pointed. "There's the master bath. There's the closet."

"And I won't be finding you in there," Naruto quipped and then, immediately realizing what he'd said, he looked at Sasuke sheepishly. But Sasuke had a faint smile on his face.

"I guess you could say that," he replied and moved his hair out of his eyes.

"Why are you so cool?" asked Naruto, just staring at him.

Sasuke looked back at him. "Born that way?"

Naruto closed his eyes and put his hand over his heart. "Yes, this was definitely fate."

"Hm?"

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled. "Nothing. Nevermind."

"No," Sasuke groaned. "You can't do that."

"Sure I can. I learned how to be vague and cryptic from you! You were so good at it during dinner tonight. At least until your third glass of wine."

"Yeah, I do tend to get a bit verbose when I'm on the wine."

"Yeah," Naruto said, narrowing his eyes playfully, "You also use big words. How can you do that drunk?"

"Vocabulary doesn't leave you just from imbibing alcohol. You never had a proper one to begin with is all, Naruto."

"Oh wow, yeah. You fuckin' rock. You're drunk, and I still can't even understand what the hell you just said, but I know I should be insulted."

Slowly, Sasuke reached over and, pausing only briefly in the process of pointing his finger, poked Naruto in the arm. Naruto laughed a little, highly amused.

"What was that?" he asked.

"A gesture of endearment," answered Sasuke, and, for an instant, smiled genuinely at him.

Naruto smiled in return, his eyes lighting up with amusement. "Yeah, you need to stop being this charming or I'm gonna fall for you hardcore."

"Hardcore, eh? It's my charm isn't it?" Sasuke grabbed the collar of his own shirt and sniffed himself. "Or is it my laundry detergent?"

Naruto leaned over and sniffed the sleeve. "Mm. Spring fresh."

"Indeed. Spring rain, rather." He cocked his head. "I think."

"If you were a girl, I would've asked for your number by now."

"You already did ask for my number as I recall, idiot."

"Oh right. I did, didn't I?"

Sasuke nodded and looked at him with an oddly open expression.

"What?" Naruto asked. Sasuke made him so self-conscious sometimes. Maybe it was the way he'd look at Naruto but had no way of knowing what the other was thinking.

"You have nice eyes."

"Really? That's what you were thinking?"

Sasuke frowned, going on the defensive. "It's just a compliment," he said, glancing away.

"Aw. No. I like it. I was just surprised is all. Thank you. I'm glad you think my eyes are pretty."

"I didn't say they were _pretty_." Sasuke glared, but it was sort of adorable in a way. Like a puppy or...

Ollie hopped up on the bed and settled into Sasuke's lap. He purred loudly as Sasuke stroked his fur. The cat rolled on his side and Sasuke leaned over him, squishing his cheeks with both hands. "You're such a fat cat. I need to put you on a diet."

Naruto watched this and had no words for the strange things entering his mind. It was just... so fucking cute!

"Why are you this adorable?" Naruto asked when he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Without looking up from the cat, Sasuke replied good-humoredly, "Me or the cat?"

"Both."

Sasuke raised his eyes, and, one more time, graced Naruto with a true smile. "You _are _falling for me, aren't you?" His tone was sarcastic, obviously, but Naruto just wanted to gank him into a hug or wrestle him to the floor. Very weird things. He felt nothing but a giant blob of affection levitating in his chest like an alien baby waiting to burst from his abdomen.

"What's with that face?" asked Sasuke, eyebrow raised. Ollie also seemed to be giving him a quizzical look.

"What face?"

"That one there." Sasuke pointed at him.

Naruto grabbed hold of the finger. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to point?" he asked, voice low and a little gruff. Sasuke must have sensed the change in his tone. Naruto still held his finger, his thoughts fuzzy. He let go of Sasuke before he tried to do anything strange to the digit. Embarrassed, he glanced away from him and scratched the back of his neck. "What do they call this paint color?" he asked lamely.

"Angela's Ashes Grey."

"Really?"

"No, _moron_. I have no idea what it's called."

"You suck."

"It's not unheard of." He smirked suggestively at Naruto.

Naruto squinted at him distrustfully. "You're seducing me, aren't you? You're like a succubus."

"No. I'd be an incubus. A succubus is the female."

Naruto twisted around and face-planted into the duvet, fisting the smooth-textured fabric in both hands. "Fuuuuuuck!" he yelled into it.

He felt Sasuke rub his back soothingly. Naruto shot up on the bed. Sasuke was staring at him very calmly, Ollie mirroring a similarly placid expression, though his tail twitched where it rested in the crook of its owner's folded leg.

"It's me, isn't it?" Sasuke asked, that goddam, ever present smirk on his face because he's such a smug, _smug_bastard. "I'm irresistible."

"You are," Naruto whined. "Why must it be so?" He tried to hide his face with his arm, but Sasuke snagged his wrist and drew it away.

"Naruto," he said his name in a teasing way, and where he had a hold of Naruto's wrist, the skin was getting all hot and splotchy.

Affectionately, Naruto glared at him.

"You wanna be my first overnight guest, don't you?" Sasuke asked, shaking Naruto's arm side to side. Ollie got up and started batting his front paws, hooking them around their arms and hanging there.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, I really sort of do. Can we stay up and talk about whether there's a God or not and maybe play with each other's hair?"

"No." Sasuke tilted his head, then grinned. "But we can have some more beer and play a bit of Call of Duty."

"I think..." Naruto started to say, and then shut his eyes and lowered his head. He reached for Sasuke's ankle and squeezed it. "I'm gonna need a new pair of pants and underwear, 'cause I'm pretty sure I just jizzed myself."

Sasuke laughed genuinely, and Naruto, again, felt that desire to tackle him. Sasuke got up from the bed, nearly knocking Ollie to the floor.

"Let's go then." He walked out of the room, Ollie trailing behind, angrily mewling his feelings of contempt at having been dumped onto the carpet.

Naruto breathed in deeply, his hand over his heartbeat. Was it possible to be so fucking absolutely in love with someone after only a few hours? He just wanted to crawl inside Sasuke's chest and make a home there for the rest of his life. He could turn his insides into a nice throw and pillow so that he might stay warm. He shivered from pure happiness, then bounded after them toward the living room, shouting "Survival moooode!" at the top of his lungs as he jumped onto the couch and snatched the extra controller out of Sasuke's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto collapsed on his back after their endgame stats appeared on screen. "Every damn time. Why do you always get more kills than me?"

Sasuke grinned, stretching as he got up to power off the Xbox 360 and TV. "Well, I would say that it's practice and dedication, but it could also be that you suck. You spawn so much, you were probably a fish in a past life."

"Pfft. So what do you think of the changes compared to the last Modern Warfare?"

"Eh. Single-player isn't much different. It picks up where the storyline ended last time. It probably took me about six hours to complete?" Sasuke took a seat beside him on the floor, grabbing his beer from the coffee table. "And like you saw with multi-player, it's not too different except the point system is more balanced since it doesn't rely on killstreak only."

"What's your favorite game though? I'd say Call of Duty 4." Naruto glanced at him as he folded his arms underneath his head, his shirt riding up a little to reveal his lower stomach.

"Yeah. It's way more original compared to the Modern Warfare series. Are you comfortable like that? Do you want a pillow?" Sasuke snagged one from the couch, where Ollie had long since fallen asleep. He threw it at Naruto, who caught it deftly and propped it under his head.

Sasuke sat beside him on the carpet.

"What about you?" asked Naruto, smiling up at him.

Sasuke looked him over for a second. "You'll do as a pillow just fine."

"Haha, what?"

"Just a sec." He got up again and went to the bookshelf, thumbing through the CD collection.

"Oh, are you setting the mood?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke ignored him, picking out a CD which he put into the stereo system. After, he came back over to Naruto, got on his knees, flipped (not so gracefully) to his back, and rested his head on Naruto's stomach.

"It's as soft as a marshmallow," he commented.

Naruto took offense. "Ridiculous. Have you _seen _my abs?"

"Nope. It's hard to see the invisible."

Naruto squawked and took hold of his hand, forcing Sasuke to prod his stomach. "See. Totally firm. And who are you to talk? You're more scrawny than I am."

Sasuke smirked as his hand was dropped to the floor. "I'm not scrawny. We're about the same size."

"Well," Naruto drawled, "That depends on what we're talking about."

"In that case. I'm definitely bigger." Sasuke turned his head to look at him.

"Does that make you a size queen?" Naruto managed to ask with a straight face.

Sasuke blinked, laughing loudly and genuinely. "How do you know that term?"

Naruto shrugged. "I watch TV. I've seen an episode or two of Sex and the City."

"Right. You do realize size is irrelevant to the one who," he paused, "_initiates _the act with his partner."

"Initiates the act?" Naruto repeated. "Are you handling me with kid gloves?"

"Are you implying I'm a pedophile?"

"You're gay, not a priest," Naruto joked, smiling lop-sidedly. He scratched his head, feeling something on the emotional spectrum that existed between curiosity and discomfort. This conversation topic forced him to imagine Sasuke in a way that he was still far too sober for at the moment.

With one hand, Sasuke tugged the edge of Naruto's shirt down for him and re-adjusted his position as he closed his eyes and joined his fingers over his stomach, the corners of his mouth set in a contemplative frown. Naruto studied the man's profile while the music playing in the background, mellow and subdued. A little piano and some somber vocals.

"Who's this?" he asked and fought a weird urge to touch Sasuke's hair. It looked soft and shined under the dimmed ceiling light.

"Soft Bullets."

"I've never heard of them." He felt conscious of Sasuke's weight as his own chest rose and fell with his breathing.

"No one has it seems like. It's really just this one guy, Chris Wall, who used to be a part of a favorite band of mine. Then they broke up."

"That's the way of all favorite bands. Like when Ricky Martin left Menudo. I wasn't sure how I'd go on."

When Sasuke chuckled, Naruto felt it against his rib cage. He sighed and put his hand on top of the other man's head.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked drowsily, the music apparently lulling him into a relaxed state.

"I keep thinking I want to pet your head. Like a cat." Experimentally, he moved his fingers, combing them through Sasuke's hair. It was thick, more coarse in texture than he'd imagined. He ended up shutting his eyes, buzzed and content.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Are you dating anyone?"

Naruto snorted. "Why, wanna ask me out?"

"Just answer the question."

Touching Sasuke's hair had turned into massaging his scalp, and the other man made a small groan of appreciation.

"No. I'm not."

"Why not?"

Naruto's hand paused as he gave it some thought. It hadn't been that long since his last date, but it'd been a while since he'd been in a real committed relationship, he guessed. "Dunno. I had a long-term relationship that ended about a year ago. It lasted for," he continued stroking Sasuke's hair without realizing it, "Maybe a few years."

The first song ended and changed into something more upbeat, a different band altogether.

"What kind of women do you like to date?" asked Sasuke, voice gruff and almost like a purr.

He hummed. "What kind of women do I like to date? Let's see. Smart usually. Outgoing preferably. My brain and mouth sometimes go a bit of everywhere, so I usually end up with the type that's a bit more grounded than me, s'pose."

Sasuke murmured something he didn't hear.

"What?" Naruto tugged at a longer piece of hair, making Sasuke grumble again.

"I said, 'I can see that about you.' "

"What do you mean?"

"Just that, you probably want someone who'd take care of you."

Naruto smirked. "What, you mean like rub my head after the end of a long day?"

Softly, Sasuke laughed. He reached for Naruto's hand (the one petting his hair), and held it for a while as he brought it to the floor. He playfully flopped it a couple of times before letting it fall.

"Was I not a very good masseuse?" he asked, sounding mock-hurt.

"No. It's that you were too good."

"But I didn't even give you _that _kind of massage," he said, inclining his head so he could get a glimpse of Sasuke's expression. "Me love you long time."

"Good movie."

"I know, right?" Naruto brought his hand to his chest, not knowing what to do with it and still having the compulsion to touch Sasuke's hair. "Am I staying the night?"

"I hope so as you're not allowed to leave yet."

"Oh? Why's that." Naruto was smiling, his fingers drumming over his shirt.

"It's a new rule. You aren't allowed to leave until I'm satisfied."

"What satisfaction cans't thou have tonight?"

Sasuke, slowly, rolled over on his side, an intense look on his face; although, no doubt, Naruto's was, as a counterpoint, very goofy: grin wide and roguish, eyes bright and full of good humor. Sighing, Sasuke propped himself on an elbow and used his hand to cover Naruto's face.

"You need to not look at me that way," he said.

"Why not? You don't like the way I look?"

"It's not that. It's just... dangerous."

"Should I frown and be unhappy? Would that be better?" He pulled a face to better accommodate what he thought was wanted from him.

Not amused, Sasuke withdrew his hand. He glanced at the CD player as the track changed to an older Oasis song.

Naruto knew the words, and under his breath, he half-spoke/half-sang along with the intro. "If I'm to fall. Would you be there to applaud or would you hide behind the mob? 'Cause if I had to go. In my heart, you'd grow. And that's where you belong."

"You're a regular Susan Boyle." Sasuke looked at him again, his dark eyes magnetic, almost smoldering in their intensity.

"I'm still waiting for Simon Cowell to discover me. My story's just as good as hers, right? A man who sells boats with his Dad becomes world famous singer?"

Sasuke snorted. "Now you just have to learn to sing."

"Shut up! I wasn't even trying." Naruto scowled and pushed his shoulder.

Sasuke took hold of his wrist after being shoved, thumb briefly skimming the underside. "If you were, I'd feel even more sorry for you."

Naruto made a weak attempt at removing his hand. "You love my voice. You'd have my voice's babies if you could."

"If that were anatomically possible, I might give it a try." Sasuke sat aright, bangs swaying in front of his face. He was sort of leaning over Naruto, peering down at him while smirking.

Naruto swallowed hard. "You aren't gonna try and kiss me, are you?" he blurted.

It was meant to be a joke, but it'd come out sounding like something else entirely. Maybe it was just the proximity of their bodies and the way Sasuke kept looking at him. He said stupid things when he felt even the slightest tension.

"I am in the perfect position to, aren't I?" Sasuke didn't seem to take offense. He had an easy-going smile. When he started to lean in, Naruto sucked in a breath, but all the other man did was to brush his hair away from his eyes. Sasuke held the tip of Naruto's blond fringe between his long fingers, then tucked it behind an ear. It was an intimate gesture which caught Naruto off guard. He felt a warm sensation gathering in his chest like a strong whirlpool.

But before he could open his mouth to say something else dim-witted, Sasuke began to stand, swaying a bit as he did so. Naruto remained on the floor, knees drawn, and arms folded across them. He watched Sasuke pounce on the couch, one leg on the cushion, the other planted on the floor as he hovered over Ollie and surprise-planted a kiss on the top of the cat's head. Ollie's eyes cracked apart, and he purred loud enough to hear over the music, head bobbing contentedly as Sasuke massaged him behind his ears and at the scruff of his neck, mewling as loud as a tiny engine at the attention.

Naruto touched his first two fingers to his bottom lip, thinking about odd things such as the passing idea that this scene made him a _tiny_bit jealous though he wasn't exactly sure why. Sasuke seemed to sense he was being observed.

"What's up?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

Naruto broke into a crooked grin, shaking his head, slightly embarrassed for over thinking things. "Nothing. I'm fine. It's just... getting late."

"Did you want to leave?"

"Er..."

"I can drive you back to your car if you want. Or, well, I think I can? I have to admit, I'm not completely sober."

"Heh, yeah. And you look tired."

"Indeed. My wit has dulled for the time being." Sasuke stood.

Ollie whined at the loss of contact. He lifted his head, trying to brush against the nearby fingers. Sasuke ruffled the fur on Ollie's head, still keeping eye contact with Naruto.

"So stay," he offered. "I have a sofa, a guest room. A bath tub if you'd rather?"

"I could use a shower, and then, yeah. If you don't mind me staying the night, you can kick me out in the morning whenever you go to work tomorrow."

"I don't have to go in very early tomorrow." Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Or at all, really. I can work from home."

"Well, my Dad will have my ass if I don't go into work tomorrow."

"Will he? What an interesting relationship you two have then."

Naruto groaned and rolled his eyes, standing, too. He nicked a crumpled piece of paper lying amidst all the empty beer bottles on the coffee table and threw it at the other man. "You're terrible. I'm very comfortable with my Dad and I's non-incestual relationship."

"I'm glad." Sasuke walked around the coffee table to shut off the CD player. He approached Naruto's side, their arms brushing. "The shower's all yours if you want it. There are towels and wash rags in the closet, and you're more than welcome to borrow something to sleep in."

"I could always sleep naked," Naruto suggested sarcastically, giving him a side-long glance.

"As if I would argue with that." Sasuke smirked.

The look they shared went on longer than necessary until Naruto let out a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "Um, yeah. If I could borrow something, that'd be great."

"Okay," Sasuke said simply. He left Naruto and headed toward the bedroom.

Once alone, Naruto sucked in a breath and glanced at Ollie, who gazed at him apathetically.

"This isn't weird for you, is it?" he asked the cat, once more touching his fingers to his lips.

Was this weird? It wasn't weird. It was like spending the night at a guy friend's house. His house was far away, so a taxi would've been expensive, and he didn't drink and drive, so...

Sasuke returned, offering a small pile of folded clothing: shirt, boxers, jogging pants. Naruto took them gratefully.

"Thanks," he said, wondering if that sounded as awkward to Sasuke as it did to him.

"Something wrong?"

Naruto shook his head, biting his lip. "Nope. Ollie and I were just talking."

Sasuke's eyebrow arched. "I see. I hope he didn't reveal anything incriminating."

"Only that he's not all that partial to lasagna, after all. You can shower first, if you want. I should probably give my father a call to let him know I'm not in a ditch somewhere."

"I feel like I should let the guest go first."

"Mm. Okay. I'll go first, let me just send him a quick text then."

Sasuke inclined his head as if questioning him, but he didn't voice his curiosities, whatever they might've been. Naruto flashed him a reassuring smile.

"Towels in the closet, right?"

"Yes." Sasuke gave a piece of Naruto's fringe a yank. "Help yourself to whatever's in there."

The corner of Naruto's mouth twitched. "I'm not gonna find any weird sex toys in there, am I?"

"Only if you look for them," Sasuke replied.

Naruto stared for a second and then laughed. "Alright. See you in a few."

"Have fun," Sasuke gave a wave and then collapsed on the sofa beside Ollie, stroking him as he turned on the television again.

Naruto entered the bathroom and shut the door. He contemplated the lock for a second, should he or shouldn't he push it? Why was he thinking so hard about it? In the end, he left it unlocked. After sending a quick text to his Dad to let him know he'd be home tomorrow, he opened the closet and removed a towel (light blue in color) and a matching rag, which he threw in through the open door of the stand-up shower. He turned on the water, went to relieve himself in the toilet, and then got into the shower, the warm spray cascading over his body with a highly-pressurized pulsing that felt more like an all-over body massage.

Oh man, it must be nice to be able to afford luxuries like this. Maybe sleeping in the bath tub (jet tub, actually) wasn't such a terrible idea. There was a bottle of shampoo on one of the shelves, Naruto flipped the cap and sniffed. It smelt like Sasuke, from when he'd been petting his head. He massaged it into his hair, wondering in his own mind how all this had come to be over the past seven or eight hours. It had always been easy for him to make friends, and he did so nearly everywhere he went just by starting a conversation with a stranger. This wasn't that much different than other times, so what was bothering him? He found himself humming one of the songs they'd been listening to earlier as he scrubbed himself with Sasuke's body wash. He rinsed, turned off the shower, and got out, grabbing the towel so he could dry his hair. He wrapped it around his waist and rubbed away the fog on the mirror. It occurred to him that his breath smelled of alcohol and garlic from the bread at the Italian restaurant. Naruto opened the cabinet above the sink, searching for an extra toothbrush. He found one, but wasn't sure if it was okay to use even if Sasuke had said he was free to use whatever.

Naruto opened the bathroom door, water trickling from his hair and rolling down his bare arms and chest as he strolled into the living room, where Sasuke was still on the couch, watching an episode of the Daily Show. Ollie had curled up in his lap.

"Hey, is it alright if I use this toothbrush? My breath smells like ass."

Sasuke muted the TV and looked at him, gaze dropping and then gradually raking up his body.

Naruto snorted. "What, like you've never seen a guy in a towel before?"

Sasuke shook his head. "God, you have got to be the biggest idiot I have ever met." He glanced back at the TV. "Yes, it's all yours. Just put some clothes on."

"Told you I wasn't scrawny," he sing-songed as he went back in the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He stole some of Sasuke's mouth wash, too, and rinsed out the sink. He got dressed, and as he left the bathroom, he read the text his Dad had sent. Apparently he'd come to the conclusion Naruto was spending the night with a woman.

He collapsed on the other side of the couch. Sasuke sniffed the air.

"You smell good."

"I smell like you," Naruto replied, his eyes not leaving Jon Stewart.

Sasuke leaned over, his elbow brushing Naruto's knee as he sniffed him again.

"Could you stop smelling me?" Naruto laughed and swiped his hand through his damp hair. "Go take a shower."

"I would, but someone fell asleep."

Naruto glanced at Ollie. "I think he's faking."

"Do you? For what purpose?"

"Isn't that what you do when approached by a bear?"

"What?"

The face Sasuke made nearly had him cracking up. "I've read that when you're being attacked by a bear, you should play dead, and then they leave you alone."

Sasuke squinted dubiously at him. "Didn't they try that on Jurassic Park with the T-rex?"

Naruto chuckled. He leaned over and scratched behind Ollie's neck, rousing him. "It worked until that guy ran from the jeep into that thatched toilet."

"True. That's one way to get caught with your pants down. Ah, he's up." Sasuke played with the tip of Ollie's ear, making it twitch. "You've made him mad."

"He'll live."

"He will, he has six lives yet to go."

"Six, huh? What happened to the other three?"

They watched with (drunken) rapt interest as Ollie arched his back, stretching. He gazed from one man to the other as if annoyed and then jumped onto the carpet, where he scampered away, his tail in the air.

"You know," whispered Sasuke, "I don't think that would work on all bears."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke studied him closely before consolingly patting his knee. "Oh how little you know of the queer world." With that condescending insight, he got up, brushing the cat hair from his shirt. "I'm going to shower. TV's all yours."

Naruto watched him part. He sighed and turned on the TV guide. Brooding a bit, he flipped through a few channels, but there wasn't much on. When he heard the shower, he got up from the couch and headed for the bookshelf, glancing over the titles. There were a lot of biographies and books on history and politics. Lots of classics, too. He picked up a novel whose title he didn't recognize and read the back cover. Naruto turned to the first page, read it, and as he stood there, kept turning page after page until he went to the couch, curled up by the edge and remained like that until Sasuke was standing right in front of him - shirtless and with a similar pair of sweatpants to what Naruto wore, except they were navy and not black. He was toweling his hair.

"You seem pretty engrossed," Sasuke greeted him.

"Mm. I like it."

"You're welcome to borrow it if you want."

"Okay."

Sasuke grabbed hold of the book, drawing Naruto's attention up to his face.

"Hi," said Naruto.

Sasuke smirked. "I have to do some work on the computer for a little while. Do you want to stay out here, or you're welcome to read in the guest room."

Naruto frowned. "Why can't I keep you company in your room? I'll read quietly."

Sasuke released his hold on the book, peering at him peculiarly. "If you want."

"You don't want me to?"

"Naruto. You're a pretty oblivious guy, aren't you?"

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked and then cried out when Sasuke stole the book from him and started walking to his bedroom.

"Hey, bastard!" He chased the other man down the hallway. "I was reading that!"

Sasuke tossed it on the bed. "There you go. Make yourself at home. Move the extra pillows onto the floor if they're in your way."

Naruto bounced onto the bed, doing as he was told. He pushed the throw pillows to the other side, some of them dropping on the carpet. He fluffed the pillows behind him and relaxed, falling again into the book as Sasuke's fingers clicked across the keyboard at intervals. A half hour might've passed before Naruto felt a dip on the other side of the bed.

"Did you finish your work?" he asked Sasuke, a finger at the place where he was reading in case he lost track.

"I did."

Naruto sighed and closed the book. Sasuke took it from him and placed it on the wooden side table.

"So," he started lamely.

"Naruto..."

"Sasuke." Naruto mimicked his over serious tone.

"You think you're pretty cute, don't you?"

"I wouldn't say cute, but yeah, I do think I have a lot to offer people." He grinned.

Sasuke was on his side as he sighed heavily, his hand resting on his hip, a couple of his fingers curled inward.

"What? Are you tired?" asked Naruto. "Are you trying to hint that I should go to the guest room?"

Sasuke shut his eyes and pressed his forehead to the duvet.

Naruto laughed at him. "Really, what?"

Sasuke lifted himself from the bed, propping up his elbow so he could lean the side of his face into his hand. "Your eyelashes look golden in the light."

"Thank you?" Naruto'd never noticed. "You really do want me to go, don't you? Fine. I can take a hint." Pouting, he started to get off of the bed when he felt Sasuke grab hold of his wrist.

"That's not what I said," Sasuke replied in a low tone of voice. "Don't put words in my mouth."

He gave a tug, and Naruto rolled to the center without protest. Sasuke didn't let go of his wrist right away. They were only inches apart, their faces close, Sasuke's bare shoulder touching his arm. The tension felt thick, pulling Naruto down as if there were a weight connected to his insides. When he licked his lips, Sasuke's eyes darted - very briefly - to his mouth and then his gaze rose again. Sasuke released his arm, but Naruto didn't know quite what to do with it given the way they were lying on the bed and their proximity.

"What are you thinking?" he asked Naruto, eyes running over his face and searching.

"Nothing," he lied.

Sasuke nodded and moved away, putting more space between them. Naruto was hit with a strange sense of rejection at the loss of warmth and nearness.

"My bed's big enough for you to sleep in," Sasuke started tugging at the covers on his side of the bed, "If you want."

Naruto cleared his throat. "Would you get lonely if I slept in the other room?"

Sasuke got under the covers. He checked his cell phone on the side table, reading something and then setting it atop the book.

"And also," Naruto continued, wondering at his ability to keep his voice even when his stomach felt like it was in knots, "The other bed is made so nice. I'd hate to mess it up. And if you had me make it in the morning, it would never look as good."

"Well, I think you've laid down enough evidence in support of you sleeping with me."

Naruto sent him a look as Sasuke turned over and made himself more comfortable amidst the sheets.

Sasuke caught the look and smirked. "I amend the previous statement. Let the record show that I meant sleep with me as in share a bed."

"Don't be so smug."

"I can't help it." Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's stomach, over the shirt. It was there for only a couple of seconds, but it warmed the skin underneath the cotton to an extreme degree. "Your face is red. Are you... hot?"

Oh, damn that smirk straight to hell!

Naruto glared for measure, but it was half-hearted. Sasuke merely laughed at him.

"I see how it is." Naruto grabbed for one of the pillows and smothered Sasuke with it. "You're just fucking with me."

Sasuke mumbled into the pillow; Naruto removed it from off of his face and leaned into his space. "What was that?"

"I said 'you make it so easy'."

"Shut up." Naruto smothered him again. Sasuke flailed a little after Naruto held the pillow for so long and then went perfectly still. "Ha ha, very funny, asshole."

Sasuke pushed the pillow away and rolled to his stomach. He had his eyes closed. Naruto felt the urge to reach for his hair, touch it, run his fingers through it. What the hell was going on with him? Maybe homosexuality was contagious? He refused to give into the temptation. As the other man lay there, Naruto swept his gaze over Sasuke's naked back. It's true they had nearly identical builds, though he thought his shoulders were a fraction broader than Sasuke's. He seemed maybe a bit leaner than Naruto, as well, but very muscular and fit. Just in a different way.

"Sasuke, do you run? Like, marathons and stuff?"

Sasuke got up on his elbow. "I do. How did you know?"

"Just a guess." He shrugged.

"Do you mind turning off the light and shutting the door?"

"Sure." Naruto got up and flipped the switch. After pushing the door closed, he nearly tripped over some of the pillows on the floor as he crept to the bed and yanked the covers back. He felt cold with his hair still wet and soon was happy to be under the duvet. He made himself comfy. They each had two pillows. Naruto fluffed his and stuffed them under his head. Sasuke had already done the same. They were lying there, facing one another in the dark. He suddenly felt wide awake. "Are you tired?" he asked.

"Not really," Sasuke answered.

Naruto sighed, surprised at how this felt and oddly happy to have Sasuke's attention. Without thinking, he said, "You're very attentive."

Sasuke's surprised laughter was husky and quiet.

"Hmph. That was supposed to be a compliment."

"That's not why I laughed." Sasuke shifted, making the sheets rustle. He slid a little closer to the center, closer to Naruto.

"Then why did you laugh?" His voice was a near whisper, echoing Sasuke's low tones.

"Because you're refreshingly honest."

"Or very stupid," he suggested. "I get told all the time that I don't think before speaking."

"I don't believe that's such a bad quality."

Sasuke reached across and gently brushed the hair away from his eyes.

"You're surprisingly affectionate," murmured Naruto.

"Do you not like me touching you?"

"I don't know how to answer that."

Sasuke smirked. They were close enough now for him to see it very clearly even in the darkness. "Answer it how you usually would. Without thinking."

Naruto rubbed his lips together before replying. "It doesn't bother me, no."

"You enjoy it?"

"Sasuke," he said warningly.

"Hm? I'm only asking a simple question." Again, he shifted closer and put his hand on Naruto's forearm, dragging his fingers downward. "Like this."

Naruto let out a breath as a heady warmth washed over him, and he didn't trust what his mouth would say. Sasuke's hand left his arm, and he pressed a thumb to Naruto's brow, smoothing it out.

"Don't think so much," Sasuke spoke in a voice that made it rather difficult for him to think anything at all. When Sasuke pulled away, even though it was just a little, Naruto nearly followed after him.

They lay together in silence for a while, watching one another, bodies identically positioned - on their sides, one hand underneath their heads.

"You're quiet," Sasuke commented.

"You told me not to think."

"I have a feeling you can be very analytical when you want to, though."

"Maybe. When the occasion calls for it. Sasuke?" He said the other man's name in a hushed tone.

"Mm?"

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

Sasuke nodded. "If you'd like. Any particular subject I should be prepared for? Quantum mechanics? Popular shows of the late 90s? Or something along more personal lines?"

"More personal lines."

"Ah. I figured. Ask away."

Naruto readjusted his positioning on the pillow, tucking the other hand under his head. "When did you realize, you know... that you liked men?"

He could hear Sasuke release his breath. "You really jumped right in with that one, didn't you."

"I can't help it. I'm curious."

"Curious, eh?" He smirked, removing his arm from the sheet, pushing it down a ways. "Hm. I suppose I knew by junior high."

"Really? So young?"

"Is that young? It didn't keep me from dating girls, however."

"No way. For real?"

"For real."

Naruto took this in and shifted so that he was lying on his stomach, watching Sasuke.

Sasuke shifted, too, propping himself on his elbow. "I can guess what you're going to ask next."

"Can you?" Naruto sounded amused. "Are you psychic?"

"No, but you're predictable. You want to ask if I've ever had sex with a woman."

"The thought did cross my mind, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to ask."

Sasuke reached over and took a piece of Naruto's hair between his fingers as if studying it intently. He met Naruto's gaze as he lazily looked up from where his face was half-squashed into the pillow.

"You like to touch my hair," he observed tranquilly.

"You started it." Sasuke let the piece drop and it lay crookedly against Naruto's cheek. "You were massaging my head."

"I couldn't help it. It was calling to me."

"Uh huh. Did you decide if you wanted me to answer that question yet?"

Naruto bit his lip. "Let's pass and come back to it."

"As you wish."

Naruto hummed. "What was the name of your first boyfriend?"

"How do you quantify boyfriend?" Sasuke's smirk was cocky.

Naruto groaned. This topic didn't sit well for him either for some reason. He buried his face into the crook of his elbow, but Sasuke grabbed for his arm and pulled it away.

"Don't get shy on me now," he told Naruto. "You're the one who started this game."

"S'not a game. I'm just..."

"Curious." Something flashed in Sasuke's eyes. "I get it. I'm a novelty to you."

"You make it sound sordid."

"This situation is a bit sordid, but as you are the master of oblivious, I'll have to make do."

"Why do you keep saying things like that?" he asked gruffly, a bit annoyed.

Sasuke seemed surprised by his tone. "Would you prefer I ask you about your first time with a woman?"

"You can if you want. I don't think it'll be a terribly interesting story."

"No?"

Naruto shook his head. "Just some girl I barely knew. An older girl, from a different high school. And we'd been drinking at some college party."

"A high schooler at a college party? Scandalous."

"Now you're making fun of me."

"Haven't I been doing that all night?" But to show he meant nothing by it, Sasuke gave the side of Naruto's shirt a tug. He left his fingers there, just holding it, and it was strange how just keeping that small connection sent sparks of electricity through him. "Was it not very good?"

"To be honest, I didn't really remember when I woke the next morning. Like, I knew it'd happened." He lowered his voice. "_Obviously_, I knew it'd happened."

Sasuke snickered, which pulled a small smile from Naruto.

"Okay," he breathed in deeply and released it. "I think I'm ready to hear about your first time."

"With a man."

Naruto gave him a look of irritation.

"What?" Sasuke asked, feigning innocence. "Do you want to hear or not?"

"I think so, yeah. Start with his name."

"Yahiko."

Naruto hummed but said nothing further, Sasuke watching him all the while for his reactions.

He continued. "He had been a friend of my brother's."

"An older man," Naruto said, his brow raised cynically.

"Don't judge." Sasuke tugged again on the shirt, and as an automatic response, Naruto shifted a bit forward on the bed. "He was older. I had suspected for years by then that I was gay. I'd never spoken about it to anyone though, and as I said, I did date girls. Popular, pretty ones."

"Of course."

"Shush. My brother and his friends thought they were such rebels, and I was the type known to follow rules, get good grades."

"Were you class president?"

"Would that complete your fantasy?" Sasuke's fingers now rested against Naruto's side, brushing against the shirt every once in a while, distracting him.

"It might." He grinned. "Continue. Let's hear about this bad boy you fell hard for."

"I didn't say I fell for him. I didn't know he'd be interested. My brother had gone to an Ivy League school." Sasuke poked him when he was caught rolling his eyes.

"What? Of course your brother went to an Ivy League. You probably did, too."

"You have a high opinion of me. I'm flattered. Anyway, I was visiting my brother, and he had his friends over. They shared their beer with me, thinking it'd be funny to get me wasted. Itachi and his friends had gone into the other room to play some game, Ring of Fire probably."

"Itachi?" Naruto's brows drew up.

"My brother. The one whose debt I just paid off."

"Ah, why you're broke."

"I was sitting on the couch, pretty drunk off my ass, and Yahiko came in the room to check on me."

Naruto's eyes were on Sasuke's fingers as they played with the hem of his shirt. "And he took advantage of your underage ass?"

Sasuke laughed softly, in that way that always forced Naruto to smile when he heard the sound of it.

"No. I was the one who yanked him down on top of me and started kissing him."

"Hmm. Then what?"

"He kissed back, of course."

"I wonder if the statutes are up on that one."

Sasuke's hand moved to his lower back, patting him a couple of times. Naruto had to refrain from shivering at the contact. He couldn't be bothered to ask Sasuke to stop and found that he felt comforted just by having it there anyway.

"Well, you certainly can't molest the willing," said Sasuke. "I wasn't in love with him, but I was attracted to him. Everyone was drunk. I was, he was. So were the rest of the people in the other room. He pulled me into the bathroom and - "

"I get the idea," Naruto said, interrupting him.

"I thought you were curious." Sasuke rubbed his back, but Naruto, for whatever reason, rolled to his side, forcing Sasuke's hand to drop between them. "Something the matter?"

Naruto buried his face into the pillow for a second, growling. The sheets rustled. Sasuke had raised himself and was prodding his arm, calling his name. He turned his head, partially glaring at the other man. "What?" he snapped.

Sasuke's eyebrows drew up. "You asked. I'm sorry the truth offended you."

"It wasn't that." Naruto shoved his face into the pillow again, so he wouldn't have to see Sasuke. He could feel the other's body heat. So close. It felt as if Sasuke was leaning against his side. He brushed his fingers through Naruto's hair.

"What is it then?" His voice was quiet. "Naruto?"

"Honest answer?" Naruto turned his face from the pillow reluctantly.

"Honest answer."

Naruto sighed. He tried to be honest, to speak at all, but just ended up sighing again.

"You're sighing a lot," said Sasuke.

"Thanks for that. I dunno. I might feel a little..." He searched for a word he could actually get his mouth to articulate. And he'd promised to be honest, which was probably a very stupid thing to do.

"...Jealous?" Sasuke eventually supplied for him.

"Can't we say overprotective?" asked Naruto, making the other man laugh as he continued to slide fingers through Naruto's hair. The hand fell to the base of his skull, running through the velvety hair at the nape of his neck. He sighed again.

"Feel good?"

"Mm."

Sasuke settled beside him, their bodies touching, the other man partially on top of his back. He felt Sasuke rest his head against his shoulder. Fingers dragged their way through the hair above his ear, then they traced the shell.

"Naruto," Sasuke called to him. That smooth, deep voice wasn't so very far from his ear. He felt the goose bumps break out on his arms, but hoped that Sasuke didn't notice.

Slowly, he lifted his head, his vision hazy. "Yes?" He found Sasuke's face to be not very far from his own.

"Anything else you're curious about?"

Naruto groaned. "Did you have to phrase it like that?"

Sasuke smirked.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" Naruto tried to glare accusingly, but there really wasn't any helping just how attracted he felt to the other man.

Sasuke continued to trace his ear and then ended it by tugging at the lobe before drawing back so that their bodies were no longer touching. "I think we can both agree that it's a good thing you haven't asked if I have a favorite position."

"Why's that?"

"I'd have to show you."

"An illustration?" This made Naruto smirk. "What if I ask for one?"

Sasuke studied him, the shadow that went across his face making his expression startlingly serious. "Are you testing me?"

"Of course not." He batted his eyelashes.

"Roll over. Onto your back," Sasuke ordered, staring at him.

"Bossy." Feeling playful, Naruto rolled from his stomach to his back. Sasuke was resting on his thighs, leaning over him.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Sasuke, his hand touching the inside of Naruto's knee.

Naruto nodded, putting on a braver face than he actually felt. "I'm sure." He gave Sasuke a challenging look. "Unless you're chicken."

"Hm." Roughly, Sasuke pushed one of his legs further apart as he crawled between them, not looking incredibly happy to be in this position.

"Say, Sasuke," Naruto spoke brazenly, "You look a little tense. Like this is your first time."

Suddenly, Sasuke was on top of him, their stomachs touching, his arms on either side of Naruto's body, face extremely close as his hair fell over them like a veil. "It is. With a heterosexual."

On instinct, Naruto licked his lips. "I guess that answers the earlier question about whether you've been with a woman."

"Indeed it does." Sasuke's eyes were narrowed. He even looked a little dangerous. Naruto wondered at how if he just rocked his hips up, that would bring them together. "Cat got your tongue?" Sasuke leaned down a little more.

Naruto felt the breath against his parted lips. Was he getting in over his head here? The tension was palpable. He wanted to touch, but he didn't think he had the courage, and Sasuke seemed very aware of his hesitation. Perhaps what he was doing was cruel to Sasuke? His lids felt heavy. Sasuke's knees settled between his legs, keeping them apart, though his arms were straining to prevent their bodies from coming into complete contact. But then he felt a finger gently following along the line of his jaw. Naruto automatically moved into the touch, and, in that instant, their gazes connected, and there was heat between them. Sasuke bent forward, nudging the side of Naruto's face with his nose, breath reaching the corner of his mouth.

"Naruto."

Naruto closed his eyes, shivering at the way his name was said. He opened them, and Sasuke touched his thumb to his bottom lip. He traced his own finger with his eyes, almost curiously, as if finding great fascination with what he was doing.

"Ask me again," Naruto said hoarsely.

"Ask you what again?" Sasuke moved to tracing his top lip and then around again.

"If I'm curious about anything else."

"Are you," Sasuke slipped a hand under his shirt, making Naruto gasp and arch a little off the bed at the same time, "Curious about anything else?"

The way his body had moved had forced their hips to meet, even if it was only briefly. Sasuke might have been used to that sort of contact, but it was new to Naruto, and it left him lacking the ability to speak. Reacting to their position, Naruto's knees came together, and then his legs were wrapping about Sasuke's waist. It forced Sasuke to press down on top of him, aligning their hips. This tugged a sharp breath from Sasuke that also caused their lips to touch. The shock of it was instantaneous, and Naruto nearly growled, but the sound caught in his throat as Sasuke's weight settled fully on top of him. Sasuke grabbed a handful of his hair, and, smirking, yanked until it tilted Naruto's chin up and gave him access to his throat. Sasuke only brushed his lips against the skin, from near his collar bone to his pulse and then just under his chin.

"Tease," Naruto whispered throatily.

Sasuke's eyes slid to his face. "I'm still waiting for you to answer my question." Then, he rocked his hips on top of Naruto's, a very slow, drawn out movement meant to teach him a lesson.

Naruto's teeth were pressed hard enough into his lip that it caused him to flinch in pain.

Sasuke sighed, lifting his hips. He looked down at Naruto through his bangs. "You have no idea how good you look like that."

"Hm?" Naruto was barely conscious of himself and what he was doing or what was happening.

"When you bite your lip like that... it makes it very difficult to restrain myself."

"From what?" he asked, still dazed, but then it became very clear to him even though it should've been a given considering their positions. "Oh."

"You don't even know what you're doing to me, do you?" he whispered against the skin of Naruto's throat, warming the area with his hot breath. "Move your legs."

Naruto removed his legs from around Sasuke, not even sure how they'd gotten there in the first place. "Sorry," he said meekly. This was all weird for him, like an out of body experience. He was definitely watching this happen from some other place.

Sasuke touched his lips to Naruto's temple and rolled off of him to the other side, showing Naruto his back. Naruto put a hand on his chest. He was near panting as he eyed the ceiling, trying to get his body to relax.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"A little," Sasuke answered.

Naruto nodded even though the other man couldn't see it. "I..._am _attracted to you," he admitted, turning so that he faced the other man's back. He felt guilty as he started to realize the weight of what he'd just done. He didn't feel ashamed or whatever, but he felt as if he'd... used Sasuke?

Sasuke didn't respond to what he'd said.

Naruto sucked in a breath and then shuffled up behind Sasuke. Tentatively, he slipped his arm around Sasuke's waist with the purpose of tugging him onto his back. There was no resistance as Sasuke rolled. He stared up at Naruto, hurt shining in the depths of such alluringly beautiful eyes.

"Don't be mad," he said to him tenderly.

Sasuke reached up and took hold of his chin. Naruto braced himself with one elbow, the other hand went to Sasuke's opposite side. He lowered himself, Sasuke guiding him most of the way, but then he left Naruto with a choice. He wet his lips. Sasuke pushed his hair away from his cheek and tucked it behind an ear, and that was all Naruto needed to get him to press his lips to Sasuke's. A hand cupped the back of his neck, bringing him closer until their chests were touching. It was different than kissing a woman for reasons other than the obvious. There was no real battle for dominance. It felt equal, even though there was pressure at the back of his head, it was Naruto's tongue that ran along the line of Sasuke's mouth, seeking entrance. Sasuke's fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him back a bit to smirk, and as their mouths came together again, this time Sasuke's was open to him. Their tongues touched, Sasuke's teasing his as if coaxing him further inside his mouth. Naruto was more than willing to oblige as he climbed atop Sasuke, in between his legs, burying his fingers in that soft hair and wanting to kiss the very breath from the other man's lungs while Sasuke's hands crept under the back of his shirt and dull nails began dragging down his skin to just above the waistband of his low-hanging sweatpants. Naruto shuddered against him at the slight pain and as he opened his mouth to gasp, Sasuke sucked on his tongue, making him moan loudly enough to bring him to his senses.

He pulled away from the kiss, Sasuke making a disgruntled noise as they parted. Sasuke's eyes were glazed and hooded, his body warm and pulsing against Naruto's. The intensity of his gaze on Naruto made the blood in his body rush even faster, his heart pumping hard inside his chest, and if Sasuke were to put his hand there, he would've felt that remorse was about the furthest thing from Naruto's thoughts at the moment.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Sasuke. There was need there in his voice, and it drew Naruto back down against him. They lay like that a good while, Naruto on top but using restraint enough so that he wasn't crushing him. Sasuke sighed from below, and his hands ran up and down Naruto's back in a soothing manner.

Naruto lifted his head from off of Sasuke's shoulder and kissed his cheek, lips lingering there for a handful of seconds.

"Curiosity satisfied?" Sasuke asked him.

"It's not like that, and you know it," he said roughly into his ear and rolled off.

"Not bad. For a beginner."

Naruto looked over at him, not nearly as amused, but thankful for the break in tension. He reached for Sasuke's hand and clasped it. "I've had a good teacher...so far."

"So far?" Sasuke asked, getting onto his side and giving Naruto's hand a squeeze.

"Like I said," Naruto gave him a look that showed he was serious, "I'm... curious."


	4. Chapter 4

"You realize what you sound like?" mused Sasuke. " 'Teach me, please!' Like one of those school girls fawning over their chemistry teacher."

"Chemistry teacher, eh? Is that the one you had a crush on? I couldn't stand that class in high school."

Sasuke gave his hand another squeeze and lifted it as he clasped their fingers together. "No? Science not your strong suit? What a surprise."

"Hey! No, see. I liked physics, because a lot of that made sense to me even if I woulda sucked at the math. But chemistry. I was just like, what's the point because even if you know about atoms and neutrons and electrons, that doesn't change anything. It's still there whether you know about it or not. _Anyway_, I am _not _a school girl."

"No. You're not. If you were, we wouldn't be doing this." He shook their hands in front of Naruto. "Whatever _this _is."

"Your hand is warm and sweaty."

"Yes, well I wonder why."

"Did that you get you excited?" Naruto smirked.

"Want to check for yourself?" Sasuke started hedging Naruto's hand toward his crotch, but Naruto pulled it out of his grasp, laughing. "Hn. I see this small thing about me having a penis is going to get in the way?"

Naruto sighed. "Say you were suddenly interested in a woman you just met, but, you know, you've always been into men? Wouldn't you be a bit confused?"

"Just to be clear. You are interested then?" Sasuke slid over a few inches, lying on his side as his arm went across Naruto's waist, and he put a hand on his hip.

Naruto fidgeted beneath him; Sasuke's thumb slipped under the hem of his shirt and stroked skin.

"Well?" Sasuke asked when Naruto hadn't answered.

"You're distracting me."

"_Honest _answer."

"I know." Naruto watched the thumb brush back and forth just above his waistband. "I am... interested. I am... attracted? But it's weird. Like, okay. If, hypothetically, you had been a woman that sat down at the table at Starbuck's..."

"Hm?" The fingers moved up further, touching his stomach.

Naruto sighed, shooting Sasuke an annoyed look. "Now you're doing it on purpose."

"I'm certainly not doing it on accident." He leaned over. "I can't help it. You used my shampoo, my body wash. It's like my scent is all over you."

Naruto snickered. "You've marked me, huh?"

"You were saying."

"Oh. Right. Well if you'd been a woman, I guess, I would've... I know I, in a round about way, asked for your number, but if you were a woman, I'd be interested in... more. I'd be familiar with how that works, but with you... is that what it is, but you're a guy? Or do I want you as a really good buddy friend, but because you're gay... it's... can you help me out here at all?"

Sasuke withdrew his hand to roll onto his back, and Naruto, missing the contact, rolled on his side so that he could see Sasuke's face.

"I can guess at your confusion. I, personally, would never be interested in a woman. It just wouldn't happen. You're not bisexual I take it?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope. Straight as an arrow."

"Sure you are. Let's piece this together then. You enjoy being with me?"

"Yes."

"If I were a woman, I'd be your type?"

Naruto thought for only a second before answering. "Yeah. I really do think so."

"You wanted to sleep in my bed. You don't mind it when I touch you. You react to it. We've kissed. You're vastly curious about my sexuality and experiences and admit that the idea of me being with someone sexually makes you irrationally jealous?"

"Mm... I think that about covers it. Thank you for wording it in such a way that I don't feel the slightest bit stupid now."

"What does that sound like to _you_, Naruto?"

"Like I'm the mama chick and you're the baby chick?"

Sasuke snorted. "That imagery is completely disturbing."

"Maybe I'm a really possessive sort of guy and my brain is subconsciously processing your sexuality into something else?"

"I have a feeling this is going to end in me being offended." Sasuke tugged at a piece of his hair.

"Probably, but you said to be honest."

"Do I need to prove to your brain just how masculine I can be? That I don't require your protection?"

Naruto's laughter was gentle. "What, you want an excuse to wrestle me? Pin me to the bed?"

Sasuke's fingers wound round the back of his neck, his expression earnest. "I wouldn't need an excuse."

Naruto flushed, tilting his head away to cough.

"You embarrass easily," Sasuke murmured. "Should I lie and say I'm not attracted to you?"

The shock of those words drove something home for Naruto. He looked at the other man in surprise.

"Surely that's not surprising to you," said Sasuke.

Naruto's tongue darted to wet his lips, and Sasuke's gaze dropped to his mouth. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Stop licking your lips then. That's a sexual signal you want me to make a move, you know."

"I think you've made plenty of moves already," Naruto teased.

"I'd be happy to show you more."

Naruto hummed uncertainly. He pressed his finger to Sasuke's lips. "Patience," he said, voice low. The tip of his finger bent, pulling at Sasuke's bottom lip.

Sasuke took hold of his wrist, brought the finger further into his mouth and sucked. Naruto felt the roughness of his tongue lapping against it. Sasuke let the finger slip from between his lips, a smirk on his face as he gazed at Naruto.

"Breathe," he said, and Naruto did, considering he'd completely stopped for about ten seconds. "I understand you're hung up on, perhaps, not so much me being a man, but the idea of participating sexually with me and my," his smirk got bigger, "penis."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Go on, doctor."

"Again with describing me as a position of authority. Are you into roleplay or what?"

"Very funny. But as a matter of fact," he leaned over a bit, pushing his fingers through Sasuke's hair to grab onto him as he brought their faces closer, "Yes."

"You need to give me space before I flip you over and have my wicked way with you."

Naruto did back off, though, as he believed Sasuke wasn't entirely joking, but then he thought of the feeling of Sasuke's mouth on his finger, sucking. "You were saying," he mocked him, hoping for a change in subject so that he'd stop thinking about it.

"_Hypothetically_, if you and I were to date. Don't raise your eyebrow like that, it offends me." He pushed Naruto's eyebrow down. "It would be normal for both of us to want a sexual relationship at some point. That's the natural way of dating, am I right?"

Naruto nodded. "Except with Mormons and WoW players."

"I've dated a WoW player. They want sex as much as anyone else."

Naruto was torn between laughing and glaring. Damn confusing possessive streak!

"That's why I'd be okay with you wanting to roleplay." Sasuke hooked two fingers underneath his shirt collar and playfully yanked him until Naruto had to put an arm out so he wouldn't fall on top of him.

"It is... something like that. Would I, you know, if we were to…?"

"Have gay sex?"

"I'm trying to be serious here."

"I don't know how to be serious right now," said Sasuke.

"Why not?"

Sasuke gave him a look that he should know better, but he really didn't get it.

"Really, why not?" he asked again.

Sasuke pushed him. "Could you please go lay further toward the edge of the bed?"

"_Oh_." He grinned wolfishly. "You want some of this, don't you? You can hardly control yourself while this close to me, knowing that underneath all these clothes... I'm naked."

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah, well you're the one with the hard-on for me."

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm not there yet."

Naruto stuck his bottom lip out. "I'm no good?"

Sasuke put his finger on it. "That's yet to be seen."

"It's not like I'm a virgin."

Sasuke's eyebrow arched.

"You know what I mean," Naruto said, batting Sasuke's finger away from his lips. "I've never taken it up the ass. That should be more than obvious."

"But you've tried initiating anal sex?"

"Personal, dude. I don't kiss and tell." He was getting flustered. Naruto toyed with the end of the sheet, bunching it and smoothing it, repeating this over and over until Sasuke pressed his hand flat.

"That's okay. I don't really want to talk about what you've done with girlfriends while you're in my bed."

"The thought of me with someone makes you jealous?"

"I'm not like you," Sasuke said, releasing Naruto's hand. "You're not mine to be possessive over, but the conversation would not be very pleasant, no."

"Fair enough. Can I ask you something?"

Sasuke nodded. He placed an arm under his head, watching Naruto patiently as he worked up the nerve to ask what he wanted.

"You... when you have sex... um... you do the, uh, work?"

"Do I 'do the work'? Do you think one of us sits around collecting unemployment during sex?"

"No, shut up. I - "

"Want to know if I'm the top or bottom?"

"Er. Yeah, is that what you say?" Naruto scratched his cheek, nervous. "I guess I've heard that before."

"On Sex and the City?"

"Heh."

"Does that mean you've been thinking on it, Naruto?" Sasuke asked in an amused tone.

"Um... no... not exactly."

"But you must have done in order to have formed an opinion on the matter."

"An opinion?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think?"

"Top is the guy who initiates?"

"If by initiate you mean he's the one who fucks the other guy, then yes."

Naruto nibbled his lip.

"Stop that," Sasuke scolded him.

Naruto covered his mouth with his hand. "Shit. I keep forgetting. Can't you stop looking at me?"

"Where would you rather I looked?" He gave Naruto's mid-thigh a squeeze.

"God, you're such a pervy bastard. Are all homosexual men like this?"

"It has nothing to do with being homosexual. It's that I'm male. I have another attractive man in my bed. I am thinking about sex fairly frequently."

Naruto's lips twitched. "With me?"

"Would it make you uncomfortable if I said yes?"

Naruto could only stare for a while, inexplicably distracted by the notion. He was both flattered and bewildered.

"Naruto?"

"Uncomfortable is not quite right, and for the record, you're fairly aggressive, so, you... probably are used to, uh..."

"Being the one to fuck? Yes."

"You've never...?" Naruto's face heated up. He was thankful that they were no longer close enough for Sasuke to see.

"Of course I have."

"Do you have a preference?"

"It's not really about preference for me per se. It's more about my partner and what he likes, the dynamic we have when we get into bed, which of us takes the lead…if we haven't already talked of it beforehand."

"You have a lot of one night stands?"

"Do _you_?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I was just asking."

"Not a lot, no. Some, yes. I thought you didn't want to hear about that?"

Naruto smiled. "I'm working through it. So you are a bottom and a top, but you prefer to top... then, um," his grin faltered as he looked Sasuke in the eye, "With me... how would you imagine that to work?"

"Are you asking because you've already imagined it one way or the other?" His voice had a low, husky timbre to it that sped up Naruto's heart rate and made sweat break out on his skin.

"Answer the question," said Naruto.

"I will if you will."

"Sasuke."

Sasuke got up on his side so that now they were facing one another, but there was still a safe distance between their bodies. "I've imagined both ways already."

Naruto's lips parted. He was about to lick them but remembered to keep from doing it. "Both?"

"You're used to the male sexual role as being active, not passive. It's easy to imagine you in that role, but..." His eyelids felt heavy; Sasuke moved a bit closer. Now the distance wasn't so safe. Sasuke lowered his head and nipped at Naruto's jaw. "You know my preference, so..."

A noise like a low growl came out of him unexpectedly.

"So, tell me, Naruto," Sasuke whispered in his ear, encouraged by the noise. "How do you want it?"

"Want...?" He shut his eyes when Sasuke bit down on his ear.

Sasuke chuckled; Naruto's whole body shivered.

"Have we established that you _do _want it?" Sasuke asked and brushed his lips against Naruto's throat, then licked over his Adam's apple when he swallowed. A hand went to his hip, then it traveled around and snuck under his shirt, touching the small of his back and pushing him closer.

"Sasuke," Naruto said a little breathlessly.

Sasuke smirked against his skin as he gave Naruto's neck a series of light kisses. He sucked a couple of inches above his pulse, just under his chin and Naruto humiliated himself by moaning. He stopped breathing as Sasuke slowly moved to look him in the face.

"Imagine what I'm thinking now?" Sasuke asked, voice so low Naruto almost didn't make out the words.

"Funny," he replied hoarsely. "Right now, I'm not capable of thinking _anything_."

Sasuke's mouth hovered near the corner of Naruto's. "I would definitely be happy to do many, many things to you."

"So forward. What about my needs?"

Sasuke leaned in, touching their lips together with every word he spoke. "I can satisfy your needs."

Naruto bit Sasuke's bottom lip and smoothed over the hurt with his tongue. "Sasuke. If we're talking about sex, just to warn you. I'm pretty damn good at it."

"Are you? As I see it, those who brag about it, well let's just say their bark is worse than their - "

Naruto nibbled his top lip as he slid an arm around Sasuke's waist and pressed a hand against his back to bring him in for a kiss. He rolled Sasuke onto his back and wedged his leg between the other man's, his thigh against Sasuke's crotch. He forced his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, excited every time their tongues touched. His shirt rode up as Sasuke's hands traveled to his shoulder blades. Naruto felt the other man's hips rise to rub against his thigh.

When Naruto broke the kiss, he was the one smirking. "Are you sure you're a top?"

Sasuke tilted his head and stole another quick kiss. "Are you saying you want to have sex with me?"

Naruto sighed and buried his face against Sasuke's neck, the scent of his sweat and skin doing funny things to his brain. "I'm..."

"Hm?" Sasuke's fingers slid up and down his back, on either side of his spine.

"Sort of hard."

Sasuke stared at him for a few seconds and burst into laughter.

Naruto frowned. "I thought you'd be pleased, asshole! At least we know that maybe this could work... if we were to try..."

"I am pleased, don't get me wrong." Slowly, he rocked up against his thigh, and Naruto's teeth clenched. He could feel Sasuke's erection through his sweatpants. "But you need to realize everything this entails."

"You mean your penis."

"Yes, my penis. It's starting to want to get very friendly with your thigh, so unless you want to see what else it wouldn't mind getting friendly with, we should probably call it quits."

"Right," Naruto said and withdrew his leg from between Sasuke's. Still, he kissed Sasuke one more time, slowly and more tenderly, feeling the passion that bloomed when they both put real feeling into it. It was confusing and different, the way his brain was working against his body's obvious reactions. He liked Sasuke, and apparently not in a friendly way.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured as he drew away.

"Mm?"

"Go on a date with me."

Naruto laughed, running his hand through his hair. "Is that a request or a command?"

Sasuke snagged a longer piece of it and pulled. "I want to take you on a date if you're interested."

Naruto smiled, albeit lop-sidedly. "Okay. Yeah. Why not..."

"I really feel your excitement," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"And I _really _felt yours against my thigh."

"Touché. You can feel even more on our first date if you want."

"It depends on if you're buyin'. Isn't that how it works?"

Sasuke was smiling in that way that made Naruto sort of... melt. "You want to?"

"I do. I'm sure my Dad's gonna have a heart attack, and a lot of my friends are gonna be confused, but, yeah. I don't mind giving it a try."

"Okay then. For now I won't molest you further, so don't be disappointed."

"More like I'd be surprised if you can keep your hands off. I am irresistible, after all."

"You're so full of yourself."

Naruto leaned into him. "I'm sorry, wasn't it you who said you wanted to be full of me, too?"

"Mm. You can fill me anytime you want."

Naruto covered Sasuke's face with his hand. "How can you say that sorta stuff without feeling embarrassed?"

"When a man's horny, he'll say just about anything."

"That's true. I've said my share of things in the heat of the moment."

"So long as you say my name."

"Mm. When I'm the one on top, you'll be sure to hear it." Naruto's jaw snapped shut. "Fuck, did I really just say that?"

Sasuke took his wrist so he could pull his hand from his face. "I think you did. Was hot though."

Naruto moved away so that he could shove his face into the pillow, groaning. "Your perverseness is rubbing off on me." He raised his head enough to glare a warning, knowing exactly what Sasuke was thinking. "Don't even say it."

Sasuke chuckled and rubbed his back. "I wasn't going to say a _thing_."

* * *

><p>Something tickled his ear. Naruto groaned, feeling a pulsing headache right behind his eyeballs. He started to roll over when he felt something soft nuzzle his neck.<p>

"Meo~w."

Naruto blinked as he looked around and found himself face to face with a creature that resembled one of the golden lion tamarins from the zoo. Except fatter.

"Mew?"

"This isn't my bed, is it?" he asked the cat, who attempted to nuzzle him again. Naruto sighed as he got onto his side and wrapped an arm around Ollie, bringing him in for a cuddle against his chest. The cat's whole body shook as he purred and squirmed onto his back, wanting his stomach to be stroked. It then occurred to Naruto that he was the only one in the bed. He looked around the room, but there was no Sasuke. The door was cracked, which explained why he'd woken to a tongue in his ear, which reminded him...

"Wow," he murmured, pressing his fingers to his lips as he recalled _everything _that had happened last night. Ollie protested with a mewl when Naruto stopped petting him. "You're such a little attention whore." He got up on his hands and knees above the cat, burying his face in Ollie's neck while giving his belly a good scratch. Ollie sprawled out underneath him, his eyes closed as the top half of his body arched, and he wiggled to show Naruto where he wanted to be rubbed.

"What a view."

Naruto stopped at hearing Sasuke's voice and glanced over his shoulder to see him standing in the doorway, holding a plate in one hand and two mugs in the other. He jumped off the bed to help him out, smiling uncertainly.

"Coffee's yours," said Sasuke, nodding to the red mug hooked around his thumb.

Naruto grabbed hold of it with a smile.

"I didn't know how you wanted it, but since you ordered something sweet yesterday, I thought you'd take it with a bit of sugar."

"I do, yeah. Thanks."

"This is for you, too." Sasuke handed him a plate with half a bagel covered in plain cream cheese, the other half with a slather of some peanut butter. "There wasn't much in the kitchen or I would have made something more substantial."

Naruto couldn't stop grinning even though just seconds before he'd felt a bit uneasy about waking in someone else's bed. "Thank you," he said, biting his lip as he gazed at Sasuke.

"By the way you're looking at me, you've either completely forgotten last night, or you're not all that upset to have woken up here."

"No... it's cool. I'm sorry if I seem awkward at the moment."

"It's fine. Sit." He put his hand on Naruto's lower back and ushered him toward the bed. Naruto set the mug on the second side table and crawled back into the bed to lean against the headboard. Sasuke, already dressed in a pair of jeans and a navy hooded sweatshirt, sat sideways on the other side. He sipped at his drink.

"I thought you didn't like coffee," he said, watching him.

"It's not coffee. It's tea, but I keep coffee around for guests."

"Mm. I see." He picked up the half of the bagel with peanut butter and took a bite. "This is good. Just what I wanted. I don't think my stomach could handle anything heavy, but why don't you have groceries?"

"I haven't had time to get any lately." Sasuke pulled at one of the ties on his sweatshirt and toyed with the end of it where it was knotted.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, raising his eyes.

"Why do you smile as you ask me that?"

"Because I'm finding you really adorable right now."

"Is that so?" Sasuke smirked a little. "I see you get on all fours for the cat, and not for me. Should I be jealous?"

Naruto nearly choked on his bagel. He hit his fist against his chest, glaring at Sasuke when he laughed. "Sh-shut up," he said, wiping his hand across his mouth. "I woke up with his tongue in my ear and for a few seconds, I thought it was your way of waking me up."

"Disappointed it _wasn't _me?"

"Surprised I guess you could say." He continued to smile goofily.

"I did consider it. You had your mouth wide open though."

"Did I?"

"I could've stuck more in than my tongue."

"Yeah, and that would've kept you from having to suffer my morning breath. Did I move around very much in my sleep? I've been known to kick."

"Nope."

"Hm. I do have the impression that I slept fairly peacefully." Naruto put the plate aside and had another sip of his coffee before lying flat in bed, watching Sasuke as he drank his tea as if waiting for something to happen. His heart felt a bit fluttery, and he kept looking from Sasuke's free hand to his eyes.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked after a while.

Naruto felt heat in his cheeks. "Nothin'."

Sasuke leaned forward, elbows on his knees. He reached for a fold in Naruto's sweatpants and casually tugged at it. Slowly, he lifted his gaze, catching Naruto's easily. His heart skipped a beat.

"Thinking anything in particular?" asked Sasuke, sounding a little smug.

"Are you wooing me?"

"Wooing?" Sasuke repeated. "Do people still call it that these days? I'm lavishing attention on you, yes. But you also seem to want it."

Naruto bit his lip again. "Do I?"

"You were giving me this pitiful look as if you were waiting on me to do something."

"Am I that obvious or are you just really good at reading cues?"

"Both." Instead of tugging at the sweatpants, his hand flattened on top of Naruto's shin and rubbed up and down. His fingers curled almost possessively around the inside of Naruto's calf.

Naruto folded his hands atop of his stomach. "Not going into work today?"

"I thought I'd stick around a while, make sure you get back to your car. You're working today, aren't you?"

"Hm. I should go in at some point. What time is it?"

Sasuke lifted his hand away from Naruto's leg to check his watch. "A little before ten."

"Shit, it's that late already?" Naruto groaned and threw his arm over his eyes. "I didn't even realize I was that tired."

"Maybe I should've woken you earlier."

"No, no. It's fine." Naruto moved his arm and put it behind his head. He nudged Sasuke with his foot. Sasuke grabbed his ankle and squeezed, skirting his fingers up Naruto's leg again. "Was that me giving you another cue?" he asked Sasuke.

"You're not much different than a cat when it wants attention. You nudge up against me, expecting to be petted."

"I can't help it. I've always been an affectionate person. Or, well, been in need of it in high doses."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sasuke looked over at Ollie, who'd curled up on top of his pillow and decided to take a nap.

Naruto glanced that way. "Maybe your scent relaxes him." He looked at Sasuke.

"Maybe."

"So, about this date...?"

"Ah. I feel like I pressured you into that." Sasuke let go of his ankle to wave his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it."

"You're giving up that easily?" he teased him.

"I know you're straight. I got carried away last night."

"Hm." Naruto frowned. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke seemed to be busy staring at his tea.

"Sasuke." Naruto nudged him on the thigh.

"What." He sounded snappish.

"C'mere," said Naruto, beckoning him with his fingers.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Come over here, asshole!"

Sasuke moved to put his mug on the side table as Naruto got up in bed to sit cross-legged. Sasuke did the same, facing him.

"You've got my attention," said Sasuke. "What is it?"

Naruto released a nervous breath, but then he clenched his fists as he became more determined. He placed both hands on Sasuke's thighs, near his knees. He applied a bit of pressure, pushing them down while he leaned forward, Sasuke's eyes open all the while, watching him curiously. He watched, too, as their mouths came together. He felt Sasuke suck in a sharp breath, his hands going to Naruto's knees. Naruto placed a hand at the back of Sasuke's neck, and when the kiss finished, he put their foreheads together.

"I might've had a bit too much to drink last night, but I meant what I said."

"Are you sure you aren't just saying that because you're a nice guy, Naruto? You won't hurt the gay guy's feelings if you back out."

Naruto let go of him and lightly shoved him in the chest so that he could look him in the eye. "I'm not gonna back out. I know very well what happened between us."

"And what's that?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto teasingly tugged at the tie on his sweatshirt. "There's an attraction here, and I don't know exactly what it is or how this'll work, but I wanna figure it out."

"Because you're curious."

Naruto blew out a frustrated breath and leaned forward until his forehead was pressed to Sasuke's chest and both hands were gripping Sasuke's knees. Sasuke stiffened at first, but then Naruto felt the faint brush of lips against the top of his head. "I _am _curious," he mumbled into the other man's sweatshirt, "But so are you, dammit. You've gotta have a bit of hesitation since you're chasin' after a straight guy."

Sasuke lifted his head and cupped his face affectionately.

Naruto smiled at him. "Trust me. I won't hurt you. I'll be honest about everything. If, after the date, I don't think it'll work, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, I think." Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. "You have bedhead."

"Preen me."

Sasuke did. He flattened the strands of hair sticking a bit of everywhere and tugged the longer sideburns down to frame Naruto's face. "There. Now if only I could do something about this face of yours."

Naruto scoffed. "You love my face."

"It's okay."

"Shut up." Naruto glared playfully. "You already admitted you're attracted to me."

"I suppose that's true. But was it your personality or the way you look? Now that I'm sober, and it's daylight, I wonder what I was thinking."

"Fine. I see how it is." He started to get up on his knees, but Sasuke hooked a finger over the waistband and tugged him forward. Naruto caught himself on Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke leaned his head against Naruto's stomach, both hands on either side of his waist. "You okay down there?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded, the movement jerking up Naruto's shirt.

Naruto started combing his fingers through the man's hair, massaging it as he did last night, picking up a whiff of Sasuke's cologne. It put him at ease as Sasuke mouthed something against his shirt before folding it up at the hem. Naruto felt the cool chill of air on his stomach, but then he felt Sasuke's lips pressed to his skin, right below his navel. He shivered. Sasuke looked up at him, something passing between them as they gazed at one another. It was as though Sasuke was handing over his trust, and Naruto felt a duty not to let this person ever be hurt. That he should reassure him at all costs that if he gave Naruto this chance, he would not ruin it.

Sasuke's hands went from his waist, to his hips, and then down his thighs. Naruto sat on his heels and kissed Sasuke near the corner of his mouth.

"I could get used to this," said Sasuke.

Naruto kissed the other corner of his mouth, and Sasuke shut his eyes tight as Naruto pressed more kisses to the tops of his cheeks and where his brow furrowed.

"I guess I'm not the only one who enjoys affection, huh?" Naruto whispered against his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Dressed in his clothes from yesterday, Naruto had just finished taking a leak and was on to washing his hands when the bathroom door cracked open. The culprit, Ollie, stood in the doorway, staring at him expectantly.

"What? Can't you give a guy a little privacy?"

"Just kick him out," Sasuke called from the bedroom. "He was probably upset about hearing you pee through the door."

Naruto chuckled as he squeezed the toothpaste onto the toothbrush. "Oh yeah? That comin' from an animal who takes a shit in a plastic box and licks his own butt?" After he turned on the faucet, Ollie jumped up to the sink counter and started licking at the tap water.

"Here, I'll get him out of your way," Sasuke came in to pick him up and sent him scampering into the bedroom. Naruto was finally able to spit.

"Thanks," he said, wiping the toothpaste from the corners of his mouth. "Say, do you have any Q-tips? My ear itches."

"Is your finger not good enough?"

"I could do that, but I thought this way would be better manners. Unless you wanna let me use _your _finger. I'm sure you've stuck it in worse places."

"Depends on your perspective, and yes I have some." Sasuke stood next to him, their sides touching as he opened the cabinet and handed him the blue box. Naruto took it gratefully, picking out a swab.

"Are you gonna stand there and watch me?" he asked Sasuke as he stuck it in his left ear, groaning right away. "God that feels so good."

Sasuke watched him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"You look like you're in ecstasy."

"I am. Don't you love that feelin' when you move it around, and aaah," he groaned again as he pulled out the Q-tip and threw it in the plastic trash bin beside the toilet.

"If only you would've stuck in the other one at the same time."

"Why?" Naruto grinned, cleaning the other ear. "Have a soft spot for double penetration?"

Sasuke took a seat on the edge of the tub. "We can talk about _those _sorts of preferences on our date."

Naruto finished probing his ear and put the box into the cabinet, stretching his arms above his head while Sasuke watched the way his shirt shirked upward with the movement. He went over to Sasuke and stood in front of him.

"So what are you gonna do after I'm gone?"

"Mourn your loss," replied Sasuke dryly as he grabbed hold of Naruto by the belt and forced him to stand between his legs. "Then do some work. I'll have to call in to see what my schedule is like this week. When will you be free?"

"You don't have to reorganize your schedule to accommodate me, y'know. I have nights and weekends off usually. And c'mon, my boss is my Dad."

"How about Friday then? After I get home from work? I'll try to get out a little early." He pulled Naruto even closer.

"Friday's fine."

Sasuke smirked at him as he lifted Naruto's shirt and stroked his thumb parallel to the waistband of his jeans. "Or maybe Friday is too far away?" His hand went flat against Naruto's stomach, traveling in a circle on his abs.

"It's only," his voice nearly cracked when he felt Sasuke's tongue swipe up the center of his stomach, "a few days." He buried his fingers into Sasuke's hair.

"Hn." Sasuke tugged his shirt down and smoothed out some of the wrinkles.

"It is weird though," Naruto murmured, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What is?"

"I know I only met you yesterday, but it feels as if I've known you a lot longer."

Sasuke looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"So that _was_ weird of me to say?" he asked.

Sasuke took hold of his hips and pushed him backward a little so that he could stand. This brought their faces very close.

"Good thing I just brushed my teeth, huh?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You really know how to ruin the mood, don't you?"

Naruto chuckled. "It's a talent I was born with."

"Should I get you back to your car?"

"Yeah, I'm sure my Dad is wonderin' where I am."

"Even if he thought you were busy getting laid last night?"

"Heh." Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "Guess he's in for a surprise, eh?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't mean to put you in this position. Will he really react badly to it?"

The worry on Sasuke's face did something funny to Naruto's heart. Slowly, he leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke blinked at him. "What was that for?"

It was Naruto's turn to shrug. "Just 'cause. And my Dad's a good guy. Don't worry about it."

"I'll give you a call later to see how it went. If it's that much trouble, we can forget about it."

"Sasuke," Naruto said sternly.

"I'm only saying my desire to date you shouldn't come at the cost of your relationship with your father."

"Your desire to date me?" Naruto tilted his head as he took hold of both the strings attached to Sasuke's sweatshirt. He pulled at them playfully. "You really like me, don't you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto pressed his hand to the other man's chest. "If I didn't want to go on a date with you, I wouldn't have said yes. Got it? So stop overworking that shrewd brain of yours and stop worrying about all the reasons this might not work out. The date's gonna happen, alright? I _will_see you on Friday after you're done with work. Whatever it is you have planned." He frowned. "I'm not entirely sure what two guys do on a date?"

Sasuke smirked ruefully. "No?"

"Besides that, bastard."

"I'll have to think on it, but I have some ideas."

"Mmkay. I assume it's not all romance and candles?"

"It doesn't have to be, no," said Sasuke. "C'mon. Let's get you home before your Dad starts to hate me because I've kept you from work." He gave Naruto a light push to clear him out of the bathroom and switched off the light behind them. "Don't forget the book."

"Oh yeah." Naruto went around the bed to the side table and picked it up, along with his keys and cell phone. He saw there were two missed calls from one of his best friends and one text from his Dad that involved a winking smiley face that made him laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed his keys off the desk.

"Nothing."

"Got everything?"

"Yeah."

He followed Sasuke out of the bedroom and down the hallway. As he slipped on his shoes, Ollie sauntered over to rub against his leg.

"I guess this is farewell, little guy."

"You'll see him again soon enough," said Sasuke as he waited by the door. He opened it when Naruto was finished tying his shoes.

Outside, the weather was a bit crisp and overcast. There were a few puddles scattered about in the parking lot. Sasuke unlocked the door with his fob, and Naruto climbed in, and as soon as the car started, he began fussing with the radio.

"You haven't set your stations yet," he observed.

Sasuke backed out of his parking spot. "Well, no. I just moved here. Can I trust your taste in music enough to let you set them for me?"

"It'll get you by for now." He set them one after the other. "You can always change 'em, but these are the ones I listen to." He left it on, but turned the volume down so they could talk. He watched the scenery pass as they pulled onto Mound Road.

"We should go to a concert sometime," Sasuke said, glancing over at him. "My work gets a lot of free tickets from clients."

"Really? That'd be cool! You said before you do a lot of traveling for it?"

"I do. Yeah."

"Hm."

Sasuke's eyes remained on the road. "I don't have to for a while though, since I'm still settling in. They won't send me out for another month probably."

"A month?" Naruto frowned and tugged at the seat belt.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you sound disappointed. Have you grown that attached to me already?"

Naruto glared half-heartedly. "You don't have to be so smug about it. It's fine. Work comes first compared to a stranger you met at Starbuck's."

"Hm."

Naruto studied the other man's face. Sasuke looked back at him.

"What?" he asked Naruto.

"Uh, nothin'."

"You're distracting the driver."

"So where exactly did you move from? I don't think you said. I mean, you've been with the company for four years, right? Where did you relocate from?"

"London technically, but I was only there for about three months. Before that, I was on the East Coast, going back and forth between New York and Boston. I'm from outside of Seattle originally."

Naruto was impressed. "I'm jealous."

"It's not as glamorous as it sounds. I saw the inside of my office more than anything else."

"Yeah, but now you seem all world weary and stuff. I don't think I can compete. I've pretty much lived here my entire life. I even went to college at a school that's, like, an hour away."

"Nothing wrong with that," said Sasuke as they stopped at the light right by the corner next to Starbuck's. He could see his truck still in the lot. Sasuke parked them next to it after Naruto pointed it out.

As they were sitting there, it felt slightly awkward to Naruto as he fidgeted in the seat. He wasn't quite ready to leave.

"Shall we stay in the car all afternoon?" asked Sasuke, seemingly reading his mind.

"No. I'm goin'." Naruto unsnapped the belt, holding tightly to the book in his lap.

"So I see." Sasuke was smirking. "Are you expecting a goodbye kiss?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Shut up. I have this unpleasant voice in my head tryin' to tell me that I won't see you again once I step out of the car."

Sasuke's eyebrow quirked in surprise. "Weren't you the one who told me not to worry?"

"I know. But now that I'm gonna get out of the car and go home, you're gonna realize what a freak I am and change your mind."

The lines of Sasuke's face became softer as he gazed at him. He grabbed for Naruto's hand, squeezed it, and brought it to his lips. He brushed them against the knuckles very lightly.

Naruto's smile went crooked. "You're so gay."

"Yes. I meant to tell you earlier. Maybe you should get out before I try something even more gay."

"What? Like soccer?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You're an idiot."

"What? That's big in England, isn't it? Football! How confusing would that be?"

"The English wouldn't be very happy with you."

"I don't think they've been very happy with us since the Revolution."

Sasuke snickered. He started to let go of Naruto's hands, but must've changed his mind as, suddenly, he grabbed hold of his fingertips

"Call me later?" Naruto asked.

"I will."

"I'm gonna need my fingers."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Please say that again on Friday."

Naruto laughed. "Do you expect me to put out on the first date?"

"I don't expect it, no." Sasuke released him. "But I am... hopeful."

"Hopeful?"

"I don't think it would take much to convince you of the benefits of dating another man."

"Oh?"

"I think you'll be surprised at just how much you'll like it when I - " he leaned over the seat, squeezing Naruto's thigh as he whispered the rest of the sentence into his ear.

Naruto immediately went rather red in the face. "That's a bit contrary to your preference, Sasuke."

Sasuke leaned back, smug as ever. "I'm flexible."

"I bet. I guess you'd have to be for something like that." He coughed, licking his lips as he stared out the windshield, watching a couple of female customers come out of Starbuck's. He looked at Sasuke, and for a minute or so, there wasn't anything said between them.

"Um, I'm really gonna go this time."

"Okay."

"I'll talk to you later?"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I had a good time with you."

He bit on his lip as he grinned. "Me too."

"Good, now that we got those pleasantries out of the way. Get out of my car."

Naruto chuckled, grabbing his things. "Fine, m'goin. I know when I'm not wanted." He started to open the door when he felt Sasuke tugging at his sleeve. As he turned his head, Sasuke kissed him, making his brain cease to function and forget there were people walking through the parking lot that could see the two of them.

Sasuke pushed him away. "Go home."

Naruto's vision had gone all hazy. "Okay..."

Sasuke leaned across his lap to open the door for him. "I'll call you in a bit."

He stepped out of the car, holding onto the door. "See ya, Sasuke," he said before shutting it.

Sasuke waited until he was in his truck before he pulled out of the parking lot. As he got into the driver's seat, Naruto sighed and dragged his hand through his hair. As he started the engine and gripped the steering wheel, it was like the last day had been a complete out of body experience. Out of Sasuke's company, even after having only met him yesterday, he felt a nagging voice like a spoiled kid begging for candy: When? When? When? When would he get to hang out with Sasuke again?

It was weird, if not a bit creepy on his part; however, he couldn't help but admit there was an annoying feeling of loss. Whatever. He'd digest it all on the drive home, which would also give him time to figure out how he was going to tell his Dad and his best friend about his date on Friday... with another guy.

* * *

><p>Naruto's Dad lived right off the lake. The boat shop was next door to his house, the two building's being connected by a substantial garage. The shop was a giant pole barn, where they could fit several speed boats and jet skis on the show floor, while a lot of the pontoon boats were on display outside. The garage was set up between the barn and house and acted as a repair workshop. It was staffed by only a few people who'd been working there for years. Typically, it was him, his Dad, his friend, Kiba, and Kiba's girlfriend, Ino, who they both had known since their first year of college. There were a handful of other part-time employees who were good friends of his Dad's.<p>

The house, which Naruto often still slept at even though he had his own apartment, was designed and built by his Dad four years ago. On the outside, it resembled sizable log cabin. It was a bit too large for just the two of them, but the interior was very cozy and warm, and a lot of Naruto's friends were often hanging out or staying the night. The amount of wood balanced out a lot of the modern fixtures his Dad had picked out for the kitchen, and it had been designed with an open layout, so the foyer led to the dining room, kitchen, and great room. On the second floor were three bedrooms and an office. There was a finished basement that had been converted into a game/media room. Naruto had gone in through the front door and dropped his keys and phone onto the kitchen counter near a bowl of mixed fruit and stack of mail. Ten seconds later, a force like a linebacker hit him from the side and tackled him onto the couch.

"You dog!" shouted Kiba, squeezing him so hard Naruto thought he was going to suffocate. "Who was she? Was she hot?"

"Huh?" he said stupidly, pushing his friend's face away. "Would you get off me already?"

"Pfft. Touchy. Did it not go well?" He waggled his eyebrows as he got off of Naruto. "Your Dad told me you spent the night there! Why aren't you tellin' me all the detaaaails?"

"Could you stop whining for three seconds? Since when do you care so much about my sex life?"

"Uh, since you started havin' one again?

Naruto sat up, his elbows on his knees as he rubbed his forehead. "How's the shop? Dad's not pissed that I wasn't here this morning, is he?"

"Are y'shittin' me? Do ya think he gives a fuck? He was happy as hell to hear you'd actually gone out with someone considerin' y'haven't gone out since you dated - "

"Kiba! Stop talkin' about that, dammit. I'm over it." He crawled away from Kiba to take a seat on the arm of the sofa.

"Apparently." Kiba grinned. "So, then, what? Is it serious? If you're bein' all secretive you must really like her, huh?"

"I was gone one night. There hasn't been time to tell you anything."

"Please don't tell me you spent the whole damn night just cuddlin' and all that gay shit."

"Uuh…" Naruto sighed and covered his face. "And don't say 'gay shit'. It's rude, asshole!"

"What?" Kiba moved across the couch to sit in front of him, scrutinizing him carefully. "You're freakin' me out, dude. Did she give you somethin'? Crabs? Herpes? Did the condom break? Is there gonna be a little Naruto runnin' around in nine months? Oh man, that'd be hilarious - "

"Would you shut up already!" Naruto yelled, grabbing one of the pillows and throwing it at his face.

Kiba caught it and chucked it on the floor. "Fine, fine! Be that way. Don't tell your best friend what happened. It's cool."

"I can tell you at least one thing," Naruto said, looking at him. "It would be a miracle if any little Narutos were to come out of it."

"That's good, right? You're too young. Not to mention the world's not ready for a mini you. Ugh. Can you imagine that?"

Naruto shook his head. "How did we even get on the subject of fatherhood from all of this?"

"Because, Naruto." Kiba put an arm around him and pulled him in close. "I know that look on your face. It's why you're a terrible Texas Hold'em player. You can't bluff for shit. You ain't tellin' me somethin'."

"Well." Naruto fidgeted. "I'd sorta wanted to talk to my Dad about it first."

"I won't tell 'em, I swear. S'up?"

Anxiously, Naruto bit at his lip. "Heh. This is a lot harder to say than I thought it'd be."

Kiba nudged him. "C'mon. You can tell me anything. You always have before. You know all the skeletons in my closet."

"It's funny you word it like that," he mumbled.

"Just tell me. It can't be any worse than that time during spring break when I accidentally drank that bottle of your piss that I thought was beer."

Naruto laughed outright at the memory. "God, that was hilarious! We never thought you'd be so stupid that you wouldn't realize it wasn't beer."

"Shut up," Kiba snapped defensively. "I was drunk and thought it was one of those nasty light beers."

"I'm sure there was enough alcohol content in my pee to account for the possibility."

"See. There's nothing you can't tell me, Naruto. We've been friends for too long. So, spit it out."

"Okay." Naruto rubbed the tip of his nose with his thumb. "I'm going on a date this Friday."

"What was so hard about tellin' me that? Did we have plans or somethin'? 'Cause it's cool. I'm happy you're goin' on a date, bro."

Naruto leaned over to brace his elbows on his knees, chin resting on his folded hands. "Um, thanks. But there's something else."

"Uh. Alright…"

Naruto took a deep breath. "The person I met. I was just sitting at Starbuck's when this guy didn't have anywhere to sit because it was crowded. So I offered him the extra chair at my table."

Kiba gave his shin a pat. "Of course you did. You're always doin' stuff like that. And, so what? He said he had a single sister? He wasn't a pimp was he? Did he offer you one of his women? Oh, shit. You had sex with a prostitute, didn't you?"

"No, dammit! I didn't have sex at all last night! We slept in the same bed and kissed once or twice and that was it!" Naruto clapped his hand over his mouth. "Oh crap."

"So you're takin' it slow. I mean, that's cool. Ino and I took it slow, too, before we got together."

"That's because she couldn't stand you for the first few years we all knew each other. I had to convince her you weren't the total asshole you sometimes pretend to be."

"True. Fair enough. But why are you bein' all…" He squinted at Naruto. "Weirder than usual about this?"

"Because, you butt hole! I'm tryin' to tell you that the guy I met yesterday? He's the one I stayed with, and we'd been drinking, and then we played some Call of Duty, and he asked me out."

"Wait, what? You're not making any sense. Asked you out where? And what does Call of Duty have to do with it? I'm not followin'." Kiba scratched his head, his face twisted in confusion.

"Yeah. That didn't come out right, did it?" He rubbed his chest. "Uh. He was gay, and I dunno. We hit it off, and one thing led to another…"

Kiba laughed and slapped Naruto hard on the back. "Ha ha, you're so fuckin' funny, asshole. Now tell me what really happened."

Naruto stared at him, one eye shut as he held his chin in his hand and nodded.

Kiba's jaw practically hit the floor. "No way! Why are you playin' me like that? It's not funny, dude. You're, like, as straight as I am. You've always dated really pretty, outgoing girls, so what the fuck?"

Naruto shrugged. "I know, right? But it just happened, and stop lookin' at me like that, I know what you're thinking."

"I'm thinkin' that whatever he gave you to drink was spiked or he hypnotized you, or I have no fuckin' clue, but something's not right about this. Maybe we should call John Walsh and see if this guy's one of America's Most Wanted?"

Naruto sighed. "Just shut up for a second and let me explain."

Kiba glared, but he did shut up.

"I really liked him. When he sat down, we just talked and he was so cool. He told me he was gay from the start. I asked him out to dinner. Just to hang out. He's new in town. And it was all, y'know. Like when you and I hang out."

"Yeah, but I don't, like, get all worked up and want to fuck you in the butt when we bust out the X Box."

"Shut up. No one fucked my butt, alright? I'm just sayin' that had he been a chick, I would've asked for more than his number. I can't explain it."

Kiba sucked in a deep breath and let it out in a gush. "Shit, and you said you kissed him? Are you… bi and just didn't tell me about it?"

"No. There's just something about him that makes it feel alright to do that stuff."

"Man. Your Dad is gonna flip. Ino's not gonna believe this."

"Ino doesn't need to know yet, Kiba. And, well, I'm gonna tell Dad as soon as I see him. I said I'd go on one date just to see if it'd work. Like, to see if -"

" - Oh man, how would you ever get over the idea of his dick in your ass? Or, wait, could you fuck another guy? Jesus, Naruto! I feel like I hardly know who you are right now!"

"Kiba, don't be a moron," said Naruto. "I'm still me, but you know how I am. I can't lie and say I didn't feel something there."

"Okay, fine. So what is it about this guy that turned you gay? Is he hot?"

"Er…" Naruto didn't quite know how to answer that.

"He's not hot? Is he rich then?"

"Would you shut up and stop asking such stupid questions?" He hit Kiba upside the head. "He's just cool. He's smart and funny and travels. He's like someone you and I would hang out with… except gay and he asked me out and I feel really comfortable around him, like I've known him forever."

Kiba cocked his head to the side and whistled. "Shit. I dunno what to say. I mean, I'll love you no matter who or what you fuck. Uh, so long as it's not me… but, yeah man. I mean. Go for it? What do I say here?" He punched Naruto's shoulder. "Go get 'em, tiger?"

"Heh. Thanks. I think."

"No problem. Anything else you wanna tell me?"

"Nope. I think that covers it for today."

He gave Naruto a hug, patting him awkwardly on the back. "I've never had a gay friend before."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he pushed him away. "I'm not gay," he said. "I'm just… Sasuke-sexual or something."

"Sasuke? Is that his name?"

Naruto nodded.

"Hm. So is he a good kisser?"

Naruto glared.

"What?" Kiba grinned broadly. "It must've been good if you said yes to the date. You gonna put out?"

Naruto wrapped his arm around Kiba's neck and noogied him. "Shut up, idiot."

* * *

><p>After putting in a few hours of work, Naruto dragged himself up to his old bedroom. He'd had just enough time to turn on the computer when there was a knock at the door.<p>

"Come in," he said, staring at his reflection on the screen.

His Dad poked his head in.

"Hey Dad." He grinned at the other man. "Your tie's crooked."

"Is it?" his father asked, stepping into the room. He fixed the knot and smoothed out the fabric. As he walked closer to Naruto, he casually placed his hands in his pockets. "Kiba said you had something you wanted to talk about. Is this about your date last night?" Minato put his hand on Naruto's head and ruffled his hair affectionately. "I was glad to hear you'd met someone, but wasn't it a bit too soon to be spending the night?"

Naruto gazed up at his father. He and his Dad had lived alone for 11 years since his mom had passed away from breast cancer.

"Dad," he said and swallowed nervously.

Minato dragged one of the other chairs against the wall over to sit in front of his son. "What is it? You're starting to worry your old man."

"Heh, well," he scratched the back of his head.

"You're doing that thing you do when you're nervous," said Minato, frowning.

Naruto inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. This morning, it hadn't seemed like such a big deal to just say: Hey, by the way, I'm gonna go out with a guy even though for 23 years, you've known me to be your straight son. For a split second, he wondered if traumatizing his Dad and best friend was worth the moral high road of being honest. What if after the first date, it was clear that there could only be friendship between he and Sasuke?

"Gyaaaah!" He grabbed his head. "My brain's gonna explode!"

Minato put his hand on his son's knee, looking both concerned and perplexed. "Naruto," he said calmly. "There's nothing you can't talk to me about. Whatever it is, if it's bothering you that much, we can work it out. That's how we've always done it, you and me." He touched Naruto's cheek.

"Okay." Naruto took another deep breath. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm goin' on a date Friday."

"That's great!" Minato smiled at him.

"With another guy."

"...Oh."

Naruto studied his father's face. He looked surprised, but not disappointed exactly. Not that he thought his Dad would get enraged or anything. He was a pretty open-minded sorta guy, which is where Naruto got it from.

"You're serious?" Minato asked.

"Yeah. I am. I know it's weird and sudden, but you're just gonna have to trust me on this. We hung out last night, and it didn't start off like _that_, but Sasuke asked if I wanted to go out, and I said yes. Because..."

"Because?"

Naruto sighed and looked away, a bit embarrassed. "Because, to be honest. I've never felt this way for someone, and maybe if he hadn't told me he was gay, I would just think of him as this really awesome friend I wanna hang out with all the time? But then I realized, um..."

"What did you realize?" his Dad asked patiently.

"I'm a bit attracted to him."

Minato nodded his head slowly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, well. This is unexpected, but I only want you to be happy, so if this is what you want to do, then you have my support if that's what you were looking for."

Naruto smiled, feeling like a weight had been lifted. "You're so sappy, Dad, but yeah. I dunno. I just wanted you to know, because I do like him enough that I didn't want to keep it a secret until the date was over. I mean, I'm aware that after this date I might not see him like that, but - "

"I think I understand," said Minato. "You wanted to be fair and give him a chance, right? Especially since you liked him so much. Sometimes we can't help the people we love, and I've always raised you to be tolerant of things we might not understand at first. I know we live in a place where some people look down on same-sex relationships. This family has never been like that, but I just..." He gave Naruto's knee a squeeze. "Don't want you to get hurt. You tend to charge into relationships without much thought. You're such a soft-hearted guy."

"Yeah, Dad." Naruto laughed and pushed his father in the shoulder. "It's your fault I have such a big heart. I wouldn't have it any other way though. It feels right, y'know. It's weird for me, too, but we talked about it - Sasuke and me - and, you know. It's difficult for him, as well. He knows I'm straight. I feel like, both of us have the potential to get hurt here." He shrugged. "But I don't wanna be the one who hurts him."

"Well. I think as long as you're both honest with each other, it'll work out. Even if you decide it's best to be friends. But does this mean I don't get to meet him?"

"Er, well." Naruto fidgeted. "I'm not sure?"

"No need to worry about it now." Minato stood and put the chair back in its place. "Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for telling me." Minato gave him a big grin. "Want pizza for dinner? Kiba can stay if he wants."

"Sure! Sounds good. Thanks, Dad!"

"Alright. I'll call you when it's here."

"Mkay." Naruto turned back to his computer, but just as his Dad left, Kiba entered and flung himself onto the bed.

"That seemed to go well," Kiba said, making himself comfortable.

"What? Were you listening at the door?"

"Nah. I only caught the last couple of sentences. It was a real Hallmark moment though."

Naruto chuckled as he logged into his e-mail. "I don't know if they have cards for that yet. 'So your straight son is going on a date with a man? Congratulations!' or would it be better as a sympathy card?"

"C'mon. Minato's not like that. He's just worried about you, but he's not gonna think of you any differently."

"I don't see why anyone would. Nothing about me's changed. I'm still the same Naruto."

Kiba threw a pen at the back of his head. "Until you get your ass cherry popped."

"Would you cut it out with that? And who says it'd be my cherry getting popped?"

"No offense but gyaaaaaaaack. I don't wanna picture you screwin' some guy, I guess."

Naruto spun around in the chair. "Why? Jealous?"

"Ha! You wish!"

"Uh huh." Naruto flew from the chair and tackled his friend, trying to put him in a choke hold. They wrestled around a while until he became distracted by his cell phone ringing on the side table. As he tried to grab for it, Kiba threw all his weight on top of him and pinned Naruto's arms under his knees. Kiba reached for the phone. He picked it up and waved it in front of Naruto.

"Ooh look who it is! It's your new boyfriend! Should I answer it?"

"Kiba, you bastard! Give me that. I'm gonna kick your ass if you - "

"Naruto's phone. This is Kiba speakin'. Is this the infamous Sasuke?"

Naruto could hear Sasuke's voice, but couldn't make out what he was saying. Whatever he said made Kiba bust out laughing. Kiba then agreed to whatever it was that Sasuke had said as he looked down at Naruto while sporting a wicked grin. Naruto struggled underneath Kiba, but then his friend grabbed hold of his nipple through his shirt and twisted, making him yelp.

"Oh yeah, that was him," Kiba said into the phone. "I'm just getting him prepared for what to expect on your date this Friday."

"Jesus, Kiba," Naruto groaned. "Would you let me talk to him please?"

Kiba switched the phone to his other ear and started tapping his finger hard right on top of Naruto's breastbone, making him flinch.

"Fuckin' hell, I'm gonna kill you once I get up."

"Uh huh. Well I'm hurt he didn't mention me when I got to hear so much about you," he said to Sasuke. "I hear you're good at Call of Duty? You're gonna have to come over sometime, and we'll have a match. Naruto sucks at it."

Whatever Sasuke said, again, made Kiba crack up.

"I really like this guy," Kiba said to Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm so glad you approve."

"Alright, well. I think I better let him talk to you. It was nice speakin' to you Sasuke, and if you fuck my friend over, I'll come for your balls."

With that, he tossed Naruto the phone and got off of the bed. "I'll go bother your Dad and leave you two lovebirds to your privacy."

He closed the door behind him as he left, but not before shooting Naruto a disgustingly flirtatious look while he batted his eyelashes.

Naruto rubbed the sore spot on his chest as he put the phone to his ear. "I'm really sorry about that."

"It's fine," said Sasuke. "You were bound to have friends as idiotic as you are."

"He's about one hundred times worse than me."

"Oh, I dunno."

Naruto put his hand on his chest, worn out from wrestling. He glanced out the window. It was starting to get dark already. "Well. I told everybody about our date, so if you called to cancel on me, I'm gonna go ahead and let Kiba castrate you."

"No," Sasuke chuckled, his laugh even deeper than Naruto remembered. "I didn't call to cancel. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Mm. I'm fine. It was awkward and embarrassing, but they understood."

"Wait until I tell some of my gay friends I'm going out with a straight guy," Sasuke said teasingly.

"Wait? You have friends?" he joked.

"In the last several hours we've been apart, how could I have ever forgotten your brilliant sense of humor?"

Naruto pulled the comforter up from the foot of the bed and threw it over his legs. "What were you sayin' to Kiba earlier that made him laugh so much?"

"I just informed him of your killstreak scores from when we played last night."

"Ha!" Naruto laughed. "Yeah right."

"So...?"

"Hm?"

"Kiba's your best friend?"

"Yeah. He's been my best friend since high school."

"I see."

Naruto's eyebrow went up as he smirked. "Are you upset that I was wrestling around in bed with someone other than you?"

"Yeah. I don't think I want that guy's sloppy seconds."

"Don't worry. He didn't touch me anywhere below the waist."

"Hm."

Naruto tapped his fingers over his stomach. "You _are _jealous, aren't you? Sasuke, you're hilarious. It's Kiba for fuck's sake!"

"Well, I don't know Kiba," said Sasuke, sounding put out. "And wasn't it you who became jealous after hearing about my first time with a guy? Way before we ever met."

"So," Naruto's nose twitched, and he scowled at the ceiling. "You should've thought about that as it was happening. Like some sort of prophetic vision that some day you and I would meet, and I'd expect you to be a pure virgin bride."

Sasuke softly laughed. "You're so full of it."

"I know." He grinned. "Did you get groceries yet?"

"Mm. Nope." Sasuke yawned. "I forgot."

"You tired? Did I keep you up too late? Maybe we should skip Friday so you can save your energy."

"Shut up, Naruto. You talk too much."

Naruto toyed with the hem of his shirt. "Guess you better think of a way to keep my mouth occupied then, huh?"

"Are you flirting with me over the phone?" asked Sasuke. "And for the record, I've already spent most of the afternoon imagining ways to keep your mouth occupied."

Naruto snickered. "I know you're probably serious, but it's still funny."

"It's funny now, but when it's actually happening, I think you'll be making a lot more interesting sounds."

"Oh? Like what? I do a great impression of a velociraptor. Is that the kind of sound you're talking about?"

Sasuke sighed. "You're such a moron. Tell me why I'm interested in you again?"

"Hm. Good question. Because I'm available?"

"Ah, you're right. That was probably it. So, about Friday?"

"Mm? What did you decide?" Naruto twisted around in the bed and grabbed for the book he'd borrowed from Sasuke, his eyes running over the cover. He traced the frames for the glasses the human figure on the cover was wearing.

"I'm thinking I'll leave the city around 4.30. It should take me an hour to get home. So we can meet, or I can pick you up at 7."

"Whatever's easiest for you. If you come here, you'd be stuck meeting my father. I dunno. Are we ready for that? He might try to give us the sex talk."

"You haven't had one already?" Sasuke was probably smirking. Naruto could very easily picture his face right now.

"Well, if I haven't, it's a little too late for me to be getting one now."

"Probably."

"I could just meet you at yours," offered Naruto. "That way you don't have to rush to get ready. I can just sit there with Ollie. Or, well, you're not gonna dress up, right?" He pulled at his hair. "This dating a guy thing is really confusing."

"Don't worry. There's no suit required. Just wear what you usually would. Or, better yet, feel free to wear nothing at all."

"I may get arrested for that if I go out nude in public."

"In that case, maybe we should stay in and you can walk naked around the apartment. I wouldn't want to be responsible for your criminal record."

Naruto wiggled his foot and snuck a hand under his shirt to scratch at his stomach. "This is all because you saw me in only a towel last night, isn't it?"

"Maybe. It didn't help, that's for sure."

"Didn't it?"

"Hn. I'll have to test the image out later. I'll give you a text when I leave work. Maybe meet at my place around 6?"

"Sounds good."

"Want to eat anywhere special or will a Happy Meal suffice? I'm sure one of those toys could keep you entertained for a while."

Naruto barked out a laugh. "So long as it's chicken nuggets. I love those things."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I am a simple man, Sasuke. With simple needs."

"And a very simple brain."

"What happened to the charming you I've become accustomed to? This isn't really Sasuke, is it!"

"I'm afraid it is me."

Naruto heard his Dad call up from the kitchen that the pizza had arrived. "Hey, we're gettin' ready to have some pizza, so I should go, but... maybe I'll give you a call tomorrow night and bug you?"

"Sure. I work late tomorrow."

"Oh." He didn't mean to sound so disappointed.

"You can call me at work, it's fine. It'll be a pleasant distraction."

"Okay. But I guess I won't see you until Friday then?"

"Haven't you heard that absence makes the heart grow fonder?"

"Yeah. I think I read that in a copy of Cliffs Notes."

Sasuke chuckled. "Alright. Enjoy your pizza, and I'll talk to you soon."

"Give Ollie a scratch behind the ear for me."

"I will. I think he misses you since usually I don't even bother with him."

"So cruel! I hope you're really callin' him by his name now. Poor guy."

"He's fine. No need to spoil him, or he'll end up like you."

"Bastard." Naruto smiled into the phone. "Later then."

"Bye, Naruto."

They hung up at the same time. Naruto rolled over and set the book and phone on the side table. He rolled back and buried his face into the pillow, wondering how it was possible for all of this to feel so damn natural. As soon as he'd heard Sasuke's voice, he'd felt absolutely calm about everything. He'd never been around someone like that, who could make him feel okay about just being himself. Nothing felt forced with Sasuke, and everything he said to the other man, he felt like Sasuke just got it without any explanation or judgment.

Why did Sasuke have to be a guy? Because he was even more positive now that if Sasuke just had breasts and, well, some other wonderful parts that belonged solely to a female, Naruto would be thinking long and hard about whether this person wasn't THE ONE.

He sighed and got out of bed after he heard Kiba calling up the stairs for him to get his ass down there before he ate the entire pizza by himself. Not thinking any more on it, Naruto bounded down the stairs, sliding across the floor on his socks and bumping hard into Kiba from behind.

"You look happy," said Kiba suspiciously while his Dad grabbed some plates out of the cabinets and set them on the counter. "Did you have a nice chat with your boyfriend?"

"Kiba. Mind your own business," said Minato as he lightly slapped Kiba on the back of the head. "It's not fair to tease him."

"Aw man, Minato. You're no fun. It's not every day your best friend suddenly turns gay."

Naruto threw a piece of mushroom at his friend's face. "I'm not gay, dammit!"

"Right. Anyway. I thought he sounded like a cool guy, so you've got my approval."

"Gee, I'm so glad." Minato handed him a plate. "Thanks, Dad." Naruto was about to take his first bite when his Dad called to him, a slight flush on his cheeks.

"You know," said Minato, scratching the top of his cheek. "If you need me to pick up some condoms, just let me know."

"Ew. Oh God. I was trying to eat here," Kiba said as he spit out a piece of sausage. "Blegh."

Naruto hit his head on the table.

"What? I just want you to be safe," said Minato.

"Heh. Naruto already has a box of Durex in his top drawer."

"Hey, how do you know that?" Naruto turned to him.

Kiba shrugged. "I steal some out of there from time to time."

Naruto made a face. "Picturing you and Ino can't be any worse than picturing me and Sasuke."

"Speaking of, does this mean you need to change your Facebook status from interested in women to interested in men _and_women?"

Naruto picked up his slice of pizza and smashed against Kiba's face. "Blow me, Kiba."

Kiba laughed as the slice dropped onto his plate. "Nah. I think I'll leave that for Sasuke."

* * *

><p>TBC: The date! Final chapter(s?)<p> 


	6. Date Night: Part I

As Naruto was driving over to Sasuke's apartment, he felt ridiculous. Why? Because he was nervous as _hell_, and if Sasuke knew how much he'd fretted about what to wear, he wouldn't hear the end of it. Not that Sasuke needed to know, but his friend Ino had come over to help, but "help" was a relative term. All she did was sit on the bed as he went from one shirt to another, asking him all sorts of questions that he just didn't have the answer to, like: Had Sasuke ever gone out with a straight guy before, because she'd watched some show that said it was fairly common for gay men to fool around with straight men! But Naruto'd tried to argue that Sasuke wasn't like that. Or was he? Hadn't his first time been with a straight guy?

He remembered to breathe as he turned into the parking lot in front of the apartment complex. It was early, about quarter til six. He'd been a bit eager/anxious in leaving his own apartment. Ino's questions had overwhelmed him, but they all hit the nail on the head. It's not as if he didn't understand how unusual the situation was - for a straight man to be going on a date with a gay man. Of course it sounded like a terrible comedy! When Naruto parked, he set his head on the steering wheel and stared blankly at the passenger side door handle. On the other hand, he'd talked with Sasuke several times on the phone over the last few days. They'd texted, but there hadn't been time to really meet up, and he was sort of under the impression that Sasuke wanted to wait until tonight to see him? Maybe? Like it made the date more special?

Five minutes went by, and he still had the side of his forehead pressed to the wheel. What the hell was he so nervous about? He hadn't dressed up too much, he'd been adamant about that with Ino... but Sasuke had been so mysterious about their plans - that or he just didn't have any, really. So, he'd settled for something safe: dark blue ("Wear the designer ones!" Ino had shouted) jeans, a white button down shirt underneath a thin red sweater that had a bit of gray trim around the v cut of the neck and bottom of the cuffs, and after a bit of debate and Ino nudging him into it, a tie, which was nicely knotted and tucked under the sweater so that he didn't look_too_formal. He thought he came off a bit preppy, but Ino had assured him he was adorable. Not that 'adorable' was exactly what he was going for here.

Christ Almighty, COULD HE STOP OVERTHINKING EVERYTHING?

Naruto glanced at his watch. It was five minutes to six. He got out of the car, grabbing his black coat because the weather had been getting colder. He gave his back pockets a pat to make sure he had his wallet and phone; the keys were stuffed into his jacket pocket. He took a deep breath as he went up the stairs and walked along the outside corridor to Sasuke's apartment. He knocked on the door. It took a minute before the door opened, and Sasuke stood in the doorway, wearing nice slacks and button-down shirt with a slick black tie.

Immediately, Naruto broke into a grin. "Hey." He wasn't sure if they should shake hands, hug, or even kiss as a greeting, so he sort of kept standing there awkwardly. Sasuke smiled at him, but he looked pensive.

"Hi," he said. "Come in." He left the door open. Naruto went inside, took off his shoes, and was accosted by Ollie, who came right to his feet and made it difficult to move any further than the entranceway.

He picked up Ollie gently and cradled him against his chest as Sasuke disappeared into the shadows of the hallway. With a furrowed brow, Naruto followed after him, and finding he'd gone into his bedroom, remained uncertainly in the doorway.

"Sasuke?" He scratched underneath Ollie's chin. The cat purred contentedly.

"I got off late," Sasuke explained as he threw his tie on the bed and entered the walk-in closet. "I just want to change."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably on his feet and set Ollie on the floor. The orange tabby scampered into the closet but was quickly thrown out and gave an offended mewl before running out of the room. He could only assume Sasuke hadn't had the greatest day at work, but considering this was their first date (or whatever it could be defined as), he wasn't sure how far he should go in the way of comfort. Actually, he wasn't even sure if Sasuke _wanted _to go out on this date or not. He went to the closet, where Sasuke was taking a pair of jeans off a hanger.

"Bad day?" Naruto put his hand on the frame.

When Sasuke looked at him, he appeared surprised at the question. "Why do you ask that?"

"Well. You barely acknowledged me when you answered the door, and you sent the cat flying out of the closet. You really hurt his feelings."

Sasuke clutched the jeans more tightly in his hands. "I didn't acknowledge you when I opened the door?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope."

Sasuke tilted his head to look up at the light bulb. After a few seconds, he glanced at Naruto. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. I just wanted to make sure you're still in the mood to go out...with me."

This statement caused Sasuke to flinch, as if he hadn't been aware of how cold he'd been, making an already nervous Naruto even more so.

"Come here," he told Naruto.

Naruto went to him; Sasuke ran his eyes over what he was wearing, from his socks to the tips of his blond spikes. "You have your jacket on."

"You didn't take it for me."

Sasuke chuckled. "I see. I wasn't a very attentive host, was I?" He stepped over to unzip Naruto's coat. "You look nice." He touched the front of the sweater, smoothing it out with his hand. "Dressed to impress, did we?"

Naruto scrunched his nose. "It is a first date, after all."

"Mm." Sasuke gave a nod of approval and touched the hair at the back of his head. "You got a haircut?"

"I did." He grinned.

"For me?" Sasuke's smile was small, but genuine.

"Would it please you if I said yes?"

Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair one more time before grabbing the lapels of his coat and tugging him closer. "Shall we try this again?"

"Sure." He tried to ignore the way his blood rushed to his cheeks as Sasuke eyed his lips. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Sasuke asked drolly and closed the gap, pressing their lips together for a kiss that started off slow but began to grow into something that built into an addictive heat. Sasuke's hands traveled to the inside of his coat to grip at his belt.

Naruto sighed against Sasuke's mouth. "You didn't let me finish the joke."

Sasuke kissed him one more time. "I guess I got ahead of myself. But to answer your earlier question, I did have a bad day. I didn't realize I was letting it show, but I suppose I was preoccupied."

"It's okay, but maybe I had a bad day, too," he said playfully. "Did you ever think of that?"

"Ah." Sasuke looked concerned. "And did you have a bad day?"

Naruto presented his thumb. "I hit my thumb with a hammer?"

"It's purple," Sasuke observed the thumbnail as he took it between his fingers, frowning. "You should be more careful. What were you doing?"

"Building a ramp. Kiba said something really funny while I was hammering, and I got distracted."

"Hm. Remind me to pay Kiba back for that when we meet."

Naruto's smile split his face. "You want to meet Kiba?"

"If only to have a little talk with him."

"I see. So jealous."

"You're one to talk." Sasuke, doing something that must have become a habit, pushed Naruto's hair from his eyes and behind an ear. "But as I recall, the first time I called you, you two had been wrestling around in bed."

"I do recall this." Feeling brazen, Naruto reached for the hem of Sasuke's shirt and started to untuck it from his pants. "If you don't hurry, we won't be able to go out."

"We don't have to go out," Sasuke replied, his voice low. There was a flash of mischievousness in his eyes. "We could just..."

"Go to bed?" Naruto supplied, chuckling as he unbuttoned the shirt. "In your dreams. I demand a meal first, at least."

"Tch. Will drive-thru do? But speaking of dreams..."

"Mm?" Naruto finished with the shirt and waited for Sasuke to help him get his arms out. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're not going to ask me about my dreams?"

"Dreams as in ambitions?" Naruto licked his lips and laughed at the way Sasuke was glaring at him. "Are there other sorts of dreams?"

"We can save it for later. It will give us something to chat about in the car."

"Oh, where are we going?"

"Into the city."

"Are we? Ah, I figured, but I wish you woulda said something because I could've met you up there! You just drove down!"

"No. I wanted to drive up with you. I haven't seen you in a few days, so," Sasuke took hold of his wrist and squeezed, "I wanted to be able to talk and hang out with you while we drive."

Funny. Naruto's stomach did that odd, fluttering thing that tended to happen a lot around Sasuke. He looked away and mumbled. "But we're spending all night together."

"All night? How presumptuous. You know what I mean. Just you and me."

"Okay. Sounds good."

* * *

><p>They were already on I-57, headed toward the city. Sasuke was driving. Not that Naruto would've minded, but he got considerably stressed driving around in the city. The cab drivers were mental, and every other street was usually closed and forced you to take a detour. Not to mention he tended toward a serious case of road rage when on the interstate. He felt a little guilty though, considering Sasuke had already made this drive twice today. Before they left, he offered that it would be alright to stay around town and go see a movie or grab some Chinese to bring back to the apartment. But Sasuke wanted to go out, and frankly, Naruto did, too. Not that he was afraid of running into anyone he knew - that wasn't it, but being in the city was always sort of exhilarating. People wouldn't think twice about seeing two men together, and maybe that's what Sasuke wanted. To put him - or both of them - at ease?<p>

He glanced at Sasuke, who looked so much more relaxed than Naruto felt at present. It was only Sasuke. Okay, yeah, it was a date, but that was it - it was a date with another guy, and even if being around Sasuke made him so incredibly comfortable and, hrm... entertained...it was just different.

"You're not nervous are you?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Because you _look _nervous, and you're being quiet. For you anyway." He smirked.

"Maybe." Naruto rubbed his sweaty palms over his jeans. "I just... don't know what to expect?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke reached over and grabbed for Naruto's hand. He squeezed it, folding their fingers together. Their hands rested between them by the gear shift.

Naruto looked at their hands, then at Sasuke, who held the gaze for a few seconds before turning his eyes back to the road. That felt...good. As he caught himself smiling like an idiot, he hurriedly glanced out the window to hide it. God, was he some sort of school girl here? What the hell?

"Um, what were we talking about?"

Sasuke chuckled and warmly squeezed his hand again. "Don't worry about it. I make a good date. I'll take care of you."

"I'm not worried about you," he mumbled.

"No?"

"It's more like," he scratched his nose with his other hand, "I don't want to disappoint you." Naruto was watching Sasuke as he blinked several times in a row, and his expression became more serious - mouth turned down at the corners. "What?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"No, what is it? I can take it. Did I say something stupid?"

"You always say something stupid." Sasuke sighed. "All you did was remind me why I want to do this."

"This?"

"Take you out. Do you not understand how much I like you yet?"

Naruto had to stop and breathe. He rubbed his chest. "Why did you say that?" he grumbled. "Now you've made it so that I can't crack a joke. I need to be able to do that at all times."

"I hope not all times." He let go of Naruto's hand. "There, you're free now. Lay one on me."

"I hope you mean a joke," replied Naruto.

"Mm. I wonder."

"I kissed you already tonight."

"I know. You're so good at it, too."

They switched to the passing lane. There were lots of semi-trucks out tonight, clogging the road - not that they were in any hurry, which was rather nice. Naruto moved his hand into his lap, lamenting the loss of Sasuke's.

"So where are we going first? Are you hungry? Did you eat at all today?"

Sasuke smiled. "Is this you worrying about me?"

He shrugged. "Just curious. Do you want to tell me why you had a bad day?"

"No point in bringing it up. But as for where we're going, I figured low key. Pizza alright?"

"Oh shit, yeah, I forgot. Are we gonna go to Gino's or that other place I always forget? Giordano's? I fucking love stuffed pizza, yeah! Let's go there! It's going to be busy."

"I'll call ahead. I know a guy."

Naruto barked a laugh. "You know a guy? Do people still say that?"

"They do when they're part of the mafia."

"And you're part of the mafia?"

"No. I know a guy in the mafia."

"And he makes pizza?"

"Obviously not. He's in the mafia. He launders money and assassinates."

"Does that make him an assassinator?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but he reached over to ruffle Naruto's hair. "You're so much prettier when you don't talk."

Naruto laughed again and shoved his hand away. "Shut up. You love my sense of humor. And don't call me pretty, I'm not pretty."

"Oh? What are you?"

"Hm. Ruggedly handsome?"

"Yes. Of course. That must have slipped my mind."

"What? I wore a tie even!"

"I know. You're lucky I didn't bend you over before we left. All I could think about was using it to tie you up and make you beg for it." Sasuke smirked.

"Beg for it? As if I've ever had to beg for sex."

"You'll beg for _my _sex."

Naruto let out a sigh and shifted in the seat. "You really are the cockiest bastard I have ever met."

"Interesting choice of words, but I'll take it as a compliment."

* * *

><p>They ended up at Gino's East and lucked out on finding street parking off of Superior. Sasuke had been a man of his word. Despite the overheard waiting time of about 45 minutes, after Sasuke made a call 10 minutes out of the city, the both of them were able to get a table upstairs right away. It was a Friday night, so the place was filled with lively chatter. The tables were covered in plastic red and white checkered tablecloths. Naruto hadn't had stuffed pizza in ages and after about 40 minutes of eating and talking, he'd eaten more than half of the pan. They'd both had a couple of beers. The conversation between them was as light and easy as always.<p>

Naruto was rubbing his stomach. "I'm stuffed."

Sasuke finished off his pint of Stella, glancing at what was left of their pizza. "I can see why. That's going to go straight to your ass, you realize?"

"Hm. I guess that's something you share in common with the pizza."

The look of surprise on Sasuke's face made Naruto burst into laughter.

Sasuke put his elbow on the table and shook his head. "I'm glad we've come to the point where you can joke about it."

"Bah. It's easy to do after a couple of beers."

"I forgot what a lightweight you are."

"I'm not a lightweight. It's just a buzz, and that's seriously the best pizza I've had in so long. You really know how to treat a man."

Sasuke cocked his head, playing with a crumpled napkin on the table. "So you've established I'm allowed to pay?"

Earlier while eating, Naruto had wondered aloud about how dates with two men work - who pays for whom, do they split it, does the person who asked the other out pay? He had no idea how it worked as, well, he was usually the one who asked women out before they asked him, and then he'd be the one to pay for dinner or whatever unless she insisted otherwise. There were still lots of things he was curious about regarding the situation.

"I'm fine with you paying for dinner, so long as I get to do it another time. Plus if we go out for drinks, I can do that much."

Sasuke leaned against the booth's seat. "Is that what you want to do next? Go for drinks?"

"Yeah. Low key is cool with me. Unless you had something else planned?"

"Mm. I'm not dragging you to Second City if that's what you mean."

"Ha! No. Have you been there yet? I went once. I think the show was called: 'Slaughterhouse 5, Cattle 0' or something like that."

"I can't say I have," answered Sasuke. "But when I was working on the East Coast, I went to some of the comedy clubs in New York."

"Oh really? Please don't tell me you went through a phase where you dated comedians."

Their waiter (who'd been particularly attentive to Sasuke all night) dropped the bill by, unabashedly flirting with him until Sasuke handed over his credit card. After the waiter left, Naruto put his elbow on the table and rested his cheek in his hand, staring.

"You were saying?"

"He was flirting with you!"

Sasuke started to grin. "Was he? I didn't notice."

"You so did! Otherwise you wouldn't be grinning. It was like he had no shame."

"Why should he? He doesn't know we're on a date, and c'mon, you give off some serious straight vibes."

Naruto didn't know whether to be offended or not. "I'm not even gonna touch that -"

"How unfortunate."

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously though, we could've been some couple who'd been together for years."

"Well if it makes you feel better, I'm not interested in him."

Naruto smirked. "He's not as hot as me?"

"Mm." Sasuke pulled a thoughtful face. "I've already had him."

Naruto sputtered. "What?"

"I'm...kidding. Obviously."

The waiter - and Naruto took the time to note his name was Kevin - brought Sasuke his card and hoped he'd come in again. Naruto wouldn't be surprised if the guy's number was on the receipt. When Kevin happened to acknowledge Naruto's presence at the table, he made sure to glare at him. As the man left, Sasuke was laughing under his breath.

"What are _you _laughing at?" Naruto grumbled, sipping the last of his beer.

"You jealous is," Sasuke paused to put his wallet into his back pocket, "really amusing and adorable."

"I'm not jealous," Naruto defended, getting into his jacket. He hunched over the table, pouting.

"Oh, what are you?"

"Thirsty."

"Want to go for drinks then?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Maybe we can run into someone else who wants to flirt with you."

"We probably will, so be prepared, but I wouldn't be surprised if I have to beat women off of you with a stick when we go out."

Goofily, Naruto smiled at him, and Sasuke smiled back. He reached across the table to brush Naruto's bangs out of his eyes. "You look really good tonight, have I told you that yet?"

"Once or twice, yeah." Naruto bit his lip, half-conscious of the fact they were in public and another man was being openly affectionate toward him, _but _it didn't bother him at all.

"If we continue to drink, I won't take responsibility for what I may try to do to you as the night goes on."

"Really?" Naruto had lowered his voice. He felt Sasuke's foot brush his under the table. "You seem the type to take responsibility for everything you do."

"True. Maybe I just want an excuse to do things to you I've been thinking a lot about over the past few days." His voice was a near whisper.

Naruto didn't know what to say to that; his face felt warm. It didn't matter anyway, as Sasuke got up from the booth, working his way into his coat, which - if Naruto had to guess - looked like it probably cost as much a couple months worth of rent for him. Maybe it was the drinks or all the sincere compliments Sasuke gave with ease, but he felt such a sense of awe toward this person. He was so smart, so witty and sharp, so put together, obviously successful, he'd been places Naruto could only dream about going to, and he was still... a pretty nice guy. He wouldn't have guessed that from the very first time they spoke... but, the more he got to know Sasuke, the more time they spent together... Naruto came to think...

"You coming?" Sasuke asked, looking down at him inquisitively while adjusting his coat collar.

"Uh yeah." Naruto got up, zipping his jacket. Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's lower back and kept it there until they were downstairs, where - briefly - he spoke with whomever it was that had been good enough to keep a table for them. It was an older man with a salt and pepper beard. The manager perhaps. Sasuke returned to his side, and they left the restaurant.

They weren't very far from Lake Michigan as they stepped onto the sidewalk. The wind was harsh. He'd forgotten his scarf and gloves, so he buried his hands in his pockets.

"Where to next?" he asked.

"Well, we can go to a bar around here, or we can go to the Pier, to one of the beer gardens."

"Oh God," Naruto put his head on Sasuke's shoulder, "First stuffed pizza and now a beer garden. If you've signed us up for some video game or sporting contest, I would probably not refuse if you proposed to me tonight."

Sasuke put his arms around him, and, lightly, he rubbed his back. "I did consider it, but I thought we'd have a better chance of winning sober. As much as I'd love to have you help me with my stance if we went to the batting cages."

Naruto groaned again and lifted his head to look at him. "Another awesome idea for a date. We'll have to do that on the second one."

Sasuke withdrew his arms and leaned in closer. "You're already thinking about a second date?"

Naruto hadn't even thought about it before saying what he had, but... it just seemed natural to assume they'd do this again. Sasuke noticed his hesitation, however. He pulled a little further away as if to give him space.

"Do you want to walk it or get a cab?" Sasuke asked him.

Naruto glanced behind toward the busy street, scouting out all the cabs heading north and south on Michigan Avenue. It was cold, but a walk might be nice, and it wasn't such a long ways that it'd be an issue.

"Let's walk."

As they headed further from Michigan Avenue, the two of them walking side by side in a comfortable silence, Naruto grabbed for Sasuke's hand and squeezed it. Sasuke didn't say anything, but he squeezed back - and very shortly after, they fell into multiple mundane conversations about anything and everything until they reached the entrance of Navy Pier.

* * *

><p>It was close to 9.30 as the two of them were sitting at a table in the indoor enclosure behind the beer garden. Naruto had a great view of the lit up ferris wheel, which he'd been trying to convince Sasuke to go on for the last 10 minutes. The tent was crowded to say the least. People were at all sorts of phases of intoxication; he and Sasuke were no better. The garden had all sorts of imported beers, and they'd both been taking a tour through Europe since they'd arrived. They'd done England, Ireland, Belgium, but had now moved on to Germany. Even for a million dollars, he probably couldn't have pronounced the name of it right.<p>

Also interesting to note - and it's not as if Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke drunk before - but it was still the funniest transformations he'd ever seen in a person. Sasuke, _really _let loose when he drank. Naruto had a hard time keeping himself from being molested, but had at least allowed Sasuke to keep a hand on his thigh. It was sort of like he was marking his territory - which Naruto might've had some issue with - except it was incredibly funny, and he really didn't care at this point. If the hand started to travel a little too far up his leg, he just slapped it away and laughed. The atmosphere was so good. They'd been laughing and joking. Rarely was there a period of time where they weren't talking. There were none of those typical lulls in conversation that usually typically accompanied first dates. On the other side of the garden, a live band was playing (and they were pretty damn good), but it led them to the topic of Sasuke's work.

"So where is your building at, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's hand crept up his thigh, so, for the twentieth time, Naruto moved it down to his knee again. Sasuke leaned over so that their arms and shoulders were touching.

"Not so far from where we parked." He moved his hand from Naruto's leg so that he could put an arm around his shoulders.

"Oh? Why didn't you say so? Will you show me on the way back?"

"Sure."

Naruto looked about the room, at the clusters of table and all the different types of people. It was times like these that he wondered why he didn't just move to the city. It had so much more to offer than his hometown, but he'd never pegged the people here as being particularly friendly, and rushing around in a crowded city didn't necessarily suit him. He liked to have peace and quiet when he wanted it. He liked being outdoors, working with his Dad and Kiba, and living by the lake. To keep a boat on Lake Michigan, there's no way he could afford that. He certainly couldn't afford an apartment here without a roommate.

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke asked. "You look like you're somewhere far off."

"Sorry." He smiled in apology. "I was just thinking about if I wanted to live here or not. Lots of the people I graduated with came up and work here, but I've never really wanted to. This is nice, though."

"You aren't allowed to move." Sasuke took a swig of his (what were they on now? Norwegian?) beer.

"No?" Naruto turned more toward him. "Why's that?"

Sasuke started to run his fingers through the hair at the nape of Naruto's neck. "Because I said so."

Softly, Naruto laughed, which Sasuke didn't take too well as indicated by the current frown he wore.

"You're the one who moves around a lot, Sasuke. Do you even know how long you'll be here?" He nudged the other man's shoulder, enjoying the contact and the warmth.

"I'll be here a while."

Naruto made a thoughtful humming noise as he turned to gaze out the window. It looked out on the dark waters of the lake.

"That answer doesn't please you, does it?" Sasuke murmured, his mouth not so far from Naruto's ear. "Want to go for a walk? I don't know about you, but I could use some air."

"Sounds good."

Naruto started to get up. Sasuke handed him his jacket and then started putting on his own. They took their drinks with them and made their way out of the tent, where there were several tables full of people who didn't seem to mind the cold. Everyone was bundled up in hats and scarves and heavy coats, but Naruto was still warm from being inside and all the drinking and having been drawn so close to Sasuke all night. They walked side by side, every once in a while intentionally bumping into each other. Naruto was watching the giant ferris wheel as it slowly moved.

"I wonder how windy it has to be before they'll stop letting it go around like that. Are you sure you don't want to get on?"

Sasuke took hold of his hand (his fingers rather, as it seemed he loosely encircled the tips of Naruto's) and towed him over to one of the concrete ledges overlooking the water. Sasuke took a seat on it, and Naruto ended up standing between his legs.

"You will not get me on there for all the money in the world."

Naruto kept his hands in his pockets. He had a good view of the Shedd Aquarium and the planetarium from here. "Scared?" he teased.

Sasuke tugged at his sleeve, drawing Naruto's attention. "Not scared, no, but the idea of being in such a small space while it rocks back and forth so far above the ground? I'm not sure what the fun is in that."

"And yet you seem so adventurous and open-minded."

"I went on the London Eye, just once." He still held onto the end of Naruto's coat sleeve. "Did you know it takes nearly a half hour to go around?"

"I didn't. And did it freak you out?"

"No, it didn't. There was a bench inside the carriages. You could sit there. It hardly felt like you were moving."

"I bet it was a great view though." Naruto edged a bit closer, until the front of his legs pressed to the concrete. The wind was coming up from behind him, and he thought he might serve as a wind shield for Sasuke.

"It was, yeah. It's right on the Thames. You can see Parliament, Big Ben, and all that."

"Sounds cool. Who did you go with?"

Sasuke sighed and rested his forehead against Naruto's stomach. He put his hands on either side of Naruto's waist, holding him there. "Co-workers. Friends. People I worked with to organize the festivals."

"I see." Naruto placed both hands on Sasuke's head, ruffling his hair fondly. "We should go on a trip sometime maybe. Anywhere you want to go?"

"Don't mind," Sasuke replied, his voice half-muffled into Naruto's jacket. "I feel like I could go anywhere with you. It'd always be entertaining." He lifted his head and looked at Naruto.

Naruto bit his lip as he put a hand to Sasuke's chest and pushed him back a ways so that he could bend over him. Naruto's other hand shifted to the back of Sasuke's head. He drew him into a kiss. It wasn't brief by any means. Sasuke was very pliant, letting Naruto take charge but responding to everything he did with such restrained _patience_that it almost drove him out of his mind. By the time he came away from it, he was using the ledge to support himself and trapping Sasuke so that he couldn't do much but lean back. Sasuke had a hold of the front of Naruto's jacket, and his thighs were lightly squeezing Naruto's legs.

Naruto gave him one more brief kiss, which led to them staring at one another a while, grinning stupidly. Naruto's brain had gone a tad hazy, and Sasuke's eyes were pretty well glossed over. Sasuke licked his lips, and Naruto followed the movement of it closely.

"What was that for?" Sasuke's voice had gone gruff.

Naruto smiled, shrugging. "No particular reason. Just felt like it."

Sasuke nodded, the wind causing his hair to flutter. He let Naruto preen him. Sasuke caught one of his hands and held it. "Your hand is cold. Didn't you bring gloves?"

"Nope. Forgot, I guess."

"We should get you some then, and maybe a scarf, too."

"Is this you worrying about me?" Naruto asked, mocking him from earlier.

"It is. I don't want you touching me with cold hands."

Naruto laughed and pushed him in the chest. "You bastard. I see how it is."

Sasuke stood up. They talked a little more while finishing their beer, then on their way out, put them somewhere where they could easily be found by the servers.

"Maybe we could stop at a convenience store, too."

"What for?"

Sasuke looked at his watch. "We can get some wine so we have something for back at the apartment."

"Sounds good. You're planning on letting me see where you work, too, right?"

He shrugged. "If you think that's not too boring. Sure, I'd be happy to show you."

"Mmkay," said Naruto as he gazed in through the windows of the restaurants they passed, feeling very content and very conscious of Sasuke so near at his side.

* * *

><p>They walked a bit of a different route than before, but Naruto attributed this to the fact neither one of them was terribly sober. He'd be surprised if Sasuke had any idea which direction they were going. But that was okay. They just sort of followed where the streets led them, though it was near impossible to get lost. If you went too far east, you'd run into the lake, and to go the opposite direction, you'd find yourself on Michigan Avenue, which is exactly where they came to after hooking a left around the corner.<p>

They walked by a Crate & Barrel and an Apple store. They were a few blocks away from the car when they came across a liquor store. The space was very narrow and small, and as they walked inside, a shaggy old dog was curled up behind the counter. It barely took notice of them. There was an older man behind the counter, muttering to himself as he watched an overhead TV set that looked as if it were from the 80s.

Naruto gave Sasuke a shove from behind as they went down the candy bar aisle. "What are we here for again?" He followed Sasuke to the back of the store, but then he saw the racks of liquor, wine, and beer. "Oh right."

Sasuke snorted at him as he perused the (surprisingly extensive) wine selection. "You don't like red, do you? You didn't the other night at the Italian place."

Naruto stood beside him. He was no wine expert and if left to his own devices, he'd get whatever had the highest alcohol content and was the cheapest. "I don't mind it so long as it's not, like, really dry. I know you like it. We're not takin' it to your office to drink, are we?"

Sasuke picked up a bottle and read the label. "Hm. No. I'd prefer not to drink any more before we drive back. I just thought we may as well pick up a bottle now to bring home. Otherwise, you'll be completely sober by the time I get you back to my place."

"Heh. And we can't have that, can we? You are so not subtle, you know."

"I don't have to be when I'm drunk." Sasuke continued to look through the placards on the shelves that indicated their region of origin. "Hmm, France... France, ah, here it is."

"And here I thought a guy like you would already have a bottle or two stashed away for occasions like this."

Sasuke glanced at him over his shoulder, a single eyebrow arched. "A guy like me?"

"Yeah." Naruto made a vacant gesture with his hand. "Like, wine guys. You know. Guys into wine?"

"Right." Sasuke stared at him a moment before shaking his head. "What did wine ever do to you that set you so against it? As I recall, the other night you and the wine bottle were the best of friends."

Naruto snatched up a random bottle and let it slosh around. The label was a dark yellow with a black cat on it. "It's not like that. I like it alright. I just don't get all the snobby, pretentious crap that goes along with it. How'm I supposed to know whether 2007 or 2009 is the better year, or what the difference is between," he glanced at the bottles on the second shelf from the top, "between Bordeaux and Burgundy."

Sasuke, distracted by a new bottle, answered him half-consciously. "Well, Bordeaux and Burgundy just refer to the regions in France where the wine was produced. For reds, you'll mostly get Cabernet Sauvignon and Merlot out of Bordeaux and Pinot Noirs from Burgundy." He looked at Naruto, who wore a dumbfounded expression and added wryly, "Well, I agree that it can seem fairly pretentious. But the more you drink, the more you figure out the types of wine you like." He shrugged. "Would you rather beer?"

Naruto blinked at him, having a difficult time focusing but knowing that he was completely impressed. He set the bottle onto the shelf, chuckling as he scratched at the back of his head. "You might be the only person I know who actually becomes more intelligent while intoxicated."

"It's not about intellectual proclivity, it's about interest and hobby. I can pick out a good red, while you," he poked Naruto in the arm, "You can build a boat ramp. Maybe next time you won't hit your thumb."

Naruto grinned widely. "I suppose we should never try to combine our talents then, eh?"

"Not considering you hammered your own finger completely sober." Sasuke chuckled and held the bottle he'd chosen aloft. "I think this'll do, but maybe we should grab a pack of beer on the way out as better suits your working-class palate."

"See, pretentious," said Naruto as he rolled his eyes. "If you're ever interested in learning all about cheap beer, I happen to think I'd make an excellent teacher."

"Oh?" He handed Naruto the bottle, causing their fingers to brush. "Here I thought I was the one giving you a lesson, but I think I can very easily see you in the teaching role."

"It must be the tie. It gives people all kinds of ideas."

Sasuke pulled him over by the sleeve and wrapped his fingers just under where the tie he wore was knotted. "I've already had plenty of ideas. Lots of things I wouldn't mind teaching you."

"You're that eager to educate me?" returned Naruto, his eyelids becoming heavy when Sasuke pressed firmly against him.

"Of course. You'll be tested on the material. I was thinking..." There was a smirk. "An _oral _examination?"

Naruto started to crack up so loud that they could probably hear him on the street. He threw an arm around Sasuke and used him to keep himself steady while laughing.

Sasuke sighed deeply into his ear. "It wasn't _that _funny."

There was a loud, unmistakable sound of someone clearing their throat from down the aisle. Naruto lifted his head from off of Sasuke's shoulder to see they were being glared at by the store clerk. He had his large, hairy arms crossed over his chest, and the store lights reflected off of his greasy bald head. The clerk continued to glower as Sasuke turned around to see what Naruto was staring at. It took half a minute before Naruto could really figure out why they were both being glared at with such disgust. They were customers weren't they? Why was he being so rude? But then he remembered...oh right. They'd practically been embracing and whispering and casually touching back here in the corner. But they could have been two really drunk guy friends, right? Yet, this guy looked at them as if he'd just caught them fucking on the hood of his car.

"Can I help y'boys?" he asked with a sneer. "If y'found what y'er lookin' for, can ya bring it up to the counter."

Naruto's brows drew together. "We're fine, thanks," he answered tersely as he turned his attention back to Sasuke, but the clerk interrupted them again.

" 'Cause, I mean, we got some fruity dessert wines up front if y'boys want any of that."

"Oh, _come _on," Naruto growled under his breath. He narrowed his eyes at the man and put on an overly bright, cheerful tone. "Nope, think we're good with just the red." He took Sasuke (who had remained rather silent) by the arm and dragged him past the man and up to the counter.

The clerk took his time in coming over, nearly kicking the dog as he stepped over it. He smelt of chewing tobacco and his teeth were yellow as he sucked at them and spit. He grabbed the wine Naruto had set on the counter and started to ring it up, all the while muttering. Happening to glance behind the counter, Naruto noted the rack of cigarettes, batteries, and condoms. He raised his hand and pointed.

"I'll take those, too," he said.

The clerk glanced behind, noted that he was referring to the condoms and then gave Naruto a look that said: You've got to be shittin' me.

Naruto grinned at him, while his eyes narrowed in challenge. "Safety is so important these days, don't you think?"

The clerk reached for the 12-pack of condoms and slapped them onto the counter with a thud that would've made a weaker person flinch. The clerk rang up the condoms and the mutterings that came after were very easy to make out. Naruto felt his teeth grinding.

"Yep," he said, trying to keep his voice from shaking, "'Cause man, I am _so _getting laid tonight, and whatever this guy has stashed," he stared the clerk down, daring him to say anything more as he inclined his head in a suggestive manner at Sasuke, "It's just not gonna be enough to cover the sheer amount of ASS FUCKING we're gonna do!"

The clerk grunted as he took the cash Naruto had handed him, stuffing it in the drawer and slamming it closed. Naruto grabbed the bag, and, at the same time, snagged Sasuke by the sleeve to drag him out of the store. He was so fucking_furious_! Not so much for himself, but for Sasuke, and, goddammit, who _did_that to people? What century were they living in? That man didn't know them! They hadn't been bothering anyone! Shit, they hadn't been making out in front of the guy!

They maybe went another ten feet when he felt Sasuke grip him by the front of the coat to get him to stop walking. Before he knew it, he was dragged part of the way into an alley and shoved against the brick wall.

"Naruto."

"What?" he snapped without meaning to, hoping to God there weren't tears in his eyes.

Sasuke sunk both of his hands into Naruto's hair and dragged him into a fierce kiss.

The bag dangled from Naruto's hand, while the other, he moved unconsciously to Sasuke's hip. Sasuke shouldered him roughly against the wall, deepening the kiss and pushing his tongue forcefully into Naruto's mouth. The adrenaline from before was still surging through his body, and he didn't want to let go.

It was Sasuke who broke away first. "Unless you want to defend my honor some more tonight, we should probably move this elsewhere."

Naruto's attempt at a smile was lop-sided. "Yeah. Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>They'd only gone another block up the street when Naruto felt a pull at his elbow and, abruptly, he and Sasuke were going through the revolving door of a department store. Without explaining anything, Sasuke tugged him through the store, beyond the makeup counters and up an escalator. Finally, Naruto managed to ask what it is they were doing here. The lights were incredibly bright, and people were giving them odd looks, which was none too shocking considering Sasuke was practically man-handling him through the men's wear department.<p>

"You need to get gloves and a scarf," Sasuke answered as he abandoned Naruto to scout out a selection of scarves. "What about this one?"

Naruto picked it off the hook and felt it. It was ragged at the ends, wool, a simple dark gray color. Sasuke was about to wrap it around Naruto's neck when he paused.

"We should get a dressing room."

Again, Naruto was tugged through the store. "I need a dressing room to try on a scarf?"

"Of course." He didn't miss Sasuke's smirk. There were no attendants nearby as they entered the area where the dressing rooms were located. Before he really knew what was happening, Sasuke opened one of the doors and threw him inside. He stumbled in, Sasuke's grip on him the only thing keeping him balanced.

"Sasuke," he said. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke wrapped the scarf about his neck and started unzipping Naruto's coat, ignoring his question. "Aren't you hot?"

"Mm. A little..."

He stood between Naruto's legs, took hold of his face and pulled him into a kiss. Naruto was pushed against the wall adjacent to the mirror as Sasuke's cold fingers snuck under his shirt and pressed to his stomach.

"I told you I couldn't be held responsible for what I may do," Sasuke said, panting as he broke the kiss and stared into Naruto's eyes while reaching for his belt buckle.

It was strange, but it felt so _good_to have Sasuke's body against his. Maybe he should've been nervous or have trepidations about what was about to happen, but he didn't feel that way at all. At least according to his hormones.

"You're drunk," Naruto said to him as he leaned his head against the wall, watching Sasuke's fingers at work.

"Well, yeah."

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, though it was pretty obvious.

Sasuke had finished with the buckle and quickly unsnapped the button, but his hand seemed to pause when it came to the zipper. "I don't think I can wait much longer..."

Naruto felt the zipper start to edge lower, tooth by tooth, as they kept eye contact. How many times had he been in this position? Well, several, so he knew what to expect, what was going to happen.

Sasuke started to push his jeans down until they had fallen around Naruto's knees. He snuck his hand below the waistband of Naruto's boxers. Naruto let out a sharp hiss when he felt Sasuke's fingers - cold from outside - wrap around him and start to pump. As a counterpoint, Sasuke's mouth was searing as it latched to Naruto's neck and gave a harsh suck.

The feeling of Sasuke's hand moving on him was so surreal.

"How do you like it?" Sasuke asked gruffly at his ear.

It took a second before Naruto could understand what he was asking. "Uh. Do it a little rough. Fast strokes and twist your grip as you come up - "

Naruto didn't even have time to finish what he was saying before Sasuke's strokes changed, and he started doing it the way Naruto would to himself and -

"Oh God," he gasped.

Sasuke had their bodies pressed close together. His fingers were buried in Naruto's hair. Sasuke's breaths came in warm, soft pants against his skin. Naruto's eyes fell closed. So fucking different. With a guy, it was no wonder that Sasuke knew just what to do, and he was definitely in no way shy or timid in being a bit rougher. He felt fingers at his jaw, forcing him to turn his head, and as he began to thrust into Sasuke's hand, their mouths met together in a sloppy kiss. He grunted into it, which made Sasuke pull back just enough to look at him and laugh. The hand went away as Sasuke sunk to his knees in front of him.

Sasuke, while watching for his reactions, pressed his mouth to Naruto's exposed thigh. He kissed the other, fingers skimming up and down his leg, and, almost automatically, Naruto found his fingers tangled in Sasuke's hair. The pause, he assumed, was Sasuke's way of giving him an opportunity to stop what was about to happen, but it had been so _very_ long and there was no doubt in his mind Sasuke would be _very_ good at this because Sasuke was very good at _everything_.

Sasuke licked, kissed, and nipped at the lower part of his stomach and that horizontal strip of muscle at his hip, where he also felt fingers curled, keeping him in place. The only sound he could really remember was the quiet gasp that slipped from his mouth as his head thudded against the wall when he first felt Sasuke's mouth close around him and _suck_. Naruto pushed his hair back with both hands until the palms of his hands were tightly pressed to his temples. Eyes hooded and nearly closed, he caught the reflection of themselves in the mirror. He could only emit a strangled string of curses, vaguely aware of where they were - that they were in public doing this. It was becoming difficult to keep his responses quiet, so he bit his bottom lip to silence his moans.

* * *

><p>He took in a deep breath and gave a cautious glance at Sasuke, who rose quickly to his feet, licked his lips and smashed his mouth to Naruto's. Sasuke's jeans rubbed against him, making him aware of the significant bulge in the man's pants.<p>

"Sorry," he tried to say, but Sasuke was too busy kissing him breathless to care about apologies, but still, Naruto felt like such an ass.

They broke apart, but Sasuke continued to hold his chin with one hand. It occurred to Naruto that he could taste himself now on his lips, and he was more or less forced rather quickly to come to terms with what happened. In the mean time, Sasuke bent down to pull his boxers and jeans up for him. He tucked Naruto into his boxers, zipped him up and buttoned and buckled everything.

When finished, he had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

"Well?" he asked.

Naruto could only look at him, breathing hard still.

Sasuke touched his fingers to his swollen lips. "I've been wanting to do that all night."

Naruto took in a deep breath and smiled tiredly. "I can't say I didn't enjoy it, however unexpected it was."

Sasuke chuckled throatily. He sounded rather hoarse as he spoke. "I told you I'd show you the benefits of dating another man. I have to say, though, that didn't take nearly as long as I expected."

"Shut up." He started to push off the wall, but made a rather clumsy job of it. Sasuke grabbed hold of him by the arms to support his weight.

"Was it that good?"

Naruto shook his head. "It was good, yeah. But I think you took me by surprise. Sorry that I didn't warn you - "

Sasuke waved his hand. "It's not a big deal."

Naruto took hold of Sasuke's coat front. "But now you'll be walking around with the taste of me in your mouth. We should've thought to get a pack of gum at that store instead of condoms."

"It's not such a bad thing." Sasuke brushed his lips against Naruto's and then slowly and deliberately sucked at Naruto's bottom lip. "I don't mind the way you taste. In fact, the face you made at the end, well it exceeded the fantasies I'd been having over the last three days."

"Yeah?"

"Mm." Sasuke moved closer.

Naruto closed the distance between them and kissed Sasuke tenderly, threading his fingers through the other man's hair. Sasuke's fingers slid up his neck and into his hair, causing the kiss to take a plunge. It was passionate and possessive. Tasting himself in Sasuke's mouth...it was doing things to his brain. It linked them. It made sense, and he was hit with such a strong surge of desire to make Sasuke feel as good as he'd made him feel. He held onto Sasuke's hips, their bodies flush as he gave the other man a teasing thrust.

As if straight out of a sitcom, it was at that particular moment a salesman walked up to their door, paused, and asked if any help was needed. Naruto froze, pulled up his hands on reflex, and looked rather frantic even as Sasuke continued to place kisses along his jaw and neck. He could tell that the bastard was smirking about their situation.

Naruto pushed Sasuke back a ways, detaching himself. "Uh, no. I'm fine here. Thanks."

The salesperson left the dressing room, and Naruto found himself staring at Sasuke, his face burning.

"You damned exhibitionist," Naruto cried. "Look what you did!"

"Hn." He put a hand on Naruto's chest and then reached for his jacket, which had been hung on a nearby hook. "Pretty sure you weren't complaining."

"Yeah, well. That's because it was one of the best fucking blowjobs I've ever had, okay? But don't let it go to your head." He readjusted his jeans even though they were perfectly fine.

Laughing, Sasuke leaned over him and unwound the scarf that Naruto had forgotten was even there.

Sasuke folded it for him. "I think I'm going to get it for you. So that you can remember this night always."

"Right, because I'd so easily forget my first blowjob from a man." He made an attempt at a glare, but Sasuke ignored him.

Instead, he spoke against Naruto's ear. "I don't want you to think I'm satisfied with just that."

"Oh?"

"Mm. Now that I've had a taste, seen the faces you make while getting sucked off...I think I want more. You may have created a monster."

"More? What about what I want?" He put his hand to Sasuke's chest.

"You didn't put up much of a fight."

"I'm a man, right? What sort of man will turn down an expert blowjob?"

"Expert?"

"I'd give it a 9 out of 10."

Sasuke snickered. "I appreciate your generosity."

"I would have said 10 had your hands not been so cold."

"I'll make sure they're warmed up next time. Ready to go?" Sasuke touched his hand to Naruto's cheek and then fingered his hair away from his face to tuck behind an ear.

"If you are."

"Yeah. I'm ready."

"You're taking me to see where you work though, right?" Naruto leaned into Sasuke's hand.

"Of course."

After grabbing their bag of wine and condoms that had been discarded into a corner, Sasuke gave him a short, chaste kiss and opened the dressing room door. As they walked out, Naruto nearly ran right into the male dressing room attendant, who offered nothing more than a cool grin and a knowing wink at seeing the both of them exit together.


	7. Date Night: Part II

Not that either should've been driving, but after leaving the store, they got into the car. After all, they weren't headed that far. Sasuke said it was close enough to walk, but the temperature had plummeted about ten degrees and not even Naruto's new scarf would be enough to keep him warm. Needless to say, what happened in the dressing room had managed to sober him up somewhat. Naruto stared out the window, one elbow propped against the door while, with the other hand, he kept coiling the scarf's fringe around his fingers. The clock read 11.15. He gave a yawn.

"Tired?" Sasuke asked off-handedly. He hadn't said much either since buying him the scarf as a present.

"A little," Naruto answered and glanced over. "You look worried."

"I _am _worried."

Naruto frowned and wanted to ask him about it, but then suddenly they were turning into a parking garage, where Sasuke had to display his identification to the guard, and then they were free to go in and park. The space was mostly empty. He hadn't even been paying attention to the building they'd entered, but it had been fairly tall, and they were only a handful of blocks north of the John Hancock building. Sasuke got out of the car first, and Naruto followed.

"So this is where you work?"

"Well, not here in the parking garage," said Sasuke, offering a smirk. "But if we take the elevator, then yeah. You'll get to see where I work."

"Smartass."

Sasuke pushed the elevator button. As they waited, Naruto couldn't help but continue to fidget with his scarf.

"Do you like it that much?" asked Sasuke, gaze shifting from the scarf to his face.

"Sorry. I don't know why I'm doing that."

Sasuke studied him and nodded. The elevator doors opened, and they stepped inside. Sasuke stuck his plastic ID card into the slot under the buttons for the floor. He pushed 14.

"Fourteen, eh? You must have some kind of a view."

"I do actually."

"Must be nice. I guess when you have a creative job, they're not gonna stick you in a box."

Sasuke shrugged and looked at him strangely, as if he had something on his mind. The doors opened, though, and Sasuke placed a hand on his lower back, ushering him out. There were a few lights on in the lobby, where there was a desk for an administrative assistant. There were lush looking leather chairs in the waiting area and several tall potted plants. The floors were made of wide strips of glossy wood stained in a deep shade of red. He almost felt bad for walking on them because they looked as though they'd been recently waxed. They entered through the glass double doors. All the lights were off except a strip of track lighting running the length of the narrow hallway up ahead.

"No one works late nights, huh?"

"I do and some other people do, as well, but the company's pretty good about not giving us anything that bleeds into the weekend considering we sometimes take on a heavy workload. The CEO is fairly young. It's a flexible place to work or else I wouldn't have stayed with them so long."

"Mm." He walked behind Sasuke as they headed down the hallway, passing what was probably a conference table. The hallway led to several enclosed glass offices, each had the name of the employee printed in black box lettering on the front of their doors. "You have your own office?"

There wasn't much need to answer when they came to stop in front of the office with Sasuke's name on it. He used his ID and when the door opened, he towed Naruto in by the hand. Immediately (because Naruto dragged them over), they went to the window, which probably offered a spectacular view during the daytime. They were on the southwest corner of the building, affording a view of not just the lake, the pier, the downtown skyline, but also, in the distance, a glimpse of the Sears Tower to the west.

"Have I impressed you?" Sasuke asked. They stood side by side, their arms touching.

"I don't know about _you_, but the view is definitely impressive."

Sasuke chuckled. "This is where I take all my dates. It definitely sets the mood."

"I think you've already gone past the point of setting the mood, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned around. There was a small ledge in front of the window. He took a seat on it. "Hey," he said. "Problem?"

"Hm?"

"What's up?"

Naruto shook his head. "It's nothing. But, hey, why did you look so worried while you were driving?"

"Why do you think?"

Naruto gave him a look.

"I hope that what happened... you're not bothered, are you?"

"Bothered?" Naruto knew what he meant, but had asked anyway for whatever reason. He slid his hands into his coat pockets.

"You know what I mean. Do you regret it? If I made you uncomfortable - " He began to stand and as he did, Naruto wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. It seemed to catch Sasuke off guard, so it took about ten seconds before he also put his arms around Naruto and squeezed.

Naruto laughed in his ear. "I don't think I could be bothered about a really good blowjob."

"Even if I'm a guy?" Sasuke squeezed him again and pressed his palms to Naruto's back.

"Even if you're a guy," Naruto replied and shifted so that they could look at each other properly.

Sasuke smirked. "So you've fallen for me?"

Gently, Naruto pushed him backward so that Sasuke was forced to sit on the ledge again. He put his hands on either side of Sasuke's head, pressing them against the glass. It may have been dark in the office, but the lights from the other high-rise buildings and apartments across the way illuminated Sasuke's features in a hazy blue.

He leaned in until their faces were very close. "What do you think?"

"Well, I know you like blowjobs, but I'm not sure how confident I am about whether you want more from me than that."

"More?"

Sasuke inclined his head, breath hitting Naruto's lips in a quiet puff. "More."

"Hmm." He touched Sasuke's cheek with the back of his knuckles, grazing them across and then along the slope of his jaw. "Do you remember what I said to you after you asked me out?"

"You said a lot of things."

"I know," he chuckled. "But what I said about not hurting you... like, when you asked me out, I knew what I was getting into, you know?"

"Mm." Sasuke leaned into his hand, grabbed hold of his wrist and let his lips brush across his knuckles.

Naruto smiled. "And I told you that if I didn't think it would work, I'd be up front about it, because I get how you could get hurt in this situation with me being straight. I get how I could be hurt. That this'll be an adjustment for me, for you, for maybe our friends, my family... but I don't care, really, because..." He took hold of the lapel of Sasuke's coat.

"Because?" Sasuke leaned against the window, his gaze on Naruto anxious, though he was making a valiant attempt at hiding it.

Naruto sighed and leaned on the other man, resting his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke's hand moved in calming circles on his back.

"Naruto," he said. "I'm going to be honest with you."

"Good. I like that."

"I... don't want to have to see you with anyone else. I really don't think I could stand it."

Naruto lifted his head, watching the reflection of his expression in the glass. He tilted his head, toward Sasuke so that their cheeks just barely touched. Sasuke's head turned and his mouth skimmed above Naruto's jaw and across his cheek. He very nearly melted at the gesture and gripped at the sleeves of Sasuke's coat, holding onto him.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" he asked quietly, voice trembling.

"You."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"I may only be entertaining for so long. You might get tired of me."

"I won't get tired of you, Naruto." His lips pressed to the corner of Naruto's mouth. Naruto shifted a little and took hold of Sasuke's face, lifting it. They each ran their eyes over the other, searching, he guessed, but, honestly, in that moment, there seemed to be nothing outside of this person... that could possibly be more important, to have him by his side, to not have him belong to anyone else, to make it clear to him that Naruto only wanted what was best for him and to have even a small part in making this man happy. So, because he was nowhere near as articulate as Sasuke, Naruto kissed him hard and passionately as he pushed him against the window. Sasuke tugged him by the coat, and Naruto sank between his legs. They kissed for a long while - Naruto pulling back from time to time to drop kisses to Sasuke's cheek, his brow, the corners of his mouth, his neck...until the idea of having Sasuke in his bed seemed a very natural outcome to this situation.

The thought gave him pause as he stood, looking down at Sasuke.

Sasuke hummed and made an attempt to fix his hair. "I still expect an answer."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "That was my answer, doofus."

"Doofus? If we're going to be together, I want a better pet name than that."

"Oh God," Naruto groaned. "Do I have to call you 'babe'?"

"Not if you want me to respond." Sasuke took hold of his belt and pulled him back over.

"Well what else is there to call you? Slut? Slave? Bitch?"

"Well, those might work for certain situations that could evolve in our relationship."

"Okay, yeah, that excited me more than it should have." Naruto smiled broadly.

Sasuke put both hands on Naruto's ass and yanked him forward. "Hm. So you're adventurous in the bedroom? I think we'll get along very well then."

"I already know you're an exhibitionist."

"Not so much."

"No?"

"Nope. I just really wanted to suck your cock."

Naruto laughed aloud as he pressed his forehead to Sasuke's. "I see how it is. You just want to get me into bed and then you'll toss me aside."

"Even if that were true, I'd make it worth your while."

"God, I bet you would." Sasuke's legs wrapped around his and nudged him forward until they were groin to groin. Naruto's lips parted as he let out a strangled noise. He took hold of Sasuke's chin, pushing his head up so that he'd be forced to look at Naruto.

Sasuke was, of course, smirking. "I love it when you get all butch on me."

Naruto stared, blinked, and then burst out laughing. He let go of Sasuke's neck to crush him into a hug and couldn't stop cracking up until Sasuke, gently, pushed him back and kissed Naruto's cheek with noticeable affection.

"Hm."

"'Sup?" Naruto asked as Sasuke's expression became serious.

"It's just that I'm glad I moved here," he answered. "I never would've thought I'd meet someone like you, and here you are - "

Playfully, Naruto took that opportunity to rock against Sasuke as a joke.

" - dryhumping me on the window ledge in my office. Wonderful."

Naruto feigned resentment. "It's because you called me butch! Not that I even know what it means for a guy to be butch."

"Another thing I have to teach you."

Naruto thrusted against him again, this time faster and not so much unlike a humping bunny.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head thoughtfully. "Yes, well cut that out or when I have to come to work on Monday I won't be able to focus. I'll just be picturing you humping me on the window ledge."

"But Sasuke," he said. "We're building memories."

"Uh huh." Sasuke rubbed his back. Naruto nuzzled his neck and kissed him under his jaw. "Ah..."

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Naruto purred, grinning against his skin.

"Not bad. You ready to go home?"

"Yep."

"Are you staying the night?"

"Yep."

"Are we going to need more than that 12-pack of condoms?"

"To be determined," said Naruto as he pulled Sasuke up to stand.

"Good enough."

Naruto gave one last glance at the view and around Sasuke's office, idly noticing the lack of personal effects. Maybe he could get Sasuke a mug or something, but he didn't think "World's Greatest Blowjob Giver" would be appropriate for coffee time.

"You okay to drive?" he asked as they were in the elevator.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I feel... pretty sobered up."

"Me too. But I'd be happy to drive if you're tired."

"I'm fine, but thank you."

"Okay then. Hey Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned to him, about to reply, but Naruto put his mouth on his, swallowing the words. When they finished kissing, Sasuke just stared at him.

"You know there are cameras in here, right?" he said to Naruto.

"Yeah. That's why I figured you'd like it." He winked.

"You're going to be a handful, aren't you."

"You'd know."

Sasuke laughed, that deep rumble that Naruto loved hearing now. He ruffled Naruto's hair. "We are going to have fun, you and I."

"It's what I'm counting on."

"And the night isn't even over."

"Nope," agreed Naruto with a sly look. "It certainly isn't."

* * *

><p>The next thing Naruto knew he was waking up to the sound of the radio (or CD player, rather). "Feel Good Inc" was coming to an end and "Pumped Up Kicks" beginning. They were still in the car, but he had fallen asleep without even realizing he'd been that tired. He sat up, wiping the drool away from the corner of his mouth. He looked over at Sasuke with one eye open.<p>

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Days."

"Days, really?" Naruto watched the road ahead of them.

"Yes. Didn't we discuss it before you fell asleep in the middle of our conversation about it?"

"Oh yeah, I remember now."

"I was going to take you to a secluded cabin."

"Of course. That's right," Naruto said, playing along, smiling out the window. "This was so I'd finish my next book? You didn't want me killing off the main character."

"I'll take care of you though. Make sure you're provided with care and attention, but it can only come from me and maybe the occasional wandering bear."

"Bear in this sense, you mean...?"

Sasuke laughed. "Oh, you caught on to that? No, definitely the wildlife sort of bear and not the big hairy man type."

Naruto leaned forward and ran his hand over the curve of the dashboard above the glove compartment. "I'll need someone to take care of me when you hit my legs with a baseball bat so that I can't ever escape."

"That's your fault for giving me those batting lessons at the cage."

"Too bloody right," he affected a poor attempt at a posh British accent. "It was entirely my fault then. I was obviously unprepared. Don't I feel like a proper knob."

"Okay, now you've gone too camp," Sasuke said to him and, making sure the road was clear of anything they might hit, reached over and put Naruto in a headlock.

"What, you're offended I made fun of your British friends?" he asked, struggling under Sasuke's hold.

"No. I just like to keep finding excuses to touch you."

"What is: Something a priest would say?"

Sasuke chuckled in a deep, shuddering timbre and released him.

"So where are we? Ah wait, nevermind. I see the sign up there."

"Yeah. Not very far. Do you want anything?"

"Is it weird that I totally have an ice cream craving?"

"Uh oh. That blowjob... is it possible..." They both looked at one another in mock-horror.

"You bastard," Naruto squealed in a woman's high-pitched voice. "You got me pregnant!"

"Well that's what happens when I swallow _your_ sperm. Somehow _you _end up pregnant."

Naruto laughed. "You've got some mad skills, Sasuke. Let me tell you."

"You're such an idiot." He grinned at Naruto, watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"Shut up. You played along with it. You started it with that cabin business."

"So I'm a fan of Kathy Bates, get over it. For my people, she's a notch below Barbra Streisand and Cher."

"Good to know. I may need that sort of inside information to gain my card."

"What card?"

"You know, so I can be a card-carrying homosexual. Get into all the clubs and bars."

"We'll have to get you one of those the next time we go by the DMV." Sasuke gave his thigh a pat and left his hand there.

"What's this?" Naruto asked, staring at the hand. He had his eyebrow raised as he sent him a shrewd look.

"I'm touching you."

"Well, I can _see_that. Why are you touching my thigh? Are you testing my blood pressure?"

"Wow, if that's how it works, my proctologist has been doing it all wrong," Sasuke remarked and squeezed above Naruto's knee, making him thrash in the seat.

"Ah, quit it. Quit it!" He scrambled away from Sasuke's hand. "You better sleep with one eye open."

"Or what?" Sasuke returned his hand to the steering wheel. They took the exit back into town. It was only another ten minutes before they'd reach Sasuke's apartment. "Will you molest me in my sleep? That'd be just terrible."

"I may do some of that, yeah, but then I'd draw a penis on your forehead, take a picture of it on your phone and send it to all your contacts."

"Please," said Sasuke. "My contacts already know how much I love to have a cock all over my face."

Naruto could only blink at him.

"What? Too soon?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah. That may have been a bit too... soon."

"Kind of like you in the dressing room."

"Oh, fuck off!" He cried. "I told you it had been a while!"

"No, it's fine. As long as you have stamina to keep it up throughout the night."

Naruto shrugged. "Never had any complaints before."

"Mm."

"Joking aside, can I ask you a question?" Naruto started tapping his fingers on the armrest of the door. "So, I was talking to a friend. Ino. I mentioned her to you over the phone. She's Kiba's girlfriend?"

"I remember." Sasuke nodded.

"Well, I was sort of curious..."

"I think we've already established that," Sasuke teased.

"I'm sort of being serious here." He looked over, catching Sasuke's eye.

"Sorry. I can be serious."

Naruto shook his head. "No... I don't know why I'm bringing this up at all, but... you've never been with a straight guy before, right?"

"How do you mean?"

"Okay, that worries me I have to elaborate."

"I've never taken a straight man out on a date before, no. If that's what you're asking. I thought it was pretty clear though."

"No. I never really thought you had." Naruto looked down into his lap. "But, I guess... you know, you've never... slept with a straight guy before, right? Is that common? It's not a big deal if you have - "

"You're asking if I've had sex with a straight man before?" Sasuke kept his voice neutral, watching the road. They weren't but a few minutes from his apartment.

"Yeah. Sort of?" He rubbed his hands together, uncertain about why he suddenly needed to have an answer.

"Can I ask you, first, Naruto, why would that matter? Will it make a difference?"

The lack of a straight (heh) answer, made Naruto look over at him curiously. "Is that a yes?"

"It's quid pro quo, Clarice. I'll answer your question if you answer mine."

"You're just full of all kinds of pop culture references tonight, aren't you?"

"I've been up since 5 a.m., so I am pretty tired. I have no idea what I'm saying."

"Ah." Okay, now he felt even more guilty. "Then forget it. It's no big deal."

They were pulling into the parking lot. Naruto's car was in the spaces for guests. A thin sheet of snow had gathered on the windshields. Sasuke waited until he'd parked his car to unlatch his belt and turn to Naruto in his seat.

"No. I've never had sex with a straight man before. Does it happen with gay men? Yes. Does it happen with me? No. Have I kissed or fooled around a bit with one? Probably."

"Hm," was all he could manage. He felt relief, but there was also something going on, because his stomach had sort of dropped a bit like he'd taken a dive on a roller coaster. He tried to attribute even the hint of Sasuke being with other men - like himself - to irrational jealousy. Would it have mattered much if Sasuke'd fucked a straight guy before or been fucked by one? No... but... well at least now it was out of the way, though he was obviously being an intrusive dick for asking.

"I can't tell if this makes you happy or displeased," said Sasuke. He gave Naruto's scarf a tug.

"Both, I think." He watched Sasuke's fingers play with the fringe and then glanced up at him.

"Is a partner's sexual history a big deal to you?" Sasuke asked in earnest.

"Of course not." His brow furrowed at the implication he'd even remotely care. They'd only met days ago, after all, and anything Sasuke'd done before that was strictly none of his business. What Naruto had done, too, shouldn't matter. Though his assumption was that Sasuke may best him on the quantity of sexual partners he'd had.

"Is this you having doubts about something? If you don't want to come in - "

"Shut up," Naruto growled, turning to him as he unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed hold of the front of his coat. He opened his mouth but then snapped it closed when he saw how exhausted Sasuke looked. He'd felt so... furious all of a sudden, but it disappeared in a whoosh as if he'd completely deflated. He sank into Sasuke's arms and pressed the side of his face against his chest. Sasuke pet his head like a cat.

"Do you think Ollie's okay?" he mumbled into Sasuke's coat.

"He's fine." Sasuke pressed his lips to the top of Naruto's head and kissed him. "Are you okay?"

"I dunno. Can we sit like this for just a bit?"

"Sure." He turned the ignition back on so that they'd have heat.

"I really like you," said Naruto. "I mean, _really_like you, Sasuke."

"Okay." Sasuke traced the shell of his ear with a finger while continuing to massage his head.

"I don't honestly think I've ever felt this way about _anyone_."

"That scares you?"

Naruto nodded, a bit ashamed of himself.

"Hm." Sasuke rested his chin atop his head and sighed. "It is overwhelming, isn't it."

Again, Naruto nodded and, after another deep breath, pulled himself up and back into his own seat. He stared into Sasuke's eyes, searching him for... he didn't know... because Sasuke always made him so reassured anyway, but... it felt like a fucking volcano was lodged in his chest and it was going to explode soon and he'd either bolt the fuck out of that door or shove Sasuke in the back seat so that he could rip his clothes off and fuck his brains out.

He sighed... because he didn't know how to express it in words. It was scary, and he felt vulnerable and weird and -

"Fuck." It sounded like a whine even to his own ears.

Sasuke touched the side of his face tenderly. "You asked me to trust you, right? So now I'm asking you to trust me."

Naruto nodded.

"I didn't ask you out as a lark or because I like to fuck around with straight guys," Sasuke told him in a low voice and kissed his forehead. He fingered Naruto's bangs to the side. "Don't insult me."

"Sorry," he said, and meant it.

"I know this isn't easy. I don't think you're gay or bisexual. I recognize you're straight. I understand what you risked in doing this tonight."

"Blah. You make it sound like I performed a charity. It's not like that. That's not why I asked such a stupid question or why I'm having a minor nervous break down."

"Mm." Sasuke kissed one cheek and then the other. "I know. Come inside, and I'll take care of you."

"Yeah?"

"I have ice cream?"

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed at his eye and tried to grin. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't want to interrupt your panic attack. It would've been rude."

"Thanks. I think."

"Come on then. Let's get you your ice cream and into something more comfortable. We'll put on a movie."

"'Kay." But he hadn't moved after another couple of minutes.

"Are you going to get off of me?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, sorry. But wait," he held onto the lapel of Sasuke's coat, paused, and then planted a slow, meaningful kiss onto the man's lips. He pulled away to nibble at his chin and jaw, then moved lower to kiss his neck. He tugged Sasuke's shirt down enough to reveal the dip of his collar bone and kissed it several times before finally climbing out of Sasuke's lap.

"Now I'm ready," he grinned, opening his door.

"You'll have to give me just a second."

Naruto laughed as he got out of the car. "Get your boner under control and let's go inside."

* * *

><p>Once inside the apartment, Naruto already started to feel a lot better. Something about being in Sasuke's home made it much easier to relax and get comfortable. Sasuke and Ollie were in the kitchen. Naruto was nosing through a shelf of CDs stacked neatly underneath the CD player in the entertainment center. The first three-quarters of the CDs were the actual band's album or some samplers he assumed Sasuke had been given for work, but at the end of the stack was a grouping of mixed CDs that - judging by the writing - Sasuke had made himself. The first few he looked at had a lot of music Naruto enjoyed plus some other Indie bands he'd never even heard of; however, the next two he picked up -<p>

Sasuke came back into the room, carrying a bowl of ice cream and a spoon. Ollie trotted up behind and, losing interest in whatever food he thought Sasuke had, came over to Naruto and rubbed against him and the CD case he was holding.

Grinning and biting his lip, Naruto twisted around and held out the case he'd been most amused with. "Hey, Sasuke," he tried to hide the laughter from his voice, "What's this?"

Sasuke set the bowl on the coffee table and took it from him. "Research," he answered.

"Research? Really? I'm sorry. I thought they'd stopped having the Lilith Fair, like, a decade ago." He took it back from Sasuke. "Are you sure these just aren't some of your personal favorites? I see number four is Kelly Clarkson's new song, and, look here," he pointed at number 8 on the list, "Enrique Iglesias? And here's Ke$ha, Lady Gaga, and Nicki Minaj. Oh, and a few songs from the 80s."

Naruto fell back on his hands and laughed as Sasuke glared at him.

"Fine," Sasuke admitted. "They are some of my favorites. I'm not ashamed to admit it."

"And do you dance around to Kelly Clarkson in your underwear sometimes?"

"When I'm wearing any, sure." He smirked.

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "You're not wearing underwear?"

Sasuke crouched in front of him. "Want to find out?"

"Hmm... how about we make a bet?"

Sasuke put both of his hands on Naruto's knees for better balance. "What kind of bet?"

"I'll give you twenty bucks to dance around the living room for me."

"Really?" Sasuke stroked his chin. "Twenty bucks to dance around in my underwear?" He grinned and started tugging off his shirt. "I would've done it for free."

Naruto's body shook with laughter as Sasuke threw his shirt over at Ollie, where it landed on top of his head, and, for a minute, the cat struggled to find his way out. Naruto leaned over and grabbed it off, but Ollie ran away into the hallway, meowing crossly.

"Shall I continue?" Sasuke asked, standing so that his crotch was in front of Naruto's face, and he had his fingers on the belt buckle.

"I think you've made your point," Naruto said, placing his hands atop Sasuke's.

"You're no fun. After all, I am broke these days, so every little bit helps."

Briefly, Naruto ran his eyes down Sasuke's chest and stomach. "How often do you work out, by the way?"

"A few times a week. Why? Want to start working out with me?" Sasuke reached for the bowl of ice cream and handed it over to Naruto. "You're going to need to work out after eating a bowl of this."

Naruto started to stir it around with his spoon, liking it best when it was melted. He took a bite, licking it off his lips. "Mm. Sure you don't want some?"

"Usually I'd say no, but you make it look so tasty." They were sitting across from one another. Sasuke leaned forward and sucked at his bottom lip. He pressed a hand to the side of Naruto's face, licking his lips clean before sitting back again. "Not bad."

Naruto licked his lips, too, still feeling the pressure of Sasuke's tongue there. He looked down into the bowl, unable to keep himself from smiling. Sasuke nudged him with a socked foot.

"What are you smiling about?"

Naruto looked up. "It's just..."

"Hm?" Sasuke was reclining on his arms, his knees up and spread apart as they bent to the side. His bangs were slanted across his cheek, and his lips were parted. He looked... so boyish and genuinely attractive.

"Nevermind." Naruto cleared his throat and had another spoonful of vanilla ice cream. "I was beginning to think you're perfect, but now that music gives me something to tease you about."

"Perfect...?"

"Mm. Yeah." Naruto nodded, gesturing ambiguously with his spoon. "Like, untouchable."

"You're welcome to touch me anytime you want."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Don't get ahead of yourself." He grabbed for the toe of Sasuke's sock with his left hand. "You never did tell me about your brother. What sort of debt did you have to pay that you're so poor now?"

"Ah, I didn't tell you about that yet?" Sasuke wiggled his toes, and Naruto squeezed them playfully before drawing his hand away

"Nope. What happened?"

Absently, Sasuke ran his hand over his chest and sighed. "I had to bail him out of jail."

"Woah, seriously? What did he do?"

"_He_didn't do anything, it was his boss, but he ended up taking the fall for the company and was accused of embezzlement. And if stockholders would've found out the CEO was stealing from his company, everyone would've lost their jobs and the company would've gone bankrupt."

"No fucking way! Your brother sounds amazing. Where is he now?"

Sasuke sat up and crossed his legs underneath him. "House arrest in a town outside of Seattle. He'll probably be acquitted, but it doesn't look good."

"How much was his bail?" Naruto asked, concerned enough that he set the bowl onto the coffee table.

"That's not important," Sasuke said, conveniently looking elsewhere.

"Ten thousand?"

"Ha. I wish!" Sasuke snorted. "It's fine. We had some money we both received from our parents' estate after they died. He'll pay me back once he's acquitted and his assets are unfrozen."

"Sounds complicated," said Naruto, frowning. He gazed at the floor, thinking it over and wondering what Sasuke's brother was like. Unconsciously, he started to tug at the hem of Sasuke's jeans. "That was good of you to bail him out. Did he tell you he was gonna take the fall for his boss?"

"I didn't know until I received a call from our family's lawyer. Anyway, isn't there something else you'd prefer to talk about?"

"I dunno. It's way more interesting than anything I'd have to say."

"I doubt that," said Sasuke, watching Naruto's fingers still playing with the jean hem. He grabbed hold of his hand, put his palm flat to Naruto's, and laced their fingers together. They both watched the way their hands fit together. Sasuke gave a tug, drawing Naruto up onto his knees in front of him. "How are you feeling? Better?"

Only able to focus on the other man's lips, he nodded and broke into a small grin. "Yeah. The ice cream helped a lot. And when you were willing to dance around in your underwear for me. That was... nice."

"We've yet to determine if I'm wearing any. Why wouldn't I do that for you, though? I'm not above humiliating myself for the person I like." He lay back on the floor, pulling Naruto with him until he was on top, on his hands and knees, Sasuke looking up at him with those intense eyes of his. Naruto took hold of both of his wrists with one hand and held them above Sasuke's head.

"You're trying to get me curious enough that I'll find out for myself, aren't you?" With his other hand, he, first, traced Sasuke's lips with one finger. Sasuke kissed it, his eyes narrowing at Naruto as he lowered his hand and briefly wrapped his fingers around the front of Sasuke's throat, watching the way the other man wet his lips in anticipation underneath him. "You've gone quiet, Sasuke."

He cleared his throat and spoke gruffly. "Naruto. What is it exactly that you're doing?"

Naruto started to run his fingers across Sasuke's muscled chest. The skin was so smooth and pale. He lowered his head and kissed at the curve of Sasuke's collarbone, taking his time. The only instance where he actually glanced at Sasuke's face, he found the other man's eyes shut and his mouth open as his breathing became more shallow. He loosened his grip on Sasuke's wrists but wasn't ready to let them go. He liked Sasuke this way, at his mercy so that he could explore the way he wanted to, and, from his reaction, Sasuke didn't look as though he minded much.

Naruto skirted his hand down Sasuke's rib cage, his side, and then gripped the top of his hip. He ran his eyes over the rest of Sasuke's body - his flat stomach and the bit of black hair peeking out at the top of his low-riding jeans. When his eyes roamed up again, Sasuke was watching him. All Naruto saw was lust. He smirked a little, dipped his head, and licked across Sasuke's nipple. With a gasp, Sasuke let his head fall back against the floor. Naruto closed his mouth around the nipple and sucked. He alternated between biting, sucking, and licking it, stopping only when he heard his name being called in more broken gasps. He gave the nipple one last lick now that it was completely hard and lifted his gaze.

"Yes?" His voice was so low and husky, he almost didn't recognize it as his own. He flattened his palms, dragging them up and down Sasuke's side repeatedly, and sometimes scratching his nails across the skin until there were the faintest red marks. Finally, he let go of Sasuke's wrists.

"Did you enjoy that?" Sasuke asked with a hint of challenge, and now that his hands were free, he grabbed at Naruto's belt and positioned Naruto's hips above his own. He placed a hand at Naruto's lower back and pushed him down until there was no room between their bodies. Sasuke rolled their hips together for a while, creating the rhythm he wanted, guiding Naruto's hips against his. All rational thought had pretty much disappeared from Naruto's brain, so his mouth fell to Sasuke's neck, shoulder, and the spot in between that caused Sasuke to moan in such a way that Naruto forced them to pause so he could collect himself.

"Don't stop," Sasuke whispered into his ear and untucked Naruto's shirt from his jeans. Naruto felt a warm hand press against his skin, urging him to continue.

The sound of Sasuke's voice - the lust, the _urgency_, the authority - had him moving again without complaint. After all, it felt good to him, too. It should've been embarrassing, to be rubbing and grinding against another man. They weren't teenagers, but that it made Sasuke feel _good_to do this, it was really turning him on. He had his hands flat on the floor so that he could relieve some of his weight from off of Sasuke. Sasuke tugged at his shirt and sweater, starting to pull them up. Naruto stopped long enough to get the sweater off and unbutton the shirt before Sasuke was helping him out of it and tossing the shirt aside, eager to have Naruto's hot skin on his, sliding against him. From there, the way they moved against each other became faster, more chaotic. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, threaded his fingers through his hair and dragged him down into a hungry kiss, where they battled over who could stick their tongues the furthest down each other's throats.

If either of them said anything, it was contained to "yes", "more", "that's it", and "fuck." The rest of the noises were just grunts, moans, and the sound of denim dragging against denim, at least until Naruto snuck his hand between them and forced his thumb underneath the waistband of Sasuke's jeans. He fumbled a bit with the belt buckle, but it was undone quickly enough. He got as far as unsnapping the jeans and getting the zipper down before Sasuke grabbed hold of his hand, stopping him.

"You sure?" he asked Naruto, sounding barely coherent and out of breath.

Naruto didn't even bother answering and practically smacked Sasuke's hand out of the way. He grabbed hold of his jeans and, with a harsh tug, pulled them lower down his hips. Sasuke was hard. He'd already felt it earlier, so, carefully, he hauled them further downward while laying wet licks and kisses to the man's stomach. Soon enough, the mystery as to whether Sasuke was wearing underwear was solved. That would be a _no_, and a fleeting thought of Sasuke making a habit of going out on dates while not wearing any underwear did a great job of stirring a bit of possessiveness and anger in Naruto. He bit hard at the other man's thigh and sucked at the skin until it turned a deep red. The smell of musk and sweat filled his nostrils, and he was barely conscious of Sasuke's fingers twisting in his hair while he groaned out Naruto's name.

* * *

><p>He was dazed when they parted and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "How was it? Okay?"<p>

Sasuke exhaled shakily and gave him a half-hearted glare. He cleared his throat, the bottom half of his body still naked and pressed against Naruto. "I have a pretty hard time believing you've never sucked cock before."

Naruto grinned tiredly. "That good, huh?"

"Fuck yes."

As Sasuke caught his breath and threw an arm over his eyes, Naruto drew himself up, tucked Sasuke back into his jeans and got him all situated. However, seeing Sasuke covered in sweat and looking rather ravaged, he couldn't help but feel a tad territorial. He lay down on top of him again, giving his neck some light nips and kisses until Sasuke regained himself.

"Well," he said as Sasuke took hold of his face. "I guess we got that out of the way?"

Sasuke laughed and kissed Naruto on the mouth, sneaking in his tongue. When he sat back, there was a look of disbelief. "I cannot believe I'm tasting myself in your mouth."

"No?" He was surprised when Sasuke rolled them over and pinned him to the floor, affectionately kissing the side of his neck, jaw, cheek and even the tip of his ear. "It wasn't_that _good, was it?"

"Mind blowing." Sasuke grinned.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

With a groan, Sasuke slid off and got to his knees. He held out a hand, which Naruto took and was pulled into a sitting position. Their faces were close. Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, trying to comb it into place. He flattened the longer pieces that framed his face and tried to spike the hair at the top.

"There's just no saving it," Sasuke remarked, shaking his head.

"I think you pulled some of it out." Naruto smiled at him.

"I didn't think you'd be willing to swallow your first time."

"Hm." Naruto gave a small shrug and touched his fingers to his lips. His jaw felt a bit sore; he worked it a couple of times until the ache went away. "I figured I owed you from earlier. I didn't mind."

"You didn't owe me anything. What I did earlier, I did because I _wanted _to." Sasuke ran his finger down the center of Naruto's chest. "You are so fucking hot. Do you even have any idea?"

"I had my suspicions," he joked. "So..."

"Mm?" Sasuke tilted his head and kissed at his jaw some more.

"Does this mean we're, like... together?" he asked suddenly.

Sasuke stopped kissing him, but his lips remained against his skin.

Naruto touched his knee. "Sasuke?"

"Is that what you want?" Sasuke kept his head bowed, hair in the way so that Naruto couldn't quite see his eyes.

Naruto pushed his hair out of his face. "I want to be with you, yeah."

"Do you know what that would entail for you?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You don't have to decide right now or tonight even, Naruto."

He felt a little hurt by that, that Sasuke thought he didn't know what he wanted. He decided to drop the subject for now. "Guess it's a good thing Ollie found something to preoccupy him for that long. Woulda been like those kids who walk in on their parents."

Sasuke stared at him, like he had something to say, but, instead, he got up and helped Naruto to his feet. Sasuke was gripping his wrist and, for a moment, they just looked at one another. He could tell Sasuke was holding back. Then he let Naruto go, lowered his head and raked his hand through his hair.

"Sasuke? You okay?"

Slowly, Sasuke looked up and offered a forced smile. "I thought I was supposed to be the one taking care of you." He seemed uneasy. "I'm going to get you something to wear to bed. You can have first shower if you want." He started to walk toward the hallway, but Naruto caught up and took hold of his arm, stopping him.

"Hey," he said, but Sasuke wouldn't look at him. "C'mon. I can't read your mind. I thought everything was good. Remember? I just gave you that really amazing blowjob on the floor, and it was my first time?"

Within an instant, Sasuke had wrapped his arms around him. Naruto was leaning into Sasuke, who was leaning on the wall. Against his own chest, Naruto could feel Sasuke's heart racing. Sasuke buried his face into Naruto's neck. He didn't know what was going on exactly, but he squeezed Sasuke back and kissed the side of his head. They stood like that for a while until Sasuke calmed down and lifted his head from Naruto's shoulder.

"You tired?" Naruto's voice came out quiet and gentle. "Wanna lie down for a little while?"

"Sorry, yeah. I didn't realize how tired I was..."

Naruto guided him into the living room and sat him on the couch. He grabbed the remote control and handed it to Sasuke, then went around the room turning off all of the lights and making sure the front door was locked. Sasuke was sitting sideways on the couch, his legs folded underneath him, and again, it occurred to Naruto how very young he looked. He went over to him and put a hand on top of his head, rubbing it a little.

"Want some water or anything? Or some of that wine?"

Sasuke took hold of his hand and tugged him down. "Lay with me?"

"Okay." Naruto sat next to him, and Sasuke shifted so that he was half lying on the couch arm but still sitting upright. Naruto grabbed for his legs and swung them on top of his lap. "More comfortable?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Naruto dragged the blanket down from off the back of the couch and threw it over the both of them. He leaned against Sasuke's side, his hands on Sasuke's thigh and knee, occasionally tugging at his jeans just to give his fingers something to do.

"Want to watch a movie?" Sasuke asked. "We can order something if you want?"

"Mm. Sure. What are you in the mood for?"

"Something entertaining that won't make me think too much."

"Is thinking a problem for you right now?" He looked at Sasuke with concern.

"Maybe."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I like this better."

"I see," he said and rested his head against the couch. "Because we seem like a couple right now?"

"Come here," he told Naruto and wrapped his fingers around his arm, pulling him down until Naruto was half on top of him, curled up at his side where he could throw an arm over Sasuke's waist. "What do you want to watch?" He flipped through Pay-Per-View, and as they scrolled through "all titles" they narrowed it down to the new Star Trek or the first Sherlock Holmes movie.

"Both good choices," Naruto said. "I can't decide."

"It is tough."

"Did you see the second Sherlock?"

"I did. But I'm leaning more toward the other."

"Me too, but don't tell me it's because you have a thing for Spock or Kirk."

For the first time in a while, Sasuke chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "Zachary Quinto did come out and all, but he wouldn't be my type."

"That's because you prefer straight guys, right?" Naruto nudged him. "So you'd be into the other guy."

"Weird. He does remind me of you. Have you ever driven a classic car off of a cliff?"

"Not for a while, no." Naruto pushed Sasuke's hair back. "I did almost run a boat into a dam once, and it was a _really_expensive one."

Sasuke purchased the movie and tossed the remote on the floor, adjusting the blanket. Ollie came running into the living room, in front of the entertainment center, and when he turned to look at them he seemed to pause at seeing them cuddled up together on the couch. He gave a questioning mewl, his ears up and tail twitching side to side. He came to the front of the couch, where Naruto dangled his fingers over the edge and he pushed his nose against them. Naruto gave the cat's head a scratch.

"Did you get lonely?" he asked him.

"Mew?" Ollie went to the other end of the couch and jumped up onto it, then onto the back of the couch where he curled into a ball above their heads and watched the TV screen.

Naruto laughed into Sasuke's shoulder. "Glad he decided to do that now and not earlier. I woulda felt weird with him watching from there."

"He is _my_cat, after all," said Sasuke, shifting lower so he wasn't in Naruto's way. "I'd like to think I taught him not to be a kitty cock block."

"Because you so often have people over that this is something he would need to know?"

Sasuke snuck his arm out of the blanket and put it around Naruto's shoulders, fingers sifting through his hair in a way that caused his eyelids to droop.

"Ah, don't do that or I'll fall asleep," he moaned. "Although you had to pick this movie, didn't you? I'll end up watching it til the end."

"S'fine," said Sasuke. "If you fall asleep I'll just pick you up and carry you to bed like a bride."

"Mm. Like a virgin. Touched for the very first time."

"Not _first_."

"Okay, _thousandth_."

"I hope not that many." Sasuke turned his head toward him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You're one to talk."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I guarantee you you've been with more people than I have, Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled to his side, pressing himself against Naruto's front and putting a hand near his hip, above the waistband of where his boxers stuck out. "What are you saying? I'm a slut?"

"Isn't the term for guys 'manwhore'?" Naruto grinned. He was obviously kidding (sort of). Although it became less funny as Sasuke got even closer. On reflex almost, Naruto moved his hand and cupped the back of Sasuke's neck to pull him into a kiss. Whenever either ended a kiss, the other would chase after and begin another series of slow, deep kisses until Sasuke got him on his back and found a snug home between his legs. "Your favorite position, huh?"

"Definitely. I could never grow tired of being on top of you." He held Naruto's hair back with both hands and rocked against him, kissing and sucking on his neck.

"On top of me, hm...?" Naruto scratched his nails along Sasuke's spine. "I thought you were tired." He crossed his arms over Sasuke's back and hugged him. "Also, the little guy up there is eyeing me funny. He's judging us, maybe."

"He's just jealous. But don't worry, I had him neutered."

Naruto gave the cat a sympathetic look. Sasuke started to roll onto his side, facing the TV, leaving Naruto with his back pressed against the couch.

"You're the little spoon," Naruto whispered into his ear, smiling as he put his arm around Sasuke.

"There's nothing _little _about my spoon."

Naruto chuckled. "You don't have to tell _me _that."

"Hn."

From there, they watched the movie, although it didn't seem very long before Sasuke's breathing evened out and he'd fallen asleep in Naruto's arms. Naruto wasn't tired. As Sasuke slept, it gave him time to think. His hold on Sasuke tightened every once in a while, almost protectively, and occasionally he pressed his lips to the back of Sasuke's head. Sasuke was a very quiet sleeper. He didn't snore, he didn't move a lot. Naruto placed his hand over Sasuke's heart and counted the beats. He should probably get him to go to the bed. Hadn't Sasuke said he'd been up since 5 a.m.? But it'd been a long while since Naruto had had someone in his arms like this and for as long as he'd known Sasuke, the other man had presented himself as the type to never show vulnerabilities or ask for help, and when he'd said earlier that Sasuke had seemed so perfect and untouchable, he'd meant it. He'd wondered what he could possibly give to Sasuke because Sasuke was already so mature and responsible.

Now, he had to wonder, though, if that were true or not. That even Sasuke desired to have someone to come home to, someone to take care of him. It got him to thinking about Kiba, which was a bit weird. But he and Kiba were close because they'd shared experiences together - seen each other at their best and worst. There was such comfort in that. Being with Sasuke, there was comfort, too, and it would probably only grow in time if they were to continue hanging out together.

And was that what he wanted? Could even Sasuke sense that maybe Naruto wasn't sure they could be together in the same way Naruto had with women? He sighed, and his breath rustled Sasuke's hair. The other man shifted in his arms, incidentally pressing his ass right into Naruto's crotch.

"Pervert," he whispered and laughed. When he stopped laughing, he hummed inquisitively and let his hand drop to Sasuke's hip, where he hooked a finger into one of the belt loops. Naruto tugged at the loop, pulling Sasuke backward until he was pressed right up to his asscheeks - where underneath the jeans, he was very much not wearing underwear.

Sex, Sasuke had said, was a natural outcome of a relationship. Naruto knew that much. But could he see himself doing more than blowjobs and handjobs with Sasuke? What if he couldn't?

He squeezed Sasuke's hip, and winding his other hand out of the blanket, used it to push the hair covering the back of Sasuke's neck away so he could kiss the skin as he pleased. Like this... could he see Sasuke underneath him? Would it get and keep him hard? Did he _want_to fuck Sasuke?

Naruto bit the nape of Sasuke's neck and started pushing his hips forward while pulling Sasuke against him. He let his hand travel from the other's hip so that his fingertips grazed across Sasuke's hard stomach and up to his chest. He kept Sasuke in place as he rubbed against him, thinking how horrible a human being he was for doing this to him while he slept.

It couldn't have been much different than sex with a woman - at least in terms of the technical side of it. Emotionally and psychologically it had to be different though, right? If he could just push Sasuke onto his stomach... get his pants down... see him on all fours with his ass in the air...

He caught himself when he noticed just how loud his breathing had become in Sasuke's ear. It startled him, and he stopped completely, removing his arm from around Sasuke.

"Please. Don't stop on my account," came Sasuke's sleepy, amused voice.

"You jerk!" Embarrassed, Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder. "How long were you awake?"

"You probably don't want to know." He got up on his elbow and turned over to face Naruto.

Naruto ducked his head in shame, biting at his lip. "Sorry?"

"It's fine. Really, Naruto. Nothing to apologize for." He snuggled up to Naruto and breathed in his scent, yawning. "I missed the movie. Was it good?"

"You've seen it before."

"Right. Wanna go to bed?" He sunk his teeth into Naruto's neck and lightly scraped them across the skin of his throat.

"Do _you _want to?" Naruto winced when Sasuke bit him again and reached behind to squeeze Naruto's ass.

"If you do..."

"Yeah," he said, tone low and rough. "Let's go to bed."

* * *

><p>Naruto shoved Sasuke sideways onto the bed, where he bounced a couple of times.<p>

"Is that what you had in mind when you were talking about carrying me bridal style?" Naruto asked, smiling above him.

"I may have been a bit more gentle with you," replied Sasuke as he grabbed for one of the pillows and set his head on it, watching Naruto with a gleam in his eye. "You know, sort of like when I woke up and you were humping my ass."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Well, I didn't think you'd wake up."

"Obviously."

Naruto rubbed the side of his nose. "Uh, hey, do you mind if I take a shower?"

"You're leaving me?" Sasuke took the pillow and threw it at him. Naruto caught it against his chest. He stepped over to the side of the bed, in between where Sasuke's legs hung over the edge and leaned over him, tossing the pillow on top of the others. He placed his hands on either side of Sasuke's head, studying his face and the look in his eyes. "You look so tired."

"You've worn me out." Sasuke grinned lazily as Naruto brushed his cheek with a thumb and then traced the shell of his ear.

"Yeah? Too tired for anything more then?" Naruto crawled on top of the bed, on his hands and knees above Sasuke.

This got Sasuke's attention; his eyes narrowed, became more alert, but he almost looked angry. "Don't you know it's not polite to tease a gay man."

Naruto collapsed onto his elbows and tangled his fingers in Sasuke's hair. "What if I'm not teasing?"

"Naruto."

"What?"

Sasuke put a hand to his chest and pushed him up. "You don't know what you want."

"How do you know?" He sat up, knees pressed to the bed as he straddled Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm trying not to get mad here. Get off."

Naruto refused to move. "I thought you wanted more, isn't that what you said in the dressing room?"

"Yeah, when _you're _ready." Sasuke started to get up on his elbows, glaring at him. "Do you not get it?"

Naruto leaned forward, putting a hand to Sasuke's chest. "No, I fucking don't get it. Why is it when we're making progress, when I'm starting to feel like I'm attracted to you, you're..." He growled in frustration, looking away.

Sasuke fell onto his back again and covered his eyes with both hands. "Just... go take a shower, okay?"

"Fine." Naruto started to get off of him when Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him down again.

"Understand, Naruto. Please."

"What's there to understand?" Naruto snapped. "You want me gone, I'll go take a shower."

Sasuke's gaze softened. "No... it's not like that."

"Then what's it like? I thought you'd be happy...?"

"Happy is not what I'd call it, more like ecstatic - "

"Yeah, I can tell," Naruto cut in sarcastically, which only made Sasuke's grip on his arm increase.

"Shut up. How do you not get how much I fucking want to be with you, how much I like you?" Sasuke growled and brought him down until their faces were only inches apart. "That I did nothing but think about you these past few days and _worry_about how much would break you? What things I might do that would push you away?"

"Sasuke, I - "

"No, shut up! You think I don't want to do more with you? You think I haven't thought about it? But have _you_thought about it?"

"Of course," he said.

"You're _lying_."

"Don't tell me how I feel!" He snatched his arm away. "You said you'd trust me! So, what? Is that why you freaked out after I blew you? You were afraid it'd scare me off? That tomorrow I'd regret it?"

"YES!" Sasuke snapped and tried to push him off, but Naruto held his ground. "Is that so fucking unrealistic? That I'd be terrified I'd scare you off? I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time, and then you come along, and you're straight!"

"Well excuse me for liking women," Naruto snarled and when Sasuke tried to move again, he grabbed his wrists and smashed them down onto the bed.

"You _know_what I mean. Don't make jokes about how I feel - "

"Sasuke." He could feel the other man's body shaking underneath him. He let go of his wrists and lay on top of him while Sasuke buried his face in the crook of Naruto's neck. "I'm not making fun of you. Thank you."

"For what?" The question was half muffled.

"For worrying about me. I... hadn't realized you felt this way. I don't want to go anywhere, but I get it."

"Sorry," Sasuke murmured, collecting himself. "I'm just... really tired. These 50-hour work weeks are killing me. It's... not your fault."

"Don't be sorry. You've taken good care of me so far." Naruto nudged Sasuke's chin with his nose and kissed at his throat. "You sure you don't wanna take a shower with me? Relax a little."

Sasuke's eyes shut. "I'm really too tired to even move, but... if you want to undress in front of me first, I'd be okay with that."

Naruto laughed as he pushed himself off of the bed. "I don't think that's asking much, but how 'bout you? Want me to get your jeans off?"

"I think I can get my own pants off. I'm tired, not disabled."

"Hmm..." Naruto stood at the side of the bed, grabbed Sasuke under the knees and dragged him closer to the edge. He undid Sasuke's belt and the button. The zipper, he tugged down very slowly, aware of Sasuke's eyes on him. "It's not like I haven't seen your dick before."

"Charming."

Naruto chuckled again and hitched his thumbs under the waistband and started pulling them off. "Why do gay men always have to wear such tight jeans?" he asked when they got stuck at Sasuke's knees.

"That's a very obvious answer, so no comment," Sasuke responded, smirking.

As everything was revealed, Naruto bent a little lower and placed a kiss to Sasuke's stomach, his thighs, and as he dragged the jeans off the rest of the way, he placed an open-mouthed kiss to Sasuke's cock, catching the way Sasuke took a sharp inhale of breath.

"Have a little faith in me," he half-sang as he grinned. "Give it some thought. I'll be back out in ten minutes."

He headed into the bathroom and left the door open a crack in case Sasuke changed his mind about sharing a shower. Stubborn, considerate bastard - putting Naruto before his own carnal desires!

Naruto caught himself smiling in the mirror as he stripped his jeans off and turned on the shower. Yeah, he could definitely see himself with Sasuke, now he just had to make sure Sasuke realized it's what he truly wanted, world be damned!


	8. Date Night: Part III

Naruto made quick business of the shower. It felt good after such a long day to stand against the wall under the warm spray of the water. It's too bad that Sasuke hadn't joined him. As he rinsed the shampoo from his hair, he juggled their conversation around in his head. He could see where Sasuke would be concerned, and, Naruto had been in the wrong, probably, to push the idea of sex to, more or less, please Sasuke. He'd maybe wanted to convince him that he was okay with everything that happened tonight without really reflecting on whether he _was_okay with it. Plus, Sasuke was tired. Naruto felt guilty for antagonizing him just now. Why had he gone all self-righteous? Why hadn't he thought more about how Sasuke was feeling and what it meant for him to be taking a relationship risk with a straight guy he barely knew, that could potentially hurt him pretty bad?

He sighed, the water dribbling into his mouth as the spray hit him in the face. He let it run a few minutes longer and then turned off the shower.

Naruto got out and toweled himself dry. The mirror had fogged over, so with his finger he wrote: "Sasuke's gay." The extra toothbrush he'd used a few days ago was still there, so he borrowed that again. It was sort of nice to no longer have the taste of cum in his mouth, nothing against Sasuke. It occurred to him that he'd forgotten to ask Sasuke for some extra clothes. He threw the towel into the hamper, and as he walked out of the bathroom, he quickly shut off the light and threw the covers back on his side of the bed. The mattress dipped as he crawled onto it, rousing Sasuke.

"Hey," Naruto greeted in a soft voice.

Sasuke rolled over. "Hi. You smell like me again."

Naruto laughed. "You sound delirious. I think I smelled quite a bit like you _before_I showered."

"Ah hah." He cupped Naruto's cheek. "Sorry about before. I didn't mean to shout at you. Just tired."

"It's okay, Sasuke." Naruto used the back of his hand to trace a line down Sasuke's chest. "You're naked."

"Yes." Sasuke kept his eyes on his. "You took my pants off, remember."

"I was thinking - "

"I hope you didn't hurt yourself."

Naruto gave him a shove. "Ass. No. You were right. I... was thinking about how to please you, and... I guess it makes sense that you wouldn't want our, um, first time to be about that... I hadn't considered your feelings, so. I'm sorry."

"You're no fun when you're serious. Come here and hug me. I'll keep the sheet between us." He started to reach around Naruto's waist to touch his lower back, when he ended up touching the top of Naruto's ass. "You're naked." Sasuke's eyebrows lifted.

"You didn't give me anything to wear," Naruto replied and put his hand on top of Sasuke's to keep him from removing it. "Just sleeping together is fine, and after tonight, there's no reason to be modest, right?"

"Hm." Sasuke looked disconcerted, but he nodded and inched closer, his leg sliding between Naruto's. Naruto put his arms around him and embraced Sasuke for a while, placing a kiss at the edge of his eyebrow.

"You seem more relaxed now," he said.

Sasuke kissed him below his collarbone. "Having you here, in my bed... makes me calm for some reason."

Naruto pushed him back a little so he could look at him.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head. "Roll onto your back."

Sasuke groaned as he did as he'd been asked. He grabbed onto Naruto's wrist, bringing him with so that Naruto was lying against Sasuke's side, his arm thrown across his chest and head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke's fingers played with his hair.

"I can feel your dick against my thigh. It's really distracting," Sasuke murmured.

Naruto chuckled. "I'm so sorry, should I move it?"

"Why don't you tuck it or something."

"Ha, yeah?" He put his hand between his legs. "Ah, no. It refuses. It likes the fresh air."

"I bet. You're making it really difficult for me not to molest you." He turned his head on the pillow, half-glaring at Naruto.

"You can touch if you want." He covered Sasuke's face with his hand. "Doesn't mean we have to do anything."

Sasuke closed his eyes and groaned again. "But all those fantasies I've had since the last time I had you in my bed... and to have you here, now, naked and pressed against me. It's almost torture."

"I don't appreciate you saying that about me being naked and practically on top of you."

"Torture in a good way," Sasuke corrected as he fingered Naruto's hair away from his eyes. "I'm sure you understand the difference."

"Mm. But I'm really not gonna go anywhere." He propped himself on his elbow, gliding his hand across Sasuke's chest. "Trust me, yeah?"

"Tell me why I should trust you?" His dark eyes searched Naruto, one corner of his mouth turned upward into a crooked grin.

"Let's see. Because I'm good with the elderly and with kids. I open doors for everyone. I typically say please and thank you. I'm not judgmental of anyone unless they're a complete douche bag... I had good parents. I have good friends. I'm a good judge of character. I remember anniversaries for the most part. I think you're smart," he tugged Sasuke's earlobe, "I think you're funny. You're well dressed, attentive, and generous. I've known you for all of three days and I feel like I've known you for 20 years..." He used his hand to cover Sasuke's eyes as he kissed his chin, "I like your taste in music, you give a great blowjob. You're the best kisser I've ever had, too, I think." He moved his hand and let it slide all the way down Sasuke's arm, stopping at his wrist, which he held onto loosely. "I really want to be with you. So if you wanna touch my junk, you can touch it whenever you damn well feel like, you prudish bastard."

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, blinked a couple of times and just stared.

"What?" Naruto asked. "Did I leave anything out? It's because I didn't mention the size of your dick, isn't it? It's a good size if that helps, but, y'know, mine has its good qualities, too."

"Shut up," Sasuke said abruptly and rolled them over so that he was on top of Naruto. "Trust is you allowing me to touch your penis whenever I want to?"

"Yeah, I mean, that's pretty sacred territory for a straight guy, right?"

"Indeed." Sasuke shifted the sheet so that it wasn't tangled so much around them, and when he settled onto Naruto again, well, his stuff was definitely touching Naruto's. "How's that? Is that okay?" He made himself at home between Naruto's legs.

"S'fine. Feels like something's constantly poking me, but yeah, it's okay. I probably couldn't sleep this way comfortably."

"Yeah. You're like the Princess and the Penis."

Naruto smiled genuinely and snorted out a laugh. He put his arms around Sasuke and squeezed. "Touch me, Sasuke."

"I am touching you. Most of our bodies are touching one another."

Naruto tilted his head on the pillow. "C'mon. Don't be a pussy. Touch my cock."

"Naruto..."

Naruto let his fingers brush Sasuke's thigh. "See. I'm touching _you_. You're gonna have to get used to it eventually."

"Oh, is that how it works? You're really pushing it, you realize this?"

"Touch me once, and I won't bother you again. We'll just fall asleep. I'll even sleep on my side of the bed so we're not anywhere near each other."

"Hm." Sasuke caressed his cheek, his neck, his chest and stomach, and then gripped Naruto's hip. He raised himself, his hand trailing down to Naruto's thigh, where he kneaded the muscle and squeezed. Naruto watched every change in Sasuke's expression - the way his eyes widened and his lips pursed - as he finally touched him. It was just a brush of the hand and then, very gently, Sasuke wrapped his fingers around him and just held it.

Naruto let out a breath he'd been holding and slowly grinned. "See? Not so bad."

Sasuke's hand started to move. "So what do you want, Naruto? Do you want to be mine? Because I won't allow anyone else to do this to you, so you need to tell me now what you want."

Naruto lifted himself slightly and brought his mouth close to Sasuke's, speaking his answer against his lips. "I want you. I want to be with you."

"Yeah?" Sasuke tugged a little and sped up his hand. "You're okay with this?" He gave Naruto a light squeeze.

Naruto moved his hand between them and wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's. "I am very okay with this." He covered Sasuke's hand, letting them both stroke his cock another couple of times before he got Sasuke to let go. He kissed him on the mouth, very slowly and passionately, teasing Sasuke's tongue with his until he nearly ran out of breath. "We can figure out just how okay I am with this in the morning." He pushed Sasuke's hair away from his eyes. "You're tired."

"I may be more awake than before..." He hauled Naruto into another long kiss, and then they rolled apart, both lying on their backs but their fingers joined between them.

"Thank you for the date," said Naruto, grinning at him. "I had a good time."

"I had a fucking _great _time." Sasuke returned the grin with his own smile. "Don't ruin it by snoring."

"Ha. I could do way worse than snoring while asleep, trust me."

Sasuke squeezed his fingers. "Yep. That ruined the mood. Goodnight."

Naruto laughed and lifted their hands, bouncing them together on the bed. "Night, Sasuke. Thanks for touching my cock."

"My pleasure, Naruto."

* * *

><p>When Naruto woke, it felt like he'd been sleeping for days. Some time in the night, their fingers had unlinked and Sasuke was on the other end of the bed, on his side, and almost drawn into a fetal position. His breathing was very light, his torso rising and falling beneath the sheet. A meow came from behind the closed bedroom door as if Ollie had known the instant Naruto opened his eyes. The cat gave another cry, and a wriggling paw snuck under the door, making Naruto chuckle. He glanced at Sasuke one more time and then, very carefully, got out of bed so as not to wake him. He opened the door, and if Ollie was traumatized by seeing Naruto naked, he didn't show it. He purred and rubbed against Naruto's leg. Naruto closed the door gently behind him and scooped Ollie up, nuzzling his furry little face.<p>

"Good morning," he said, carrying the cat into the living room, where, noticing the time on the clock to be just shy of 12.30, he amended the greeting to, "Good afternoon."

Had they really slept so long? Although, they had gone to bed maybe near to 4 a.m. He set Ollie onto the couch and went about straightening the pillows and picking up the bowl he'd left on the coffee table. He brought it to the kitchen, Ollie trailing behind and practically causing him to trip.

"Are you hungry?" he asked Ollie, who sat at his feet and meowed sharply. _Meow!_"Alright, where does Sasuke keep the food?" He searched around the cabinets and eventually found a bag of dry cat food that didn't look particularly appetizing, but he poured a little into the cat bowl (it had a tiny paw print on the front).

So what should he do now? Should he attempt making breakfast or lunch for them? He didn't really know where anything was and didn't want to create a whole bunch of noise. Plus, he was never all that hungry after getting up in the morning. It usually took a good hour before his stomach would tell him he wanted something substantial. He did, however, help himself to a glass of water, gave Ollie another scratch on the head, and went back into the bedroom to use the toilet and brush his teeth.

Even after all that, Sasuke still slept, so Naruto crawled under the covers, snuck behind him and put an arm around Sasuke's middle. Sasuke mumbled something unintelligible, leaning back against Naruto's chest. The contact seemed to bring Sasuke to semi-consciousness. He stiffened in Naruto's arms, but instantaneously, he relaxed again, laughing softly at himself.

"Good morning," he said to Naruto.

"It's the afternoon actually." He kissed Sasuke's neck.

"Is it really?" Sasuke started to move, reaching for his phone, but Naruto kept him in place.

"Don't worry about it yet. You weren't goin' anywhere today were you?"

Sasuke settled against him and yawned. "No."

"Good. 'Cause if you're not tired of me, maybe we can... spend the day together again?"

Sasuke turned in his arms. Naruto was smiling at him, feeling surprisingly shy and tentative at the suggestion. Sasuke picked out a piece of Naruto's hair, slid his fingers to the tip, tugged, and then let it fall in front of Naruto's eyes. Naruto tried to blow it out of the way.

"You brushed your teeth," said Sasuke. "Your breath is all minty."

"Mm. Yeah. I already got up. I fed Ollie since he was whining. I hope that's okay?"

Sasuke shrugged a shoulder. "I don't even recall if I fed him when we got back last night other than the few treats I gave him when getting your ice cream."

"That was good ice cream," Naruto said, grinning. "Guess what?"

Sasuke looked him over, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. "What?"

"I'm still here."

"So you are."

"How do you feel?"

Sasuke inhaled deeply. "...Happy."

"Yeah?"

"Stop grinning like that." Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth with a hand. "It's obnoxious."

Naruto tried to get his brow to wrinkle.

"Much better," said Sasuke, lifting his hand and smiling. "I'd kiss you, but I probably have some horrendous morning breath."

"You do."

"Yes, well, I'll go take care of that then." Sasuke got up and sat on the edge of the bed. He checked the time on his phone. "I haven't slept this late since I was about 14."

"Ha." Naruto got up as well, but it was to sit behind Sasuke. He put his chin on the other man's shoulder and hugged him to his chest. "What were you like when you were 14?"

"A total brat. I thought I knew everything."

"I bet you actually did though. Know everything." He brushed the hair at Sasuke's neck to the side and kissed him a few more times. "Have you ever noticed how different the color of our skin is? You're so pale. It's almost like cream." Naruto kissed Sasuke's shoulder blades and upper back. "Saltier than cream." He traced his tongue up the very top of Sasuke's spine while pressing his palm flat to Sasuke's stomach, feeling the way the muscles quivered under his hand.

"Hmm," Sasuke murmured contentedly.

Naruto nuzzled his ear. "Let's just stay in bed for a while. I don't mind your stanky breath."

"My breath is not '_stanky_'."

"Sure it is. They should call you Stanky-breath Uchiha."

"Who's 'they' and do they want to live to see tomorrow?"

"So violent you are," Naruto said, doing his best Yoda impression. "We're all dying come this December, are we not? It's the end of the world, yes?"

"It will be if you keep talking like that," said Sasuke as he quickly broke Naruto's hold, turned around, and tackled him flat onto the bed. "I suppose if we're all going to die anyway, we might as well make the best of it?"

"That's the spirit, Stanky-breath."

Sasuke pinned Naruto's arms and straddled his waist. "You really want to play this game with me?"

"Sasgay Uchiwank?"

Sasuke glared and leaned over. "Really?" He switched to holding both of Naruto's wrists with one hand and used the other to tweak Naruto's nipple until he squirmed and thrashed so hard, eventually shouting out "I give, I give, I give!"

"Now you're vanquished," said Sasuke, his bangs swaying in front of his face. "Any last words before I run you through with my sword?"

"Is that what that is poking me in my ribs?" Naruto chuckled and rubbed the tip of his nose, smiling up at Sasuke.

"You really are pretty adorable."

"I know."

"Hm." Sasuke leaned in. "Pardon the breath." He gave Naruto a closed-mouth kiss, but a few seconds into it, Naruto parted Sasuke's lips with his tongue.

Whether they were in a relationship or not, this was the part of relationships Naruto liked very much - waking up in bed together, fooling around a little, kissing and joking and talking in hushed voices. Eventually, though, Sasuke rolled off of him and onto his back, his forearm covering his eyes.

Naruto shifted to his side and propped his head with his hand, watching him. "'Sup?" he asked.

"Only thinking how surreal this all is," answered Sasuke, giving Naruto an intense look.

Naruto bowed his head. "Heh. I know what you mean. I can't say I've ever imagined this for myself."

Sasuke reached over and squeezed his elbow, then flicked it a couple of times.

"Domestic abuse," Naruto sing-songed jokingly.

"Come here," said Sasuke, pulling him by the arm. Naruto huddled against Sasuke's side, laying his head next to Sasuke's on the pillow.

"Was I too far away?"

"Yeah. I like you this close. It's much better."

"Mm. I see." They snuggled a bit (in as masculine a fashion as Naruto could manage).

"What do you want to do today?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed the back of Naruto's head.

"I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

"Honestly?" Sasuke peered at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Uh, yes?"

"The content's too explicit for someone of your age."

"I'm 23!"

"Yeah, but you're about 12 mentally."

"Well," Naruto poked him in the chest. "What does that say about you?"

"That's a fair question."

"So explicit content, eh?"

"Well, I could fuck your brains out and then we could make some lunch?" Sasuke suggested.

"Or," Naruto returned. "I could fuck out _your_brains."

"But no lunch?"

Naruto laughed. "I can fuck you and make you lunch, too. Probably not at the same time."

"I'll give you something to eat."

"Oh yeah?"

"Sure. I probably have some edible panties in the drawer?"

"What?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"I'm kidding, Naruto. Why would a grown gay man have that in his drawer?"

Naruto hummed dubiously. "You didn't deny you had sex toys in the bathroom somewhere."

"That's because there may be some in there somewhere."

"Really?" Naruto perked up, lifting himself onto his elbow and placing his hand on Sasuke's chest, giving him a shake. "What sort of stuff do you have?" He squinted curiously.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Kinda yeah. I'm curious as to the stuff you use. I mean, I'm no stranger to using toys in bed - "

Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth. "Careful. Now that you're mine, I will get jealous."

"Ah right, okay. Well, then I will rephrase. When I was a kid and I used to dream of the day I'd meet you, a man, even though I'd always thought I was straight, I perchance thought that toys would heighten my first sexual experience, which, of course, will be with you."

"A little cheeky, but when you do it, it's cute, so I'll ignore the sarcasm."

Naruto snickered. "It wasn't entirely sarcastic."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't!" Naruto tried convincing him. He gently touched Sasuke's jaw and turned the other man's face more toward him. "You're pretty."

"Shut up, idiot."

Naruto fell into a fit of laughter and snorts, collapsing on top of Sasuke. "God you are so fun to screw with."

"That's yet to be decided, but yes, that statement may prove definitive."

Naruto raised his head. "Uh huh."

"Maybe we can go to the batting cages after we make some food?"

"Nice change of subject, but hell yeah. We'll go to Paul's? The place by the putt-putt course?"

"The what what course?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Miniature golf."

"Ah. Sure, yeah. It's more your area of expertise than mine, but I don't mind coming along for the ride."

"If you hop on top of me you can have a whole other type of ride."

"Is that a line you use often on the women you pick up?"

"Yeah, sure. All the time."

"And how's that working out for you?"

"Well you're here, aren't you?"

Sasuke laughed and punched him playfully in the shoulder before putting an arm around Naruto's neck and pulling him down into something resembling a half nelson if they'd been gay wrestling. Naruto found his face smashed into Sasuke's chest and tried to bite him.

"Ow, no biting," growled Sasuke, tugging him up by the hair.

"That's not what you said last night."

"Aren't you the sharp wit today?" Sasuke put his hands on either side of Naruto's face and drew him into a kiss.

Naruto shifted on top of him and raised himself onto all fours, the sheet tenting up around them. "My wit is always sharp." He placed his hand on Sasuke's stomach, making the other man's eyes narrow in amusement. "So what are we gonna do..." His hand traveled to Sasuke's hip. "Sasuke?"

"Are you seducing me?"

Naruto made a face. "I thought I already had?"

"Then, yes. Take me, take me now. Do you even know what to do?"

"Well, sure. I take my dick, and I stick it in your ass, right?"

"Sounds about right to me." Sasuke smirked. "Go at it."

"Uuh..."

"I figured. Breakfast first?"

Naruto cocked his head and smiled crookedly. "Yeah... maybe we'll work up to the boning part. I wouldn't want you to think I'm easy."

Sasuke brushed his fingers over Naruto's penis. "I like to think of you as very hard."

Naruto snorted. "How are we ever gonna do it when all we do is crack jokes?"

"I can be serious if you can."

"Well then good luck with that."

"You can't be serious?"

Naruto scratched the edge of his cheek. "Hm. Good question. So whatcha makin' me?"

"Well if you get off me and let me put some clothes on, we can go into the kitchen and start. Unless you were expecting breakfast in bed?"

"Nah. I'd love to watch you cook for me. Maybe you don't need to put clothes on. Just an apron, and I can watch your ass hang out of it."

"As tempting as that sounds, I think it would be safer to put on some pants."

"Fine." Naruto rolled off with an exaggerated sigh, allowing Sasuke up. Sasuke got off the bed and went to the dresser, Naruto watching him move around the room in all his naked glory. He took out a pair of sweatpants and put them on, presenting Naruto with quite the view in the process. Sasuke picked out a plain t-shirt and tugged it over his head, making a bigger mess of his hair. Naruto laughed and pointed. Sasuke got out another pair of sweatpants and shirt for Naruto, throwing them over to him.

Naruto caught them and put the shirt on and then got out of bed to get on the sweatpants as Sasuke walked into the bathroom. As he waited, Naruto stretched and glanced around the room. He went to the mirror and made an attempt at fixing his hair, but it was pretty much a hopeless case until he got his hands on some of Sasuke's product, which he had much of in the bathroom. On the bedside table, Sasuke's phone vibrated once. Sasuke came back out of the bathroom, astonishingly preened now.

"I think you got a text," said Naruto.

Sasuke came around the side of the bed, purposely bumping into Naruto's shoulder. He picked up the phone and read the message. "Ah."

"What is it?" Naruto stood behind him and tried to read over his shoulder.

"A friend of mine is letting me know he's in the area."

"Ooh a friend of yours? Does he want to meet up?"

"Yes, but I'll tell him I'm busy."

"Ah no, I mean. If he's only in town for a little while? You should meet up with him. We don't have to hang out today."

Sasuke ignored him and started typing something, but then he got another text.

"What did you tell him?" asked Naruto. "What did he say?"

Sasuke pressed his hand to Naruto's face and pushed him out of the way. "I said I was busy. He said I could bring my 'trick' along if I wanted to. He wants to meet for drinks."

"Really? I'm invited?"

Sasuke removed his hand. "Naruto. You're not a trick."

"Yeah, well, I doubt he meant it that way...er..." He rubbed the back of his head. "Unless he's used to you having a lot of tricks?"

"You really want to meet one of my friends for drinks?"

"Way to not answer that, but yeah, I really, really do. You said you wanted to meet Kiba, right?"

"Yes. But your friends are way more harmless compared to mine. Suigetsu will eat you alive."

"Ha. I can handle myself. Just tell him yes. I think it'll be fun."

Sasuke shrugged. "If you say so, but I won't be held responsible."

"S'fine."

Sasuke sent another text. A time and place was agreed upon. They wouldn't meet until later, so that still left them most of the afternoon to hang out.

Naruto's stomach growled suddenly. Sasuke gave him a pointed look and poked him in the belly.

"Alright, now that that's settled," Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and started dragging him along. "Let's go to the kitchen before there are any further interruptions."

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, as Sasuke opened the double doors of the refrigerator, Naruto happened to notice that there was a large supply of groceries.<p>

"You really did go grocery shopping, didn't you?" he observed. "I'd wondered if you were lying to me the other night on the phone when you said you had."

Sasuke got out some eggs, milk, a box of Bisquick, and some bacon. "Well," he said. "I didn't really know what you'd want in the way of breakfast so I might have picked up a little bit of everything."

Naruto laughed at him.

Sasuke glared over his shoulder. "Shut up."

"No. It's... really, really adorable that you'd do that. I don't know what to say."

"Why are you making fun of the person about to make you breakfast? Do you want waffles or pancakes?"

"Ooh, tough call. Waffles? I'll put the batter in the waffle maker!"

"Fine. Just don't burn down my kitchen. I'm making bacon, too. Do you want eggs, as well?"

"Are you _that_hungry?" Naruto asked. "I'll have eggs if you are."

"Sure. How do you want yours?"

"Uh. Don't care. Scrambled or over easy. Honestly, however you're having them is fine with me."

"Okay."

Naruto started to get off the stool in order to help out.

Sasuke turned on the burners. "No, you sit there. I'll bring it to you." He brought over a glass bowl and everything Naruto needed to make the waffle mix, then he set up the waffle machine on the counter. Naruto did his thing, and Sasuke cooked the (turkey) bacon. A few minutes later, Naruto went around the island and started the waffles. Sasuke yelled at him for lifting the lid and checking on them every 15 seconds.

"But there's a certain light color of brown I want them to have," Naruto pouted.

"You'd make a terrible wife," said Sasuke.

"Of that I have no doubt," said Naruto, smiling.

In a little less than 15 minutes, they had breakfast sorted, and Sasuke brought out some fruit to put in a bowl. They ate together at the island, Naruto stealing the crispier pieces of bacon because he liked them best almost burnt. At one point, Ollie came in, probably having gotten a whiff of the food. He meowed at their feet, but gave up when neither of them seemed to pay him much attention. Naruto did most of the talking, telling Sasuke all about how he used to play on the high school varsity baseball team and even a little in college until partying became more of a priority than sports.

"So did you have a lot of girlfriends in college?" Sasuke asked him as he cut his waffle square with a fork.

Naruto pushed the bits of waffle around in his pool of syrup. "Dunno. I guess. Maybe over the first two years. It was the beginning of my junior year when I met my last girlfriend I dated on and off for a few years."

"Right, I think you mentioned that. What happened there, if you don't mind me asking?"

Naruto shrugged and stole a piece of cut up strawberry from Sasuke's plate. "She was older than me."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Don't give me that look. Yeah. I dunno. She was ready to settle down toward the end of it, and I wasn't. That, and she was always sort of trying to change me into... I dunno. A guy that wasn't really me?"

"That's too bad as I rather enjoy who you are," said Sasuke. They exchanged a look, the both of them laughing it off.

"You're so smooth, Sasuke."

"I know." Sasuke gave him a genuine smile for a breath. "While we're on the subject of pasts, I'm warning you ahead of time about Suigetsu. He can come off pretty strong."

"It'll be fine. To hang out with you, I suppose a friend would have to have a strong personality."

Sasuke stopped his fork mid-way to his mouth and glanced over. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not?"

Naruto turned on the stool, toward Sasuke, and put a hand on his leg. "What do you think? Didn't I say I prefer outgoing types?"

Sasuke squinted at him suspiciously. Naruto chuckled and, though he had the urge to kiss Sasuke, he ended up, instead, resting his forehead on the other man's shoulder. It was a quiet moment. Sasuke continued eating, and, after a while, Sasuke's hand covered Naruto's on his leg. He had his eyes closed and put his bare feet onto the side of Sasuke's stool, just enjoying the man's company. There was something very comforting in the fact that Sasuke _felt_so solid and reliable. Naruto sighed against the short sleeve of Sasuke's shirt.

"So we'll clean up, get dressed, and head to the batting cage?"

Naruto nodded against his arm. "Yep."

"Anything else you wanna do today?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing in particular. I probably have a million messages and texts on my phone I should answer."

"Do that while I'm in the shower."

"You don't want me to shower with you?" Naruto lifted his head.

"Didn't you just take a shower this morning?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know if you wanted company."

Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's forehead. "You can do whatever you want. I always enjoy seeing you naked. So seeing you wet and naked sounds good, too."

"Yeah?"

Sasuke shook his head, leaned back, and tugged at Naruto's fringe. "Are you full?"

"Mm. Thank you for breakfast."

"You made the waffles. So thank you for those."

Naruto smiled widely. "You have really long eyelashes."

"I think you mentioned that before."

"You've had a lot of boyfriends, haven't you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you're really good looking. And cool. If you were straight, I bet the women would be all over you. Or, I bet they are now so long as they don't know you're gay."

"I'm happy you think so," said Sasuke.

"But you've gotta know how attractive you are, right?"

Sasuke turned in his seat. Naruto readjusted his legs to accommodate for Sasuke's. Naruto had his elbow on the island counter, his head propped in his hand. Sasuke's back was straight but he had his arm on the edge of the counter also.

"I'm curious," said Sasuke.

"What about?" Naruto pushed his plate and Sasuke's toward the other side so they had more room and went back to his earlier slouched position.

"You say I'm attractive. But, I wish I could know what's going on inside your head about how much of me you are attracted to. If you'll ever look at me, as a man, and find that attractive in the way I do."

"Ah." That surprised Naruto a bit. "I get it. I think, you know, any guy can say whether another man is attractive or not, probably, based on whatever generic standards. You know, is he fit, does he have a good face, whatever. Like, Kiba is a good looking guy, I guess. As guys go. He gets a fair amount of action, at least up until he started dating Ino. And he claims to be all wild, but when he settles down, he becomes pretty sappy."

"Again this Kiba. I'm starting to wonder if your bromance with your best friend isn't more than that."

"Pfft. Hardly. My point is that... I see you as an attractive man. I think... as attracted as I am to your personality, your good looks are a factor. Your type of look is a factor."

"My type of look?" Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's knee.

"Yeah. The dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin. The way you dress and carry yourself. You can come off pretty intense and cool. Almost aloof. You're like that cool guy that every guy wants to be. That, I think, I am attracted to."

"I see."

"But also, when we're close, like, when we're touching like this... or if we were this close and we weren't touching, if your hand wasn't there," they both glanced at the hand Sasuke had on his knee, "I'd _want_to be touching you. I wanted to kiss you earlier, but I put my head on your shoulder. I often want to kiss you."

"So the sex is still an issue, correct?"

Naruto's mouth twisted uncertainly as he thought. "I...don't know. I think we won't know until we try?"

"But if we try and you hate it, what then?"

Naruto hummed. "I dunno. Keep trying until it works out? I can't have these strong feelings for you and them not mean anything. It's more than friendship, I think, but I'm confused still, so..."

Sasuke waved his hand. "It's fine. We'll just let it happen, okay? No point in you worrying about it. I'm more than satisfied with what has happened so far." He smirked.

"I bet." Naruto's cheeks turned red as he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thank you, by the way," said Sasuke.

"Huh? For what?"

"You might not have realized it, but earlier, you made my ego puff up quite a bit, and that can be very dangerous for you."

"What? Because I said you were so hot?"

"Yeah."

Naruto smiled and grabbed the back of Sasuke's head, sinking his fingers into the soft, spiky bits of hair. "Like you didn't know."

Sasuke started to lean in. Naruto used his hand to push him forward the rest of the way. They kissed a few times, brief pecks as the both of them smiled in between the times their lips came together. Naruto felt that strong sense of warmth in his chest and knew he hadn't been this happy or content in a long time. He could tell Sasuke felt the same way, and that made him even more sure of his own feelings for this person. He sighed when Sasuke got off the stool to bring their dishes to the sink with the other dirty pans. He got up to help, the both of them joking and horsing around as Sasuke washed the plates and Naruto dried them. When they were finished, they went back into the bedroom, where Sasuke got out some clothes for himself and then let Naruto pick out something he could borrow to wear for the day.

After stripping, Sasuke headed into the bathroom to start the shower, and once Naruto answered one or two texts on his phone, he followed him in shortly afterward. In the shower, they didn't do much but laugh and joke and wash each other. However, what Naruto began to realize was that he was perfectly happy to do this with Sasuke, even while the both of them were naked. Nothing about it felt awkward or strange, even if they shared a kiss or a touch here and there. In fact, for him, it became easier and easier to do this sort of stuff with Sasuke and feel incredibly comfortable with it, which, of course, he mentioned to Sasuke since there was no longer any point to holding anything back from him. Sasuke's answer to that was a very long kiss and one of the most sincere looks of happiness Naruto had yet to see on his face.

And that made _him_... very, very happy.

* * *

><p>On the way to the batting cage, which also happened to be somewhat near to Naruto's Dad's house, they decided to drive by so that Naruto could point it out.<p>

"But I won't make you stop in and meet him yet. He'll like you though, I'm sure. He gets along pretty well with everybody," explained Naruto.

Sasuke admired the house and the boat shop as they passed. The lake was just across the street. The sun was out today, casting streaks of sunshine across the surface of the water as it rippled. The grassy bank as well as the water had been sought out by a small population of ducks and geese. It looked as though Dad was home since his truck was in the driveway. The boat shop was closed on the weekend. Kiba was probably at Ino's, or at least that's what the texts earlier had said. Naruto was anxious for Sasuke to meet Kiba, but that would have to happen at a later time, as well as the meeting with his father.

He recognized that there were lots of first times ahead for them, but as they'd talked about in the shower and while getting dressed, there was no need to rush anything, and Naruto had been really happy with the progress of their relationship (whatever definition they wanted to go by) so far.

The batting cages, luckily, were in an indoor building directly next to a miniature golf course (which was something they'd have to try later). He imagined, perhaps, that Sasuke could, in certain circumstances, be as competitive as himself. At least, that's what he'd observed when they played video games, which was another thing they would have to do later on tonight unless Sasuke got sick of him soon.

By the time they'd pulled into the parking lot, Naruto was practically frothing at the mouth. He hadn't been in a while, though pretty often he'd tried to get Kiba to join him. However, Kiba was more interested in video games than he was doing things outdoors, unless a few of their other friends joined them for some flag football. Sasuke humored him, listening to Naruto boast about his former years as part of a team that had won state championships. Plus, there were other sentimental things he attached to this place. Before his mom got sick, she'd often taken him, when he was really little (7 or 8?) to the mini golf place. His dad had sometimes been his little league coach so they'd done some batting practice here, and on his mom's better days, she would stand behind the fence to watch and cheer him on. At the time, he'd been a bit embarrassed about it because his mom could be _extremely_ loud and maybe a little _too_enthusiastic. But those were now moments he often thought of and sometimes saw her outgoing personality in himself.

Naruto paid for the both of them and helped Sasuke pick out a helmet and bat. Naruto also got a batting glove for himself. There were a couple of people using two of the cages at the end, and the _tings_of the 80 and 90 mph baseballs being smacked with metal bats was doing a good job of making him nostalgic. Before they started, he helped Sasuke out with his stance. It amused the hell out of him that Sasuke didn't know what to do, but with just a few simple instructions, Sasuke was in the perfect position to swing. It wasn't too shocking that Sasuke was an incredibly quick learner. Naruto stepped out of the cage, an eye on Sasuke's form after the first ball shot out of the machine, and Sasuke hit it dead on.

"Not bad," he shouted at him, feeling rather proud.

Sasuke turned around to look at him. "As if you'd expect anything less."

Naruto laughed. "Shut up and keep your eye on the ball."

Naruto went into his own cage, which was right next to Sasuke's. For a good 45 minutes they swung away, stopping once to have the speed increased. When Sasuke was finished, he watched Naruto for a while. Naruto was hitting nothing but balls coming out at 99-101 mph. At first, he thought maybe he'd be rusty, but he still had it in him. The machine could change up pitches, too, and at random, threw out curveballs or sinkers or forkballs or plain old fastballs. He did that for another 10 minutes and then ran out of pitches. He snapped off the Velcro of his glove and as he left the cage, removed his helmet. Naruto grinned as he approached Sasuke, who had his arms crossed against his chest.

"Show off," said Sasuke. "Did you take me here just to impress me?"

"Why, did it work?"

"It did. I am impressed. You look good when you're all sweaty and athletic."

"I've always been an athletic supporter."

They were both standing rather close, Sasuke leaning against the fence and Naruto in front of him, playing with the batting glove.

"Ha," Sasuke briefly touched the side of Naruto's face, "I bet you'd look good in just a jockstrap."

Naruto had his head bowed. He looked up at Sasuke coyly. "Is this a fantasy of yours?"

"It is now." Sasuke grinned.

They started walking together toward the front desk and returned the equipment. Sasuke waited nearby as Naruto and the clerk had a short conversation about the pitching machines, baseball in general, and touched on the highlights of last fall's World Series between the Cardinal's and Rangers.

As they were on their way back to the car, Sasuke gave Naruto's ass a playful slap.

Naruto looked at him. "What was that for?"

"I forgot what was so hot about straight men, but now I think I remember."

"Yeah?" Naruto asked as he got into the car. "You wanna do me right here in the parking lot?"

Sasuke got in on his side. "Don't tempt me or I will throw you into my back seat, but first we should go to the store and buy you that jockstrap for later tonight."

"You think so?"

"I do. Maybe while we're there we can pick out a couple video games to play later since we have another hour or so to kill?"

"Fuck yeah!" Naruto shouted as he put on his seat belt.

Sasuke gave Naruto's thigh a pat as he started the car. "I'm so glad you're easy to please."

"Heh. What can I say. You know all my weaknesses."

"Hn." He reached across and ruffled Naruto's hair. "I'm working on it."

* * *

><p>After having gone to Target and wandering around the electronics section a good while, they picked up a couple of Xbox 360 games. Sasuke had wanted to buy both, but Naruto insisted he buy at least one of them. After wasting an hour there, they went through the Starbuck's drive-thru for Naruto since it shared the same parking lot as Target. Then they just drove around for a while until it was about time they should be heading to the bar to meet Sasuke's friend. The bar was pretty low-key, but it was on the other side of town, which seemed to be where Suigetsu was staying with a friend. They arrived about ten minutes earlier than the arranged meeting time, so they snagged a couple of stools at the bar while they waited. Naruto wanted to wait to order until Suigetsu got there, but Sasuke said not to bother. He ordered a vodka and coke. Naruto eventually assented, asking the bartender for a vodka and Red Bull.<p>

"Really?" Sasuke had said, turning to him. "How old are you, 18?"

"Oh what, because I asked for Red Bull. At least you didn't ask for Diet Coke."

"Hn."

"So how long have you known Suigetsu?" Naruto took of his drink after the bartender set it on a napkin on top of the bar.

"Too long. We used to work together when I lived on the East Coast."

"I see."

Sasuke's fingers tapped on the bar. Naruto glanced at them.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"No."

Naruto smiled. "Is it because I'm meeting one of your friends? Are you afraid I'll embarrass you?"

"More like I'm afraid of him embarrassing me."

"Ha. Do you even get embarrassed?"

"I'm not a robot."

"True. By now I would've seen your switch." Naruto turned and faced forward. The stools were pretty close, making their arms touch when they both put them up on the bar at the same time. The contact was nice, reassuring. It was still early, so the bar wasn't particularly crowded. Behind them was a row of booths against the wall. Out of the five booths, only one was taken by a couple in their 30s. There was an older man at the end of the bar, but he was watching the football game pretty intensely. The bartender started washing out some glasses in front of them. Only a few minutes later, Naruto felt the presence of someone behind them (their backs had been to the door) and an arm went around his shoulder.

"Boys," greeted the stranger. "I see you waited for me before ordering." He had very pale blond hair, almost silver underneath the bar lights. When he smiled, it was very toothy and predatory. He had a sharp look in his eyes as if he were either a hustler or a defense attorney.

Sasuke gave Naruto a brief look before standing up from the stool and pulling him into a huge hug like they hadn't seen each other in years. Though Suigetsu seemed far more enthusiastic about the embrace than Sasuke did.

"Suigetsu," said Sasuke gruffly. "Good to see you."

"Of course it is." Suigetsu grinned widely and tugged at the collar of Sasuke's shirt. "You smell sweaty. Just what were you two up to before I got here, and," he turned to Naruto who'd been sitting on the stool, watching them both in amusement, "Hey." He looked Naruto up and down. "You're not what I imagined."

Naruto laughed. Suigetsu wasn't rude, just frank. "Um, thank you?" he said and held out his hand. "I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you."

Suigetsu took it and shook it firmly. Sasuke sat back down on the stool, watching the both of them.

"Naruto. I'm Suigetsu. Sasuke's an old friend of mine, but I'm sure he's told you all about me." He sent Sasuke a secretive look and turned back to Naruto, giving him another scrutinizing once over. He whistled. "You are just... so different from the guys I've usually seen Sasuke with. May I?" And before Naruto even knew what was being asked, Suigetsu started running his fingers through Naruto's hair. "Are you a..." He gazed directly into Naruto's eyes. "... a real blond?"

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said his name like he was warning his friend.

"What? I'm just curious." He addressed Sasuke. "I mean, y'know, does the carpet match the drapes?"

"Buy me a drink and I can show you later if you want," Naruto said jokingly, not wanting their to be any tension between the two men over him. After all, he could take care of himself.

"Oh?" Suigetsu leaned into him. "I may hold you to that. I'm a sucker for a natural blond, and, damn, you look like one of those guys off the Abercrombie & Fitch catalogs."

"Ah yeah, that's a sidejob of mine," said Naruto. "Have a seat. I'll get your first drink. What will you have?"

"I like him," Suigetsu said with a grin, slapping Sasuke on the back. He took a seat on Naruto's other side, putting Naruto between the two of them. The bartender came by, and Suigetsu ordered a glass of straight bourbon.

"Who are you staying with this time?" Sasuke asked as Suigetsu settled into his seat and took his first sip of his drink.

"An old friend. You might remember Haku? Guy never turns me down when I need a place to crash out here. He's such a pushover. Hot as fuck in bed though, and I'm not usually into the twinks, but like hell I'd pass up a good lay. Right, Sasuke?" He held up his glass, giving the both of them a sly look.

Sasuke sighed, offering Naruto an apologetic look. "Ignore him. He thinks it's funny to say shocking things all the time."

"_Please_!" Suigetsu shouted and slammed the glass onto the bar, nearly making Naruto jump. He gave Naruto's arm a nudge. "You know how fast this guy works, I'm sure. How long have you two been," he clucked his tongue. "You know."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke to see if he wanted to answer that.

"We only met a few days ago, Suigetsu," Sasuke answered for them in a low voice.

"See! What did I say?" Suigetsu bumped Naruto's shoulder again. "Man, when we went out in New York, you should've seen all the guys that went after Sasuke. They knew I was friends with him, too, so some of them went through me to get to him. I can't tell you what good luck it is to be this guy's wingman. I fucked so much when he was out there, that there were nights I thought my dick was literally gonna fall off."

Naruto shifted in his seat. "Ah, is that so? How lucky for you." He felt Sasuke's hand on his thigh, squeezing him. Naruto spared him a quick look, but he was curious. "So Sasuke got around then, you'd say?"

"Hell yeah. I've never seen a guy with so much game. He's, like, my idol. He could make you cry just watching him work. Not that he ever had to do much."

"That's enough," said Sasuke. "That was years ago."

"Years ago, my ass," Suigetsu laughed and leaned over Naruto's lap while also putting an arm around his shoulders, "I heard about your summer in Europe from Deidara and Karin. In fact, Karin has some pretty incriminating pictures of you and that one guy you met at the festival, what was his name...?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke, an eyebrow raised. "Yes. What was his name, Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at the both of them. "I don't remember."

Suigetsu pushed further over Naruto, practically on top of him, laughing at the dark expression on Sasuke's face. "Don't get mad, c'mon. We're all friends here. He was, what was it, he wasn't Scottish. Not Irish... what's the other one?"

"He was Welsh," said Sasuke. He ordered another drink from the bartender, this time something stronger, a whiskey.

"Welsh, that's it!" cried Suigetsu. "Fuck yeah. They said the entire field where all the tents were could hear you fucking him from the goddam main stage. I think Karin recorded it on her mobile phone and uploaded it. That dirty bitch was practically orgasming over it. I bet she listens to it when she uses that big-ass dildo - "

"If you don't shut your mouth right now, I will kill you," said Sasuke, and the scary thing for Naruto was, it looked like he meant it. Suigetsu got the hint.

"Fine, fine. I know how you like to be all civilized. What do you wanna talk about? The stock market? Maybe I'll invest in rubber. Everyone likes rubber, right? Rubbers for everyone, that's what I say. Don't you, Naruto?"

"I've always said safety is important," Naruto replied, moving around in his seat, feeling uncomfortable with how close Suigetsu kept getting to him. The bartender brought him another vodka and Red Bull, which he thanked him for. Suigetsu seemed oblivious. Sasuke was quieter than normal. He didn't deny any of what Suigetsu said, so Naruto took it as the truth and attempted to absorb it. It's not as if he was upset. Just today, he'd said Sasuke was attractive and knew he'd probably had many, many boyfriends, but hearing it from someone else wasn't the most pleasant way to come about such information.

"So," said Suigetsu, "How did you guys meet?" He swished his bourbon around, finally removing his arm from Naruto's shoulders.

"Over coffee," said Sasuke before Naruto could answer.

"Since when do you like coffee?" asked Suigetsu, squinting at him. "I woulda figured you'd said a club or some gay bar or somethin'." The bartender gave him a look. Suigetsu shrugged at him. "What? You've never seen a gay guy before? Sheesh. God I fuckin' hate these small towns. I don't know how people live here."

"I like it here," said Naruto. "I've lived here all my life."

"Really," said Suigetsu, sounding not particularly interested. "And Sasuke? How do you find it here?" He laughed obnoxiously. "I heard about Itachi. Guess you had to bail him out, eh? No wonder you have to stoop to living in this shithole."

"Suigetsu," said Sasuke. "If I'd known you were going to act like a moron, I wouldn't have bothered meeting you."

"You cold bastard." Suigetsu smiled, apparently amused by Sasuke's threats. "Always actin' so fuckin' cool. It's what I like about you."

"Like I care."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the both of them as they proceeded to have a glaring contest. "So what are you in town for?" he asked Suigetsu, hoping to change the subject.

"Business," he answered Naruto, "... And pleasure. Heh."

"Haku is a friend of both of yours?" asked Naruto.

"You could say that. Haku's like the village bicycle if you know what I mean. Too nice to ever say no. I'm surprised you don't know him since you live in the same town. There can't be that many queers around here. Should've crossed paths, seen each other at the meetings."

"Ah, well..." Naruto started to say.

"Naruto's not queer," stated Sasuke.

"Oh why?" Suigetsu glanced at him. "You one of those weird p.c. types that goes by one of those new labels all of us are supposed to keep track of? I remember when you were either gay or straight, now you have to lay out all the credentials like you're a fuckin' dog breed."

"No, idiot. Naruto's not gay."

"Oh." Suigetsu looked confused. "He's bi?" He gave Naruto a rather scrutinizing once over again. "Explains a lot. He's got that vibe about him. I was gonna say he didn't seem particularly gay, but I didn't want to be rude."

Naruto shared a look with Sasuke. "It's fine, Sasuke," he said.

"No. I wanna hear this," said Suigetsu. "So, like, men and women, huh? I could never understand that. Damn selfish lot."

"He's not into men," Sasuke clarified. "He's straight."

Suigetsu let out a good long laugh, but when he noticed neither Sasuke nor Naruto were laughing with him, he paused, his jaw dropping. "Wait. What? You're kidding, right? I thought you two were - " He looked from one to the other of them.

"It's not really any of your business," said Sasuke.

"Ho, ho, I get it, Sasuke." Suigetsu put his arm around Naruto's shoulder again and his other hand on Naruto's chest. "The ultimate challenge, eh? Converting a straight guy? Yeah, don't blame you." He rubbed Naruto's chest. "Straight guys are fuckin' hot as hell. Fucked one not that long ago. You wouldn't _believe_how tight he was, I thought he was gonna pop my dick off. Got fucked by one once, too," he spoke directly to Naruto, "not that I bottom much, but it was worth it. Some football player from Boston. He was so drunk."

Naruto pressed his lips together and without looking at either of them, picked up his drink and swallowed the rest. "I think m'gonna hit the toilet, if you'll excuse me." He waved over the bartender and asked for another before getting off the stool and heading toward the restrooms, his mind reeling and a slight buzz rolling over him. He had just unzipped his jeans and was standing in front of the urinal when he felt someone come up behind him.

"You okay?" asked Sasuke. "I told you he was a handful."

"Yeah, you did." Naruto couldn't hide a degree of bitterness from his tone.

"Are you mad?"

"No, I just want to take a piss is all," answered Naruto. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Naruto."

"What? It's hard to pee with you standing behind me like that."

Sasuke sighed, his breath blowing across the back of his neck. "Fine."

He left. The door slamming shut behind him. Naruto gave his own sigh and looked up to the ceiling, feeling foolish for having wanted Sasuke to stay and maybe say Suigetsu was exaggerating. He finished up, washed his hands, and headed back out, finding that Suigetsu had slid into his chair and was, physically, rather close to Sasuke as they spoke to one another in hushed voices. At seeing them like that, it made Naruto wonder if they'd ever hooked up. At this point, not much would surprise him. He tried to rationalize it. He was a bit jealous, but, for fuck's sake, just how many guys had Sasuke been with? Naruto could count the women he'd slept with on one and a half hands. Jealousy wasn't really his thing, but damned if he wasn't feeling it right now. As soon as he sat on Suigetsu's old stool, he grabbed his drink and by the time he put it down, there was only a dribble of it left. He ordered another.

"Naruto. Maybe you should slow down," said Sasuke, the both of them looking over at Naruto.

Suigetsu clapped him on the back. "Nah. Look at this guy. I can tell he's the type to party. Let him do his thing." He ruffled Naruto's hair. "Still really fuckin' love your hair. You are a hot piece of ass, aren't ya? I wish I woulda found you first before Sasuke did, but after meeting him, I'm sure I'd have no chance."

Naruto, after taking a sip, set the glass down slowly and looked at him. His eyes flicked to Sasuke for a second, then back again. "You never know. Maybe when Sasuke gets tired of me? You guys seem like you enjoy passing men around to each other."

Suigetsu laughed; Sasuke did not. Suigetsu's hand fell to Naruto's thigh. "Boy, you're fuckin' fun as hell, Naruto! I'll hope he _does_get tired of you just so I can get a piece of that. I'd take you either way. I bet you're one helluva fuck. I wouldn't mind lookin' over my shoulder and seein' you pound into me with all that blond hair stickin' to your sweaty skin. Fuck yeah. How is Sasuke in bed anyway?"

Naruto gave an empty smirk. "You might know better than me. We haven't fucked yet."

"No?" Suigetsu rubbed his chin. "Why haven't you fucked him yet?" he asked Sasuke, sounding offended.

Sasuke stared across the way at Naruto, their gazes locking for a while.

"Let's talk about something else," said Sasuke to Suigetsu, though he continued to stare at Naruto.

"Hmm." Suigetsu crossed his arms. "Something other than sex?"

Naruto was about to call over the bartender again, but Suigetsu passed him the rest of his drink.

"Eh, you can have that."

"Thanks," said Naruto and he finished it. "So, what is it you do, Suigetsu? Are you in the music business, too?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked." He spun toward Naruto, causing their legs to bump. He put a hand on Naruto's knee. "I'm a talent agent. That's how I met Sasuke. We were arguing over some fee or contract for an artist I wanted to see his company promote. We talked on the phone a couple times, but then we met in a bar to haggle out the details. After that, we saw each other at events, and since neither of us are as fake as other people in the industry, we ended up hanging out. Right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke switched back to a vodka and coke, picking it up just as the bartender set it in front of him. "Something like that."

"It probably also helped that we were both out. You'd be surprised how closeted people are in the industry," said Suigetsu, gesturing animatedly and probably talking a little too loudly, but no one else seemed to be paying much attention to the three of them.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called to him in quiet, serious voice.

Naruto had been spacing out for a second. He tipped up his chin, acknowledging Sasuke out of the corner of his eye as his bangs fell over his eyes. "Yeah?"

Something passed between them in the way they looked at each other, but Naruto tried to ignore it for the time being, barely conscious of Suigetsu's hands constantly touching him somewhere - his shoulder, leg, chest, or thigh. He was on his, what, fifth or sixth drink in less than an hour? He didn't know what he felt, and Suigetsu chose that moment to go off to the toilets, leaving the two of them alone. Sasuke switched to the seat beside him, letting their shoulders touch, except Naruto jerked away at the contact.

Under his breath, Sasuke spoke to him. "You're mad."

"I'm not mad," he said stiffly. "I'm...," he fumbled for the right word. "Disappointed."

"You don't have any reason to be disappointed. I didn't want you to meet him."

"Yeah, well. I did, alright? It's a lot of information to absorb, so excuse me for being sorta pissed and confused."

"I'm not going to apologize for my past. This was all before I met you."

Naruto's head snapped in Sasuke's direction, and he growled out his next words. "I know that, okay? But that's not gonna stop me from being fuckin' jealous as hell. Give me a fuckin' second."

"Like it doesn't bother me to see Suigetsu put his hands all over you and talk about fucking you?"

"You could've fooled me. It didn't seem to bother you at all," he hissed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You're acting like an idiot."

"Whatever. Then an idiot is what I am."

"Who's an idiot?" Suigetsu returned. He ordered himself and Sasuke another drink. Naruto's vision was a bit blurry as he glanced at the TV screen, trying to catch the score of the game as Suigetsu and Sasuke fell into a quiet conversation Naruto didn't think he could stomach if he listened to it. A few minutes later, Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's knee. Naruto didn't acknowledge it, but he also didn't try to make him move it either. His phone went off inside the pocket of his hoodie. He pulled it out and saw he had a text from Kiba. They texted back and forth for about ten minutes, and by then, Naruto was pretty out of it. The hand on his thigh started to move, and, suddenly, Sasuke was speaking into his ear.

"Come with me," he said, giving Naruto's thigh a squeeze. Sasuke got off the stool and headed toward the toilets.

Naruto glanced over at Suigetsu.

"He wants to have a chat," Suigetsu said, grinning that irritating grin.

Naruto merely blinked at him. He started to get off the stool and stumbled. Suigetsu grabbed hold of his arm, keeping him balanced.

"Er. Thanks," said Naruto, shaking his head.

"No problem."

Naruto headed for the bathroom, but when he walked in, there didn't seem to be anyone there until he walked past one of the open stalls. Sasuke grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him inside. He closed and locked the door before shoving Naruto against it.

"Jealous brat," said Sasuke.

"Whore," returned Naruto, smirking.

Sasuke put his hands on either side of Naruto's head. "There will come a time when you will be very thankful for the experience I have."

"Is that so?" He tilted his head as Sasuke leaned in closer and sniffed.

"You've had too much to drink," he told Naruto.

Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled him forward. "Stop sleeping with everyone but me."

Sasuke smirked. "You're not even making sense."

"Sasuke." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I don't share well."

"I'm not asking you to share, moron. You're not some nameless fuck to me. I think we've established that. Who I screw and who I want in my life are entirely separate."

Naruto swallowed hard. Sasuke brushed his lips against Naruto's, teasing them apart.

Naruto chuckled. "You don't want to screw me?"

Sasuke pressed him back against the door. "The fuck I don't."

"Prove it."

Sasuke's eyebrow arched. "Do you want me to fuck you here in the bathroom stall?"

"Do you want to fuck me in the stall?"

Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, pushing his head up so that he could bite at the line of Naruto's jaw. "Yes."

"Sasuke," he croaked and rubbed his lips together in anticipation.

Sasuke kissed the side of his neck and grabbed hold of Naruto's belt. He flipped Naruto around and slammed him against the door. Naruto let out a groan as the side of his face smacked into it. Sasuke took Naruto's hands and forced him to hold onto the top of the door. He covered them with his own hands and pressed into Naruto from behind, rubbing against him as his lips brushed across the back of Naruto's neck.

"This is what you want your first time to be like?" Sasuke asked him, his voice a whisper, "Quick and dirty in the bathroom of some seedy bar?"

Naruto tried to look back, but Sasuke smashed his face into the door again.

"Is that what you want? Me to treat you like those random guys I fucked? Whose names I didn't even know? Do you think I felt a fraction of what I feel for you... for them?"

"Sasuke," he sighed, and Sasuke loosened his hold. As Naruto turned around, Sasuke pushed him out of the way and left the stall. Naruto stood there stupidly.

"By the way, you better find us a ride home. I don't think either of us are in any condition to drive," Sasuke said before leaving the bathroom.

Naruto walked out of the stall and went to the sink. He threw some water onto his face and stared at his reflection in the mirror, thinking he was the hugest fucking asshole in the world. He got out his phone and texted the only person he could think of that would come and get them right away.

But did he really wanna put up with Kiba's shit once he got here?

Yeah, well. He probably deserved whatever lecture he was gonna get.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	9. The End: Part I

**Full version on y-gallery**

* * *

><p>He wasn't sulking exactly as he went back to the bar. Kiba was able to come and get them as soon as they were ready. There was a drink waiting for him when he sat down.<p>

"That was one hell of a quickie," Suigetsu said across the way.

Naruto wanted to make a joke, but when he glanced at Sasuke first, all he felt was guilt. Usually he'd convey his regret through touch or something. Like he'd hug or pat Sasuke's leg or kiss him? But that didn't feel like the right thing to do if Sasuke was genuinely mad at him, and Sasuke was doing that thing he sometimes did, where Naruto couldn't read his expression very well.

"You have your poker face on," he ended up mumbling as he picked up his drink. "Kiba can come and get us whenever you're ready."

Suigetsu was watching the both of them curiously. Sasuke inclined his head toward Naruto.

"Are you ready to go?" Sasuke asked him.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "I dunno. Are _you_?"

"I certainly don't think you need any more to drink."

"Oh. Guess I should make this my last one, eh?" He put his left hand on top of the bar and drummed his fingers. Sasuke, though he'd turned to Suigetsu, put his hand on top of Naruto's.

"Suigetsu, are you going to need a ride home?" asked Sasuke.

"Naah." Suigetsu waved his hand dismissively. "I'm gonna walk. It's like three blocks away. You guys sure you don't wanna swing by and say hello to Haku? It'd be like old times, we can just sit around and drink and shoot the shit. Catch up on stuff."

Naruto bit his tongue. He very much did not want to spend any more time with Suigetsu than he had to. In fact, what he _really_ wanted was to get Sasuke alone so that he could apologize.

"No," Sasuke said, answering for them. "I think we'll just head back to my place once Naruto's friend gets here."

The way he said it made Naruto chuckle.

Sasuke looked over. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that... you make it sound like we're gonna have a threesome." Naruto laughed louder into the side of his glass.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, sorry," said Naruto quietly. "I won't speak again until I sober up."

"That should be a while," commented Suigetsu, grinning.

"Don't worry," Sasuke said to Suigetsu, "He says stupid things even when he's not drinking, so it'd be a wonder if there's much improvement."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, offended.

"Why don't you text Kiba and tell him to come pick us up," Sasuke told him. "We can walk Suigetsu out."

"Ah, sure." Naruto did just that, telling Kiba to come and get them right now and that, no, Ino was not allowed to come with him.

Naruto finished his drink and pulled his wallet out to pay only to have Sasuke tell him he'd already taken care of it.

"Let me leave a tip at least?" He left a ten dollar bill.

The three of them got up from their seats. Suigetsu and Sasuke walked ahead of him, Suigetsu's arm around Sasuke's shoulder as he laughed really loudly about something and prodded Sasuke in the chest. As they ventured outside, Naruto zipped his hoodie and shoved his hands into the pockets. It wasn't particularly cold. It was actually pretty nice out. Suigetsu said his goodbyes to Sasuke, but before he left, he pulled Naruto aside and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Can I give you some advice?" he asked Naruto.

"I don't think I could stop you if I tried," said Naruto, sparing Sasuke a glance as he leaned against the hood of his car. He didn't seem to be paying them much attention.

"I think he really likes you, which is weird for me, so I guess what I'm sayin' is Sasuke's a pretty good guy, especially when it comes to the people he cares a lot about."

"Okay," Naruto shook his head, wanting to make he sure he'd heard all that right. "So, you're tellin' me not to hurt him, right? That's... not what I expected."

"I know, right? Well," Suigetsu withdrew his arm. "The situation is strange. But. If it's Sasuke, then he knows how to go about getting what he wants. If he didn't think this was gonna work, I doubt he'd have let you meet me." He scratched the side of his chin. "So, I think that maybe says a lot."

"You're surprisingly protective of him," said Naruto, smiling. "I'm glad he has friends like that."

"Of course." Suigetsu lifted his chin haughtily. "Who do you think I am? It was good to meet you, Naruto." He yanked Naruto into a bone-crushing hug. "Next time I see you, I'll go a little easier on ya."

"Thanks," he said, giving Suigetsu's back an awkward pat. "I appreciate that."

"Heh. Yeah. See ya around." He started walking away, his back to them. He gave a backward wave. "See ya later, Sasuke! I'll send Haku your regards."

Sasuke didn't bother to reply. Naruto watched Suigetsu walk out of the parking lot before he went over to the car and stood beside Sasuke. He got a text.

"Kiba says he's on his way."

"What did Suigetsu say to you just now?" Sasuke asked him as he hopped onto the hood. He gave it a pat with his hand, entreating Naruto to do the same. Naruto pulled himself up. They sat close together, their sides touching. Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's leg.

"He just said...you really liked me."

"Really." Sasuke sounded doubtful.

"Yeah, I was surprised."

"It's not his fault. He hasn't really seen me with someone like you before."

"Someone like me?" Naruto turned his head toward Sasuke.

"Yeah." Sasuke was staring up at the sky. "I'm sure you can imagine that I haven't had a lot of serious relationships. I could go into the details, but basically what it comes down to is that..." He looked over at Naruto. "I'm serious this time."

Naruto was glad the parking lot was relatively dark so that it hid the red from his cheeks. "How can you say that sorta stuff without getting embarrassed?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Because it's true. Last night, you know how worried I was about doing the wrong thing. About pushing you away."

"Yeah."

"You're a pretty honest person, Naruto. I want to be honest with you, too."

"You have been, I'd say. It's not as if what Suigetsu said should come as a big surprise or anything, but... I dunno if it's that I feel inadequate next to your experience or, like, I ... am so insecure that I'm really jealous of all these people I don't even know."

Sasuke reached into Naruto's pocket and took hold of his hand. He held on as he set their linked hands between them.

"So, I'm going to be meeting the infamous, Kiba," said Sasuke, flashing Naruto a smile.

"Nice change of subject. You are. I'd warn you, but you probably know what to expect. Heh."

"I'm not worried. Any friend of yours is likely to be a good person. Idiotic, but good."

"That sounds about right." Naruto nodded and bumped his shoulder against Sasuke's. "You were pretty sexy back there."

"Was I?"

"Mm. Yep. In the bathroom. I think you gave me a boner."

"Everything gives you a boner, Naruto."

"Take that back!" Naruto laughed, but suddenly stopped. He bit his lip as he gazed at Sasuke.

"What?"

Naruto looked away. "Er, it's nothing." He scratched the back of his neck.

Sasuke squeezed his hand. "Naruto."

As Naruto turned his head, Sasuke caught hold of his chin and kissed him, making Naruto instantly relax. Afterward, Naruto bowed his head, and Sasuke kissed him between the eyebrows.

"I'm on your side," Sasuke told him.

"Thank God," said Naruto with a laugh. "I can't imagine being your enemy, that's for sure."

Sasuke smirked. "No. I probably wouldn't go very easy on you."

"And I would be very confused as to why you didn't like me. I'd probably bug you as often as possible, chasing you around. 'Why Sasuke? Why don't you like me?'."

"That would probably get on my nerves."

Naruto chuckled. "It would get your attention though, right? What a morbid thing to think about though."

"You brought it up." He nudged Naruto's arm with his and pulled in a deep breath before saying, "Couples fight sometimes."

Naruto looked at him, his eyes lit with amusement. "Are we a couple?"

Sasuke gave his hand another squeeze. "Aren't we? I hope we are."

Naruto's lips parted. His heart did that typical fluttery thing that tended to happen every time Sasuke said stuff like that. He swallowed and licked his lips. "I think... we are."

"Yeah?"

Naruto nodded once, the corner of his mouth quirked as he lowered his head and let his hair fall across his eyes. Sasuke laughed at him and let go of his hand to ruffle Naruto's hair.

"Sorry about being a brat," Naruto said under his breath. "What can I say? I was... really jealous."

"I could tell. It's fine. I thought it was endearing. And hot. I really wanted to fuck you against the door. That's why I left."

Naruto couldn't hide his shock. "Really? I thought you left 'cause you were pissed."

"I was that, but it was mostly because - "

"Because?"

"Suigetsu was irritating. When you weren't paying attention, he'd go on and on about you and what he'd do to you, and ask why I wasn't on you right now. But I didn't want to draw your attention to it since you already looked annoyed, so I let him rant."

"Ha, really? I wouldn't have guessed that. I thought you two were just catchin' up on stuff. I sort of felt like a third wheel, to be honest."

"That's too bad," said Sasuke as he played with Naruto's bangs and pushed them to the side. "He made me jealous, and seeing you jealous, well... and the way you kept drinking everything put in front of you. I could tell you were upset."

"Yeah. You tried. I was just being stupid." Naruto's smile was lop-sided. He felt ashamed and guilty again, but anything further he could've said in the way of an apology was disrupted as Kiba drove into the lot and parked beside the car. Naruto stood as Kiba came up to them.

"Hey," Kiba greeted, his hand in the air. "Someone call for a designated driver?"

"Ha, yeah. Hey." Like a reflex, Naruto dragged his friend into a hug. Kiba clung to him for a while and then pushed him away.

"You must be Sasuke," said Kiba.

Sasuke slid off the hood and took hold of Kiba's offered hand. "Kiba. It's good to finally meet you."

"I feel the same. It's good to know Naruto's still alive, though. Thought you'd kidnapped him since I hadn't heard from him for a whole 12 hours."

"Hn. Well, we've been busy, but had I known I could take advantage of a hostage situation, I would have held out for a ransom."

"Ha. You're funny!" Kiba slapped the side of Sasuke's arm. He turned to Naruto. "Just so you know, I wouldn't have paid."

"What?" Naruto squawked. "You wouldn't know what to do without me!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Kiba, his hands in the pocket of his jeans. He was only wearing a short-sleeved shirt and some jeans, so he was probably cold. "Where am I takin' ya to? Sasuke's place?"

Naruto's stomach grumbled. "Umm..."

"That doesn't sound good," said Kiba. "You guys haven't eaten?"

"Not since early this afternoon, I guess. You know what sounds so good?" He stepped aside Kiba and threw his arm about his shoulders.

"Let me guess. Bar and Wok?"

"Fuck yeah. Do you think you can swing by there before you drop us off? Hey Sasuke, you're hungry, right?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I could eat."

"Oh, and what am I?" Kiba smacked the back of Naruto's head. "Am I just the chauffer? You're 23 and need someone to come pick you up because you can't hold your liquor."

"He definitely has no problem holding it," said Sasuke. "What he has is a problem of not drinking it."

"Ha, yeah, well you can't be much better since you're not sober enough to drive either," said Kiba.

"Kiba!" Naruto shoved into his shoulder for being rude.

"Ow, what was that for? It's true, isn't it? How do you know he wasn't getting drunk so he could take advantage of you later?" Kiba shouted.

"Wait, what?" Naruto bent over laughing. "I don't even know where to begin with that."

"Oh God, don't tell me it doesn't matter because he's already... you know, you two... have already... uh...?" Kiba grabbed Naruto by the collar of his hooded sweatshirt. He glared at Sasuke. "Have you defiled my best friend already?"

"Jesus." Naruto flailed his arms. "Would you shut up already? You're embarrassing yourself!"

Kiba shoved him. "Eh, you two are pretty out of it. You won't remember tomorrow anyway. It's not like I wanna know what you did last night or anything. Even though you didn't text me til this afternoon to let me know you were okay and not at the bottom of Lake Michigan."

"I'm right here," said Sasuke. "In case you forgot."

"Oh, I know," Kiba said to him. "I see he's in one piece, so it's all cool. I'll take you to Bar and Wok, but we gotta get it for carry out because I promised Ino I'd be back in time to take her out to some stupid chick flick she wants to see."

"How sweet of you," said Naruto, grinning at his friend. "See," he said, turning to face Sasuke, "I told you the guy has become a total softy."

"Shut up and get in the car, Uzumaki, before I start telling Sasuke a lot of embarrassing stories about you."

"I'm surprised you didn't already come with a printed out memoir or something of our youthful exploits," Naruto said to him as he walked to the car, alongside Kiba.

Kiba laughed. "Was that even English?"

"Hm." Naruto scratched his chin. "I thought so?" He opened the door to the passenger side, but then decided he'd sit in the back seat with Sasuke.

"What are you doin'?" Kiba growled. "I'm gonna look like a dumbass sitting alone in the front."

Sasuke was opening the back door to get in. "You can sit up front, Naruto."

"He's fine." Naruto waved a hand. "I want to sit here with you, so shuddup." But as they both got into the back seat, Naruto suddenly remembered the games. "Ah, Sasuke. Do we wanna get those games in your car?"

Sasuke paused. "Sure. Do you mind Kiba?"

"Nope. We'll still be here."

Sasuke shut the door, leaving Naruto and Kiba alone. Kiba adjusted the mirror so that he could see Naruto in it.

"So what's goin' on, Naruto? I haven't seen you this wasted in a long time."

"What? Nothin' is goin' on. We just had a few drinks..."

"Uh huh," said Kiba.

"With his asshole friend." Naruto leaned forward between the two front seats. "He was a dick. All he did was talk about how many guys Sasuke had been with. Like, right in front of me, even knowin' the two of us were together."

"Wait, you're... together? Together-together?" Kiba asked. "And, so what? Are you a girl? So Sasuke's gotten a lot of action. What's the problem? Don't we high five each other every time we score?"

"That's different!" Naruto argued, shaking Kiba's shoulder. "You and I are friends, y'know. I don't get jealous over who you sleep with. Why would I?"

"Wait, so... you're jealous of who Sasuke's been with in the past, even though, you've been with a few people, too. And, on top of that, Sasuke's a guy. He likes... other guys? So, um, guys think about sex, what, every 3 and a half seconds? So you put two guys together and, probably, either one of them is thinking about sex at the same time or every other second. What do you expect?"

Naruto opened his mouth to retort and then closed it and then opened it again. "Shut the fuck up, Kiba! You're supposed to be on my side!"

Kiba turned around. "You're being a total idiot. Is that why you're drunk? 'Cause you were pissed off and jealous? You're such a douche bag. I don't know the guy that well, but, uh, even as a straight guy, I can tell you that he's pretty attractive. In fact, I have no idea what he sees in you, really. Now that I've seen him in person."

"What? Like you wouldn't be upset if you knew Ino had slept with, I dunno, an entire football team?"

"Not really, no. So long as it wasn't while we were dating. I'm gonna tell her you suggested that though. Heh."

"You twat," he told Kiba and pulled his ear. "What do you want me to do? I've never dated a guy, and there's really complicated shit that goes along with this. Like, when we were in the city, there was this clerk at a liquor store who treated us like crap because he saw us touching each other, y'know?"

"What? I touch you all the time and - "

That was the point of the conversation when Sasuke opened the car door, the Target bag in his hand. He looked inside at the both of them _after_ hearing Kiba's last words.

"Did I come back at the wrong time?" He got inside and shut the door. "You were saying, Kiba. That you touch Naruto all the time?"

Kiba started the car. "It's not what it sounds like," he grumbled.

Pouting, Naruto crossed his arms and glared out the window. "It's nothing. Nevermind."

"Ignore him, Sasuke. It's his time of the month."

Sasuke smirked at him in the mirror. "I'm pretty sure it's not."

Kiba groaned. "Too much information."

"Kiba, you idiot. You're the one who said Sasuke was hot, and I should be lucky if he's even remotely interested in me!" Naruto shouted.

"Is that so?" asked Sasuke, clearly amused. "But as I recall, you said you thought Kiba was also a good looking guy."

"Really?" Kiba asked, surprised. "Was he drunk when he said this?"

"No," answered Sasuke. "This was before the bar. Wasn't it, Naruto?"

"Et tu, Sasuke?" Naruto shook his head at him. "Am I really being so unreasonable?"

"Yes," said Kiba.

"I don't even know what you two are talking about." Sasuke was looking at Naruto.

Naruto gave a sigh. "I dunno." He rubbed his face. "Ignore me. I'm really drunk. I don't know what I'm sayin'."

"Yeah. Ignore him. He's in one of his bratty moods. He gets really mellow when he drinks sometimes. He'll come out of it after we get some food in him."

"Sounds like this is coming from experience," said Sasuke.

"Yeah. I've seen him at his best _and_ worst, if you know what I mean."

"I can imagine."

"Hey, I'm right here, y'know," Naruto said, having been listening to them.

"Yeah, and we don't care," said Kiba as he stopped at a red light. "We'll say whatever we want to you because you're too dense for things to get through your head half the time."

"Half may be being optimistic," added Sasuke, with a smirk.

"Hmph." Naruto glared, feeling ganged up on.

Sasuke leaned against him and ruffled his hair. "Don't be mad," he said quietly into his ear, and Naruto turned his head in reaction to it.

Naruto dabbed his tongue over his bottom lip. "What are you staring at?" he said, just as quietly.

"If you do that again, I will kiss you in front of your friend."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"Okay, um, whatever is goin' on back there, can you two, like, wait til I get you back to Sasuke's before you start humping each other?" Kiba asked. He was watching them in the mirror, half of his face covered with his hand. "Not that I mind, but, you know, Naruto and PDA, it kinda makes me gag a bit."

"Yeah, because you're jealous!" Naruto yelled while putting a hand on the inside of Sasuke's thigh. "You know you wanna make out with me, too!"

"Like _hell_ I do, you conceited blond dimwit! You do want me to take you to Bar and Wok, don't you?"

Naruto stuck out his bottom lip. "Yes, yes I do. I apologize."

"Now say it," said Kiba. "So Sasuke doesn't get the wrong idea. Tell him I don't want to make out with you."

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "I don't want to make out with you."

"No, you _butt_hole. You know what I meant!"

"Fine! Sasuke, guess what?"

"What is it, Naruto?" He gazed down at Naruto's hand still on his thigh.

"Kiba does not want to make out with me. Do you understand?"

Sasuke nodded. "I think so. Thank you for clarifying." He smiled. Naruto smiled back and then burst out laughing. Sasuke chuckled under his breath and glanced out the window on his side, at least until Naruto's hand moved a little too close to his crotch. When their eyes met again, Naruto gave him a challenging look, daring him to say anything.

"Are you still fooling around back there?" Kiba asked. "What did I just say? I don't want more of your stains all over my back seat! I had to clean it up the last time!"

Naruto instantly removed his hand. "Jesus, Kiba! Would you get over that?"

"Do I want to know what he's talking about?" asked Sasuke, nudging Naruto's arm.

"No," replied Naruto.

"Yes," Kiba said, speaking at the same time. "Oh come on. If Sasuke's friend threw him under the bus tonight, then it's only fair Sasuke get to hear similar stories about you."

"Ah, I see. So that's what you two talked about while I was gone," muttered Sasuke.

Naruto threw his hands in the air. "I just said I was jealous! Can we get this out of the way already? I am a jealous, horrible person! I, Naruto Uzumaki, want you, Sasuke Uchiha, all to my goddam self, and I will punch out anyone who even puts a hand on you, okay?"

"That's well and good and everything," said Kiba, grinning madly. "But he still gets to hear some shit if that's what he wants. Like the time we went to Cancun and you hooked up with that chick who won the mud wrestling contest but didn't shower before you guys had sex, so when you went to put it in - "

"No," Naruto jumped forward and put his hand over Kiba's mouth. "Not that story." He gave Sasuke an apologetic look. "We were on spring break. I was like, 18? She was about the third girl I'd ever slept with, and we were both drunk as is obvious by the fact we did it even though she was still covered in mud." Naruto removed his hand.

"I'm just shittin' ya, Naruto," said Kiba. "But, you know, I'm on Sasuke's side with this one. We, as guys, have all done some stuff in our past we're not proud of, or, are really proud of, so y'know. Just keepin' it real."

Naruto huffed and fell against the seat. "I know. It's weird, though. Reconciling in my head that he's a guy, and he's," he glanced at Sasuke, who was looking right back at him, "You're my..."

"Boyfriend?" Sasuke supplied.

"Er, yeah," his eyes flicked to Kiba's in the mirror. "You're my, blah, do I have to say boyfriend? Can I say significant other. Boyfriend sounds so..."

"Gay?" offered Kiba.

"Heh. Very funny." He gave Kiba's head a hard smack.

"I'm sure Sasuke hates to break it to you. But he's gay. He likes men. Am I right, Sasuke?"

"Your account of the situation sounds correct so far."

"See, Naruto. Deal with it, you idiot. Be his boyfriend and be out and proud. Besides, he seems way cooler than the last chick you dated. Plus it helps that you're the same age. At least, I assume so."

"We are," mumbled Naruto. "And thanks for bringing up _her_."

"Has he told you about the ex yet?" asked Kiba.

"Only bits and pieces," answered Sasuke.

"Well, I will leave that one for Naruto to tell because I don't even understand it. They were on and off again so much, I never knew when they were together."

"Thanks for that," Naruto said tetchily. He felt Sasuke grab for his hand.

They were only a block away from Bar and Wok.

"So, are you having the usual?" asked Kiba.

"Yep, make sure it's with the udon noodles and not the vermicelli ones - "

"I know, I know. How many times have we come here together?"

"Millions," said Naruto. "Sasuke what do you want? I hope you like Asian noodles and soups and all that stuff. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. I'll have whatever you're having."

"Good choice. You'll love it. You're okay with pork and duck, right?"

"Sounds good." He patted Naruto's knee.

They pulled into the lot and parked. Kiba got out to order for them, waving away Sasuke's offer to pay for everything and Naruto's offer to go with him. As Kiba shut the door, Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Hey," he said.

"He knows you pretty well, doesn't he?" Sasuke picked something fuzzy off the sleeve of Naruto's hoodie. "You look good in my clothes, by the way."

"I'd look better out of them?" Naruto grinned.

"That's very true."

"What do you think of him so far?" Naruto asked.

"I like him. He seems like a good guy."

"He is."

"Are you gonna tell me about Cancun?"

Naruto shook his head decisively. "Nope."

Sasuke leaned closer. "You can't keep it from me forever. I think I can pretty much imagine how it went."

"I don't want you to imagine it," Naruto said, voice hushed and serious.

Sasuke took hold of the side of his face and kissed him. Naruto could taste the alcohol on his breath. He put his hand on the back of Sasuke's neck and let it move up, into his hair. Sasuke's hand roved over his thigh. Naruto moved his legs further apart, and Sasuke's hand brushed lower against the inside of his thigh, rubbing it while they continued to kiss.

Kiba opening the driver's side door broke them apart as Naruto put a hand to Sasuke's chest and, gently, pushed him off.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't see any of that," said Kiba. "It's gonna be about 10 minutes."

Naruto pressed his teeth into his bottom lip. He'd kept his hand on top of Sasuke's, on his thigh. Sasuke got the hint and left it there.

"So, Sasuke. Can I ask you some personal questions?" asked Kiba, turning around in the seat to face them, but pointedly ignoring Sasuke's hand in Naruto's lap.

"Well, you _are_ buying me dinner, Kiba, so I don't see why not." Sasuke smirked at him.

"What is it you... _like_ about Naruto? I mean... why are you attracted to him at all? Isn't this a lot of trouble for you to date a straight guy, especially one as idiotic and naive as him? I mean what he knows of being gay, he probably learned from TV."

"Yes, he did reference _Sex and the City_ the first night we hung out."

"Well, excuse me," said Naruto.

"Shut up, I wanna talk to Sasuke."

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "Fine."

Sasuke hummed. "It has to do with my first impression of him. When we met, Starbuck's was busy and overcrowded. I needed to get on my laptop because the power had gone out, and Naruto offered to share his table with me even though I probably looked like I wanted to kill people. I'd just moved to town not long ago, and I was in a pretty bad mood, but Naruto was genuinely nice. Maybe the first person I'd met who was that sincere in a long, long time, which is why I stayed even through his inane chatter."

Naruto made a face at that, but kept silent. Sasuke gave his thigh a squeeze of reassurance that he was, more or less, kidding.

"But. I mean, did you tell him you were gay or whatever? Like, how did it go from coffee to dating?" Kiba asked. He put his hand on the top of the seat and rested his chin on it.

"I think Naruto said something about hanging out, and he was waffling, so I said 'just give me your number'." He looked at Naruto for clarification.

Naruto nodded. "Something like that. I thought you were cool, and you said you were new in town. I wanted to hang out again, but, thinking you were straight, I didn't wanna give you the wrong idea, so jokingly, I said something, and you were like - by the way, I'm gay."

"Gotta appreciate the guy's honesty," said Kiba.

"Yeah. And then we went to dinner," continued Naruto. "And...I dunno. We talked and the hours passed, and when we went back to his house, everything he said was... so funny and smart... and I was like, okay, this could be the coolest person I've ever met. Hm." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I was sort of attracted to him, I think. And when we shared the bed, uh..."

"We can skip the details," said Kiba. "I think I get the picture. I was only curious. Like, I'd never ever seen you show interest in guys, so, for Sasuke to make you interested in him, well... I think I get it. He complements you pretty well somehow. And," he coughed, "Naruto, you seem really happy... and calm. And I don't think it's just the alcohol."

Naruto wibbled a little as he stared at his best friend. "Kiba!"

He grabbed him by the arm and yanked him into the back seat, Kiba flailing his arms as he fell on top of them. Sasuke let out an 'oof' at having Kiba's weight on his lap. Kiba lay across their legs as Naruto cradled his head and planted a huge kiss to his forehead.

"Stop it!" Kiba cried, squirming.

"No, I won't," said Naruto happily as he tried to pick him up and hug him. "Sometimes you say good things."

"I hope this isn't some sort of fantasy of yours," Kiba said, going still in Naruto's arms. "I love you, Naruto, but I'm not gonna have a threesome."

"What? Who asked for that?" Naruto pulled a face like he was going to be ill.

"I don't know whether or not I should be offended or pleased you're disgusted with the thought of sex with some other guy," Sasuke said to him as he settled his arms on top of Kiba's legs.

"It'd be like fucking a brother is all I have to say about that," said Naruto. "Like, would you fuck Itachi?"

"Ah, is Itachi your brother?" asked Kiba.

"I cannot believe you just asked that." Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's hair and dragged him over.

"Ow!" cried Naruto. Sasuke planted a kiss to his cheek and jaw, effectively shutting him up.

"Eww!" Kiba crawled out of their laps and into his seat. "I said no threesome! None!"

"Like I'd share Sasuke with you," said Naruto. "Isn't it time you go get the food."

"Probably." He clumsily got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

"Hn. You're really trying to traumatize him, aren't you?" Sasuke turned, pushing Naruto to the side and against the door so that he could sneak a hand under Naruto's shirt and touch his stomach.

Naruto let his head fall back against the window as Sasuke unzipped the hoodie and tugged up his shirt. He bent over Naruto, kissing his stomach and chest. His tongue ran over a nipple. Naruto winced at the teasing bite and then moaned when Sasuke sucked on him. Sasuke lifted his head at the sound, smug. Naruto's lids had closed half way as he stared hazily into Sasuke's eyes. He reached for and played with Sasuke's bangs, fingering them back and forth.

"Thinking anything in particular?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"You don't want to tell me?"

"I think you can guess," Sasuke said, pulling Naruto's shirt down in case Kiba popped back in at any moment.

"Hm. Maybe we can talk about it back at your place."

"Yes. Talk. That's what I want to do."

Naruto chuckled, leaned over, and traced Sasuke's lips slowly with his tongue. He sighed against Sasuke's mouth. "You're hot."

"You think so?" Sasuke asked, his voice husky and seductive.

"Yeah, I really do."

The car door opened. Kiba sat down heavily in the seat, showing off the paper bags as he set them on the passenger's seat. "Alright. That's two mixed meat udon noodle soups with chopsticks and all that. Satisfied?"

Naruto beamed. "Very."

Kiba squinted suspiciously. "Why does it look like something really good just happened to you?"

Naruto shrugged. "It's just being in the presence of your company."

Kiba glanced at Sasuke, but Sasuke's lips were sealed on the matter. He started the car and Sasuke gave him directions to his apartment, although Kiba already knew where they were once he heard the name of the complex. Kiba and Sasuke maintained a casual conversation for a while as Naruto stared out the window, his stomach grumbling again. He rubbed his hand over it and noticed he still felt pretty buzzed. The Red Bull had kicked his thoughts into overdrive, so it was nice just to listen to the two of them talk back and forth so easily. Naruto hadn't realized how important it was to him that his best friend and his - his thoughts came to a halt as his mind attempted to articulate the word without balking or snickering - boyfriend. He looked at Sasuke and thought _my boyfriend_. Weird. It was semantics and all that, but that's how it was. He had a _boyfriend_, and the weight of what that meant continued to keep him fairly silent throughout the ride, even if it wasn't the only thing on his mind.

Kiba pointed it out once, but Naruto dismissed it and said the car seemed to be spinning so he just wanted to rest his eyes. He had his hand on the seat, close to the middle, the side of Sasuke's hand only barely brushing his. As they entered into the parking lot, the snow had all melted away from the cars. It had been a sunny and warm day out considering it had snowed last night.

While they were parking, he suddenly asked, "It rains a lot in Seattle, doesn't it?"

"It does rain a fair amount, yeah." Sasuke looked at him curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"Is that where you're from?" Kiba asked, turning around to face the both of them.

Sasuke answered with an affirmative, but Naruto noticed that he and Kiba shared some sort of silent communication between them. Naruto made an attempt to snap out of it. He put on a big grin that felt incredibly forced. They both probably knew it, too.

"So," Kiba said, clearing the air. "I'll actually get to see you around tomorrow, right? Or is this like a honeymoon, and you'll be staying here for the next week."

"Honeymoon, huh?" Naruto touched a finger to his chin. "It does feel a little like that, I suppose."

Sasuke leaned over him and unsnapped his seat belt, saying in a very low tone of voice, "Does that mean we're going to consummate our new-found union?"

"Heh." Naruto felt himself loosen up and relax again at Sasuke's closeness as well as the familiar scent of him he'd become extremely accustomed to.

Kiba cleared his throat. "Well, I'll leave you two to it then." He cocked his head. "I feel like I'm a father passing off his daughter to another man. I hope you aren't expecting a dowry, Sasuke, because I'm broke."

"Why wouldn't I be the _son_?" Naruto muttered as Kiba passed the brown paper bag with their food over to him. "I don't look like a girl, do I?"

"Well, yeah, but I wouldn't feel as overprotective of a son, would I?" Kiba scratched the upper part of his cheek and raked his hand through his hair, ruffling it in the back.

"You worry too much," Naruto said to him, but he did so with an earnest smile. "Sasuke's been takin' care of me. He's very doting."

"Well, if he was then he should've had you wear a jacket. It's gonna get colder tonight."

"So we'll go inside where it's warm. Thanks for picking us up and thank you for the food."

Kiba nodded and looked away as if Naruto's gratitude embarrassed him. "You don't need a ride tomorrow to get Sasuke's car, do you?"

"Nope. My truck's still here and all that. But yeah, I'll probably head to Dad's sometime tomorrow, yeah?"

"Alright." Kiba turned his attention to Sasuke. "Just remember that if you hurt him, I'll come for your balls and not in a good way. I'll leave that to Naruto."

Naruto rolled his eyes and opened the door, the bag making a loud crumpling as he folded the top of it. Kiba was right. There was a sting of chill in the air that had Naruto zipping up the hoodie all the way to the collar. He closed the door, expecting Sasuke to get out right away, but it appeared Kiba and Sasuke had a few more things to say to each other. A minute later, Sasuke was out of the car, sticking his hands into his jean pockets. Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow, but didn't ask what that was about.

Once they approached the stairs, both walking side by side in comfortable silence, Sasuke grabbed for his hand. They went up the stairs together. Naruto contemplated how the simple touch put a million of his worries at ease, though, where all these worries were coming from, he had no idea. Suigetsu had apologized, hadn't he? And in the end, Naruto knew Kiba was right, as well. Sasuke's past was none of his business, and now at least it was all out of the way. Sasuke admitted they hadn't been serious relationships - not that that should matter either, so what was it still bugging him? Was it all just about jealousy?

He shook his head. He'd need to eat first, sober up a bit more before he could pinpoint it. Until then, he refused to be a downer. So, as they stood in front of Sasuke's door and he was about to put in the key, Naruto grabbed for his arm and turned him around, the Target bag he held knocking into Naruto's leg. He pressed Sasuke against the door and leaned into him. For a moment, he buried his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck and inhaled his scent - the body wash, shampoo, even the subtle fragrance of sweat that lingered on his skin from the batting cage. It caused him to recall the shower they'd taken together this afternoon.

"After we eat, wanna take a bath," he raised his head a little, but kept it bowed, their cheeks touching as he spoke into Sasuke's ear. "...With me?"

Sasuke put his free arm around him and placed his hand in the center of Naruto's back, rubbing it in circles. "Sure. Anything you want to talk about?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah. Just wanted to be close to you for a second."

"Okay." Sasuke continued rubbing his back. Naruto started to kiss his neck, feeling a burst of affection, gratitude and something that felt like a mix of loyalty and possessiveness. Ownership? Sasuke was his, but Sasuke was here for him. Like an equal. A partner. It settled into Naruto, like a warming sensation that came from the inside of him. It bubbled over, and he was unable to verbalize it. All he could do was place kisses almost reverently to wherever he could find skin. Sasuke's hand on his back felt like an anchor, keeping him from floating away as he lost himself to the feeling. Sasuke's presence kept him grounded. He was extremely patient. He didn't ask any questions. He just seemed to get it.

Eventually Naruto drew away. Sasuke gazed at him, pensive, and used his thumb to wipe at the corner of Naruto's eye, where there must've been a tear. He reached for the back of Naruto's neck and pulled him in, giving him a firm kiss to his forehead as Naruto's fingers clung to the front of his sweater.

"Let's get you inside," he said.

Naruto nodded. Sasuke opened the door for them, flipped on the light, and took the bag from Naruto's hand while still carrying the other bag with their games. Right away, Ollie came running like he was part of a 100 meter dash to greet them with a few quick meows. Sasuke carted everything into the kitchen. Naruto knelt down on the carpet as Ollie flopped onto his side and rolled, waiting for his belly to be scratched.

"We're home," he said quietly and smiled as the cat purred affectionately and wrapped his forepaws around Naruto's wrist like he didn't want him to go anywhere.

* * *

><p>They ate in the kitchen, at the island, similarly to this afternoon when they had eaten waffles. Naruto only finished half of his soup, which was unusual. They talked, but it was mostly about the games they'd bought - what they'd heard of them, when they were going to play, and then comparing their favorite games of all time, though both of them had much to say on the topic of Mass Effect 2 as well as all the games that made them nostalgic: Halo, Grand Theft Auto, Silent Hill, Resident Evil, so on. That led to the pick of the old systems. The Gamecube was where Naruto had learned about Goldeneye and Kart, which he played a shit-ton of in junior high and high school. Briefly, they had a debate about Super Nintendo and Sega. NES was a tad fuzzy for both of them, but Sasuke recalled memories of watching Itachi play with his group of friends. Naruto had bought some of the old stuff on his Dad's Wii - all the original Marios, Megaman II, Castlevania, Rampage, Paperboy, Zelda. It was great for playing when he and Kiba sat around drinking with not much else to do and they'd already marathoned a few days worth of CoD.<p>

When they were done, Sasuke put their leftovers in the fridge. Naruto promised he'd probably get to it later tonight when he had the munchies.

"Are you planning on getting high?" Sasuke asked as he ran a rag over the island counter.

Naruto was standing next to him. "Why, do you have anything?"

"Who am I, your dealer?"

"Fine, maybe not tonight, but some other time. I wanna see what you're like."

Sasuke finished cleaning and threw the rag into the sink. He put his hands on the counter. "Why? So you can take advantage of me?"

"Are you the paranoid type? Or do you go around the house cleaning up everything, or is that for the occasions when you dance around in your underwear to Kelly Clarkson?"

Sasuke kissed him on the mouth. "You'll have to wait and see. But yeah, I have stuff. Maybe later this week. But, speaking of relaxing."

"Yeah?" Sasuke held out his arms, and Naruto went willingly into them. Sasuke hugged him, and Naruto rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder until their breathing seemed to sync.

"Still want to take a bath?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah, yeah. If you don't mind." His fingers found their way under the bottom of Sasuke's sweater.

Sasuke shivered. "Your fingers are cold."

"Are they?" Naruto's words were muffled as he removed his hands.

Ollie was near their feet, eating his own dinner. He barely paid them any attention as Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's wrist and led him out of the kitchen, shutting the light off on the way out. They went into Sasuke's room. Naruto took a seat on the bed, watching Sasuke as he dug a pair of boxers out for Naruto and threw them over.

"What? No jock strap? I thought for sure you wanted me to model them."

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder. "I didn't think you were serious."

Naruto smirked, waving the boxers in front of him. "I woulda done. I know my ass is hot. See," he put the underwear aside and crawled onto the bed, on his hands and knees, wiggling his backside, "I could've posed for you like this maybe?"

Sasuke shut the drawer and went to the foot of the bed. He got on top of it, behind Naruto. He ran his hands over Naruto's back and seized his hips. With a harsh jerk, he pulled Naruto backward, thumbs brushing across his skin where the shirt had ridden up at the sides.

"Such a fucking tease," Sasuke said and folded himself on top of Naruto's back, reaching around to stroke his right thigh.

"Is this how you see it in your head?" Naruto asked teasingly. "Me on all fours?"

"I see you in a lot of positions. I'd like it better if I could see your face though. We may have to invest in a mirror."

"Ha." Naruto bowed his back, and Sasuke grabbed him by the hood of his sweatshirt, pulling him flush to his chest.

Putting his chin on Naruto's shoulder, he hugged him from behind. "C'mon. I'll draw you a bath," he said to Naruto. "Do you require candles? Do I need to sprinkle petals on the water before you'll get in?"

"Candles would be a good idea should your power decide to go out again."

"For what I pay in rent, I'm sure the landlord has resolved that issue." He got off the bed and went into the bathroom, leaving the door open.

Naruto glanced around the room and sighed, happy to have another night here before he should probably... go home? It's not as if they were living together, but it sure as hell felt as if they'd been playing house for the last couple of days. Everything always fit and felt so good when it was just the two of them, but he supposed they couldn't always spend their time in Sasuke's apartment. He heard the faucet for the tub turn on, and he started taking off his clothes - the hoodie and shirt first. But as he started to undo his pants, he went into the bathroom, where Sasuke was testing out the temperature of the water. The toilet was beside the tub, so he went to sit on top of it, his legs spread apart and hands between them on the lid as he leaned over.

Sasuke looked up from the water and ran his eyes down Naruto's chest and stomach and up again. "I think you forgot something."

Naruto stood. "I needed your help?"

Sasuke stood, too. He kept eye contact as he undid the belt, button, and unzipped the fly. He curled his fingers under the belt loops, and as he dragged them down Naruto's hips, Sasuke went with them until he was facing Naruto's crotch. Naruto put his hand on top of Sasuke's head as they looked at one another - Sasuke with a smirk and Naruto's eyes twinkling in challenge.

"We can't all go commando like you do," said Naruto.

"That's a shame." Sasuke's breath was warm against the front of the boxer briefs he'd let Naruto borrow. "You look good in my underwear."

"Does it turn you on?"

Sasuke's face inched nearer. "It does." He snuck his fingers under the waistband and tugged, pulling them down. Naruto stepped out of them and they were cast aside as Sasuke rose to face him.

Naruto moved closer, the front half of his naked body pressed to Sasuke's. Somehow, it seemed, Sasuke might've had a slight height advantage over him by about a half inch. He looked Naruto in the eyes before running his hands down Naruto's chest and then used his thumb to trace the defined stomach muscles. Sasuke moved his hand to Naruto's side, to his hip, and across the indentation of muscle at the lower part of his stomach. Naruto worked out fairly frequently. He couldn't say he wasn't proud of his body, and he could tell Sasuke didn't much mind the way he looked either.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. "You have something to say?"

Sasuke's head tilted to the side. "You _know_ you're hot."

"I do?" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke's hand traced across his stomach to the other side, right above the line of blond pubic hair. "You know you're sexy. How sexy I find you." His hand went lower, fingers wrapped around Naruto and gently caressed him. A thumb brushed over the tip of the head as Sasuke held him in his hand and leaned into Naruto, whispering into his ear. "How much I want to _fuck_ you." He licked the shell of Naruto's ear as he slowly pumped him.

"Really?" asked Naruto, voice gravelly and rough. "You're not thinking about what you have there in your hand being inside you, hm? You're makin' me hard. If you really push me over the edge, I won't give you much of a choice in the matter."

Sasuke moved back to look at him, letting go of Naruto's cock. "Is that a promise?"

"Why?" Naruto smirked. "Did it sound like a threat?"

"That could be sexy, too," Sasuke said, lifting his sweater over his head. Naruto helped him with the shirt underneath that, placing a few kisses on his chest as he undid the belt for him.

"What a surprise. Do you _ever_ wear underwear?" Naruto shook his head in mock-dismay and put his arms around Sasuke's waist, bringing them together, acclimating to the feeling of Sasuke's cock against his.

"To work," Sasuke answered, placing an open, wet, and teasing kiss to the corner of Naruto's mouth. "Special occasions."

"Special occasions?" Naruto kissed back, keeping his mouth open as Sasuke's tongue slid inside and touched his. They kissed a while longer, until Sasuke put a hand to his chest and pushed him away so that he could turn off the water. Sasuke got in first on the one end, Naruto got in at the other, instantly sighing in pleasure at the warmth. Steam rose from its surface. He hadn't realized that his muscles were a bit achy from earlier.

Sasuke noticed. "Your shoulders sore?"

Naruto nodded, rubbing his left one. "Yeah."

"That's what you get for showing off." Sasuke shifted, causing the water to slap against the side of the tub. "Want the jets on?"

"Mm, yeah. That'd be nice."

As they turned on, the tub vibrated and a burst of bubbles shot out from either side and pulsed against his body. Naruto stretched out his legs, laying them over Sasuke's, his toes touching Sasuke's hips.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me about Cancun?" asked Sasuke as he settled his arms on the tiled ledges. "I guess you're a lot dirtier than I realized."

"Ha. Are you still thinkin' about that?" Naruto nudged him with a foot, and Sasuke covered the toes with his hand, squeezing and massaging the top of his sole. "Oh God, that feels good. Please don't stop."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "Pardon. Care to repeat that?"

Naruto chuckled. "You wish. Like I said, I was 18 and none of us had ever even gone out of the state practically, so we went a bit wild. It was a stupid contest at a bar."

"Was she pretty?"

"Yeah, she was pretty. I caught a glimpse of her before she got all muddy."

"Kiba knows a lot about you."

"Well, we have been best friends since I was young, but I'm sure I can come up with something not even he knows about me."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's other foot and started to massage it. "That'd be nice. It's irrational, I know, but I felt slightly jealous of how long it would take me to get to know you as well as he does."

Naruto groaned as a thumb pressed the center and twisted. Fuck that felt so fantastic! "I could argue I felt the same way about Suigetsu, although he was full of all sorts of information I didn't really wanna know so early on. But at least it's out of the way?"

"I would've told you eventually if you'd asked."

Naruto shrugged. "It's not any of my business. Maybe I'm sorta conservative in that area?"

"Not so much anymore." Sasuke smirked and let Naruto's foot fall into the water with a splash.

"Nah. I mean, I don't consider being with you... different in any way. Like, it's different because you're a guy, sure. But now that I know I want this, it's like, you're my, er, other half?"

"You're so corny." Sasuke laughed at him and tossed over a washrag that smacked him in the chest.

"Well, my parents were together and really in love and all that, so there's something... stabilizing about being together with someone, and I'm pretty loyal if I do say so myself, so now that you have me, I hope you're sure I'm what you want 'cause I won't be goin' anywhere."

"You make yourself sound like a parasite."

"Hm. It may be on par with that, yeah." Absently, Naruto snatched the soap and suds'd up the rag, running it over his arms and chest. "What were your parents like?"

"Probably a lot like yours. They were really good people."

"Ah, they'd have to be since you're a good person yourself."

"Hn." Sasuke leaned forward and grabbed for one of Naruto's wrists, pulling him over so that Naruto sat upright between his legs, his own legs hanging over Sasuke's thighs. Naruto placed his arms loosely around Sasuke's neck, smiling as they shared a few kisses while Sasuke's palm moved back and forth along the inside of his thigh.

Naruto sighed as Sasuke wrapped an arm around him and pressed him close, against his chest, their groins touching. It sent a hot spark throughout his entire body. He adjusted his position and Sasuke sunk a little lower in the tub so that Naruto was more in his lap, leaning against his front, Naruto's cock pressed up to Sasuke's hard stomach.

"I'm on top," Naruto said in a joking whisper, watching as Sasuke explored his body with reverence - touching his chest and stomach, his back and his thighs - anywhere he had access to.

Sasuke looked at him as he spoke, "Are you curious at all?"

"About?" He slid Sasuke's wet bangs behind his ears.

"What it would feel like?"

"Aah…"

"Not so much?"

"I didn't say that... it's just something that never occurred to me."

"Hm." Sasuke took hold of him and began to stroke his cock. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders for support, his eyes starting to close as he enjoyed the feeling of Sasuke's - almost casual - touch. Like he was already used to it and knew exactly how Naruto liked it. His eyes cracked open and a small gasp escaped his lips. Sasuke watched his hand at work - Naruto rocked into it, the bottom of his shaft rubbing against Sasuke's stomach.

"God, you are so good at this, Sasuke," he sighed.

"It's worth it to see you this way. It makes me imagine all kinds of things."

"Mm. Like?"

"Like," he sped up his strokes, "You actually _riding_ me."

"It's not a _bad_ thought..." Naruto said, clenching his teeth as he swallowed a really loud groan.

Sasuke spread his legs more, and Naruto's thighs were forced further apart. There was a hand on his lower back, near his side, the fingertips digging into his skin, the water lapping whenever Sasuke's fisted hand slapped against the surface.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Trust me?"

"Yeah," he licked his lips, "Of course..."

Sasuke slipped a fraction lower in the tub and squeezed one of Naruto's cheeks. "Can I...?"

Naruto had a difficult time keeping his eyes open. He had a nice friction going between rubbing against Sasuke's stomach and fucking his hand. "Can you...? What?"

But as he felt Sasuke's hand slide between his cheeks and trace the curve of his ass to the back of his balls, he had a pretty good idea of what Sasuke was asking.

"Just one," Sasuke said, "It won't hurt."

Naruto's brain was half muddled already. He put his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and embraced him tightly, nodding into Sasuke's neck.

* * *

><p>Boneless and exhausted, Naruto flopped forward onto Sasuke and dragged him into the water, panting against his chest. He winced as the fingers slid out and heard Sasuke splash them into the water. Tiredly, Naruto chuckled, unable to find the strength to even lift himself, but Sasuke put his arms around him and rubbed his back soothingly.<p>

Naruto didn't want to look at him because he had this feeling there would be a ridiculously smug expression there.

"A finger," he said, "Is not a cock, so I don't wanna hear I've been converted already."

Sasuke snorted and his voice came out raspy. "Did you think I was going to say something?"

"You and your _damn_ bedroom voice. Why do you have to go and say stuff like that?"

"Like what? I was merely instructing you on what to do."

"Yeah, I bet."

"It worked didn't it?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto finally lifted his head to look at him. He brushed Naruto's hair out of the way. "You were surprisingly obedient. When I said ride it, you did just that."

Naruto glared. "Shut up."

"And did it feel good?"

"The extra stimulation was not altogether unpleasant."

"I should say so considering how much came out of you. Now it's all over the bath."

"Pssht." Naruto let out a shaky breath as he slid off of Sasuke's lap and returned to the other end of the tub. "Somehow I feel I just lost my virginity. Again."

Sasuke snickered. "I'm not sure if that counts, but I'm somehow flattered."

"I thought it would hurt more," Naruto mumbled without thinking.

"Well, I'm sure you'll note the difference in size between two of my fingers," Sasuke held them up how he'd used them with Naruto and then nodded at his own cock, which was...hard.

"Sasuke," said Naruto, eyeing the man's erection.

"Hm?"

Naruto got on his hands and knees and crawled toward him. "Sit up on the ledge, will ya?"

"Why?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Get your ass up there." He started pushing at him until Sasuke obeyed and took a seat on the ledge of the tub. Naruto didn't waste any time as he spread Sasuke's legs, took hold of his cock and put his lips around the head, licking and sucking until he was at an angle where he could get more of it into his mouth. He tried to push it all the way until he clearly felt it against the back of his throat. He felt dizzy, barely able to breathe as he sucked Sasuke off and felt the anxious fingers that tugged at his hair and pushed his head down into Sasuke's lap. There was no point in being polite about it anymore, he guessed. It was a quick and rough blowjob.

Sasuke groaned, uttering half-broken words and moans of approval. He tugged Naruto away by the hair as he started to climax, but Naruto took hold of him in his hand, licking the tip as Sasuke came, partly on Naruto's face and lips, while a few dribbles landed on his chest.

"Holy shit," Sasuke gasped out and dragged Naruto to him so that Naruto was forced to get on his knees. Sasuke hugged him, holding Naruto tightly as his body continued to shudder.

Naruto wiped the cum from his lips and laughed. "That was pretty quick, Sasuke."

"Shut up."

"You came on my face. Is that really less rude than coming in my mouth?"

Sasuke shook with laughter as he let him go. "Maybe so, but I thought I'd give you the option."

Naruto rested on the backs of his calves. "Eh, it is what it is. It's a rush just to make you come."

"Hmm."

"No?"

"Sorry, my mind was jumping to all sorts of things as you said that."

"Ha, I bet." Naruto grabbed for the rag and ran it over his face and chest and then used it on Sasuke, wrapping it gently about Sasuke's cock to clean him off. Sasuke shivered and held onto Naruto's shoulders. "Squeaky clean," he said, dropping the rag to the side and kneeling between Sasuke's legs.

After the tub, they both hopped into the shower just to rinse everything off _properly_. Sasuke found them some towels, which they wrapped around their waists, horsing around as the both of them brushed their teeth. Naruto sat on the counter, watching Sasuke moisturize himself or whatever it was that he was doing.

"What?" Sasuke asked when Naruto kept staring.

Naruto snickered, kicking his feet against the cabinets underneath. "Nothin'. I'm sure whatever you're doin' will keep you pretty for years to come."

"You bet your ass it will. You'll be thanking me. Here," Sasuke came over to him and slathered some cool, pearly-colored cream underneath his eyes. "It'll keep you from getting dark bags."

"Okay, so this _isn't_ much different from having a girlfriend."

"Hn. I'm sure I can clear out at least one drawer for you somewhere. Maybe one of these tiny ones."

"Thanks, babe, you're so good to me."

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, grinning. "Did you just refer to me as 'babe'?"

"Yeah, as a joke," Naruto replied, dipping his finger into the small container of cream. "Why do they always make this stuff to look like it's something you could ejaculate?"

"It's the scientists' and cosmetologists' kinky sense of humor for when you rub it all over your face, I suppose."

Naruto shrugged. "Makes sense to me."

"You're cum-obsessed, Naruto."

"Maybe I'm not as straight as I thought, after all."

"That could be."

"Pajama time?" asked Naruto as Sasuke squeezed himself between Naruto's legs, both hands placed on the counter as he rose up on his toes to plant a kiss on Naruto's mouth.

"Mm. Yeah." Sasuke licked his lips. "I have to answer a few e-mails. Do you think you can entertain yourself for a half hour?"

"Ah, you're gonna ignore me on our date?"

"Are we still on a date? Now this is like you staying over for the weekend, but you're right, I can wait until tomorrow."

"Nah," Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's cheek. "I was just kiddin'. Do you want me to leave you alone, or should I go try out the new games by myself?"

"I don't mind you staying. It's not as if I can't talk and type at the same time."

"Yes. I have noticed you're able to multi-task, especially when it comes to your hands."

Sasuke nibbled at his chin. "I'm happy with the progress, I'll say that much."

"Uh huh."

"Come on, let's get you dressed. I'll be doing double the laundry this week thanks to you."

"But all your clothes smell like you," whined Naruto as he followed him into the bedroom. "I can just wear the towel?"

"I think I can spare something."

"You're so good to me, Sasuke. You always take such good care of me."

Sasuke sent him a glare over his shoulder as he rummaged through the drawers.

"What?" Naruto asked innocently. "I mean it."

"Shut up and find yourself something to do that doesn't involve bugging me."

"You ask the impossible," Naruto said, catching the clothes Sasuke threw to him. "But I will do my best!"


	10. The End: Part II

**Edited for content. Full version on Y-gallery.**

**Grayscaled** has done an amazing fanart of these two boys on DA, so please check it out, and leave a nice comment because I stalled out for about 2 weeks until I came across it and was completely inspired to finish the story:

grayscaled . deviantart art / It-Started-Over-Coffee-Lineart-291177044

* * *

><p>Naruto felt pretty restless, but he tried to keep preoccupied. For a while, he entertained himself by playing with Ollie and his kitty toys, but apparently the cat wasn't in the most social of moods. That, or he was pouting because they'd neglected him tonight and kept shutting him out of the bedroom.<p>

Scratching his stomach, Naruto went back into the room and found Sasuke was still at his desk. He looked serious. Like, Keanu Reeves-trying-to-act serious. It had Naruto wondering what kind of person Sasuke was while at work. Was he this intense when at the office? Probably. It's sort of a part of what drew Naruto to him. There were so many different sides. In private, Sasuke always felt very open and approachable now, but when they'd first met at Starbuck's, Naruto thought for sure he was just another asshole from the city. It's just that... he didn't always know what Sasuke was thinking. What had made it so easy for the both of them was that they'd been completely honest from the beginning, and Naruto couldn't remember a single relationship he'd had where he felt it was so easy to communicate whatever he was thinking _and _be understood by the other person.

"I can feel you behind me. Are you that bored already?" Sasuke stopped typing and spun the chair around. His hair was still wet in places, but there were other parts that had dried and begun to stick up.

Tilting his head to the side, Naruto couldn't help but laugh at him and was unable to control the big smile he had on his face.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked and beckoned him over. Naruto went very willingly. Sasuke took hold of the front of his pant's waistband and tugged him closer. Naruto tried to flatten down the crazier pieces of hair, smoothing the bits at the back.

"Your hair always needs preening after you have a shower," Naruto murmured.

"We can't all wake up with that perfectly sexy bedhead like you do."

"That's true."

Sasuke snapped the waistband against Naruto's stomach. "That's what you get for being conceited."

"Jerk!" Naruto laughed as he rubbed the spot, going backward a few feet to sit on the edge of the bed. "You almost done?"

"I'm almost done, yes. I have these incompetent people from Austin trying to pick my brain about stuff."

"Austin, Texas?"

"Yeah. There's a big festival in March I'll go to for a week. I need to scout for some new talent."

Naruto frowned. "A week?"

"You could come with me."

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly and then attempted to appear more aloof. "I mean, y'know. Whatever. I'm sure I'd be okay without you for a week."

Sasuke nodded. "Of course."

Naruto couldn't stop grinning, but the moment was interrupted as Sasuke's phone went off, and he picked it up to see who was calling.

"Ah, it's my brother. I have to take this." He got out of the chair and answered the phone with a 'hello' only to walk out of the bedroom and shut the door behind as he went.

Naruto hoped nothing was wrong, and as Sasuke apparently wanted privacy for the phone call, he collapsed onto the bed. Folding his hands on top of his chest, he stared at the ceiling, wondering about Itachi, too. What sort of guy would go to jail when he didn't even commit the crime? Even if it had meant he saved people's jobs? It made Naruto anxious to meet him if that were to ever be possible. He wanted to see Sasuke and Itachi interact.

Sasuke as the little brother. That could be interesting.

"Hmm." He held his hand in front of his face, making an L of his thumb and forefinger. He lay there for probably about 15 to 20 minutes before Sasuke returned, still on the phone, and his expression rather grim. He sat on the bed, only a little ways from Naruto's feet. Naruto had his arms folded underneath his head, watching Sasuke with curiosity. Sasuke grabbed for his ankle and squeezed it. A reassuring gesture.

On the phone, Sasuke asked, "So do you need me to come?" Pause. "Well when is that?" Pause. "What's our attorney advising you to do?" Fairly long pause, and Naruto could almost make out the sound of Itachi's voice. Naruto nudged Sasuke in the butt with his foot, and Sasuke spared him an apologetic look and a smile.

Sasuke listened for a while and then said, "Yes, well, maybe when the details are cleared up we can discuss this later." Pause. "I am busy, yes." Pause and Sasuke shaking his head. "That's none of your business." Pause. "I'm glad a man in your position is still able to laugh." Pause. "That's also none of your business. I'm going to hang up now." Pause. "No you can't talk to him." He looked over his shoulder at Naruto. "Maybe when you're not under house arrest." Pause. "No, we won't be visiting you anytime soon unless you require my presence at the hearing." Pause. "I'm hanging up now, Itachi." He clicked off the phone and threw it to the other side of the bed.

"Well that was an interesting conversation to overhear," said Naruto.

"Wasn't it?" Sasuke sighed and rubbed his forehead. "It's hard to have a criminal for a brother."

"I thought he was innocent?"

"Well, whatever. He's an idiot for getting himself into this situation."

"I think what he's done is admirable," said Naruto.

"You would." Sasuke crawled over to him on all fours. "So."

"So?" Naruto snorted. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. He was only bored probably, but he wanted to talk about how the judge moved up the date of his next hearing."

"Is that a good thing?"

"They don't want the prosecutor to have any more time than necessary to start digging around into my brother's actual involvement in the scandal. I guess his attorney thinks they have a better chance of acquittal. My brother was in pretty good standing in Seattle, so the press has been raising doubts about whether or not he's a scapegoat."

"Which he is..."

"True, but it's easier for the No. 2 to go down than the No. 1, and there's a chance with Itachi's acquittal that the whole issue will blow over and the investors who lost money will be compensated."

"Sounds complicated," said Naruto. He cupped Sasuke's cheek. "Are you stressed?"

"A little."

"Do you want a hug?"

"If you're offering."

"C'mere then." Sasuke lay on top of him and rested between Naruto's legs.

"Right. I think I'm done with work for tonight. What do you want to do?"

"Just lying here is fine." Naruto's face was smushed into Sasuke's neck. "Hey, roll over."

"But I'm so comfortable."

"Mah. Roll over."

Sasuke groaned with the effort and rolled to the side and onto his back. Naruto got up and shuffled down between Sasuke's legs, his cheek resting on Sasuke's stomach. His skin smelled of Ivory soap.

"It's been a long weekend, hasn't it?" asked Sasuke as he began to run his fingers through Naruto's hair.

"It's not even over. Tomorrow's only Sunday."

"Indeed it is."

Naruto moved up onto his forearms, the tip of his nose touching Sasuke's stomach. He kissed his lower abs, not minding the trail of dark hair that peeked out above the waistband of his plaid lounge pants.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke tugged at his fringe, drawing his attention.

"Hm? What's it look like?" Naruto kissed lower and put his hands on Sasuke's hips, skimming his fingers along the top of the waistband. He folded it and licked a wet path that started to cut horizontally across Sasuke's pubic bone.

"Are you having fun down there?" Sasuke teased.

"It's different."

Sasuke let out a surprised laugh. "You don't have to force yourself."

"I'm not." He tugged more at the waistband. "Men are so hairy though, aren't they?"

"I'm sure some women are, as well. The French ones specifically."

"Ha, I wouldn't know for sure, but I've heard the rumors. I'm sure European men have interesting tastes." He lifted his gaze and spoke in a hushed tone of voice, "You'd know all about that, wouldn't you?"

"Whichever way you're implying that, it happened almost half a year ago."

Naruto shrugged. He licked to Sasuke's navel and down again. "I know I've said you're perfect before." He ghosted the palm of his left hand over the outline of Sasuke's penis, "But even your dick is like the perfect shape. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Naruto…"

Slowly, Naruto looked up and met his eyes. "Hm?"

"Are you… _flirting _with me?"

"I'm merely paying you a compliment. It's a nice size, a nice shape. The head is almost… pretty if you can even say that about a dude's stuff." He gave another tug at the waistband, bringing it down another couple of inches, revealing a hint of the base of Sasuke's cock. He kissed it gently before licking from there up to Sasuke's navel again. He did it a few more times before Sasuke reached for his hair and pulled him up.

"You weren't lying when you said you had quite a bit of stamina, were you?" asked Sasuke as he placed several kisses near the corners of Naruto's mouth.

"It's been more than an hour, hasn't it?"

Sasuke dragged his thumb over Naruto's bottom lip. "You're insatiable," he said.

Naruto grinned. "I have a healthy sexual appetite if that's what you mean. Say, I was wondering. You've slept with a lot of guys, right?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Er, what I meant to say," Naruto kissed underneath his chin as an apology, "You've topped a lot of guys but not a lot have topped you, right?"

"No. I suppose not. A few. I don't bottom for everyone."

"So…" Naruto's fingers squeezed at Sasuke's hip. "That's something, right?"

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up almost comically. "You're considering something in particular?"

"…Obviously."

Sasuke shifted underneath him, and the movement shirked his pants down even further. "This is an activity I am very open to."

"Hm." Naruto smirked. "Just how open are you?"

"That's the question, isn't it."

"Heh."

"You're serious?" Sasuke placed his hand on the side of Naruto's face.

"I think I'd be more comfortable if it was like that for the first time?"

"No, I agree. I just didn't think you'd be interested so soon."

Naruto settled his weight on top of him, moving up his body, lining up their groins and rocking his hips. He pushed Sasuke's hair behind his ears. "Are you sure_you're _okay with this? If you don't really like it this way -"

"It's not that I don't like it. Like I said, it doesn't happen often."

Naruto bit his lip anxiously. "And if I'm the one doing it?"

Sasuke sucked at the same lip and replied, "Then I'll enjoy it."

Naruto slid his mouth slowly across Sasuke's cheek and to his ear. Sasuke's body heated up underneath him like a furnace. "So you're okay with me being _inside_you?"

Sasuke's breath hitched. "…Yes."

Naruto nudged the soft part of his ear with his nose. "Hmm…?"

Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's waist, his hands slipping under the waistband to grope his ass. "Is this where I say I want to feel you inside me… Naruto?"

"Ah yeah." He bit Sasuke's earlobe. "That's what I wanted to hear. Your voice is so damn sexy, especially when it's saying dirty things."

Sasuke squeezed him again. "I'll have to remember that."

"We can definitely try to make this something neither of us will forget." He rubbed himself against Sasuke. "It's a good thing we got that entire 12-pack of condoms."

"Hn. Not even you have that kind of stamina."

"Try me." Naruto bent his head and sucked at the side of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke let out a low moan, his hands running up the length of Naruto's back. "I think I will. As ready as you seem to be, would a drink help you relax?"

"Of what?"

"That wine you so valiantly fought for Friday night."

"Sounds good." He smiled lop-sidedly. "That'll show him. I did say there would be a heinous amount of assfucking, didn't I?"

Sasuke smirked and started to get up. "That you did. I'll be back in a minute."

As he waited, Naruto sat cross-legged on the bed, his elbows on his knees as he stared at the background image on Sasuke's laptop. Left by himself, he grew nervous and started to lose some of his confidence. They'd already done so much, starting with the dressing room and moving to the floor of the living room to Sasuke's bathtub. Lightly, he pet the bedcover with his hand as Sasuke walked in through the door and kicked it closed with his foot.

"You look like you're thinking hard," Sasuke commented as he came around the side of the bed and handed Naruto a glass of red wine.

Naruto took it gratefully and sipped. It was just the right mix between being too sweet or too dry; the taste was subtle and didn't burn the back of his throat. He sighed as Sasuke took a seat in his desk chair.

"I'm glad after all the trouble we went through to get this we're finally drinking it," said Naruto as he took another sip, holding the stem between his fingers and shifting it around in circles.

"Mm. So what were you thinking about while I was gone?"

"Nervous."

"Ah. Is that what happens when I leave you alone for a few minutes? The doubts grow? I thought you were about to maul me."

Naruto chuckled. "I might have, yeah. I know this may sound stupid, but, like," he rubbed the back of his head, watching the way the wine swirled around in the glass, "I really want it to mean something? At the risk of sounding - "

"Gay?"

Naruto glared. "Excuse me for wanting it to be special."

Sasuke looked like he wanted to laugh but was holding it in. He set his glass to the side on the desk and waved his hand. "I'm not laughing at you."

"Bastard."

"No, it's just..." He sighed and got up, inching over to the bed where he set his knee on top of it and leaned forward on his arms. "This is what I like about you, Naruto."

Naruto met his gaze and Sasuke took hold of his chin and kissed him.

"You like kissing me?" Naruto asked, smirking.

"That, too. Do you know how many people there are in the world who are so fake and insincere? Do you know how many times I've surrounded myself with such people?"

Naruto shrugged. "Probably a lot it sounds like."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's glass and put it on the side table. Gently, he pushed Naruto flat onto the bed and lay on top of him. Naruto's arms went around his waist.

"What should I tell you?" asked Sasuke as he feathered Naruto's bangs to the side. "I want you to know how I feel. I want you to be sure."

Naruto kissed his lips, gliding his fingers up and down on Sasuke's back. "Tell me something no one knows about you?"

"Ah." Sasuke frowned and smoothed out one of Naruto's eyebrows with a thumb. "Anything in particular?"

"Something meaningful. That you've never told anyone else."

Sasuke pressed his face into the side of his neck, breath creating a warm spot on his skin. "You might not like what I have to say."

"It's not going to be more of Sasuke's international sexual adventures, is it?" He crossed his arms over Sasuke's back, feeling the way the other man's body shook as he laughed. "I wasn't trying to be funny, y'know."

"I know. Okay." Sasuke rolled off onto Naruto's right, where he folded against his side and put a hand on Naruto's chest. "Something no one knows about me? That's tough. There is one thing I've never told anyone about, but..."

"But? Hmm. You look conflicted. Is it because it's that bad or you'd prefer I don't know?"

"There's a reason no one knows, Naruto," he answered abruptly as he propped his head with his hand. "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

Naruto rubbed his lips together. "Yeah. I do."

"Alright. I was 19. I'd come out about a year before, around high school graduation. My mom was pretty okay with it. My brother had known for a while. He didn't care. My dad was... a bit different. He sort of didn't understand. I think he blamed himself." He circled a finger around Naruto's belly button and then covered it with his palm. Naruto put his hand on top of Sasuke's.

"So, after I came out and went to college for a year and a half, I went through a phase where I was trying to find myself, you know. Find my place in the gay community. I'd played it pretty straight in high school for the sake of my parents. When I turned 18, I was free to do whatever. It's when I got into the music scene and went to a lot of the gay bars and clubs. I became more interested in that than finishing school." He looked up at Naruto.

"It's hard to imagine a you that's not as confident as you are now," Naruto said thoughtfully.

"I was _always _confident. Always cocky." Sasuke smirked, gaze drifting to the ceiling. "I was partying and staying out late."

"Had a few boyfriends...," added Naruto.

"Not boyfriends, but I learned the ropes pretty fast, yeah. So I'd gone to this one particular gig that night and afterward had gone to a club with some friends of mine. It was about 2 a.m., and I was pretty tired. I hadn't slept a lot the past week, so I decided to leave early. And I left alone."

Naruto noticed the way Sasuke's brow furrowed but kept quiet and listened.

"And as I was walking down an alley toward a bus stop, I got jumped by a group of thugs who knew where I'd come from, so they called me the usual names like 'dirty faggot' and 'cocksucker'. I fought them off for a while. I'm pretty sure I broke the jaw of one and the nose of another and kicked a third guy in the crotch, but there were four of them. I saw people pass by on the sidewalk, but these guys beat the shit out of me and left me there. It was 20 minutes before someone found me and wanted to call an ambulance, but I said I was fine and just took the next bus with my face and shirt all bloody and my one eye swollen."

Naruto sat up and gaped at him, feeling like he was so angry his head was about to explode. "Jesus Christ, Sasuke! What do you mean you just took a goddam bus? Didn't you think about going to the hospital? And why were people walking by? Why didn't anyone help you, and what the fuck were those guys doing jumping you randomly like that? Please tell me they're in jail somewhere."

Sasuke looked slightly taken aback by his reaction, but then he regained himself, features becoming open and patient again. "It happens. I'd heard of it happening to people, and I thought I could take care of myself. I didn't get a good look at their faces, and, at that time, they would've gotten away with it. Maybe community service, and had I gone to the hospital, my parents would've found out. I already felt guilty about them and me coming out, so I figured I had it coming and I dealt with it."

"What the fuck, Sasuke? I mean, like, how bad did they hurt you? Did they break anything? Did you have a concussion? What if they'd left and you'd died right there in some dirty alley? You fucking bastard!" Naruto crawled on top of him and straddled his waist, his hands on either side of Sasuke's head.

"_I'm _the fucking bastard?" Sasuke's mouth quirked.

"Take this seriously, would you?" Naruto yelled. "I'm ready to punch a hole through your wall right now!"

"What good would that do? I'd make you pay for the damages."

"Yeah, well you're the one with the damage. Brain damage, dammit! Sasuke!" He crushed Sasuke into a hug. "You stupid, stupid jerk! Why would you do something so reckless?" He sat up again and put his hands on Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke grabbed his wrists. "Naruto..."

"No! I'm really mad at you!"

Sasuke let out a sigh and pulled him back down against his chest, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing Naruto tight. "I knew you'd get mad."

"Of course I'd get mad! I'm mad at them, and I'm mad at you, and I'm mad at your parents, and I'm mad at the world we live in!"

Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's neck. He just needed a minute. He needed to feel Sasuke's skin against his and feel him breathing.

"Sorry. I really didn't want to tell you that."

"No," said Naruto. "I'm glad you did. It's fine. I just... it's not what I was expecting, though I guess I should have. I'm happy you told me." He kissed Sasuke's throat and underneath his chin. "Thank you."

"Don't start crying on me."

"I'm not!" He said stubbornly even though his voice cracked.

"Aren't you supposed to be comforting me?" asked Sasuke as he rubbed his hands over Naruto's back and sides.

"No. You got on a damn bus instead of going to the hospital, so you were obviously FINE."

Sasuke chuckled.

"Don't laugh!" Naruto lifted his head and glared.

"I'm not. I'm not." He pushed Naruto's head down again and ran his fingers through his hair. "Ah, Naruto. You get so upset for everyone, don't you?"

"No. I just... I wish the world was more fair and, why can't we all be equals? Why do we have to make life miserable for other people all the time for no real reason? I wish I could get a hold of every one of those people and knock some sense into them."

"So I observed when we bought the wine."

"That guy was out of line! He had no business talking to you like that!"

"Hm." Sasuke pressed his lips to the top of Naruto's head. "You can't fight everybody all the time. Some people aren't worth it."

"I want to be able to. I _really _do."

"I know," Sasuke replied softly and brushed his fingers tenderly across the back of Naruto's neck. "I'm fine. I learned from the experience. Whether you agree or not, I'm happy I didn't tell my parents about it. They would've worried. And then they died a year later. I'd like to think that even if Dad didn't agree entirely with my lifestyle, he at least, at the end, knew I could take care of myself."

Naruto started to feel tears sliding along his cheek. Embarrassed, he buried his head underneath Sasuke's chin and tried to keep from sniffling. Sasuke continued petting his head. He didn't say much after that but just let Naruto calm himself. Sasuke didn't act like he needed reassurance, so Naruto didn't try to lecture him on how he didn't deserve such a thing to happen to him. Sasuke was very smart, so he probably knew.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked after about 15 minutes of them lying in each other's arms. "Anything you want to share?"

"There aren't many things people don't know about me," he mumbled, wiping at his eyes and cheeks furiously.

"Especially Kiba?"

"Yeah, he knows just about everything."

"Anything he doesn't know?"

Naruto exhaled deeply. "Yeah. But it sounds a bit silly compared to what you told me."

"I doubt that."

Naruto sat up and shook his head. Sasuke reached and fished a bit of eye goo out of the corner of Naruto's eye with his thumb.

"I need a drink first," said Naruto as he sat on the edge of the bed and nursed his wine.

"That bad, huh?" asked Sasuke.

"Heh. We'll see." He glanced over his shoulder. "Do you want yours?"

"Sure." Naruto stood and picked his up off the desk, then brought it over to him. Sasuke took it with a quiet word of thanks, eyeing him closely as Naruto decided to take a seat in the desk chair.

"Separation," observed Sasuke coolly. "Do we need space between us for you to tell me this story?"

Naruto squinted and pulled his legs underneath him. "I don't want you to think I need comfort, I guess. So, yeah, I'm putting some metaphorical and literal space between us, I suppose. Stop being so perceptive. No need to continuously brag or point out you're the smart one." He said this with a smile.

Sasuke took one of the pillows and hugged it to his stomach. "I don't know what to do when you're so far away though."

Smirking, Naruto switched the wine glass to the other hand. "You'll survive."

"You're just saying that because I told you I was left for dead in an alley and then took a bus home."

"True. I'm not too worried about you."

"Right, that's why you cried on top of me for ten minutes."

"I had something in my eye!"

"Mm. Yeah. Your tears."

"Shut up, you!" Absently, Naruto knocked the wireless mouse around where it sat on the desk, making the laptop screen jar to life. "Okay," he touched his chin with his forefinger. "There's one thing I can tell you that I never told Kiba about."

"Alright." Sasuke nodded for him to continue.

"On the phone, I told you Mom died when I was 12, but we didn't really go into it. I mean. I didn't want to go into it. I don't talk about it a lot. Kiba knows a couple things, but that's because he was around when I was acting out in school after she got pretty sick." He bit into his lip and swiveled the chair so he wasn't facing Sasuke. "Like, there came a point where hospice came in to help Dad take care of her, and y'know, she was _so _with it, even at the end, Sasuke." He met his eyes briefly and looked away again. "I didn't really get any of it. And I was mad at her sometimes. I didn't mean to be, but I was scared, and I remember that was the only time my Dad ever backhanded me was when I snapped at Mom." He swiveled the seat again and took a large gulp of wine.

Naruto continued, "I was thinking about her tonight, I guess. Like after we got out of Kiba's car, and I don't know where it came from other than having you and Kiba together like that and you two getting along, it felt like we were a family and stuff..."

"I wondered, but I didn't want to push you," Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto waved his hand. "How could you know? I get sullen, like Kiba said, when I drink. It happens. It's my fault 'cause I... didn't deal with it well as a kid. So, it got bad at the end, and her organs started failing one after the other because the cancer spread. She'd had multiple surgeries and had chemo and lost her pretty hair... but I mean, her eyes, they were... so alert and always so full of love. It was... hard to see her sometimes. Um, Dad and I were in the hospital, and outside of Mom's room, where she was hooked up to a bunch of tubes, life support. I didn't get it then, other than it was keeping her alive and breathing and_with _us still. And Dad said: 'You know. Mom wouldn't want to live like this, she and I talked about it'."

Naruto gripped the chair handle and looked at Sasuke for a long while. He looked back at Naruto, holding his gaze. "I'm sure you can imagine how that went. I did kiss Mom goodbye, but I couldn't be there when they unplugged her so I ran out of the room, where one of our family friend's took me in for the night."

"I'm so sorry, Naruto."

Naruto smiled at him faintly. "She died a few hours later. It took a while. I know Dad stayed the entire time. When our friends took me home, I went straight to bed and cried. I locked the door and wouldn't let them come in, and I finally fell asleep. In the morning, Dad came and told me Mom had passed and went on about how peaceful and happy she seemed when it happened. I called him a liar and I ran right out of the room and out of the house... and I just ran... for a long time. I told Dad I hated him. I said all sorts of nasty things, and I ran away. I got pretty far. And I was gone a good day before the police found me. I never told anyone about that 'cause I felt pretty ashamed. Dad was there, but... I never told Kiba. Or anyone. At least the part about what I said to Dad, that I wasn't brave enough to stay until the end, that I ran away because I blamed Dad for Mom's death. I just didn't get it... the thought of pulling her off life support when... with her eyes she recognized me, even if she couldn't talk anymore. I knew she was in a lot of pain, too. Sasuke, I was so terrible toward her and Dad, and I ... didn't make anything easy for him. I didn't speak to him for _months _afterward. I ran away a couple more times after that, and I said I wanted to live somewhere else... And," He sighed and bowed his head, rubbing his temple. "It was rough. I think about her a lot. I get sad sometimes. I know there are lots of kids who've lost parents... you've lost your parents... and I'm whining about this."

Naruto didn't know when, nor did he hear Sasuke get up, but suddenly the glass was lifted from his hand. Sasuke put his hands on top of Naruto's head, and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, pulling him in until his face pressed to the other man's stomach. He closed his eyes.

"I think that was all very understandable," said Sasuke. "You were a lot younger than me, and you had to watch your Mom be sick. And I'm sure we both wonder 'why'..."

Naruto nodded against Sasuke's stomach, tears falling on his bare skin.

"My parents died in an accident, and I blamed myself, wondering what I could have done to keep them from being there at that place, at that time. There have always been instances I thought I could've prevented it, but at some point, it gets a little easier."

"Yeah..." He pressed his fingers into Sasuke's back. "But I miss her so _much_, Sasuke."

Sasuke forced him to look up and knelt on the floor, holding Naruto's face in his hands. He brushed the tears away with his thumb and kissed him.

"I know you do." Sasuke kissed him again when Naruto searched out his mouth. "And I'll be here if you need me. When you want to talk about it."

"Sorry," Naruto said, wiping his nose.

"Don't be sorry."

Naruto sniffled, laughing at himself. He rubbed at the side of his face. "I feel so stupid."

"Well, you are stupid. But not for telling me all that."

He laughed again. "Asshole."

"Hn. I think we just had a moment."

"Yeah," Naruto said and sighed, stretching out his arms as Sasuke backed away, giving him room. "That's what I'd call a shared moment, for sure." He grinned at Sasuke. "Don't take this the wrong way, but... holy crap am I so fucking glad I went to Starbuck's that day and met you."

"Why would I take it the wrong way?"

"Because if you knew how much having you around right now meant to me I'd be afraid it'd freak you out."

"Ah. I see. But you're wrong. If you feel half as much for me as I feel for you, I think I could be very happy."

"I wish we were at the L-word stage." Naruto smiled and rubbed his neck.

"Mm."

"There should be another word for it."

"You fancy me."

"I do. I fancy you. I fancy you very, very much."

Sasuke laughed. "Good to know we're on the same page."

"Yeah." He bit his lip. "I'm pretty happy we are. Say something nice."

Sasuke took a step over to him and placed his hand on Naruto's cheek. "Naruto. I'm very happy to have you as a boyfriend."

The smile on Naruto's face almost hurt. He blushed hard and glanced away. "Mm. You, too. You're the best boyfriend I've ever had."

Sasuke gave him a playful knock to the head. "Idiot."

Naruto grabbed his hand and swung it between them. "How's this then? No one's ever made me as content as you do, and I don't want you goin' anywhere for a long time. Or ever. You're not allowed to leave my sight. Sound like a deal?"

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah. You have yourself a deal."

* * *

><p>They were in the kitchen. Sasuke was making himself some green tea and some hot cocoa for Naruto to help them relax. The tea kettle whistled, and Naruto watched from where he leaned against the counter as Sasuke poured the hot water into each mug.<p>

"Come over here slacker," he told Naruto and held out a spoon. "Stir your hot chocolate."

"Pssht. What kind of service is this?" Naruto said jokingly and stepped over to Sasuke's side to stir his own drink.

Sasuke bobbed his tea bag into the water a couple of times and then let it sink. "Mom used to make me tea as a kid. Not all the time, but on rainy days. I thought it was pretty special. A very adult thing to do."

"Mm." Naruto bumped into him. "And here I am drinking hot chocolate like a kid."

Sasuke kissed him on the cheek. "All because you wanted to swap our angsty childhood stories."

Naruto laughed. "I know, right? I feel like soon we should make an appearance on Oprah. Or, well, if she still had a show. I guess she doesn't anymore."

"Now we'd have to take it to Ellen," said Sasuke, turning so that his elbow was on the counter. "But maybe we'd get a new flatscreen out of it."

"I bet we'd get even more if we told her we're boyfriends."

Sasuke started to smile. "Say that again?"

"We're boyfriends?" Naruto grinned. He leaned sideways on the counter and clinked his mug with Sasuke's. "Is that nearly as weird for you as it is for me?"

"Not as weird as your hot chocolate moustache." He wiped his finger across Naruto's top lip and licked it off. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Less emotionally vulnerable and all that."

Sasuke nodded. "I'm glad."

"This gets easier, right?" asked Naruto.

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Is it just me or has this weekend been pretty emotionally exhausting?"

Sasuke took in a deep breath. "It has, I guess. Does it get easier? It depends. Some things will. It's a new relationship and a different type of one for you. For your Dad. For your friends. Although Kiba seemed pretty good about it."

Naruto put his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "I have good people in my life, and for that, I'm really grateful."

There was a pause before Sasuke asked, "Am I included in that, as well?"

Naruto searched him to see if that was a genuine question. He took hold of Sasuke's mug and set it aside. Putting a hand to his boyfriend's chest, he pushed him against the edge of the counter. "Get up here."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Bossy, aren't you?"

Naruto smirked. "You said you like it when I get all butch on you, now got up here." He gave him another push until Sasuke hopped onto the counter. Naruto squeezed between his legs, hands on Sasuke's thighs. "You know how I feel about you, right?"

"I have some idea that you find me tolerable," answered Sasuke as he slid Naruto's hair behind an ear and, with his thumb, traced the curve of Naruto's jaw.

Naruto moved his hands behind Sasuke, loosely grabbing at his ass while Sasuke eyed him curiously.

"I've never known someone I genuinely wanted to be with every second of the day," said Naruto. "Or, like how being with you makes me feel incredibly calm inside. As guys go, I guess I'm a bit of a romantic. I always got more out of being with someone long-term than I did dating around, but I've absolutely _never_felt this way with a girlfriend."

"What way is that?" Sasuke asked, his expression perfectly serious.

"Hm. What will you give me if I tell you?" Naruto smiled and moved his hands back to Sasuke's thighs.

"My ass." Sasuke smirked.

"Really?"

Sasuke leaned forward. "Really. If you want it. It's yours to have."

"Hm." Naruto dabbed his lips with his tongue. "I'd hate to turn down such a generous offer."

Sasuke took hold of the sides of his face, lifted his chin and kissed him in a leisurely manner. Naruto's hands snuck around to his ass again, guiding him toward the edge of the counter until Sasuke wound his legs around his waist.

When they stopped kissing, Sasuke asked, "How do I make you feel, Naruto?" He kissed the tip of Naruto's ear and sarcastically added, "Besides horny."

Naruto chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that you and I were supposed to meet. I think maybe, not that I've ever thought about other lives or whatever, we surely passed each other in at least some of them, and each time, you were always important to me."

"You sound sure of this," observed Sasuke.

"I don't think I've ever been more sure of anything in my life."

"Hm."

"So what now? Do I throw you over my shoulder and carry you off to the bedroom?"

"You're probably too weak to manage that," Sasuke said with a smile.

"Oh ho, is that a challenge, Uchiha?" With a grunt, he lifted Sasuke off of the counter, with Sasuke too surprised to react right away apparently.

He got as far as the kitchen threshold before Sasuke asked incredulously, "Are you _really _doing this?"

Naruto gave Sasuke's ass a slap since it was right next to his face. "It's how the cavemen did it all those years, right?"

"I'm thinking: not exactly. By the way, this is a rather lovely view. Your pants are low enough that I can see your ass crack."

"Good for you," said Naruto. "Usually I'd charge people for something like that."

"Mm. And what are your hourly rates?"

"You couldn't afford me," said Naruto as he entered the bedroom and threw Sasuke onto the bed.

Sasuke landed with a bounce onto his ass. "I don't know about that. I'm pretty sure I have some loose change around here somewhere."

"Ha ha." Naruto perched on the foot of the bed, grabbed for Sasuke's ankles, and yanked him forward. He crawled over him on hands and knees, staring down at Sasuke, who looked incredibly amused by the whole situation. At least until Naruto, in a quick, unexpected move, hooked his arms underneath Sasuke's knees and pushed forward, bending him not quite in half but close. With his hands planted on the blankets, Naruto can't say he minded the look of astonishment on Sasuke's face.

Naruto nuzzled his neck and kissed his skin. "Don't look so shocked, Sasuke," he said in a voice that rumbled. "I'm used to being the aggressive one in the bedroom."

Sasuke wet his lips, his voice as husky as Naruto's. "Is that so?"

Naruto nibbled his ear. "That's so." He grabbed Sasuke's legs and forced them around his waist, letting his weight fully fall on top of him. "I'll make you move how I want you to."

Sasuke used Naruto's hair to yank him down until their lips touched. "That may be how it went with all of those women you've slept with, but keep in mind that just because you're the one doing the fucking, doesn't mean I'm incapable of making you beg for it."

"Sasuke," he whined against the other man's lips and gave him a rough kiss. "I'll be happy to beg for anything you're willing to give me. So, just where did you put that 12-pack of condoms?"

Sasuke withdrew his legs from around him, a light flush covering his chest and cheeks. Naruto followed the way Sasuke's hand traced a path down the middle of his own stomach, stopping when it reached the waistband.

"Surely they're not in your pants?" asked Naruto, grinning. "Should I do a search?"

Sasuke laughed and, with some effort, sat upright. He touched Naruto's shoulder and traced over the muscles of his arm, down to his wrist. "I'll get everything we need. Give me a second."

Sasuke got off of the bed and went into the bathroom, where Naruto could hear him opening one of the drawers. When he came back in, he threw a couple of condoms and a couple bottles of lube onto the bed. Naruto picked up the lube and read the labels.

"Ah, this is something I didn't have to use very often," said Naruto, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, welcome to your first lesson. Lube is your new best friend."

"Heh."

"This one," Sasuke pointed to the Astroglide, "is water-based. It's perfectly fine but you have to re-apply it frequently. The other," he picked up the one called Wet Platinum, "is silicone based. It's messier, but it lasts longer."

Naruto looked at him. "Which do you prefer?"

Sasuke handed him the Wet Platinum and smirked. "I don't mind if it gets messy."

Naruto bit into his lip. "So how does this work?"

Sasuke took the bottle of lube they wouldn't be using and put it on one of the side tables. "Like you said this morning, you stick your dick in my ass and fuck me with it."

"Sasuke," he said, his brow furrowing. "You don't bottom very often, and I was reading on the Internet that - "

"You did research?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course I did. I've never fucked a guy in the ass before."

Sasuke came toward him on his knees and put a hand on his shoulder, gently kissing him. Naruto felt a hand trail down his chest and stomach before it sneaked under the waistband of his pants and underwear. The fingers wrapped around him started to pump. He sucked in a sharp breath as Sasuke leaned against him and sucked behind his ear as his hand continued to stroke the way he liked it. Naruto's arm went around Sasuke to pull him closer.

"Let's work on getting you hard first," Sasuke said against his ear, "Then you put on a condom. We'll go from there."

* * *

><p>A few minutes passed and, slowly, Naruto pulled out, holding onto the condom. He got off of the bed and went into the bathroom to toss it into the trash bin. Taking one of the washrags from off of the counter, he ran some warm water over it. He cleaned himself off first and then grabbed another rag to take out to Sasuke. Sasuke was still on his back, his hand resting on his stomach, and the other arm covering his eyes.<p>

Silently, he went about cleaning him up - his thighs, his cock and balls, and the bit of lube that glistened on his crack still.

"Doing okay?" he asked Sasuke when he hadn't said much of anything for a while. "It doesn't hurt, does it?" He crawled to him, gazing at Sasuke with concern, and removed Sasuke's arm from over his eyes. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke's arms immediately went around him and pulled him down into an embrace. "Naruto..."

"Hm?" Naruto kissed his throat, his cheeks, and around his collar bone.

"I am... fucking exhausted."

"I should say so. You came really hard twice."

Putting a hand on his chest, Sasuke pushed him up, searching his face, and then dragged him into a slow kiss that carried on for several minutes, Naruto's hand stroking Sasuke's side all the while and eventually perching at the sharp jut of his hip.

"I fu~cked you," he sing-songed.

Sasuke covered his face. "Shut up, you idiot. My ass is well aware of it."

"Mm."

Sasuke moved his hand. "How was it... for you?"

Naruto rubbed his lips together, thinking. "...I didn't think it was terribly different. I couldn't think about anything really... except you. It felt... pretty natural, I guess? More so than I expected?"

"See. You'd probably fuck anything, you damn hetero Neanderthal."

Naruto chuckled and pressed his lips to Sasuke's temple. "Not true... now I don't wanna fuck anything but your tight ass."

"If you do that, it won't be so tight anymore."

Naruto laughed against him. "Holy shit, Sasuke, I cannot believe that just happened."

"Hn."

"What happens next?"

Sasuke stifled a yawn with his hand. "We sleep. Three orgasms in one night is my limit."

"Fair enough," Naruto shrugged and collapsed onto his stomach at Sasuke's side.

Sasuke grabbed hold of his hand, looking over at him with affection. Naruto smiled.

"So this was fate, huh, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, grinning tiredly.

"Yeah," said Naruto, squeezing the hand in his. "I think so."


	11. The End: Final Chapter

**Edited for content. **

* * *

><p>Flat on his stomach, snoring and with his face buried into the pillow, Naruto awoke when he felt an unmistakable - rather heavy - weight on his backside. And if he had to say what this weight was doing, it would fall, maybe, under the category of humping up against his ass.<p>

"What time is it?" he asked, lifting his head and rubbing an eye. "If that's anyone other than you back there, Sasuke, you are about to get a punch in the face."

"Must be my lucky day." Sasuke sat on Naruto's thighs, pinning him to the bed. He had both hands on either of Naruto's buttcheeks, squeezing them alternately like they were a pair of stress balls.

"Is this a bad time to tell you I'm gonna go back to sleep now?"

Sasuke suddenly lay flush on top of him, his dick poking Naruto in the ass while he rubbed up on him and bit the shell of his ear. "You can try, but I have a feeling it'll be difficult. Although, it would certainly mean less work for me."

Naruto mumbled irritably and tried to get up, but Sasuke pressed him down and wouldn't let him move.

"Sasuke," he growled and felt his cock, no longer poking him, but sliding between his cheeks. "You're heavy."

Sasuke nuzzled him, licking from between his shoulder blades to the nape of his neck. Naruto smashed his face into the pillow again, too tired to deal with the fact his boyfriend was about to take his ass virginity by force.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered into his ear.

"What?" he snapped, voice muffled into the pillow. The sound of Sasuke's chuckle was deep and made the hairs at the back of his neck stand up.

Sasuke rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder. "I'm horny."

"Really?" Naruto turned his face so that he could speak more clearly. "I never would have guessed that's what's going on. I thought you were makin' a sandwich back there from the way you were humping me like an elephant seal."

"I'm hung like an elephant seal."

Naruto sputtered out a laugh. "Something like that." He groaned appreciatively, though, when Sasuke, sitting up to straddle his hips, started to massage his shoulders and back, the palms of his hands twisting and digging in at different spots along his spine. "Oh, fuck yes, please more of that! I thought you were all tired from your three orgasms, old man."

"I'm used to sleeping about five hours a night, so I'm rejuvenated already. To answer your earlier question...it's about 8.30."

"Fuck that, I am definitely going back to bed." Naruto grabbed for one of the other pillows and put it on top of his head, but Sasuke snatched it off right away and threw it across the room. "And would you stop poking me with your dick? That is an exit only."

"Really now?" Sasuke asked smugly. "Because I'm pretty sure you were using mine like a revolving door last night - in, in, in, in, oh yes, Sasuke, yes!"

"Ha!" Naruto turned over, and this time Sasuke did nothing to stop him. Naruto grabbed for his wrist, pulled, and rolled them until he was the one on top. "Is that really what I sounded like?"

"Well, it did seem you weren't able to string together coherent sentences, but," he brushed Naruto's hair to the side, "that's no different than usual, is it?"

"Bastard," Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke gazed at him, his affection so transparent that Naruto's heart clenched. He touched the other man's cheek, tracing the arch tenderly. Sasuke's eyes flicked back and forth as he put his fingers to Naruto's lips, tracing them. Naruto kissed him firmly and felt Sasuke's fingers winding their way through the hair at the back of his head, applying pressure and deepening their kiss. It didn't taste so amazing, but it was good in a whole other way that had him recalling all of last night's various moments. That he'd _enjoyed_every minute of it and felt even closer to Sasuke now because of it.

Reluctantly, they stopped kissing. Their foreheads were pressed together as Naruto continued to cup Sasuke's face in his hands.

"Hey," he said, smiling so big that it was starting to hurt.

Sasuke angled his head, turning his face enough that he could kiss the tips of Naruto's fingers. "Good morning."

"I had sex with you."

Sasuke gave a snort and laughed. "I know. I was there."

Naruto kissed at Sasuke's chin. "You sore?"

"A little."

"Want me to rub it?" Naruto waggled his eyebrows.

"Want me to rub yours?" Sasuke returned, smirking.

"I thought that's what you were already working up to." Naruto got off of Sasuke and sat up in the bed, next to him, running his fingers the length of Sasuke's arm all the way to the center of his palm. "By the way, nice morning wood you've got there." He prodded at Sasuke's erection, watching as it bobbed with the poke he gave it.

"It couldn't be helped after last night, and then waking up next to you... seeing your ass in the morning light, tempting me, calling out to me like a siren..."

Naruto blinked at him. "Are you high?"

"High on life," Sasuke said dryly and grabbed for his elbow, giving it a tug. Naruto leaned down as Sasuke raised himself up, kissing him in a way that made Naruto's stomach do flip-flops.

Naruto sighed as Sasuke lay flat on the bed again. "A handjob won't suffice?" he asked hopefully.

"I had something else in mind if you're up for it."

"Ah, yeah. Considering _you're _already up for it."

Sasuke put a hand on his leg and rubbed Naruto's inner thigh, smoothing down the blond hairs with every pass of his hand.

"Are you that opposed to it?" Sasuke asked in a quiet voice, not looking in the slightest bit judgmental, only curious.

"Honest answer?" Naruto scratched the back of his neck.

"Honest answer," replied Sasuke, moving his hand from Naruto's leg to his own stomach.

"I'm not... opposed exactly."

"Are you afraid it's going to emasculate you?"

"I... don't know?" Naruto drew his legs to his chest for a second and then opted to sit cross-legged with his hands on his knees. "I don't wanna say that, because it would be insulting to you... you're masculine, yeah, and we _just_- "

"Fucked," Sasuke finished for him. "You fucked me, and my dick didn't suddenly fall off."

Naruto shifted to the side and put a hand over Sasuke's mouth. "Shush. I've never thought any less of you because you prefer cock. It's just new to me is all." He removed his hand.

Sasuke started to sit, also in a cross-legged position, the both of their knees touching. Except, it was really distracting every time Naruto looked down and saw Sasuke's cock at attention against his lower stomach.

"Really, Sasuke, just let me suck you off, dude."

"Oh yeah," said Sasuke, slapping Naruto's thigh hard enough to make a loud crack. "That really puts me in the mood."

"It's just..."

"Would it be more convincing if I started talking dirty to you? That seems to be what gets you off."

Naruto almost looked embarrassed. "Shut up! I can't help it!"

"Let me fuck you and if you don't like it, we never have to do it again... for a few days."

"What happened to the patient you that felt guilty just for dragging me into a dressing room for an impromptu blowjob?"

Sasuke smirked, resting his hand on Naruto's knee. "I'm sorry, he disappeared after he got to experience sex with you. I told you the night of our date that you'd probably created a monster. Now it's impossible to hide my attraction, hence, my little predicament." He gestured to his penis.

Naruto spared it a look. "Don't sell yourself _short _now. It's not what I would call little... in fact, is that even gonna fit in my ass?"

Sasuke pressed a hand to Naruto's stomach, fingers trailing downward. "I'm certainly willing to help you find out."

Naruto gave him a wary look. "It's gonna hurt, isn't it?"

"Not if we do it right. You might feel a little 'full' your first time, but I'll be gentle. You're not my first virgin, after all."

Naruto growled. "That's not something I wanna think about."

Sasuke touched his arm. "Lay on your stomach."

Naruto's eyebrow shot up. "Why, so you can try to rape me again?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't be overdramatic. Are you a man or what? It's just a little butt fucking."

"For some reason, your argument doesn't move me."

"I'll _move _you alright." Sasuke got on his knees and gave Naruto a playful shove that sent him rolling to the other side of the bed. He put his hand on Naruto's lower back, rubbing it. "Comfortable?"

"M'fine, yeah."

"If you really don't want to do this, Naruto - "

"No, it's not that I _don't _want to... I'm just," he sighed. "Nervous. But if it's you," he looked over his shoulder at Sasuke, "I'm okay with it. I'm even a little... excited about it, I guess."

"Excited?" Sasuke lay next to him against his side, hand gliding over Naruto's back, relaxing him. "I've thought about it a lot. I'd thought about what it would be like to have you do it, and last night was... great. However, I've thought about fucking you so much over the past few days that I have to admit, I'm at my limit."

"I understand. Last night was... really fucking incredible."

Sasuke kissed the curve of his shoulder. "I can't help how attracted I am to you. I was from the moment I saw you at Starbuck's and had I guessed that this would be the result if I'd been the one to ask if I could sit at your table..."

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke put an arm across Naruto's lower back, fingers gripping the edge of his hip. "I can't help but want you. I won't lie. The fact that you're straight, that this will be your first time and that I get to be your first…," he paused, "It's proving difficult to remain patient, especially when I'm used to - "

"Being a manwhore?" said Naruto, looking at him with an amused grin.

Sasuke glared and playfully slapped the back of his head. "I was going to say, taking the initiative."

"I get it. I'm a man, too. I think about sex as much as you do. It's just that my fantasies usually focused on parts of the anatomy that were a bit more self-lubricating and..." He poked Sasuke in the chest, "bigger and rounder here."

"Sorry for not having breasts." Sasuke frowned. "I guess I was worried that some of the things Suigetsu said last night might give you the wrong idea. I don't want you to think I'm using you. I want to be clear on that point."

Naruto nodded. "It never crossed my mind. I was only ever jealous about what he said, so you don't have to explain. Obviously, on my part, the desire for you is there. I felt it last night. I know you want this, and I'm willing to try it."

"Are you?" The hand Sasuke had on his hip moved lower, passing over Naruto's left asscheek to just underneath it, where he snuck his fingers between Naruto's legs, narrowly brushing the back of his balls and making his cock give a twitch at the contact.

As they started to kiss, Sasuke moved his fingers to the other thigh, sliding them up to his balls and then the top of the back of his thigh, under his ass and then ghosting across his sac again. As their kissing became more passionate, he felt Sasuke's fingers slip into his crack and brush over his entrance, teasing him. Sasuke was erect and pushing against his side as he sucked on Naruto's tongue. Naruto had his hand on Sasuke's cheek, only half-conscious of the pressure he felt against his hole, at least until the very tip of Sasuke's index finger entered him dry and made him moan into the kiss.

Pulling away, Sasuke looked into his eyes, searching. Naruto was breathing heavy as Sasuke gently began to suck his bottom lip, and when he sunk his teeth into it, Naruto let out another uninhibited groan at the brief pain. Sasuke's mouth parted as he took in a quiet breath, releasing it seconds later in pent up sigh. After removing the tip of his finger, he licked his tongue along the sharp edge of his teeth, staring at Naruto intensely.

Naruto's voice came out husky and breathless. "You look like you have something to say."

"I want to fuck you so bad right now."

Naruto licked his lips. "Then what are you waiting for?"

"For you to want it as much as I do."

"What do you want me to say?" Tilting his head forward, he drew nearer to Sasuke's mouth. He nibbled Sasuke's bottom lip and, very slowly, swiped his tongue across it.

Sasuke's hand found its way to Naruto's throat and squeezed, pushing him away, putting distance between their mouths. Naruto tried to force himself to go forward, ignoring the way Sasuke's fingers squeezed tighter when he tried. He made it far enough that their mouths brushed, the contact _too _light. Not enough to satisfy. Naruto opened his mouth and made a noise that was something between a keening whine and a pleading moan.

At the sound, Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He lifted Naruto's chin and let their lips touch - just a simple, taunting brush - and then did it again. The fingers around his throat loosened, but he could still feel them against his skin. Before he knew it, there was a hand at the back of his head, fingers burying into his hair and guiding him into a harsh, hungry series of kisses as Sasuke's hand dragged across his ass again. He rubbed a finger over Naruto's hole, circling it, and slipped a finger in all the way. When Sasuke started moving it inside of him, it was _too_ much. The world disappeared entirely. There was nothing but Sasuke's mouth and tongue and that finger entering him, _fucking _him, and turning him on so much that he started to push back against it without realizing what he was doing.

Sasuke nipped at his lips, breathing heavily. "Naruto..."

"Sasuke…," he started to say, his eyes hooded and teeth pressed into his lip as he felt himself grinding down against the bed for friction. "I want..."

"What do you want?" Sasuke's finger pushed deeper. "Hm? Tell me."

Naruto placed a hand on the side of Sasuke's face and, leaning in, brought their mouths close. "I want you to fuck me."

"Do you?" Sasuke's smirk became feral as he slid his finger almost all the way out and then back in again. "Do you like this, Naruto?"

Naruto was panting now. "Y-yes..."

"You want me to stick my cock inside of you and fuck you?"

His eyes shut, and he inhaled sharply, letting his answer out on the exhale. "Yes... _fuck _me. I want to feel it."

* * *

><p>He let out another groan from the thought alone and felt the bite of Sasuke's teeth on his right asscheek.<p>

"You're more eager than I thought you'd be," Sasuke murmured against the skin of Naruto's upper thigh and slid his tongue across the curve of his ass to the back of his balls.

"Oh God," he groaned and buried his face further into the pillow, biting his lip.

Sasuke's finger was slick as it entered him again, and there was no doubt in his mind that Sasuke was _watching_ it go inside his ass. He was starting to grow painfully hard against the bed, his growing erection trapped underneath him. In this state, with all his senses already feeling overwhelmed with pleasure, it was almost _too _easy to relax as Sasuke worked his hole with all the steady concentration of a neurosurgeon. He kept a hand on Naruto's hip to keep him from writhing, which he did alternately, unable to help himself as he started to rock his hips against the sheets.

"So good, Naruto," Sasuke murmured and shifted on top of his legs.

When the second finger penetrated him, Naruto took a sharp breath, even though he'd had two of them inside himself in the bath. But these were _all_ the way in, not just_half_way. Sasuke fingered him slowly, an arm pressed atop his lower back, keeping Naruto in place. He kissed the curve of Naruto's ass, sucking on the skin occasionally. Naruto was nearly out of his mind by the time the third finger squeezed in, stretching him fully, making him arch his back and lift his hips off the bed - until Sasuke pressed him down again.

"Soon...?" Naruto managed to pant out as the fingers began to fuck him more _deeply_, suddenly bending to press against that spot, the one that made his vision go white and spotty. "S-Sasuke, stop, too much," he pleaded and gave a prolonged groan as the fingers gradually withdrew. With them inside, he'd felt so full, but it wasn't entirely uncomfortable. When he felt Sasuke's weight disappear, he glanced over his shoulder, only seconds passing before Sasuke swooped in and kissed him hungrily, their teeth clanking in their urgency for more.

Prying himself away with some effort, Sasuke rose to his knees, his erect cock right in front of Naruto's face, the color a deep, almost painful looking red that made Naruto very aware Sasuke was already at his limit, already close, but so was he.

He watched Sasuke put the condom on and lube it up, but closed his eyes as Sasuke crawled behind him, between his legs, and started to caress the backs of his thighs. Naruto was about to lift his hips when Sasuke pushed him down. He parted Naruto's legs and positioned himself to where Naruto could feel the front of Sasuke's thighs touching the back of his.

* * *

><p>Naruto's legs gave out underneath him, and he slumped onto the bed, Sasuke falling with him. They were both breathing heavily. Naruto's face was smashed into the pillow, and he was highly conscious of Sasuke still being <em>inside<em> of him, _connecting _them. Sasuke let out a tired sigh that lifted the wispy blond hairs at the nape of his neck. He proceeded to kiss Naruto all over - his shoulders, his back, his neck. He moved Naruto's hair to the side and licked the drops of sweat just under his hairline, making him shiver and clench.

"Aah," Sasuke let out a breathy noise of surprise as he was squeezed and licked him again, his hands gliding up and down Naruto's sides. "That was..."

"...Really intense?" Naruto finished for him, words muffled against the pillow.

"Yes, it was that, for sure." Sasuke grunted as he lifted his hips and slipped out of Naruto carefully.

"Oh wow," said Naruto.

"Feel empty now?" Sasuke's voice was hoarse, and there was humor in his tone even if he sounded out of breath.

"It's... different." He tried to lift himself up, but his arms wobbled, and the dull pain coming from his ass threw him off a bit.

"You might be a little sore."

Naruto could at least glare over his shoulder at him. "Y'think?" Then his eyes were drawn to the spent condom. "I really let another guy fuck me," he said.

Sasuke, who'd been smirking, now regarded him with a look of consternation. "Regrets?" he asked.

Naruto turned over onto his back, wincing as he propped his upper body up with his elbows, shaking his head. "No regrets. It...," he bit his lip as he gazed at Sasuke, "was some of the best sex I've ever had."

Instantly, Sasuke appeared relieved. "Of course it was," he said and crawled on top of him, "Since I'm good at everything. Naturally." He kissed Naruto with a tenderness that caused his already erratic heart rate to skyrocket.

Putting his hands on either side of Sasuke's face, he kissed him back, surprised and overwhelmed by the amount of emotion that went into it. They lay together a while, just kissing and touching, Sasuke's thumb constantly brushing the underside of his ear. They seemed on the same page, lost in their thoughts about what just happened, about each other. Naruto had always liked being in love, but _this_, this was something he knew not everyone could experience in a lifetime, and the reality of what he was feeling for Sasuke did a good job of shaking him to the core.

Sasuke leaned back and traced Naruto's bottom lip, everything Naruto was feeling right now, reflected clearly in Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke," he said, wanting to say something but not knowing what.

Sasuke smiled and pushed his hair behind an ear. "You look happy."

Naruto grinned, as well. "You do, too."

"I am." Sasuke gave him another peck on the lips. "You make me happy."

Naruto chuckled. "You mean I make your _dick _happy."

Sasuke tilted his head, his bangs falling across his left cheek. "That too."

Naruto took hold of Sasuke's hand, curled it into a fist, and kissed each one of his knuckles, all while keeping eye contact with him. When he was done, he smiled broadly at Sasuke, who looked as dazed as Naruto had seen him last night. Whatever preoccupied his thoughts, he snapped out of it and was quick to pull Naruto into another soul-searchingly intense kiss that, at the end, left Naruto light-headed and almost giddy.

"Thank you," said Sasuke, his voice shaking a little.

With a quizzical tilt of his head, Naruto searched his face, smiling crookedly. "For what?"

"Everything," replied Sasuke as he placed a hand on Naruto's cheek, stroking the faint scars. "But especially for asking me to sit down at that table."

Naruto was pretty sure his heart was going to burst out of his chest soon. "I told you, didn't I?" he flashed a confident, boyish grin. "That it was fate."

Sasuke ruffled his hair affectionately. "Whatever the reason, it was the best damn decision I've made in my life to not hold it against someone for being an over-talkative, blond idiot."

"Hey!" cried Naruto. "I resent that!"

"Mm. I'll make it up to you," said Sasuke.

"Yeah? How's that?"

"I plan, in the future, to fall so much more in love with you that I'll give you anything and everything you could possibly want."

Naruto scrunched his nose and knew that his face had probably gone incredibly red. "Oh, shut up and get rid of that damn condom, would ya? I don't want your spunk spillin' out all over me."

"Why?" Sasuke smirked. "It's not like it would be the first time."

* * *

><p>A half hour later, Naruto was scrubbing himself under the shower and singing in the loudest voice possible, "Toniiight, we are young, so let's set the world on fiiire, we can burn briiighter than the," he took a deep breath, more off-pitch than before, "suuuun. Toniiight, we are young. So let's set the world on fiiire, we can burn briiighter, than the suu-ooh-oh-ooh-uuun!"<p>

The shower door opened and Sasuke entered, shaking his head. "What will the neighbors say?"

Naruto made room for him under the spray. "Oh, right. Y'think they're gonna complain more about my singing voice or the sounds of us having sex all night?"

"Singing voice," Sasuke answered and kissed the back of his shoulder. "They're going to think I'm strangling the cat and report me to PETA. How's your ass feeling?" He gave it a light slap. "Better?"

"Er, I guess. I wanted to check it out in the mirror and see if it's back to its original size, but I'm apparently not that flexible."

Sasuke rested his forehead against Naruto's back and laughed. "Is that what you were in here doing while I made sure the cat was fed?"

"You wish, pervert." Naruto reached for the shampoo on one of the shelves and gave it a sniff after opening it. "And, like, um..."

"Yes?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto could tell he was dying to laugh at him some more.

"So, I have the _worst _gas now. What's that about?"

Sasuke lost it after that, even when Naruto turned around under the water and glared.

"I know it's related!" Naruto said, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke's chest. "You kept ramming all that air up in there! It's gotta come out eventually, right? Why didn't you warn me about that sorta stuff? But considering the things I read on the net, at least I'm not shitting out your cum or something."

When Sasuke finally composed himself, he placed his hand flat to Naruto's chest. "Yes, well, if you warn a guy about those things ahead of time, it sort of ruins the mood."

Naruto shrugged. "It's no big deal. Whatever."

"Don't be mad." Sasuke kissed him on the mouth and took the shampoo bottle from him. He squeezed some into his palm and started lathering it into Naruto's hair. "So. I guess you'll be going home today?"

Naruto nodded. "I should probably check on my apartment and then go to Dad's."

"You know," said Sasuke in a tone that made Naruto raise an eyebrow, "If you got rid of the apartment, wouldn't you save a lot of money?"

"Yeah, I guess, but it's nice to have a place to go that isn't my Dad's, y'know?" Shutting his eyes, Naruto groaned as Sasuke's fingers massaged his head.

"Oblivious as always," mumbled Sasuke as he set Naruto under the spray and rinsed out the shampoo. "What I'm saying is that, I have a place you could stay. There's even an extra bedroom should you get tired of me."

Naruto coughed and sputtered as the water went into his mouth and nose. When his brain processed what Sasuke had said, he grabbed for his wrist. "Um, pardon? You mean, like, move in with you?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Like I said, I have an extra bedroom. It'd be more like...roommates? You'll probably be spending half of your time here and the other half at your Dad's, won't you?"

Naruto wiped a hand over his face. "I mean... I don't know what to say."

Sasuke started to pull away from him, but Naruto squeezed his wrist and dragged him back. "Ah, don't do that," he said. "I... just hadn't considered it yet, and it's not anything I thought you'd suggest so soon."

"Well, it seems a waste for you to have that apartment considering you're not there all of the time."

"God, Sasuke. I've never even lived with any of my _girlfriends _- "

"It's fine, Naruto. It was only a suggestion. I figure," he breathed out a sigh and pushed Naruto's wet hair behind his ear, "You'll be spending the night here sometimes. So, between my place and your Dad's..."

Seeing Sasuke struggle, Naruto couldn't help but grin crookedly at him. He put a hand on the side of the other man's face. "Are you nervous?"

Sasuke frowned. "Should I be?"

Naruto cocked his head, amused. "You're not worried that after us having sex that I won't, like, want to come back?"

"No, idiot. More like I've never asked anyone to move in with me, obviously. I know it's soon, but I thought - "

Naruto covered his mouth, wanting to silence all of Sasuke's worries. "We can talk about it," he said. "I don't think it's a bad idea." He kissed on top of the hand he had covering Sasuke's mouth. "_Really_."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"But," continued Naruto, his hand still covering Sasuke's mouth, "You have to promise to do something first before I'll consider it."

Sasuke moved his hand out of the way and glanced at him suspiciously. "What's that?"

"Come to my house for dinner tonight and meet my Dad?"

Sasuke paled. "You want me to meet your Dad?"

"Why not? I mean, you're my boyfriend. I want to introduce the two of you. You've told Itachi about _me_, right?"

"I didn't have to. He could tell since I apparently sounded less moody than usual on the phone last night."

"Mm." He tugged Sasuke into a hug and kissed him. "Come to the house, have dinner, and I'll show you my... room."

Sasuke smirked. "Your room, eh?"

Naruto chuckled. "Ah, I can practically see all those perverted thoughts rattling around inside your brain."

Playfully, Sasuke pinched one of his nipples. "I hope so."

"So now that you've taken my ass virginity, am I at least gonna get breakfast out of it?"

"I'm the one who did most of the work, shouldn't it be _you_ making _me _breakfast? But I suppose if I leave it up to you, we'll end up having something from the McDonald's drive-thru."

"Ha. What's wrong with that? It's always a good feeling if you can make it there before breakfast ends." Naruto grabbed for the soap tucked away in its niche and the rag he'd thrown over one of the hooks. He started washing Sasuke's chest. "And maybe on the way to dropping you off at your car, we can stop by the pet store?"

Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's neck. "What for?"

"Since I'm probably not spending the night, I want to get Ollie something so he won't forget me."

"Naruto," said Sasuke, his voice serious enough to make him glance up from what he was doing.

"Hm?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a big dork? You sing in the shower, you get sentimental over cats, _mmph_- "

Naruto shut Sasuke up with another kiss and laughed at him when he looked surprised at being cut off.

"Hey," he said, "You knew what you were gettin' into when you picked me up at Starbuck's."

"Oh, is that how you remember it?" Sasuke pushed him against the shower wall. "You're getting awfully cocky these days."

"You must be rubbing off on me." Naruto smirked at him challengingly.

Sasuke leaned in. "I believe I already did."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the arm and pulled him against his body, laughing into his ear. "I almost feel weird about the idea of going home. I've gotten used to having you around. You're like a shadow. Or, at least one that I can kiss and have sex with."

"Very poignant," said Sasuke, kissing his neck.

"I think it would make a great haiku."

"I think you're better off making artwork out of macaroni. That may be more your speed."

Naruto took hold of the sides of Sasuke's face. "Say, is that how you talk to all your boyfriends?"

"Only the ones I've had to pay for."

Naruto chuckled. "You're awfully sharp for so early in the morning."

"Mm." Sasuke kissed his cheek. "With you, I always feel like I have to be at the top of my game."

"We've already had sex, I'm your boyfriend-thing, and you're _still _wanting to impress me? I'm flattered."

"Good," said Sasuke, leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw. "I'm willing to do anything I can to make you feel as good as you make me feel, Naruto."

Naruto bit his lip and touched the spot on his chest where he'd felt a pang. "That works both ways," he replied softly and cupped the back of Sasuke's neck as he drew him into a long, slow kiss.

* * *

><p>After they finished showering, got dressed (Naruto again wearing Sasuke's clothes because he'd forgotten to wash his), and said his goodbyes to Ollie, they were finally off to go pick up Sasuke's car. Of course, not that he would admit this, but the scene that followed was incredibly ridiculous, what with it taking about ten minutes to actually say goodbye because they kept making out in the middle of the parking lot.<p>

So, while Sasuke went back home to do all the chores he said would take him the rest of the afternoon (like take his recycling to wherever it was in town that they did that), Naruto went to check in on his apartment (pick up the mail, water the plants, throw away the spoiled milk), and then headed over to his Dad's. He'd been home 20 minutes and was just heading into the game room after talking to his Dad and telling him Sasuke was coming over for dinner when he heard Kiba charge down the basement stairs.

Naruto turned on the PS3 and pulled both of the leather ottomans over toward the TV. The Call of Duty menu came up on the screen. He already had the second controller ready for Kiba as he took a seat beside him.

"So, you actually decided to come home?" Kiba asked, grinning obnoxiously.

"I figured Sasuke probably wanted some space," said Naruto. "Advanced Domination, okay?"

"Yeah, that's cool with me. You gonna snipe?"

"Yeah. I'm in a sniper kinda mood. You must've played it while I was at Sasuke's. I saw we got a new rifle."

"Yep. Your Dad and I played yesterday." Kiba started to roll up his sleeves. "By the way, from the way it looked last night, I didn't get the impression Sasuke wanted _any_space. Uh, everything, y'know... work out alright?"

Naruto glanced over as they waited for people to join the game and for it to load. "In what context are we talking about?"

Kiba rubbed his nose and made a last adjustment to his weapon's class. "Yeah, okay, not gonna beat around the bush here. Pardon the phrase. Did you guys, like, fuck?" He leaned over and sniffed at the sweater Naruto was wearing. "Those aren't your clothes, are they? I think I even sense a change in your pheromone levels! Ah, God, you did it, didn't ya? What was it like? Who did what?"

"Kiba," said Naruto with a sigh, "The game is starting."

"Hmm. Suspicious. Listen to these twits talkin' on the mic. Makes me embarrassed to think how many 13 year olds are playin' this game with us."

"Tch. What are you talkin' about? Most of those 13 year olds can whoop your ass."

"Shut up, I'm no noob. Ah, see, look at that, I just took out two guys at once with a grenade at the B flag. Ah, fuck and this guy here, haha, ah, he didn't even see me. Knife to the face, bro, you're welcome."

"So what's Ino up to today?" Naruto asked, trying to sidestep the subject of he and Sasuke's sex life.

"Shopping with her Mom, I think. Are we doin' dinner here tonight?"

Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke's coming over."

"Ooh really?" Kiba nudged him in the ribs with his elbow really hard. "To meet your Dad? What did he say about it?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "You know, Dad, he's cool with it. Except he wished I would've told him sooner 'cause he seems to think the house is a disaster and we have no groceries."

"What are you doin'? Makin' him a nice romantic dinner?"

"Don't be an idiot." Someone shot him from behind. "Ah, shit, they finally got me up here."

"Not much to worry about. We're dominating. Strike that, we're losin' A."

"No, for dinner we're - " he was suddenly distracted by his cell phone going off and checked it.

"Is that him?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah, he says he's comin' over a little after 5. And, uh, what was I saying?"

"About dinner," Kiba reminded him. "Fuck, they're all over A. I've died twice. It's that damn BeastMode guy camping out."

Naruto gave a nod. "Oh, right. Uh, I think we're gonna just grill since it's nice out today."

"Mm. Good choice. Sure you don't wanna let me stay?"

"No," answered Naruto. "It's already gonna be awkward for Sasuke, so, I doubt he wants to put up with you asking about what my spunk tastes like every ten seconds."

Kiba made a gagging noise. "Ah, that is an image I really did not just need to have in my head right now."

Naruto chuckled. "Thanks though. For coming to get us last night and for..."

Kiba looked over, his eyebrow raised.

Naruto cleared his throat. "For being so cool."

Kiba started to grin. "Hey, we're best bros, er, non-sexual category. I know how to read the mood."

Naruto put his arm around Kiba's shoulder. "I know."

"So, you're really not gonna tell me about what it's like to get fucked up the ass?" asked Kiba as he gave Naruto's knee a violent squeeze.

Naruto smacked his hand away. "_Jesus_, Kiba. We were having a moment there."

"What's the big deal? I'm not gonna judge you, dude. I'm assuming you were the one, who, y'know. Since that's what you're used to...?"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "It's too soon to talk about this. At least wait until I'm able to process it, too."

"Fuck." Kiba nearly dropped the controller and peered more closely at Naruto. "So you really did do it? Ah shit, and you let him fuck you, too! Oh man... I dunno what to say!"

Naruto shrugged. "It's not as bad as you think."

" 'Not as bad as you think'?" The game ended in victory for their team. Kiba stared at him for a moment and then slapped him hard on the back. "How's your ass feel then?"

"Heh. A hell of a lot better than around 9 this morning."

Kiba shuddered. "Okay, now it's too much information."

Naruto laughed at him. "You asked."

"So... like, did you... enjoy it? I mean... were you able to get hard since you're used to chicks and stuff?"

"You seem awfully curious about it," Naruto said, turning to him with a sly smirk on his face. "Are you wanting a demonstration?"

"_Hell _no, but of course I'm fuckin' curious! You've been straight for 23 years of your life, and now you're lettin' some dude you met a week ago fuck you in the butt! I can only assume that it must be, like, really good? And to do it with a dude, we all have the same equipment, so, a guy would know just what to do?"

Naruto checked his phone when it went off again. "Sasuke's good at everything he does if that's what you're asking."

"Aw, shit," said Kiba. "Yeah, you're right. I better not show up at dinner 'cause I wanna ask him all kinds of stuff. I thought he was cool as hell last night, though, so, really, anytime you wanna bring him over, I'll behave. Promise."

"I'm not worried about it, Kiba. Plus, Sasuke can handle himself. The three of us can hang out one night this week maybe."

"Yeah, he seems like he'll fit in with our group of friends." Kiba stretched his arms in the air, twisted, and arched his back, something in there making a loud popping noise in the process. "Well, you're gonna have to invite Ino eventually, too, 'cause it's about all she's been talkin' about since you asked her over before your little _date_."

"Right, yeah," Naruto agreed. "I'll give her a call, or, well, she'll probably come in to work tomorrow, huh?"

"Think so, yeah. Forget."

They ended up playing CoD for the next few hours, and it was ten til 5 before Naruto even realized it. He shooed Kiba out of the house and promised to give him a call later. Sasuke texted a little after to let Naruto know he was on his way.

Naruto hurried upstairs in order to tidy his room. He decided not to change out of Sasuke's clothes since they were far nicer than anything that he could've dragged out of his closet. Not to mention that it _was _sort of nice how they smelled like Sasuke. Hastily, he checked himself out in the mirror of his attached bathroom, fussing with his hair. He sprayed on some cologne and gargled a half a cap full of Scope.

His Dad had already gone outside to fire up the grill when Naruto heard the knock at the door and went downstairs. He opened the door, running his eyes over what Sasuke wore: a lighter gray sweater with a button-up shirt underneath, rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of dark-washed jeans. He was holding a case of beer.

"Oh, good choice," said Naruto, taking it from him. "We're grilling out, I hope that's okay?"

"Sounds great actually," Sasuke said with a smile.

He smiled back goofily, closing his eyes as Sasuke moved in for a brief kiss and gave the side of Naruto's neck a sniff.

"Hm, you smell good," he told Naruto, who stepped aside to let Sasuke in through the doorway.

"So, this is the house," said Naruto, gesturing grandly with his hand. "Dad's outside, but he'll be in any minute."

"It's... a really nice house," said Sasuke as he followed him in from the entryway to the kitchen, where Naruto set the beer on the counter.

"Want one?" asked Naruto, taking a bottle for himself.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, please."

They were both standing next to each other, in front of the sink, leaning against the counter as Naruto took out one of the bottle openers from a drawer. He handed Sasuke his and then took a sip from his own.

"You look nervous," he commented to Sasuke.

"I am."

"He didn't ask much except where we'd gone in Chicago, but that's how Dad is, he doesn't pry. Kiba on the other hand, I had to tell him to shut up and mind his own business."

Sasuke laughter was genuine, and Naruto was pleased he could make him relax.

"So, you didn't tell Kiba then?" asked Sasuke, leaning into him and making their arms touch.

"Well, it's not any of his business, but, yeah, he sort of guessed. He kept asking me who did what though, so it was fun to torture him over that." Naruto tilted his head to the side, unable to stop smiling. Sasuke studied him and then brushed his hair out of the way, tucking it behind an ear.

"You're such a good friend," he said sarcastically and tugged at the collar of Naruto's sweater. "I see you still have on my clothes."

"Yeah. They smell like you. I couldn't help it." He grabbed for Sasuke's hand and laced their fingers, which was about the time his Dad came back into the kitchen. Neither of them moved away, neither were embarrassed or looked surprised. Naruto remained holding on to Sasuke's hand. "Hey Dad," he said. "This is Sasuke."

Minato smiled at them. "Sasuke," he said, looking sincerely happy as he greeted him. "It's really good to meet you. Naruto's told me so much about you that I feel like I know you already!"

Sasuke left Naruto's side to shake Minato's hand. "It's nice to meet you, as well. I hope it's not too much trouble having me over tonight."

"Of course not," said Minato as he put his hand on Sasuke's arm. "We have people come in and out of this house so much it feels like a hostel sometimes. It's always sort of lonely when it's just the two of us."

"Ah, yes. I had the opportunity to meet Kiba last night."

Minato squeezed Sasuke's shoulder, shaking his head sympathetically. "I hope he didn't cause you too much trouble," he said. "Kiba has been Naruto's best friend for as long as I can remember, but he can really be a handful."

"No. He was very... personable. Just what I expected from one of Naruto's friends. I can see why they get along so well." Sasuke stepped back and leaned against the counter again, crossing his arms.

Naruto, who'd been quietly smiling at their exchange, bumped against his arm. "Yeah. Kiba took us to Bar and Wok. He was... surprisingly subdued. For him anyway."

Minato nodded at his son. "I'm sure. He knows how important Sasuke is to you, so I'm sure he was on his best behavior."

This made him blush. He lowered his head and rubbed his thumb against the side of his nose, sneaking a glance at Sasuke, who wore a pleased smile. Minato laughed at the both of them.

"If you want, you guys can come outside and help," suggested Minato. "Sasuke, do you grill very often?"

"Not often," answered Sasuke, "Because I don't always live where there's space to have a grill, but I do sometimes. Growing up in Seattle, my Dad used to grill a lot when I was a kid. When it wasn't raining, anyway."

"Naruto and I do it a lot in the summer." Minato leaned on the counter opposite to them, nearly mirroring how Sasuke was standing. "It's always nice. Naruto's friends are over and they go out on the boat or the jet skis and we grill for lunch and turn around and grill for dinner."

"Sounds like a good time," said Sasuke. He looked at Naruto.

Naruto grinned. "You'll have to join us. It's a lot of fun."

"I look forward to it then," he replied.

"So, Sasuke," said Minato, reminding the younger men that there was someone there besides themselves, "Let's see your skills. Mind if I grab a beer?"

"Please," said Sasuke and took the opener Naruto had left out. When the cap popped off, he handed the bottle to Minato.

Minato put an arm around Sasuke's shoulder and guided him toward the hallway that led out to their large deck in the back yard.

Naruto was left standing on his own, listening to the bits of their conversation he could overhear, wondering if that was really jealousy he was feeling over the two of them getting along so well. He shook his head and sipped his beer, giving them a while longer - maybe another ten minutes - to bond more over the grill.

When he walked out on the deck, his Dad looked particularly happy speaking to Sasuke, who rotated the chicken with a pair of tongs and closed the grill cover. The wind rustled Sasuke's hair, and, whenever he smiled while talking to his Dad, Naruto thought he looked… really attractive.

He liked seeing how at ease the two men were with each other. It made him feel such relief that Sasuke _fit _so nicely into his group of friends and his family. Sasuke noticed Naruto standing there and when their eyes met, they both smiled at one another. Naruto took in a deep breath, exhaled, thrust his hands in his pockets, and went to join them.

* * *

><p>After dinner, the three of them sat around the table, talking and joking about all kinds of things, including embarrassing stories his Dad told Sasuke from when Naruto was a kid. About how when he was a toddler he used to dance around in his diaper to Michael Jackson's "Beat It" (with Sasuke, graciously, declining to make a comment on the song title and Naruto's prepubescent interest in it).<p>

Luckily, there was enough beer to go around that Naruto didn't mind so much and even demonstrated some of the moves but with a few updated twists that made his Dad cover his eyes in shame. Sasuke only shook his head, embarrassed on behalf of himself and Naruto.

"You're my boyfriend now," said Naruto. "You _can't _be embarrassed by me."

"The hell I can't," Sasuke responded.

Eventually, Minato started to take in their plates, and though they both offered to help, he refused so that the two of them could continue to sit out on the deck and be alone. Their hands were joined and resting on Naruto's thigh.

"See, Sasuke, it wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No. It was really enjoyable. Your Dad's a great guy. You're lucky."

Naruto nodded. "I Know. I feel pretty lucky."

"If you show me your room soon, maybe you'll even _get _lucky," Sasuke teased him and smirked.

Naruto laughed. "Sure, I'll show you. Let you see where all the magic happens." He stood up from the chair, tugging Sasuke by the hand. Sasuke got up, too, and pushed his chair under the table, grabbing both of their empty bottles. They walked into the house together and found Minato was already done with the dishes. He told them he had some work to do in the shop, but Naruto figured he was probably just being considerate and allowing them their privacy.

(That or didn't want to have to overhear anything that could potentially happen between his son and his new gay boyfriend.)

Naruto gave Sasuke a brief tour of the house, from the game room in the basement, up to the second floor, finally leading him into his bedroom. Naruto shut the door behind them and took a seat on the foot of the bed while Sasuke had a look around.

"It's very you," said Sasuke, drawn to the dresser where there were all sorts of frames and pictures taped to the wall above it.

Naruto watched with amusement as Sasuke wandered from one part of the room to another, quietly taking everything in, even scanning the books, CDs, and DVDs he had on his bookshelves and the shelf above his computer desk. There was a particular picture tucked behind the top corner edge of a mirror that caught Sasuke's interest.

"Is this... your mom?" asked Sasuke, glancing at him.

"Yeah," Naruto got up and went over to look at it. "That's her when she was about 20. Shortly before she and Dad got married."

"You look a lot like her."

Faintly, Naruto smiled. "She was hot, so I'll take that as a compliment."

Sasuke gazed at the picture again. "I've always said you're hot, but, yeah, now I see where you get it from."

Naruto grinned in full at the praise as he was rather proud of how attractive his Mom had been. "Heh. Just imagine what _our _kids would look like if that were possible," he joked. "They'd be so good looking, people wouldn't be able to look directly at them."

"Mm," Sasuke agreed. "Like a solar eclipse."

"I guess that means you could put a tiny hole in the center of a paper plate to see them then."

"I remember doing that while in grade school," said Sasuke, observantly running his eyes over all of the other pictures - of all Naruto's friends, old classmates, even a few former girlfriends. "Kids though," he turned to Naruto. "I suppose you want those, right?"

"Not now, but in the future, yeah. I think so. Have you ever thought about it?"

Sasuke's mouth scrunched to the side. "I hadn't really, no."

Naruto gave a single nod. "But you're not opposed?"

"No. I'm not opposed." Sasuke peeled off a picture that happened to be of Naruto with his last girlfriend. "This is…?"

"Hm? Ah, that's the ex. We'd gone to Florida together on vacation. I'm sorry, maybe I should've taken some of these down?"

"I'm not bothered. You already told me about the situation. Three years together, even if it was on and off, was a long amount of time." Sasuke studied the image carefully. "She's very pretty. And she was older?"

"Uh, yeah." He scratched the back of his head. "By a few years, I guess."

"A few?"

"Maybe five."

"Interesting," Sasuke hummed and put it back into its place. "In a way it makes me feel proud. You're such an idiot sometimes, it's a wonder you could attract a woman as good looking as that."

"Well, I'm glad you feel you now have a boyfriend you can be proud of," said Naruto as he went over to the bed again and sat down on it, giving Sasuke ample time to nose around a bit more and get comfortable with…well, parts of Naruto's life that Sasuke knew nothing about yet but would, hopefully, come to know in the future.

Sasuke was picking up some of Naruto's old trophies from his high school days.

"Questions?" Naruto asked in a soft voice.

"Did you ever have a favorite job growing up?" Sasuke asked. "In high school I was a life guard for two summers at the country club. It was not as terrible as it sounds."

"Oh, I bet," said Naruto, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure you got a fair amount of attention, sitting shirtless up on one of those chairs."

"Hm." Sasuke looked over at him. "I wouldn't have minded seeing you in your swim trunks."

"Is that how it would work? Did you wear sunglasses so the guys didn't realize you were checking them out?"

"Of course," answered Sasuke. "Why else did you think it was a favorite job of mine. So what's yours, Naruto?"

Naruto fell back to lie on the bed, his hands folded together on top of his stomach. "When I was an umpire for the little league games. Although, I did it in college, too. Umping for the high school games. God, I used to get such a kick out of watching those kids bat and run around the bases."

"I can see that about you." Sasuke walked over to the bed and got on, lying beside him, their arms brushing. "You'd be good with kids. You would've been a good elementary teacher. What did you major in at college exactly?"

"Business administration," replied Naruto, his head turned Sasuke. "But, I didn't really have any plans for the future. I mean, I mostly used school as an excuse to party and have s-," he laughed at his stumble, "er, basically I was a - "

"Party boy? Were you a frat boy?" asked Sasuke, his voice teasing more than it was patronizing.

"I bet you'd like that," he said. "Nah. I acted like one, but the school was too small to have much of a Greek scene. Not that I would've joined anyway. I always figured I'd stay around here though, y'know? The thought of leaving my Dad alone kinda sucked. And a lot of my good friends still live here."

"I can tell your family is important to you." He fussed with a piece of Naruto's hair and gave it a gentle tug.

Naruto looked him at him warmly. "You're important to me, too, now. You fit into the category of people I want to keep around. Close. You, though, I could probably keep in my pocket so I have access to you at all times."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What?" asked Naruto. "Did I say something weird?"

"No. You just reminded me of something."

"Yeah?" Naruto rolled onto his side, facing Sasuke, his head propped up on his hand. "What's that?"

"This book called _The Missing Piece_."

"Duh, yeah. I've heard of it. Shel Silverstein. Are you saying I'm your missing piece, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled. "It's debatable."

"That story's so sad though since in the end, after all that damn work, the circle guy finally finds his missing piece and then just lets it go. I mean, if you have someone who's important to you, can you really just let them go like that?" Naruto asked, the corners of his mouth set into a frown.

"Well," said Sasuke, pushing Naruto's hair to the side, "I think that's only until the 'circle guy' rolls back again."

"Mm. That's true. That's fair. Hey," Naruto prodded him, "Why did you end up having such an interest in music after high school? You had to drop out of college to work for your current company, right?"

Sasuke rolled onto his side, facing Naruto, and put a hand on his hip, drawing him a little closer. "Music was a good escape. I didn't _have _to drop out, but the opportunity basically fell into my lap, and with Mom and Dad gone, I felt no obligation to graduate or get a degree."

"Well, yeah. Who cares about degrees? I have one, and you make far more money than me, and you're definitely the smartest person I know."

Sasuke's grin grew wider. "You think I'm smart?"

Naruto tugged Sasuke's ear. "C'mon. You know I think you're the cleverest, wittiest bastard I've ever met in my life."

"Saying that is dangerous. Naruto. I'm thinking that I may more than fancy you."

"Yeah? We still need to come up with a word for that."

Sasuke moved his hand from Naruto's hip and set it between them on the bed. Naruto watched Sasuke's fingers drum over the comforter.

"There already is a word for that," said Sasuke. "You could just say it, and I could Solo you."

"Solo me?" Naruto repeated questioningly, smiling as he pushed Sasuke's hair out of his eyes and then flicked him lightly on the ear.

Sasuke grabbed his wrist. "Friendly fire will not be tolerated."

"Ha, that's cute. Told you you're clever. So to Solo someone, I take it that's when one person says 'I love you' and the other one says 'I know'? And you say _I'm _the one who's a big nerd?"

"Well, you're the one wanting to come up with a way of saying it without having to say it, and, as your boyfriend, I'm here to help you out where I can."

Naruto nodded. "I see. We can try it. It's just roleplaying, right? So it doesn't make me seem incredibly mushy and as gay as I actually feel for you?"

Sasuke nodded, trying to maintain a serious expression. "Of course."

Naruto hummed suspiciously but put a hand to Sasuke's cheek and affected a very serious, dramatic expression. "Sasuke," he said. "I love you."

Sasuke smirked and took a second or two to respond in a suave tone of voice. "I know."

Naruto started to crack up as he put his head on Sasuke's shoulder, body shaking with laughter. He felt Sasuke's hand patting him slowly on the back.

"God, you are the fucking best thing that's ever happened to me," he said suddenly, lifting his head and wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. "Seriously. How did I go this long without you?"

Sasuke leaned in, bringing their mouths close. "Funny. I was thinking the same," he said and kissed Naruto until all the breath was gone from his lungs. "And to think it took you so long to warm up to the idea of being with a man."

"I know, right? What was I thinking?" Naruto smiled broadly. "And the sex isn't bad either."

"It's... certainly worth having again," replied Sasuke. "Maybe we could have it right here. On your bed this time. The one I'm sure, after you spent that first night with me, you lay down on, jerking off while you thought about what happened between us."

Naruto covered Sasuke's face with his hand. "You are so full of yourself."

"I'm not nearly as flexible as that." Sasuke smirked and took hold of his hand, kissing the center of his palm.

"It's a good thing you're pretty," sighed Naruto. "Maybe I should consider moving in with you, after all."

"Ah, don't tease," Sasuke nipped at his bottom lip. He slid a hand into Naruto's hair and, slowly, let it travel to the back of his neck. "There's no rush, but..."

"But...?" Naruto leaned in, eyes closed as he gave Sasuke's lips a soft, lingering kiss.

Sasuke's thumb stroked his cheek once they parted. "The invitation is there whenever you're ready."

"So long as I don't sing in the shower?"

Sasuke chuckled. "If that's what it takes, I'm willing to put up with your singing. I like all the parts that make up who you are, Naruto. There's not a single one I've seen yet that I don't like."

Naruto gazed at him fondly. "But that would make me perfect."

"Mm. Perfect for me." Sasuke kissed him on the lips, thumb tenderly brushing the underside of his ear. "I don't believe I need anything more than that."

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
